Trois plumes noires
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal étaient amis à l'adolescence, mais cette période difficile a parfois mis cette amitié à rude épreuve. Voici un épisode de leurs dix-sept ans.
1. Chapter 1

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 1) Une rumeur perturbante**

 _Gaïa Année 1997_

Sephiroth revenait d'une mission, harassé et de mauvaise humeur. Cela avait vraiment été une mission lamentable, sans aucun intérêt, que même un troisième classe aurait pu réaliser. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on avait jugé bon de la confier. C'était à croire qu'on cherchait à le tester, ou alors c'était que le SOLDAT n'avait plus la même utilité.

Il était fatigué, non pas d'avoir du combattre longuement, d'avoir eu à affronter des ennemis supérieurs en nombre ou en force, encore qu'à sa connaissance, il n'existait personne qui lui soit supérieur en force.

Non, s'il était épuisé, c'était d'avoir du attendre, attendre et attendre encore, que l'ennemi se montre. Il n'avait jamais vu des adversaires aussi timorés. Mettre un terme à leurs agissements avait été un vrai soulagement. Enfin il pouvait rentrer chez lui !

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte du bâtiment franchie qu'il songea qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de chez lui... Il ne pouvait pas dire que les lieux où il se trouvait étaient ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de foyer.

Réprimant un soupir il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lazard, avant de pouvoir se reposer il entendait faire son rapport. Plus vite il en aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait gagner ses quartiers et ne plus penser à rien.

Il expédia la corvée en un rien de temps, Lazard se montrant particulièrement compréhensif ce jour là.

Sephiroth quitta le bureau, sans la moindre hâte.

Autant il avait été impatient de regagner ses quartiers avant d'entrer, autant à présent il ne l'était plus. Ses quartiers n'étaient pas plus un foyer que le reste du bâtiment.

Il parcourut les couloirs d'un pas lent, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait ou à ceux qu'il croisait. Il évitait de les regarder, il ne voulait pas encourager qui que ce soit à parler avec lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

Au détour d'un couloir il vit passer deux personnes facilement identifiables. Genesis et Angeal étaient visiblement rentrés eux aussi. Sephiroth les avait vu partir ensembles peu de temps avant d'être lui même envoyé en mission.

Il s'arrêta net, autant pour être certain de ne pas croiser leur route, que pour les observer sans être vu. Comme souvent Genesis était en train de discourir, probablement sur son livre favori, et Angeal l'écoutait stoïquement, le visage impassible.

Sephiroth esquissa un sourire, malgré sa fatigue. C'était bon de les voir, même s'il n'entendait pas les rejoindre. Bon de savoir qu'ils étaient revenus, qu'ils étaient visiblement sains et saufs.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il s'attacherait à eux. Lorsqu'ils avaient intégrés le SOLDAT, faisant rapidement leurs preuves, jusqu'à atteindre le même grade que lui, il ne leur avait pas prêté d'attention. Il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis, eux non plus. Mais c'était compter sans la volonté de Genesis qui avait visiblement des idées très arrêtées sur ce qui était permis ou non.

C'était Genesis qui, le premier, avait refusé de porter encore la tenue réglementaire, pour s'en procurer une qui lui convenait mieux. Sephiroth avait trouvé l'idée bonne et en avait fait autant, malgré les réticences de ceux dont il dépendait. Seul Angeal avait continué à se vêtir de façon convenue, ne prêtant aucune attention à leurs remarques ou aux moqueries de Genesis.

C'était également Genesis qui avait décidé qu'il serait leur ami. Sephiroth avait appris à ses dépends que le banoran aux cheveux roux ne connaissait pas le sens du mot non.

Il les regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir et resta encore immobile quelques minutes, pour être certain de ne pas risquer de les rencontrer en poursuivant sa route. Il se remit enfin en marche, marqua une courte pause avant de passer l'angle où il les avait vu disparaître. Sa précaution s'avéra inutile, ils étaient déjà loin.

Genesis parlait toujours, ponctuant ses propos de gestes, Angeal l'écoutait sans doute, Sephiroth n'en était pas certain. Lui même n'écoutait pas toujours lorsque Genesis partait dans des monologues de ce genre.

Avant de gagner ses quartiers il décida de passer par le réfectoire, souhaitant prendre de quoi se restaurer rapidement.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre les personnes présentes se taire à son entrée, cela se produisait souvent. Il fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien, traversa la salle, se servit et ressortit. Il était en train de caler une boite qui menaçait de lui glisser des mains, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se mettre à rire.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

\- Je te jure que si, Genesis m'a demandé de lui montrer comment faire la programmation, j'y ai jeté un œil après son départ, c'était quelque chose. Je te jure que c'est chaud bouillant.

\- J'aimerai bien voir. Gloussa celui qui riait un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu veux ma mort ? Si jamais Genesis apprend que j'en ai parlé, il va me carboniser sur place. Je prends déjà des risques à te parler de cette programmation particulière pour la salle de simulation.

Sephiroth se remit à marcher, mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ainsi Genesis avait appris à réaliser des programmations privées pour la salle ? Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait avait bien pu imaginer pour faire rire quelqu'un et motiver ce qu'il avait entendu.

Une fois dans ses quartiers il se lava rapidement, remettant à plus tard son repas.

Les mots qu'il avait entendu en sortant du réfectoire ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Deux en particulier « chaud bouillant ».

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ?

La fatigue lui retomba dessus brutalement, repoussant pour un temps la question qui le taraudait il mangea en vitesse et se glissa avec soulagement entre ses draps.

Malgré sa fatigue, il mit un moment à trouver le sommeil.

Les mots « chaud bouillant » lui tournaient toujours en tête. Ils le troublaient étrangement.

Il en était d'autant plus troublé que Genesis était sans aucun doute celui des deux banorans qui le fascinait le plus.

Le jeune homme roux, si déterminé et audacieux, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Sephiroth s'agita dans son sommeil. Une fois de plus son repos était troublé par des rêves, que ceux qui avaient tout fait pour faire de lui un combattant d'élite, auraient probablement réprouvés. Des rêves qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il était censé accomplir au service de la Shinra.

Genesis semblait le poursuivre jusque dans ses rêves.

Non pas l'être insolent et agaçant qu'il côtoyait, mais quelqu'un de bien plus agréable, disponible et troublant.

Il se retrouva dans la salle des douches communes, un endroit où il n'allait jamais, alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il y faisait, il entendit l'eau couler un peu plus loin. Tournant la tête il vit qu'une douche fonctionnait à plein régime. L'eau chaude se répandait sur le sol, dégageant de la vapeur, laquelle envahissait lentement la pièce.

Sephiroth réalisa qu'il était nu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer, une personne venait d'apparaître sous le jet de la douche. Elle aussi était nue, mais ne semblait pas en être gênée. Sephiroth ne tarda pas à identifier celui qui se trouvait là. Il ne pouvait se tromper, même s'il n'avait jamais vu Genesis nu, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était bien le banoran roux qui était là, à quelques pas de lui, en train de se savonner avec application, en longs gestes d'une lascivité indéniable.

Sephiroth sentit sa gorge s'assécher considérablement.

Genesis lui lança une œillade incendiaire par dessus son épaule, un sourire tentateur sur les lèvres.

\- Tu viens ? L'eau est juste à la bonne température. Dit il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Sephiroth fit un pas en avant, l'invitation était bien trop alléchante.

Il n'atteignit jamais l'endroit où se trouvait Genesis, une sonnerie stridente le tira du sommeil alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son but.

Il se redressa d'un bon dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Contrarié, amer, il balaya son réveil d'un revers de main brutal, l'envoyant se fracasser contre un mur. Il en contempla les débris avec satisfaction. Il avait beau savoir qu'il serait mis à l'amende pour cette destruction, il ne la savourait pas moins. Sans ce maudit appareil il aurait sans doute pu profiter d'un moment de plaisir.

Soupirant il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Se rendormir, en espérant que le rêve daigne revenir et se poursuivre, était tentant... mais il savait qu'on ne lui en laisserait pas le loisir. S'il ne se présentait pas à l'heure au réfectoire on viendrait le chercher. Il allait déjà devoir se justifier de la perte du réveil, il ne tenait pas à devoir en plus s'expliquer sur les raisons d'un retard.

Il se leva finalement, se rhabilla en évitant de se regarder. Il n'avait pas de miroir, toute vanité de sa part serait réprimée. Il brossa rapidement sa chevelure, les yeux mi clos, comme il le faisait toujours, se contentant de vérifier qu'elle était démêlée en y passant les doigts.

Une fois prêt il quitta sa chambre et prit la direction de la salle où les membres du SOLDAT se réunissaient pour le petit déjeuner.

C'était un des rares moments de la journée où il se mêlait à eux. Une exigence de Lazard qui profitait de ces instants où la plupart des recrues étaient en forme et de bonne humeur pour annoncer des nouvelles plus ou moins bonnes. La présence de tous ceux présents dans le bâtiment était donc requise.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, il constata que ni Angeal, ni Genesis n'étaient là. Ils ne tarderaient probablement pas.

Sephiroth s'installa à sa table habituelle et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il préférait attendre les deux autres pour aller se servir, manger tous les trois était un de leurs rituels. S'il prenait de l'avance Genesis lui en ferait le reproche.

Penser à Genesis lui ramena à l'esprit le rêve de la nuit précédente et il se sentit rougir. Il préféra ne pas regarder autour de lui. Il ne tenait pas à savoir si quelqu'un avait remarqué son trouble.

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans que le duo qu'il attendait ne se montre, par contre, il sentait des regards insistants peser sur lui. Même s'il avait l'habitude d'être observé, cette fois, les regards pesant sur lui avaient quelque chose de vraiment pénible. Il avait la sensation désagréable d'être étudié comme un animal curieux. Il percevait également des murmures. Alarmé par ces sensations déplaisantes il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se murmurait autour de lui. Il entendit fort bien, mais ce qu'il entendait n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait ?

\- Aucune idée, on ne peut jamais deviner ce qu'il pense.

\- Tout de même, s'il était au courant, il aurait une autre attitude non ?

\- C'est dingue, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de lui.

\- Parce que tu l'aurais cru de Genesis ?

\- Euh... non...

\- Ce sont leurs fans qui vont être déçues...

\- Tu crois ? Moi, je parie qu'elles seront encore plus hystériques si elles l'apprennent.

\- Cinq cent gils que tu n'es pas capable de leur dire.

\- Pari tenu !

\- Vous voulez vraiment mourir les gars ?

\- Non, il suffit de choisir les bonnes fans, au bon endroit. J'en connais qu'ils n'approcheront jamais.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est de la triche !

\- Absolument pas, tu n'as pas précisé qu'il fallait le dire à des fans qu'ils fréquentent.

\- De toute manière, ils n'en fréquentent aucune.

\- Même pas Genesis ?

\- Ah, si... Genesis en fréquente parfois.

\- Mais je croyais que...

\- Oui, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne regarde pas de l'autre côté du terrain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois oui... ce type là, rien ne l'arrête.

Sephiroth avait beau ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ces échanges, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, qui avait curieusement débuté au moment exact où l'un des chuchoteurs avait prononcé le nom de Genesis.

Ce n'était pas tant que, lorsqu'il entendait quelqu'un parler du banoran roux, il s'attende forcément à des problèmes, mais... l'expérience lui avait enseigné à être méfiant lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Il continuait à faire comme s'il n'entendait rien, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il avait très envie de se lever et de partir, mais agir ainsi serait dévoiler à tous qu'il les avait entendus. Il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il espérait tout de même que quelque chose ou quelqu'un finirait par venir le sauver de cet enfer.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 2) Une rumeur persistante**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Lorsqu'enfin Genesis et Angeal firent leur apparition, Sephiroth était à deux doigts de se lever pour partir.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, il accueillit leur entrée avec soulagement. Peut être que leur présence mettrait un terme aux murmures désagréables qui couraient à travers la pièce.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée, alors qu'il avait pris soin de leur garder des places, chose qui n'était pas difficile à vrai dire, il était rare que d'autres membres du SOLDAT aient l'audace de tenter de prendre place à leur table, ils choisirent de s'installer à une autre, loin de la sienne. Plus exactement, Genesis s'y assit et Angeal l'imita, non sans avoir lancé un regard d'excuse en direction de Sephiroth.

Ils avaient déjà leurs plateaux, Sephiroth les avait vus aller se servir. Ils commencèrent à manger sans se préoccuper de lui.

Sephiroth considéra avec un peu d'amertume la table vide devant lui. C'était un manquement à leurs habitudes qu'il n'attendait pas et qui le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Surtout, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette distance que Genesis semblait vouloir mettre entre eux. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait rien fait pour déplaire au banoran roux. Bon, bien entendu, il avait encore triomphé de lui lors de leur dernière escapade nocturne dans la salle d'entraînement. Pas de quoi en faire un problème d'après lui, Genesis devait être habitué depuis le temps, il triomphait toujours.

Réprimant un soupir, il se leva pour aller se chercher à manger. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester le ventre vide, cela serait contre productif. Il décida d'attendre d'avoir fini de manger pour aller leur demander des comptes.

Après tout, il s'estimait en droit de le faire, Genesis avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se rapprocher de lui, alors qu'il ne demandait rien, si c'était pour ensuite prendre ses distances, il lui devait au moins une explication.

Il mangea le plus rapidement possible, essayant de faire abstraction des murmures, un très bref instant interrompus, mais qui avaient repris de plus belle lorsque les personnes présentes avaient constaté que Genesis et Angeal ne mangeaient pas avec lui.

Alors qu'il portait son plateau à l'endroit adéquat, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir les deux autres se lever et partir, en abandonnant les leurs sur la table qu'ils avaient occupé.

C'était si peu habituel, surtout de la part d'Angeal, si à cheval sur les règles de bonne conduite, que Sephiroth en resta figé de surprise.

Il se reprit en percevant les propos, à présent très nettement surpris quelque peu et railleurs, qui fusaient autour de lui. Les chuchoteurs étaient au comble de l'excitation. En quelques minutes Genesis et Angeal venaient de leur donner de quoi cancaner pendant des heures, peut être même des jours.

Un peu de colère s'éveilla dans l'esprit de Sephiroth lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs chuchoteurs parler de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il a fait quelque chose pour se les mettre à dos ?

\- Cela expliquerait ce qu'a fait Genesis en tout cas.

\- Oui, ça m'étonnait aussi, ce n'est pas le genre de Genesis de faire ça.

\- Non, tu as raison, on l'imagine plus en train de programmer une nana canon...

\- Super canon, tu veux dire.

Ces propos n'étaient pas de nature à rassurer Sephiroth, il devait absolument tirer tout cela au clair.

Résolu à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais, alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, il découvrit devant lui la silhouette d'Hojo, dont le regard sombre n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Vos résultats pour la dernière mission sont médiocres. Venez avec moi. Déclara le scientifique du ton froid qu'il employait toujours avec lui.

Sephiroth se composa une expression neutre, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un désir, lui montrer à quel point son arrivée lui déplaisait, et le suivit, alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Il était peut être Général, adulé par les foules, encore qu'en cet instant précis, après ce qu'il avait entendu, il ait quelques doutes, mais Hojo restait son supérieur.

Comme cela était prévisible, Hojo commença par lui faire passer toute une batterie d'examens, aussi déplaisants que pénibles, et inutiles, rien ne clochait chez lui. Cet état des faits constaté, le regard d'Hojo se fit plus réprobateur encore, si cela était humainement possible.

Ce détail ne troubla guère l'esprit de Sephiroth, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Hojo avait toujours eu l'air renfrogné et déçu. En sa présence, quelles que soient ses réussites, Sephiroth avait toujours l'impression d'être un échec cuisant aux yeux du scientifique, quelque chose qu'il fallait sans cesse améliorer.

Le reste de la journée se passa en exercices censés augmenter son endurance et ses performances. Pour finir Hojo lui injecta un cocktail de produits de son invention, sans lui donner la moindre information à ce sujet, et le renvoya dans ses quartiers.

Épuisé et vaguement nauséeux, Sephiroth se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ignora volontairement tous ceux qui croisèrent sa route. Même s'il parvenait à faire illusion, et qu'il marchait bien droit, la tête haute et le regard distant, il était loin d'être aussi assuré sur ses jambes qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Il ne savait pas ce que le scientifique avait bien pu lui injecter, mais il était certain d'une chose, si ce truc était censé l'améliorer, pour l'heure ce n'était vraiment pas une réussite. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, ni aussi épuisé. Il avait les jambes en coton, à tel point qu'il se demandait très sérieusement par quel miracle il parvenait encore à tenir debout et à avancer. Chaque pas qu'il accomplissait lui semblait relever de l'exploit. Il ne serait pas surpris de s'étaler en plein milieu du couloir, tant ses jambes lui semblaient molles et difficiles à mouvoir.

Malgré ses craintes, il parvint à atteindre ses quartiers et se laissa tomber, avec un profond soulagement, sur le bord de son lit.

Il était affamé, personne n'ayant pensé à lui accorder une pause à l'heure du déjeuner, pendant qu'Hojo et sa clique se restauraient, lui avait été obligé de courir, encore et encore, sur un tapis. Il était affamé, mais l'idée même de se relever et de tenter de rejoindre le réfectoire, lui était insupportable.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience. Il préférait encore jeûner.

Peu désireux de se coucher dans l'état où il se trouvait, en sueur et couvert de substances répugnantes qu'on lui avait étalé sur le corps au cours de la journée et des tests, il se força à se relever, se traîna dans la douche. Peu désireux de rester debout, tant pis pour son image de marque, il n'aurait qu'à tuer le ou les idiots qui auraient la mauvaise idée de débarquer, il s'assit sur le carrelage et ferma les yeux, savourant l'eau délicieusement chaude qui coulait sur son corps épuisé.

Il se déshabilla dans la douche, après avoir laissé l'eau tremper sa tenue. Il s'en moquait éperdument, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de se laver de toute cette crasse.

Il balança les habits mouillés dans un coin de la salle de bains, ce simple geste achevant de l'épuiser, et se laissa retomber sur le sol de la douche.

Il resta un long moment immobile, l'esprit pratiquement vide, les yeux clos, tandis que l'eau chaude continuait à se déverser sur lui. Bénie soit la SHINRA qui avait fait en sorte qu'il ne manque jamais d'eau chaude, quel que soit le temps qu'il passe sous la douche. Sephiroth n'avait pas pour habitude d'éprouver de la gratitude à l'encontre de l'entreprise à laquelle il appartenait, mais pour une fois, c'était le cas. Il était très reconnaissant de ne pas risquer de se retrouver sous un jet d'eau glacée.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin assez conscience pour réaliser où il se trouvait, et dans quelle position, il se redressa et s'adossa à la paroi, repliant ses jambes contre son torse. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre un terme à cet instant de détente. C'était bien trop agréable. Il était tard, tout le monde devait dormir. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de rien ni de personne.

Peut être était ce l'effet bénéfique de la douche, ou les produits d'Hojo commençaient ils à faire effet, mais il se sentait revivre.

Il n'avait plus sommeil, bien au contraire, une énergie nouvelle semblait courir en lui.

Il se mit à penser de la douche dans son rêve, à Genesis nu en dessous, et une certaine chaleur s'éveilla dans son bas ventre, se localisant rapidement dans ses parties intimes. Elles aussi semblaient reprendre vie.

Baissant les yeux il constata que son membre était tout aussi réveillé que lui à présent. Il le considéra avec un peu de curiosité. Ce n'était pas une part de son anatomie à laquelle Hojo lui avait appris à s'intéresser.

Il s'étonna de le voir plaqué contre son ventre. N'aurait il pas du être à l'horizontale ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais la position l'alarma quelque peu. Ne sachant que faire, il patienta quelques instants, pour voir si cela allait cesser tout seul, mais les minutes coulaient et son membre restait au garde à vous, aussi droit et digne que lui lors d'une inspection.

Il finit par devoir se rendre à l'évidence, cela n'allait pas passer tout seul, il fallait qu'il agisse. Il se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se voyait mal aller demander conseil, d'ailleurs à qui aurait il pu faire appel ? Certainement pas à Hojo ! Ni à aucun autre membre du SOLDAT, les rumeurs qu'il avait pu entendre lui suffisaient amplement, il ne tenait pas à devenir la risée de tous.

Il porta une main hésitante à l'objet du délit. Il avait entendu des membres du SOLDAT échanger leurs impressions sur la chose, sans trop y prêter attention à l'époque, cela ne semblant pas le concerner. Peut être aurait il du mieux écouter... enfin, il avait retenu l'essentiel, cela permettait un soulagement durable.

La douceur de la peau qui couvrait son membre le surprit, agréablement, tout autant que la sensation que le simple fait de refermer ses doigts dessus entraînait. Il cessa de chercher à analyser, pour ne plus penser qu'à éprouver le plus de plaisir possible.

Se mettant à genoux, une position plus pratique, il entama un va et vient régulier, prudent et lent au départ, puis d'un rythme plus soutenu. La jouissance le prit par surprise, lui arrachant un cri. Honteux il se mordit les lèvres et appuya son front brûlant contre la paroi opposée.

Que lui arrivait il ? Lui qu'Hojo voulait toujours totalement maître de lui... il avait le sentiment de ne plus contrôler quoi que ce soit... et le pire était sans doute qu'il s'en fichait éperdument en vérité. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir était bien trop bon, il en voulait encore.

Cela tombait bien, son membre, non encore satisfait visiblement, ne demandait que cela. Il recommença avec un entrain mêlé d'un peu de gêne malgré tout, et contre toute attente, le fait de ressentir cette pointe d'embarras, ne l'excitait que plus. Il lui fallut de longues minutes, et plusieurs jouissances, pour qu'enfin son membre accepte de reprendre son apparence et sa position habituelles.

Se relevant sur des jambes qui tremblaient un peu malgré tout, il se lava avec soin, regardant l'eau faire disparaître les preuves de son égarement passager.

Il se sécha ensuite avec soin et fila se mettre au lit.

Il s'endormit avec la certitude que le lendemain, tout cela appartiendrait au passé. Il était fermement décidé à n'en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Hojo ! Le scientifique n'apprécierait pas du tout l'entendre relater quelque chose de ce genre et lui n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

Cet épisode resterait son petit secret. Après tout, il avait le droit à son jardin secret, il n'était pas tenu de tout révéler à Hojo. Il pouvait garder un secret, rien qu'un.

Alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, un sourire releva les coins de ses lèvres.

Un bien agréable secret en vérité.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 3) Une journée éprouvante**

 _Gaïa Année 1997_

Au matin Sephiroth se sentait presque aussi mal que la veille. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière les agressa si fortement qu'il ramena immédiatement un bout de sa couverture au dessus de sa tête. Lors de la seconde tentative, le résultat fut pratiquement le même. La luminosité qui ne le dérangeait pas les jours précédents semblait être bien trop forte ce matin là.

Il repensa à l'injection mystérieuse que lui avait fait Hojo la veille. Il espérait que son problème actuel ne venait pas de là.

Au bout d'un long moment, après plusieurs autres tentatives, tout aussi douloureuses, il se résigna à quitter son lit les yeux fermés et à chercher à tâtons une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il se souvenait avoir acheté un jour, il ne se souvenait plus pour quelle raison, sans doute une idée de Genesis...

Lorsqu'il les plaça sur son nez, il prit une profonde inspiration, compta jusqu'à trois et ouvrit les yeux avec un peu d'appréhension.

A son grand soulagement, cette fois la lumière ne vint pas l'agresser. Les lunettes emplissaient bien leur office.

Il était protégé, du moins temporairement, mais cela allait être assez problématique tout de même.

Il se voyait mal combattre avec elles sur le nez. Outre que cela lui donnait un air assez étrange, pour ne pas dire stupide, et qu'il détestait par dessus tout avoir l'air encore plus étrange, et plus encore avoir l'air stupide.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait être dans l'obligation de retourner voir Hojo. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Tout en passant sa tenue, marmonnant de contrariété, il espéra que le scientifique aurait une explication à lui fournir, et surtout, qu'il aurait une solution.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre, les couloirs étaient emplis de membres du SOLDAT, ainsi que cela était prévisible.

Sephiroth s'efforça de se montrer aussi digne que d'ordinaire, mais il avait conscience que la paire de lunettes n'aidait pas. Elles étaient vraiment affreuses, énormes et même si elles étaient entièrement noires, cela n'arrangeait rien.

Au vu du silence qui saluait son passage, il faisait forte impression. Définitivement pas dans le bon sens, s'il en jugeait d'après les murmures qui reprenaient de plus belle dès qu'il s'éloignait.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'antre où se complaisait Hojo, il était aussi tendu qu'on pouvait l'être. Le scientifique se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Il était clair que la vue des lunettes ne lui plaisait pas. Sephiroth évita de lui faire part de son propre sentiment concernant la chose, il se contenta d'exposer les faits.

Hojo écouta en se renfrognant un peu plus. Il était visible que l'effet que décrivait Sephiroth n'était pas exactement celui qu'il escomptait.

\- C'était censé ne faire effet que la nuit. Maugréa t'il. Je me demande où j'ai bien pu me tromper... peut être une question de dosage... je vais devoir faire des essais supplémentaires.

C'était exactement ce que Sephiroth redoutait d'entendre. Se préparant à passer une seconde journée tout aussi désagréable que la précédente, il se plia aux exigences d'Hojo.

Le scientifique commença par étudier ses réactions à la lumière. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Sephiroth se hâta de remettre les lunettes en place. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal.

\- Je vais revoir les dosages. Déclara Hojo. Vous pouvez disposer, je ferai appel à vous lorsque le moment sera venu de faire les tests.

Sephiroth regagna sa chambre, ignorant les murmures qui saluaient son passage, il commençait à s'y faire, même s'il trouvait cela toujours aussi désagréable. Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à sa situation présente, était probablement que tant qu'Hojo n'en aurait pas fini avec lui, il ne serait pas envoyé sur une autre mission.

Il ferma les stores de sa chambre, la plongeant dans une plaisante semi obscurité. Il retira les lunettes avec soulagement et regarda autour de lui.

Dans sa hâte de se réfugier au calme, il avait négligé de passer se chercher à manger. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'y avait rien de nourrissant dans ses appartements. Il allait donc devoir ressortir, à moins d'un miracle.

Un sourire amer se posa sur ses lèvres. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les miracles n'existaient pas.

Alors qu'il se préparait à ressortir, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se raidit instinctivement. Qui pouvait bien être là ? Il était bien trop tôt pour que ce soit Hojo.

Il décida de ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait voir personne.

La personne derrière la porte ne l'entendait visiblement pas ainsi et continua à frapper contre le battant.

Sephiroth s'obstina, l'intrus également. Très vite il devint évident que ce serait à celui qui craquerait le premier.

\- Soit tu ouvres, soit je carbonise cette maudite porte ! Hurla finalement celui qui frappait à sa porte, l'éclairant sur l'identité de son visiteur imprévu.

Sephiroth chaussa les lunettes et tira son arme de son fourreau.

Connaissant Genesis il n'allait pas tarder à joindre le geste à la parole, sans même attendre qu'il lui réponde. Ce serait un bon test.

Comme il l'imaginait, la porte vola très vite en éclats, projetant des débris enflammés en tout sens. Malgré les lunettes, Sephiroth fut gêné par les étincelles et recula, levant son sabre en position défensive.

Angeal qui arrivait en courant, prévenu par un autre SOLDAT, il s'était dépêché de rejoindre les quartiers de Sephiroth, mais trop tard pour retenir Genesis, accéléra l'allure.

Il s'immobilisa près de la porte détruite, réprimant un soupir. De l'intérieur de la chambre lui parvenaient déjà des bruits de combat. Sephiroth et Genesis avaient remis ça... une fois de plus.

Il entendit un troisième classe lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire. Se tournant vers les curieux qui étaient en train de s'amasser dans le couloir, il leur décocha un regard noir qui les fit tous reculer.

\- Retournez à vos occupations, je me charge d'eux. Oh, et que quelqu'un fasse venir de quoi remplacer cette porte au plus vite.

Il fut promptement obéit. Une fois certain que tous s'éloignaient il entra à son tour dans la chambre et s'interposa entre les deux belligérants.

\- Assez ! Gronda t'il. Genesis, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Si c'était pour te battre encore contre lui, tu aurais pu attendre qu'il soit apte à cela.

Genesis le regarda avec un peu de surprise. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

Angeal soupira à nouveau. Typique de son ami, Genesis n'avait probablement rien prémédité, il avait agi à l'instinct, comme toujours.

Sephiroth qui se trouvait derrière lui s'écarta et rangea son sabre, ayant visiblement jugé que le combat était terminé.

Angeal tourna la tête pour le regarder. Sephiroth avait vraiment une drôle d'allure avec ces lunettes. Il avait l'air fatigué également.

Genesis rengaina son arme à son tour, le visage maussade. Même s'il n'était pas venu pour se battre à la base, il n'aurait manqué cette occasion pour rien au monde.

La rumeur qui courait dans les couloirs lui avait fait prendre conscience que le général était en position de faiblesse.

Pour une fois qu'il avait une petite chance... il avait fallu qu'Angeal vienne s'en mêler.

Il quitta la chambre, le visage sombre.

Une petite chance, de quoi au juste ?

D'avoir le dessus sur Sephiroth ? De se prouver qu'il était capable de le dominer ? D'attirer son attention ?

Il s'éloigna, maussade, incapable de trouver une réponse.

Angeal le laissa partir, préférant s'occuper de Sephiroth pour le moment.

La veille il n'avait pas apprécié que Genesis lui impose de manger à une autre table que Sephiroth. Il ne l'avait fait que parce que son ami lui avait affirmé qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire, qu'il ne voulait pas que Sephiroth entende, pas plus que d'autres à vrai dire.

Il avait passé le repas à attendre que Genesis se décide à lui révéler enfin ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire, mais en vain. Genesis s'était muré dans le silence, visiblement captivé par les propos qui se murmuraient un peu plus loin.

Il l'avait suivi, et il en avait honte. Il n'aurait pas du.

\- Je suis désolé Sephiroth, notre attitude d'hier n'était pas convenable.

Il vit Sephiroth se tourner vers lui, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il mijote ? Questionna Sephiroth. J'ai entendu des rumeurs très déplaisantes, sur quelque chose qu'il ferait, et qui me concernerait aussi visiblement.

Angeal leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, avouant de la sorte son ignorance.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, il devait tout me dire hier, mais il a changé d'avis. Dit il franchement.

\- Je vois... encore un de ses plans tordus, comme cette fois où il a voulu aller se faire tatouer après avoir trop bu et que nous avons du l'en empêcher.

Angeal sourit. Il se souvenait fort bien de cette soirée. Genesis ne démordait pas de son idée. Finalement, Sephiroth, lassé de parlementer avec Genesis, avait tiré son arme, ce qui n'avait pas troublé Genesis, mais qui avait poussé le tatoueur à les mettre à la porte de sa boutique.

Il se garda bien d'avouer à Sephiroth que Genesis avait fini par se faire tatouer, un autre jour, chez un autre tatoueur. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il refusait de renoncer. Il allait jusqu'au bout, avec obstination.

\- Sans doute. Admit il.

Sephiroth n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions et à ne pas apprécier les rumeurs qui couraient. Angeal ne les aimait pas d'avantage. Lui aussi souhaitait découvrir ce que Genesis avait bien pu inventer cette fois.

Dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre, il était sans doute préférable qu'il découvre le premier ce qu'il en était. Il redoutait la réaction de Sephiroth si ce que Genesis était en train de manigancer le concernait de trop près.

Ces deux là étaient bien capables de faire du dégât. Peut être même de faire des victimes, s'ils s'enrageaient l'un contre l'autre.

Angeal fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement de Sephiroth. La faim et la fatigue, ainsi que la douleur, commençaient à peser très lourdement sur lui. Il ne vacillait pas, mais il avait incliné la tête une seconde. Ce mouvement aurait sans doute semblé sans importance pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Angeal connaissait trop bien Sephiroth à présent. Il suffisait d'un petit mouvement comme celui qu'il venait de surprendre pour le mettre en alerte.

\- Sephiroth ?

\- Tout va bien... déclara Sephiroth par habitude.

\- Non, cela ne va pas. Répliqua Angeal en se rapprochant.

Sephiroth fit un pas en arrière. Il avait beau connaître Angeal, il n'aimait pas le savoir si proche. Le combat avec Genesis, si bref soit il, l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il cilla, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas facile, il était fatigué, affamé et inquiet.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas mangé ? Questionna Angeal.

\- Hier matin. Avoua finalement Sephiroth.

Angeal se détourna sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, tandis que des hommes commençaient à retirer les restes de la porte détruite, afin d'en installer une nouvelle.

Sephiroth les regarda faire, sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait.

Les réparations achevées, les hommes se retirèrent et le calme retomba. Sephiroth allait fermer la porte qu'ils avaient laissé ouverte, lorsque Angeal revint, portant un plateau qui pliait presque sous le poids de tout ce qu'il avait pris au réfectoire.

Sephiroth avait trop faim pour refuser. Il attendit qu'Angeal dépose le plateau sur la table et s'en rapprocha.

Angeal se préparait déjà à repartir, respectant son désir de solitude.

La voix de Sephiroth le stoppa sur le seuil.

\- Angeal ?

\- Sephiroth ?

\- Merci.

Angeal secoua la tête avec accablement. Il n'avait rien fait qui mérite des remerciements. Il quitta les quartiers de Sephiroth, quelque peu honteux. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Genesis, il se faisait la promesse qu'il ne le laisserait pas en paix, du moins pas avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il attendait.

Sephiroth s'attabla et se mit à manger de bon appétit.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 4) Escapade nocturne**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Trois jours et quelques tentatives supplémentaires d'Hojo, concernant le produit, Sephiroth n'était pas soulagé le moins du monde. Chaque nouvel essai du scientifique ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus sensible à la lumière.

Lazard, contrarié de voir l'un de ses meilleurs éléments mis sur la touche par les essais d'Hojo, se rendit finalement dans l'antre du scientifique afin de mettre un terme à son action.

Sephiroth fut délivré du protocole mis en place par Hojo, mais cela n'arrangea en rien son état. Les injections répétées avaient eu pour conséquences de rendre sa vision provisoirement adaptée à l'obscurité. N'ayant aucune mission nocturne à lui confier, Lazard se résigna à lui accorder des congés jusqu'au retour à la normale.

Le premier jour Sephiroth en profita pour se reposer le plus possible, le second jour également, mais lorsque la nuit tombait, il se réveillait en pleine forme et s'ennuyait ferme.

Il était le seul éveillé, en dehors bien évidemment des SOLDATS désignés pour monter la garde, qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger.

La première nuit Sephiroth s'occupa comme il put dans ses quartiers, ce qui ne tarda pas à l'ennuyer. Il regretta qu'on ne l'ait pas renvoyé se battre, même s'il n'appréciait guère l'idée de devoir attaquer de nuit. S'en prendre à des cibles endormies n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il avait envie de faire. Finalement, il préférait encore rester dans ses appartements, à attendre que sa vue redevienne normale.

Au bout d'un moment, ayant épuisé les possibilités qu'offraient ses quartiers, il se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement.

Prendre une douche lui vint à l'idée, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, il se remémora ce qu'il y avait fait et se figea, les yeux rivés sur la cabine de douche.

Alors qu'il hésitait, n'étant pas certain qu'au final ce soit une si bonne idée, il sentit son membre s'ériger dans ses sous vêtements, démontrant très clairement qu'il avait sa propre idée sur la question.

Deux options s'offraient à lui : soit prendre une douche froide, afin d'apaiser le rebelle, soit lui accorder ce qu'il voulait.

La seconde option était de loin la plus agréable des deux et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Son hésitation ne dura guère, il était bien plus tentant de choisir le plaisir.

Revenant dans sa chambre, il retira avec lenteur les quelques habits qui le couvraient. Être nu, même à l'intérieur de sa chambre, ne lui était pas chose familière, il se sentit à la fois mal à l'aise et plus excité encore de la sensation d'être en train de braver un interdit. il s'étendit sur son lit avec lenteur, se couchant sur le dos, et posa une main sur son sexe érigé. Une fois de plus il s'étonna de la douceur de la peau à cet endroit, mais aussi de la dureté du membre. Il commença à se masturber lentement, avant de s'interrompre en constatant que ce n'était pas aussi agréable que lorsqu'il avait fait cela sous la douche.

Contrarié, il se redressa, décidé à prendre son plaisir malgré tout, il gagna la salle de bains et se réfugia dans la douche, une fois son corps mouillé, il reprit son action, avec la même lenteur, prenant tout son temps pour découvrir et savourer ces sensations encore si nouvelles pour lui. Assis sur le sol, le dos contre la paroi, l'eau coulant sur lui, il se branla jusqu'à la jouissance. Le souffle court, les yeux clos, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il resta immobile un long moment, savourant les sensations que la délivrance entraînait chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'être plus vivant que jamais, que sa peau était plus sensible. Il testa cette impression en effleurant son torse d'une main encore un peu tremblante. La sensation délicieuse que ce contact entraîna le fit soupirer d'aise. Il continua jusqu'à ce que son épiderme cesse de réagir aux caresses. Se léchant les lèvres, il reprit son action sur son membre alangui, lequel ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre du service.

Après avoir joui deux autres fois, comblé et n'éprouvant plus le désir de poursuivre, il quitta la douche après s'être rincé longuement et avoir coupé l'eau. Il se sécha avec des gestes calmes, prolongeant encore un peu le plaisir qu'il venait de se donner. Il n'avait toujours pas sommeil, se masturber lui avait visiblement apporté un regain d'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée.

Tourner en rond dans sa chambre ne le tentait pas. Il eut brusquement l'idée d'aller faire un tour, de visiter le bâtiment de nuit, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

Enthousiasmé par cette idée, encore une façon de braver les interdits quelque part, il se rhabilla vivement et quitta sa zone de confort.

Il ne redoutait pas de croiser des gardes, il était assez connu d'eux pour savoir ne rien craindre. Il emporta les lunettes de soleil, qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de quitter ses quartiers, pour le cas où il devrait protéger sa vision.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il entreprit de parcourir les nombreux étages plongés dans l'obscurité. Tous ces lieux familiers, qu'il parcourait d'ordinaire en plein jour, lui apparaissaient sous un éclairage très différent. Comme envolés son éducation de guerrier, le calme qu'on lui avait inculqué au fil des ans, il se sentait presque tel un enfant. L'enfant qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'être. Il frissonnait après avoir sursauté à la vue d'un meuble que la pénombre lui faisait découvrir autrement, réprimant un rire amusé en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres. Peu lui importait d'avoir dix sept ans révolus, d'être un héros de guerre, le grand général de la Shinra, pour l'heure, il avait la sensation d'avoir laissé tout cela dans sa chambre, avec son arme et ses protections. Pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il n'avait passé que le strict minimum. Il s'en félicitait, être ainsi sans arme, ni quoi que ce soit pour assurer sa sécurité, en dehors bien sur de ses réflexes, rendait l'exploration plus palpitante.

Il s'enivrait d'une certaine forme de liberté qu'il découvrait tout juste, et qui le ravissait. Pour quelques heures il n'était plus un employé de la SHINRA, il était affranchi des limites qu'on lui imposait. Il se sentit pris d'une indéniable allégresse à songer aux réactions de Lazard, Hojo et des pontes de la SHINRA s'ils avaient vent de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il en gloussa même, derrière sa main gantée.

Pour prolonger le plus possible cette aventure, il entreprit un véritable jeu de cache cache avec les gardes. Il connaissait parfaitement leurs habitudes, éviter leurs parcours de rondes n'était pas difficile. Il se glissait dans des bureaux déserts, s'immobilisait dans des recoins sombres, aidé en cela par sa tenue sombre, mais retenait tout de même son souffle, conscient que sa chevelure claire était très remarquable et pouvait le trahir à tout moment. Après plus d'une heure de ce jeu, il s'en lassa et se réfugia dans les cuisines. Il avait faim et soif après tant d'activité. Il fouilla sans aucune honte dans les placards et les frigos, s'octroyant le droit de se servir. Une fois son choix effectué, les bras chargés de victuailles, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'était encore plus amusant que de se glisser avec Angeal et Genesis dans la salle de simulation.

Il pensait avoir évité tous les gardes, mais au détour d'un couloir il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un d'eux.

Sephiroth cessa immédiatement de sourire et darda un regard contrarié sur le malheureux. Le garde, le premier moment de surprise passé, identifia celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Bien qu'ayant conscience que la présence du général dans les couloirs, à une heure aussi tardive, n'était pas habituelle et probablement pas d'avantage autorisée, pas plus que le fait qu'il transporte de la nourriture, il savait également que l'homme qui lui faisait face était le plus redoutable des membres du SOLDAT. Le genre de personne qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos. Il se mit donc immédiatement au garde à vous, espérant que cela suffirait à convaincre Sephiroth de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de l'avoir surpris.

Sephiroth détailla le garde, l'identifiant également.

\- Seconde classe Kunsel, vous vous êtes écarté de votre parcours habituel, puis-je en connaître la raison ? Questionna t'il d'un ton froid.

Kunsel avala sa salive, le plus discrètement possible. Même s'il avait un gros doute concernant le fait que Sephiroth soit dans les couloirs pour vérifier que les rondes étaient faites dans les règles de l'art, il préférait ne pas s'en ouvrir auprès de lui. Il tenait à sa vie.

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de modifier mon parcours, pour éviter de sombrer dans la routine. Affirma t'il en croisant mentalement les doigts pour que son affirmation soit crédible.

Il n'en était rien, il avait seulement éprouvé un besoin pressant de se rendre aux toilettes, et avait profité de l'heure tardive et du calme apparent des lieux pour s'y rendre. S'il avait su qu'il allait se retrouver en face de Sephiroth alors qu'il regagnait l'emplacement où il aurait du se trouver à cette heure, il s'en serait abstenu. Il espérait que le général n'irait pas vérifier, s'il le faisait, Kunsel savait qu'il aurait des problèmes. Bien entendu, si tel était le cas, il pourrait faire valoir que Sephiroth transportait des aliments, chose qui pouvait se retourner contre le général, mais qui lui vaudrait plus que certainement encore plus d'ennuis qu'au première classe, et la rancune de ce dernier.

\- Curieux que je n'en ai pas été informé. Ironisa Sephiroth qui n'était pas dupe. Vous avez de la chance, je suis d'humeur magnanime ce soir, reprenez votre ronde seconde classe Kunsel et évitez les initiatives de ce genre à l'avenir.

\- Oui général, tout de suite, général. Répondit Kunsel, avant de détaler, trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Sephiroth le regarda filer, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Il était certain d'une chose, le garde ne raconterait à personne qu'il l'avait vu avec des produits qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir. Il n'avait pas la moindre honte à l'idée d'avoir fait preuve d'un manque total de vergogne en parlant comme il l'avait fait. Après tout, la meilleure défense était l'attaque, cela était bien connu.

Satisfait il reprit le chemin de sa chambre et s'y réfugia sans croiser qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il déposa son butin sur sa table, l'étudia avec application, avant de déboucher une bouteille de vin dont il s'était emparé. Peut être que l'alcool lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil et de ne pas passer le reste de la nuit à s'ennuyer. Sans s'embarrasser à prendre un verre, il porta directement la bouteille à ses lèvres, afin de boire directement au goulot. Le liquide capiteux, aux arômes boisés et à l'acidité moyenne, envahit sa bouche, faisant exploser des notes de fruits et d'épices très agréables.

Sephiroth en but quelques gorgées puis reposa la bouteille sur la table. Il fit ensuite un sort à la petite terrine de gibier qu'il avait pris, tout en grignotant un peu de pain et quelques champignons. Il reprenait la bouteille après quelques bouchées, afin d'alterner nourriture solide et boisson. Au bout d'un moment, l'alcool commença à faire effet. Sephiroth s'installa sur son lit, laissant la nourriture sur la table et ne gardant avec lui que la bouteille, qu'il entendait bien vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, le ventre plein, l'esprit réjouit, il posa la bouteille au pied du lit et se coucha, prêt à finir la nuit dans d'excellentes conditions.

Peut être qu'un jour prochain il serait amusant de renouveler l'expérience en compagnie d'Angeal et de Genesis. Bien entendu, Angeal rechignerait un peu au début, mais se laisserait sans doute convaincre. Sephiroth se laissa aller à sourire dans l'ombre de sa chambre. Angeal, toujours tellement sérieux, mais aussi fiable et fidèle. Genesis mesurait il à sa juste valeur la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir pour ami ?

 _À suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 5) Pendant ce temps là**

 _Gaïa Année 1997_

Angeal posa un regard préoccupé sur Genesis. Depuis quelques jours son ami se comportait de façon de plus en plus étrange. Outre le fait qu'il semblait décidé à éviter Sephiroth, il avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué, comme s'il passait ses nuits à des activités qui n'étaient certainement pas prévues par les pontes de la SHINRA.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes exactement ? Demanda t'il finalement.

Il était las de ce petit jeu, quoi que soit en train de manigancer Genesis il voulait le savoir. Peut être même y mettre un terme si cela s'avérait préjudiciable.

Genesis lui adressa un regard torve, qui indiquait clairement son état d'esprit.

\- Rien qui te concerne. Répliqua t'il avec mauvaise humeur.

Angeal soupira et le regarda s'éloigner, puis, ne voulant pas renoncer si facilement, il le rattrapa et l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Genesis, que reproches tu à Sephiroth exactement ? Pourquoi tiens tu tellement à le tenir à l'écart ?

Genesis se libéra d'un geste brusque, le regard brillant de colère.

\- Une fois encore, je te serai gré de te mêler de tes affaires. Grommela t'il.

Angeal lui adressa un regard excédé.

\- Ce sont mes affaires ! Laissa t'il tomber. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés, alors que mes amis s'éloignent. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Genesis, il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Angeal, sinon que tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'attacher à une amitié comme celle que peut offrir Sephiroth. Souviens toi qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à être notre ami. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me permettre, j'ai à faire.

Cette fois, Angeal ne chercha pas à le retenir lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

\- Et la notre d'amitié, Genesis, que devient elle ? Murmura t'il avec chagrin.

Il décida de rendre visite à Sephiroth, il était encore tôt, mais connaissant l'argenté, il serait sans doute déjà éveillé.

Angeal était vraiment soucieux, c'était sans doute le plus mauvais moment que pouvait choisir Genesis pour mettre un terme à son amitié avec Sephiroth. Angeal avait entendu dire que les dernières tentatives d'Hojo avaient eu des conséquences désastreuses pour le général. Ce qui expliquait qu'il soit arrêté pour un temps.

Même si Lazard leur avait fait savoir que Sephiroth avait besoin d'être un peu seul, il préférait aller en juger en personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte de l'argenté, lequel ne répondit pas. Tout d'abord indécis, Angeal était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Comme une sorte de gémissement.

Inquiet il frappa à nouveau à la porte, à nouveau il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il décida d'entrer, il tenait à vérifier que tout allait bien pour Sephiroth.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra vivement, la refermant derrière lui. Sachant que l'argenté avait un problème aux yeux, il ne voulait pas lui causer des souffrances supplémentaires.

Il s'adossa ensuite à la porte et laissa à son regard le temps de se faire à la faible luminosité.

Il découvrit Sephiroth étendu sur son lit, encore tout habillé. De la nourriture se trouvait sur la table, une bouteille de vin vide traînait au pied du lit.

Angeal fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas possible... il devait être en train de rêver... Sephiroth n'était pas quelqu'un qui buvait plus de raison, du moins il ne l'était pas d'ordinaire.

Se rapprochant, il écarta la bouteille, la ramassant et la posant sur la table pour éviter que quelqu'un marche dessus et se blesse en tombant.

Il se pencha vers l'argenté et constata qu'il dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle régulier.

Angeal ne sentit pas d'odeur particulière émaner de lui, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, Sephiroth pouvait très bien avoir bu plusieurs heures avant, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne dégage plus d'odeur d'alcool. Ce dernier devait s'être dissipé. Ses effets par contre... si comme le craignait Angeal, Sephiroth avait vidé la bouteille entière, si résistant puisse t'il être, il allait être en piètre état à son réveil. Il ferait mieux de rester à son chevet jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il tira une chaise près du lit et y prit place. Il espérait se tromper et que Sephiroth s'éveillerait en meilleure forme qu'il ne le redoutait.

En attendant que Sephiroth ouvre les yeux il commença à repenser à Genesis et à son comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas manqué d'entendre les rumeurs qui couraient, sur une lubie de programmation qu'aurait eu Genesis. Il en était assez préoccupé par elle. Connaissant son ami, il n'avait pas agi par simple caprice, il avait sans aucun doute une idée derrière la tête. Une idée qu'il avait visiblement mis en œuvre. Angeal n'avait pas tenu à questionner celui qui avait aidé Genesis à apprendre à le faire. Il ne tenait pas à savoir à l'époque. Il le regrettait à présent. Peut être que s'il avait pris le temps de le faire, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Oui... il allait devoir s'informer sur ce que Genesis faisait dans la salle de simulation, et si cela était possible, faire en sorte qu'il y mette un terme avant que quelqu'un vienne y regarder de plus prêt, surtout Sephiroth.

Il avait le pressentiment que l'argenté ne serait pas ravi de voir ce que faisait Genesis. Quoi que ce soit, Angeal était certain qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui déplairait à Sephiroth.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement de celui qu'il veillait.

Sephiroth était éveillé, et aux mouvements qu'il faisait, il n'était pas en très bonne forme.

Angeal n'attendit pas, il le tira du lit et le traîna en direction de la salle de bains. Un bras autour de la taille de son ami, histoire qu'il tienne debout, il avança sans se presser vers son but.

Il n'y voyait pas grand chose, vu qu'il avait laissé la chambre et la salle de bains dans le noir, pour ne pas blesser les yeux de Sephiroth. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui, il connaissait les lieux par cœur, il aurait pu s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Une chance pour eux, cela allait leur permettre d'arriver sans encombre.

Sephiroth s'était éveillé nauséeux, le vin était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé en le buvant. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au cœur, et il n'était vraiment pas fier de son comportement de la veille. Bien entendu, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir exploré le bâtiment, non, ce qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir cédé à l'envie de trop boire. C'était stupide. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour assister à son égarement passager. En rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit qu'il se trompait, il n'était pas seul, Angeal se trouvait là, assis non loin de son lit, l'air perdu dans des pensées désagréables.

Sa première réaction fut de faire le mort, ou du moins de ne pas bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Angeal soit appelé autre part. Il y avait fort à parier que cela ne tarderait pas, Angeal avait toujours beaucoup à faire, et il répondait toujours présent. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que son portable sonne, qu'il y réponde et qu'il s'en aille.

Ce n'était pas une attitude très responsable, ni courageuse, pas vraiment celle qu'on espérait de lui, mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait trop mal pour s'en soucier. Il referma discrètement les yeux et se mit à patienter. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir assez longtemps pour espérer voir partir Angeal. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, le téléphone du brun ne semblait pas décidé à sonner. Réprimant un soupir il se résigna à bouger. Il devait impérativement gagner la salle de bains au plus vite. Il espérait qu'il y parviendrait sans perdre sa dignité. Il ne s'était jamais ridiculisé devant qui que ce soit, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Angeal soit le premier à le voir le faire.

Hélas pour lui, son corps semblait avoir une toute autre idée, et ne réagissait pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu.

Que ce soit à cause des produits d'Hojo, ou de l'alcool, le résultat était le même, il n'arrivait à rien... sinon à attirer l'attention d'Angeal.

Il sentit l'autre se tourner vers lui, plus qu'il ne le vit vraiment, son instinct ne lui faisait pas défaut, c'était déjà cela... Il se prépara à un sermon bien senti, comme Angeal savait si bien leur en servir, à Genesis et à lui. Il fut surpris qu'Angeal ne dise rien, se contentant de le sortir du lit et de le soutenir, pendant qu'ils avançaient vers la salle de bains.

La surprise fut très vite remplacée par un sentiment de gratitude. Sephiroth appréciait que son ami lui vienne en aide sans lui faire de reproches. Puis la honte revint se nicher dans son esprit. Angeal se conduisait bien, beaucoup mieux que lui, c'était certain.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda t'il finalement. Pas de sermon ?

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu n'en as pas besoin, je me trompe ? Répondit Angeal avec calme.

Sephiroth s'en voulut un peu plus, de son ton ironique lorsqu'il avait posé la question. Angeal cherchait à l'aider et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de le titiller sur quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Non... murmura t'il.

Angeal l'aida à entrer puis le laissa se débrouiller. Il percevait fort bien le mal être de Sephiroth et ne lui en voulait pas de cette pointe d'ironie.

Revenant dans la chambre, il entreprit de patienter jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth refasse son apparition.

Dans la salle de bains, Sephiroth se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, faire quelques pas lui avait permis de récupérer un peu. Il n'avait plus la nausée, ce qui le soulageait, il n'avait aucune envie de vomir alors qu'Angeal se trouvait tout près.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se sécha et retourna rejoindre Angeal.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Angeal.

\- Oui. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Répondit Sephiroth.

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

Sephiroth commença à s'affairer dans la chambre, pour masquer son embarras. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette réponse. Qu'espérait exactement Angeal en venant ? Se faisait il vraiment du soucis, ou avait il une autre raison ?

Sephiroth n'oubliait pas que Genesis et Angeal l'avaient évité un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu peux constater que je vais bien. Dit il.

\- En effet. Admit Angeal.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je constate aussi que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Je vais donc te laisser. Nous nous verrons lorsque tu seras remis des expériences d'Hojo.

Sephiroth se sentit vraiment honteux, une fois de plus. Il se comportait vraiment d'une façon lamentable.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Demanda t'il, dans une tentative méritante pour rattraper son attitude première.

Il vit Angeal marquer une pause, qui n'était pas due à une quelconque hésitation, ni à l'envie de rester. Son ami ne le faisait que pour lui répondre.

\- Il est clair que ce serait une erreur, tu n'es pas d'humeur à endurer ma compagnie. Je te remercie de ta proposition, mais il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Angeal sortit si vite que Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné par la lumière du couloir.

Une fois seul, Sephiroth se sentit encore plus honteux, et refusa de rester planté là, dans sa chambre, à tourner en rond, tandis que son ami s'en allait par sa faute.

Chaussant ses lunettes, il se lança à la poursuite d'Angeal.

\- Angeal ! Attend !

Angeal cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui, le visage impassible. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot, attendant que Sephiroth parle le premier.

Sephiroth s'arrêta devant lui, son regard dissimulé derrière ses lunettes noires, était inaccessible, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, disait qu'il n'était pas fier de son attitude. Angeal le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir décrypter ses expressions à présent.

\- Tu veux bien revenir un moment dans ma chambre ? Je préfère que nous parlions en privé. Dit Sephiroth d'un ton nerveux.

Outre le fait qu'il n'était pas censé quitter ses quartiers, il ne tenait pas à ce que l'on entende ce qu'il avait à dire, et pas d'avantage les réponses que lui ferait Angeal. Il tenait à sa vie privée.

Angeal accepta d'un signe de tête, il n'avait pas plus envie que Sephiroth de se donner en spectacle.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre sans tarder.

Sephiroth désigna un siège à Angeal, attendant qu'il y prenne place, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- De quoi voulais tu parler ? Demanda Angeal, décidé à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé au petit déjeuner la dernière fois. Répondit Sephiroth. Pourquoi m'avez vous évité ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... répondit Angeal avec prudence. Genesis avait envie que l'on mange tous les deux ce matin là. Une lubie sans doute... tu sais comment il est. Il me l'a dit juste avant d'entrer. Je n'ai pas su que faire, j'ai donc suivi, bien que cela ne m'ait guère enchanté.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Il avait le sentiment qu'Angeal éludait la question, il y répondait, mais pas exactement. C'était pour le moins inhabituel de sa part. Que se passait il vraiment ?

Il n'osait pas poser la question. Il ne tenait pas à mettre Angeal dans une position désagréable.

Mieux valait partir sur des sujets moins désagréables.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très cordial en me réveillant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Dit il avec un peu d'embarras.

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres d'Angeal.

\- Cela, ce n'était pas la peine de me le dire, je m'en étais rendu compte. On dirait bien que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé la nuit dernière.

\- Détrompe toi ! C'était justement parce que je m'ennuyais que j'ai bu... à force de passer la journée à dormir, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil la nuit.

\- Tu aurais pu nous contacter, nous serions venus. Dit instinctivement Angeal, touché malgré lui par la pointe d'amertume qui avait percé dans la voix de l'argenté.

\- Toi oui, je n'en doute pas, mais Genesis ? Murmura Sephiroth.

Un silence suivit sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas présager de ce qu'il ferait. Dit finalement Angeal. Je crois qu'il est le seul à pouvoir t'apporter une réponse. Donc, tu as fait un tour aux cuisines, et tu as ramené tout cela ?

Sephiroth hocha la tête, un sourire malicieux, qu'Angeal ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps, sur le visage.

\- Pas exactement, avant cela, je me suis promené un long moment dans les couloirs et les salles, c'était amusant de découvrir le bâtiment de nuit, dans le noir... éviter les gardes, comme lorsque nous nous rendons dans la salle de simulation... j'aurai aimé que vous soyez là vous aussi, peut être que nous pourrions essayer tous les trois, un jour prochain.

\- Peut être. Dit Angeal, un peu mal à l'aise.

Sephiroth le regarda, tandis que son sourire s'effaçait, comme s'il sentait qu'il n'était pas totalement sincère.

\- Angeal... commença t'il, avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de fermer les yeux.

Un brusque vertige venait de le prendre, alors que son cœur semblait s'emballer.

Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais plus il luttait, plus il se sentait mal.

\- Sephiroth ? Appela Angeal avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien... articula Sephiroth avec effort.

Angeal se leva vivement et l'aida à aller s'étendre. Une fois Sephiroth allongé, il l'examina rapidement. Il fut alarmé par le rythme cardiaque élevé de l'argenté.

Il tira son portable de sa poche.

\- Je préviens le service d'urgence. Dit il.

La main de Sephiroth saisit son poignet immédiatement.

\- Non ! Dit il d'un ton paniqué. Pas le service d'urgence ! Ils vont me renvoyer vers Hojo...

Angeal hésita, considéra l'air affolé de Sephiroth, puis renonça à faire venir des secours pour le moment. Tant que Sephiroth était conscient, ils pouvaient sans doute gérer.

 _À suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 _Petit mot à l'intention d'Omnis : Aucune review ne sert à rien, elles permettent aux auteurs de progresser et les motivent. Merci beaucoup pour celles que tu as laissé et j'espère à bientôt. Si toute fois les personnages continueront à te plaire._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 6) Un problème peut en cacher un autre**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth luttait toujours, pour reprendre le contrôle et apaiser la crainte qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard d'Angeal. Sous l'effort qu'il s'imposait, son corps se mit à trembler et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse.

Angeal lui prit la main, fermement, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait déjà vu Genesis en proie à des crises de ce genre, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il devait rester calme et rassurer l'argenté, comme il le faisait pour Genesis lorsque ce dernier faisait une crise d'angoisse.

\- Sephiroth, regarde moi, respire profondément. Ne pense plus à ce que tu ressens, pense à ce que tu as aimé faire la nuit dernière.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Sephiroth.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Angeal, il était en train de peiner à respirer, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, il était en sueur à présent, avait envie de vomir, et le banoran brun lui demandait de ne pas y penser ?

Angeal se garda bien de lui dire qu'il faisait tout simplement une crise de panique, il savait par expérience que c'était contre productif. Pour avoir eu à gérer Genesis, il savait que dire la vérité était mal pris par la personne qui était en crise. Dans le cas de Genesis, cela le mettait en rage et n'arrangeait rien. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Sephiroth, mais il ne tenait pas à en faire l'expérience.

\- Fais moi confiance, respire profondément, parle moi de cette promenade nocturne, souffle... allez, s'il te plaît, essaye.

Sephiroth renonça à comprendre, l'insistance d'Angeal avait probablement une bonne raison d'être.

Il inspira profondément, souffla et essaya de se concentrer sur la balade en question.

Ce n'était pas chose facile, sa mémoire lui semblait vide d'un seul coup. Il n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait... il était sorti, certes, mais qu'avait il fait ? Pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à s'en rappeler ? Vraiment, ce n'était pas normal !

\- Sephiroth ? Appela doucement Angeal, qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Sephiroth essaya de se raccrocher à la sensation de cette main chaude qui entourait la sienne.

\- Je... je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... tout se brouille dans ma tête... articula t'il avec effort.

Il posa un regard plus paniqué encore sur Angeal, lequel eut du mal à rester impassible. Genesis prenait des médicaments pour empêcher de nouvelles crises, lesquels étaient efficaces, il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps, Angeal en avait une provision dans sa chambre, mais il n'en avait pas sur lui ce jour là, et il était hors de question pour lui d'abandonner, même provisoirement, Sephiroth. Il ne savait de plus pas du tout comment l'organisme de l'argenté réagirait au traitement, ce n'était pas parce que Genesis le supportait bien qu'il en irait de même pour Sephiroth. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'empoisonner sans le vouloir. Bien entendu, cela avait peu de chances de se produire, mais la prudence était de mise.

Mieux valait poursuivre avec des méthodes plus physiques.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Angeal se risqua à un geste qu'il avait tenté une fois sur Genesis et qui s'était révélée efficace. Elle était délicate, il n'était pas certain que Sephiroth serait d'accord, mais il devait la tenter, pour voir. Elle ne risquait pas d'aggraver beaucoup les choses, du moins, en principe.

Prenant place sur le lit, il relâcha la main de Sephiroth et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne se risquait à une action de ce genre qu'en cas de crise vraiment grave, dans le cas de Genesis, mais cela marchait avec le rouquin. Il espérait que cela serait également le cas pour Sephiroth, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise d'agir ainsi.

La respiration de Sephiroth se bloqua, il posa un regard éperdu sur Angeal. Le brun évitait de le regarder, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais ses bras solides étaient enroulés fermement autour de son buste. C'était une étreinte à la fois alarmante et rassurante, Sephiroth reprit une profonde inspiration, plus égaré que jamais.

Pourquoi Angeal se permettait il un geste pareil ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout...

Il ressentait fortement la chaleur du corps de l'autre première classe, il entendait le bruit de sa respiration. Angeal faisait de son mieux pour respirer régulièrement, Sephiroth se rendait bien compte qu'il se forçait.

Il était sur le point de se débattre pour mettre un terme à cette étreinte qui les mettait tous deux mal à l'aise, lorsqu'un bruit parvint à ses oreilles, profond, rythmé, agréable à entendre. Un bruit qui se reproduisait à intervalles réguliers, de manière rassurante.

Sephiroth tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il entendait. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il s'agissait des battements du cœur d'Angeal.

Sephiroth se laissa bercer par ce bruit, jusqu'à oublier de s'arracher aux bras d'Angeal.

Il aimait ce bruit, il voulait l'écouter encore, il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Le cœur d'Angeal semblait si calme, puissant, tout le contraire du sien pour le moment. Encore que... à force d'écouter le cœur d'Angeal, il sentait le sien reprendre un rythme plus habituel.

Angeal, qui s'était préparé à être repoussé sans ménagement, et à sans doute être injurié, s'étonna de l'immobilité suspecte de Sephiroth.

Baissant les yeux vers lui, il le vit, les yeux ouverts, l'air concentré.

\- Sephiroth ?

Comme tiré brusquement de ce qui le rendait si tranquille, Sephiroth sursauta et s'écarta vivement, le rouge aux joues.

Il s'accablait de reproches, comment avait il pu se laisser aller de la sorte ? Angeal devait le trouver ridicule, sans doute même faible...

\- Pardon... je me suis laissé aller. Marmonna t'il.

Délivré du poids du corps de l'argenté, Angeal s'efforça de ne pas montrer l'incompréhensible sentiment de manque qu'il avait brièvement ressenti. Même si leur étreinte n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il était en train d'y prendre goût.

Il lutta pour garder une expression impassible, et surtout, pour ne pas se mordre les lèvres de dépit.

\- On dirait que tu te sens mieux, mais tu dois être fatigué à présent. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je repasserai un peu plus tard, pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Essaie de dormir.

Ayant lancé ces mots en rafale, Angeal se sauva en vitesse. C'était pratiquement une fuite, il le savait, mais il espérait que Sephiroth ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

Que s'était il passé ? Il ne tournait pas rond... c'était Sephiroth, le héros de la SHINRA, pas une personne sur qui il pouvait fantasmer. Il devait absolument se reprendre et faire en sorte que ce qu'il venait de se produire ne se reproduise jamais.

Un sourire amer se posa sur ses lèvres.

Oui... il devait tirer un trait sur des envies de ce genre. Sephiroth était hors de sa portée. Même si, pendant quelques secondes, Angeal avait eu la chance de pouvoir le tenir entre ses bras, poussé par une mauvaise impulsion, une lubie scandaleuse, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le désir de lui venir en aide, mais tout à voir avec un désir bien moins avouable, cela ne signifiait rien pour Sephiroth, qui était loin de se douter du trouble dans lequel ces quelques secondes le laissaient. Qui ne devait jamais le découvrir. Angeal ne savait que trop ce qu'il se passerait, si Sephiroth venait à l'apprendre. Le regard vert se poserait sur lui, empli de dégoût et de réprobation. Plus jamais Sephiroth ne le considérerait comme un ami, n'aurait confiance en lui.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun, même s'ils étaient tous deux des premières classes. Sephiroth n'avait peut être pas de parents, mais il n'avait jamais connu la pauvreté, ni le mépris que certains vouaient aux gens comme lui.

Angeal savait qu'il aurait beau faire, rien ne pourrait jamais effacer la médiocrité de ses origines.

Il s'éloigna, les épaules basses et le moral en berne.

Dans la chambre Sephiroth était resté interdit. Il s'était clairement passé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi et ne se voyait pas courir après Angeal une seconde fois, il était bien trop fatigué.

Son ami lui avait conseillé, pratiquement ordonné, de dormir, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. D'un seul coups, ses draps lui semblaient irrésistibles.

Il se recoucha et tira les draps à lui.

Tout de même... être dans les bras d'Angeal, cela avait été une expérience surprenante, mais pas désagréable.

Tout en se nichant au creux de son lit, Sephiroth se laissa aller à sourire.

L'expression d'Angeal avait été si amusante, c'était drôle de le voir aussi mal à l'aise. Au moins autant qu'il avait été agréable d'écouter battre son cœur, sentir sa chaleur l'entourer, ainsi que la force de ses bras autour de son corps.

Peu de gens pouvaient se targuer de l'égaler en taille et en force, Sephiroth le savait. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu conscience qu'il existait, tout près de lui, un homme qui lui était semblable.

D'un seul coup, Sephiroth se sentait moins seul. Il s'endormit en songeant que, lorsque Angeal reviendrait, il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut être qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre...

Au détour d'un couloir Angeal se retrouva nez à nez avec Genesis qui l'évita de justesse et le regarda de travers.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? On voit bien que c'est pour ta masse musculaire qu'on t'a accepté comme première classe ! Ce que tu peux être lourdaud parfois ! Tu cherches quoi, à écraser quelqu'un contre un mur ?

Angeal resta silencieux, il était clair que Genesis était de mauvaise humeur, lui répondre ne ferait que le rendre plus virulent encore.

Il attendit donc que le volcanique première classe au manteau rouge ait fini de déverser sa hargne sur lui.

Du moins, il s'efforça de le faire, jusqu'à ce que cela lui soit finalement insupportable.

Écartant Genesis d'une main ferme, pour dégager le passage, il reprit sa progression.

Genesis se tut quelques secondes, stupéfait d'avoir été traité de la sorte, puis il explosa de plus belle.

\- Angeal Hewley ! Comment oses tu ? Tu es peut être plus grand que moi, mais je peux te battre quand je veux ! Hurla t'il.

Angeal serra les dents, sans se retourner il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qu'il venait enfin d'atteindre, pas de chance pour lui d'être tombé sur Genesis juste à quelques pas de sa destination.

Il la referma avec précaution, pour éviter qu'elle ne claque. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

Il tira le verrou, préférant éviter de laisser à Genesis la possibilité de le poursuivre jusque dans ses appartements. Il avait le cœur lourd et douloureux après avoir entendu les mots de son ami.

Un lourdaud ? C'était ainsi que le voyaient les gens ?

Gagnant la salle de bains, il s'observa sans concession dans le miroir.

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait pas la séduction et la prestance qu'affichaient Sephiroth et Genesis, sans être d'une laideur repoussante, il avait conscience de n'être pas beau. Mais il n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse paraître à ce point dépourvu d'attrait.

Alors qu'il se contemplait, sans aucune complaisance, il réalisa que Genesis avait probablement raison, il avait un corps massif, qui était certes puissant, mais qui était surtout dépourvu de la moindre grâce. Dire qu'il avait eu l'audace de prendre Sephiroth entre ses bras et de s'en émouvoir. Quel pauvre imbécile il était... Sephiroth n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Il retourna dans la chambre et rouvrit la porte avec précaution, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, afin de s'assurer que Genesis était bien parti.

Une fois certain que la voie était libre, il prit son épée et se dirigea vers la salle de simulation. Pour autant qu'il le sache, elle devait être libre pour l'heure, ce qui tombait bien, il avait besoin d'évacuer la pression. Un peu d'exercice sous réalité virtuelle serait le bienvenu.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle il passa par la pièce de contrôle, afin de lancer la programmation. Il se figea de surprise en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide, quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans la salle de simulation, en pleine action au milieu d'un programme de réalité virtuelle qu'Angeal n'avait encore jamais vu avant ce jour. Angeal resta immobile un long moment, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La personne qui évoluait dans la salle n'était autre que Genesis et sur l'écran de contrôle de l'ordinateur en face de lui, Angeal pouvait voir ce que les lunettes de simulation transmettaient au jeune homme roux.

Finalement, incapable de continuer à regarder ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran, Angeal se détourna et quitta la pièce. Il regagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir déposé son épée dans son emplacement habituel, poussé par l'habitude.

Son expression figée laissa finalement place à de la souffrance, tandis que des larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Désormais, il savait quel était le secret de Genesis, il avait découvert quel genre de simulation il s'était programmé.

Il savait et il aurait aimé ne jamais le découvrir. Genesis le tuerait probablement, s'il venait à le savoir. Quand à Sephiroth... lui risquait de mettre Genesis en pièces s'il l'apprenait. Mais qu'est-ce que Genesis avait en tête lorsqu'il avait fait cette maudite programmation ? À quoi pensait il ? Mesurait il le risque qu'il prenait ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui blessait le plus Angeal, non, s'il souffrait à présent, c'était à cause du trouble qu'il avait ressenti, l'espace d'un instant, à voir les images défiler sur l'écran. Avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits sur lui, brutalement.

Genesis fantasmait sur Sephiroth, ce dernier ne fantasmait sur personne et lui... lui n'était rien à leurs yeux. Ne serait jamais rien d'autre que le partenaire utile au cours des combats, pour sa force et sa capacité à garder son calme, quoi qu'il arrive, lorsqu'il était sur le terrain.

Un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir pour l'heure.

Enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, il continua à pleurer en silence. Laissant ses larmes évacuer toute l'amertume et la souffrance qui le taraudaient.

Parce qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un être fade, sans attrait aux yeux de ses partenaires, quelqu'un qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment. Quelqu'un condamné à rester dans l'ombre à leurs côtés, présent, mais pour toujours comme transparent pour eux. Celui qu'ils voyaient sans vraiment le voir.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas changer ses origines, ni son physique. Il ne pouvait que se résigner et se taire, endurer en silence, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Avec le temps, il surmonterait ce chagrin là également. Il en avait la force, la vie ne l'avait jamais épargné, pourquoi cela changerait il à présent ?

 _À suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

_Attention ! Ce chapitre comporte une scène de sexe._

 _Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 _Petit mot pour Omnis : les reviews seront lues très attentivement, je ne peux pas promettre de répondre à toutes (il parait qu'on a pas le droit de le faire dans le texte), mais je ferai un petit mot de temps en temps. Pour l'heure, merci, je ne suis pas certaine qu'Angeal soit partant pour des papouilles, mais il est vrai qu'il en a bien besoin._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 7) Égarement passager...**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth se réveilla après la tombée de la nuit, il se redressa en soupirant, encore une nuit blanche en perspective. Visiblement Angeal n'était pas passé le voir comme il l'avait dit. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Angeal de ne pas faire ce qu'il avait prévu. S'il était passé, il n'aurait pas manqué de le réveiller.

Il prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre, sur ce qu'il allait faire pour s'occuper cette nuit là. Très vite la réponse s'imposa à lui. La première chose à faire, la plus importante, était sans nul doute d'aller voir Angeal. Il se faisait du soucis pour lui, il tenait à s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son ami.

Sa décision prise, il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit en route pour les appartements d'Angeal.

Ces derniers n'étant pas très éloignés, les rejoindre ne lui prit pas longtemps.

Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, il découvrit avec surprise que la porte était fermée à clef. Cela l'étonna au plus haut point, d'ordinaire Angeal ne fermait jamais sa porte. Il disait toujours qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, n'ayant rien à cacher, ni rien à voler, ce qui risquait de toute manière pas de se produire, au sein même du bâtiment de la SHINRA les risques de vol étaient pour le moins limités, pour ne pas dire inexistants.

Sephiroth hésita, que faire ? Frapper à la porte ou laisser Angeal tranquille...

Son inquiétude persistant, il se décida finalement pour la première option. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa trois coups secs sur le battant.

Il se mit ensuite à patienter, tout en tendant l'oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit bouger dans la pièce et cela le rassura, au moins, Angeal était conscient, assez pour se déplacer visiblement.

Angeal marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'immobilisa.

Il avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, le bruit des coups frappés à la porte venait de le tirer du sommeil.

Vu l'heure tardive, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient se trouver dans le couloir, attendant qu'il ouvre. Bientôt, alors qu'il hésitait et ne répondait pas, il sut que ce ne pouvait pas être Genesis, le maître du feu n'était pas patient, il se serait déjà emporté contre lui.

Désormais à peu près certain de l'identité de son visiteur tardif, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien de Sephiroth.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda t'il.

Sephiroth l'observa attentivement. La lumière était éteinte dans la chambre, le seul éclairage était celui provenant du couloir, qui lui suffisait amplement pour distinguer parfaitement le visage d'Angeal. Il remarqua immédiatement les yeux rougis de l'autre première classe. Cela l'alarma, pour autant qu'il le sache, il fallait pleurer un bon moment pour en arriver à ce stade.

C'était pour le moins préoccupant, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un jour Angeal pleurer. Il était le plus calme d'eux trois, celui qui ramenait la paix, qui savait les maintenir sur la bonne voie, parfois un peu pesant, mais toujours juste.

Malgré lui, il leva la main et effleura la joue d'Angeal, du bout des doigts.

Ce dernier rougit, mais ne bougea pas.

Son regard bleu chercha celui de Sephiroth.

Il avait tellement envie de ce contact, mais...

\- Sais tu vraiment ce que tu fais ? Demanda t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

Sephiroth secoua la tête, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de réponse à cette question.

\- Non... avoua t'il. Mais est-ce vraiment important ? J'ai envie d'essayer.

Essayer... ce mot fit tressaillir Angeal. Essayer ? Mais essayer quoi ? L'essayer lui, ou essayer quelque chose d'encore inédit ?

Sephiroth sentit son hésitation, déplaçant sa main sur le torse d'Angeal, il le força à reculer, entra à sa suite dans la chambre et referma la porte.

Privés de la lumière venant du couloir, ils étaient désormais dans le noir, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils connaissaient tous les deux parfaitement les lieux.

Sephiroth guida Angeal jusqu'au lit, le forçant à reculer pas à pas, jusqu'à ce que les genoux d'Angeal heurtent le bord du matelas et qu'il soit obligé de s'arrêter.

Sephiroth se sentait curieusement exalté, il sentait le cœur d'Angeal battre plus fort sous ses doigts, depuis qu'il avait commencé à le faire reculer, le rythme cardiaque de son ami avait fortement augmenté. Il était grisé par l'idée que cela soit du à son geste, à sa présence. Il savourait ces instants, cette audace dont il n'était pas coutumier. C'était si agréable de se comporter d'une manière si peu habituelle, presque indécente...

Indécente...

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Une faible lueur émanant du réveil d'Angeal lui permettait désormais de distinguer son ami. Sa vision modifiée par les produits d'Hojo devenait un véritable atout. D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé qu'Angeal, lui, ne devait pas voir grand chose, au contraire de lui.

Il lui suffisait d'une simple poussée, un tout petit effort, et Angeal basculerait sur le lit. Ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. Sous les doigts de Sephiroth le cœur d'Angeal se mit à battre plus fort encore.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda Sephiroth, un peu inquiet à l'idée d'être en train de s'illusionner.

Seul le silence le répondit, dans un premier temps, il vit Angeal baisser la tête et cela lui fit redouter une réponse qui ne lui plairait pas.

\- Non... mais... je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de faire... répondit finalement Angeal.

Il préférait être franc avec Sephiroth, quitte à en être blessé et à peut être décevoir l'argenté. Mieux valait cela, que quelque chose de pire par la suite.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas. Dit Sephiroth. Je ne me pose pas de question, je veux seulement savourer. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne connais pas... je veux découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Angeal frissonna. Les mots qu'il entendait étaient à peine croyables. Le ton un peu rêveur était si surprenant, si peu semblable à celui qu'employait Sephiroth d'ordinaire. N'était il pas en train de rêver encore ?

\- Avec moi ? Sephiroth... est-ce un rêve ? Dit il spontanément.

\- Un rêve ? S'étonna Sephiroth.

Pourquoi Angeal lui parlait de la sorte ? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Ce ne peut être qu'un rêve. Continua Angeal. Dans la réalité, tu ne me verrais même pas.

La tristesse des mots que venait de prononcer son ami fit tressaillir Sephiroth.

C'était vraiment ce que pensait Angeal ? Qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire une chose pareille.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester et corriger l'affirmation, il entendit Angeal réprimer un sanglot. Cela lui serra le cœur. Il se reprocha de ne pas avoir pris conscience de tout cela avant. Au lieu de parler, il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Angeal.

Tout d'abord figé, Angeal répondit finalement, ses lèvres s'écartèrent, laissant libre accès à Sephiroth qui en profita aussitôt.

Il savoura pleinement le baiser. Son premier véritable baiser. Que ce soit un homme ne le rendait pas le moins du monde honteux, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de ressentir ces lèvres fermes sous les siennes, cette langue avec laquelle il commençait à jouer, et qui répondait à ses sollicitations. Il vit Angeal fermer les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à savourer plus encore cet échange et cela lui plut.

Enlaçant Angeal, il le poussa légèrement, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il fut entraîné dans sa chute et tomba avec lui sur le lit, se débrouillant pour ne pas peser trop sur son ami.

Il profita de leur nouvelle position pour glisser les mains sous les vêtements du brun. La peau d'Angeal était chaude sous ses doigts. Sephiroth entendit Angeal gémir et le sentit se tendre. Faisant descendre sa main, il effleura l'entrejambe d'Angeal et le découvrit déjà gonflé par le désir.

\- On dirait que ce rêve t'est agréable. Dit il avec malice.

Angeal s'agita, un peu nerveusement.

Le rêve était indéniablement agréable, il l'avait d'ailleurs pratiquement fait, un peu plus tôt. Les images de la programmation de Genesis l'avaient suivi jusque dans son sommeil, faisant naître en lui un songe des plus troublants, il était plus perturbant encore d'être en train de rêver au sein même d'un rêve, que l'objet de ses fantasmes rêvés vienne le tirer du sommeil, pour se permettre des libertés, comme dans le rêve d'avant. S'il rêvait, alors, c'était de loin le rêve le plus étrange qu'il lui ait été donné de faire.

Le plus étrange, et le plus agréable qui soit.

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, autant en profiter le plus possible. Il imita les gestes audacieux de Sephiroth et glissa lui aussi les mains sous les habits de l'argenté. La peau de Sephiroth était un peu plus chaude que la sienne, si douce sous ses doigts.

Il aurait aimé que ces habits qui les couvraient disparaissent, qu'ils puissent totalement avoir accès l'un à l'autre. Malheureusement, il ne suffisait visiblement pas de le souhaiter pour que cela se produise, même dans un rêve, il ne pouvait pas obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était un peu frustrant.

Ils allaient devoir se dévêtir eux même, puisque leurs tenues ne leur faisaient pas la grâce de s'évaporer.

\- Trop de vêtements. Marmonna t'il avec frustration.

Il entendit Sephiroth rire et ce rire lui fit l'impression d'une caresse supplémentaire.

Sephiroth entreprit de le déshabiller, Angeal se laissa faire, puis lui rendit la pareille, entrecoupant son action de baisers.

Une fois nus ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, Sephiroth commença à le caresser, lui retenant les mains lorsqu'il essaya d'en faire autant.

\- Laisse moi faire, j'ai envie de découvrir ton corps. Dit Sephiroth.

Angeal se laissa aller sur le lit, s'offrant bien volontiers aux mains de Sephiroth. L'argenté entreprit d'explorer chaque centimètres de son corps, de ses doigts et de sa bouche. Ces contacts si agréables firent gémir Angeal, de manière de moins en moins discrète.

Il sentit la chevelure de Sephiroth effleurer son torse, avant de s'arrêter au niveau de son bas ventre. Quelques mèches soyeuses caressaient même son érection, l'augmentant plus encore. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque des lèvres se posèrent au sommet de son membre érigé.

\- Sephiroth !

\- Ce n'est pas bon ? S'étonna Sephiroth en s'écartant.

\- Oh si... haleta Angeal.

La bouche de Sephiroth revint immédiatement se poser sur sa verge, un bout de langue malicieux commença à courir le long de la veine qui y palpitait.

Angeal agrippa les draps à pleine main. Cette fois, il n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était indéniablement un rêve, jamais Sephiroth n'agirait de la sorte dans la réalité. Il refusa de se laisser attrister par cette constatation, les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient bien trop fabuleuses. Emporté par le désir, submergé par toutes ces sollicitations, il parvint au sommet du plaisir et se libéra finalement dans un dernier cri. Sephiroth sentit sa semence jaillir, se déversant sur son visage et sa poitrine, avant de retomber sur les draps et le corps d'Angeal.

Angeal rouvrit les yeux, que le plaisir avait fermés, regrettant de ne pouvoir contempler le visage de celui qui le surplombait.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir admirer Sephiroth, quel dommage que la vision de l'argenté ait été mise à mal par ce fou d'Hojo.

Sephiroth défit son étreinte, pour lui caresser le visage.

\- À quoi penses tu ? Demanda t'il.

\- Que j'aimerai pouvoir te voir. Avoua Angeal.

Sephiroth l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Ma vision redeviendra normale, tôt ou tard. Lorsque ce sera le cas, je te promets que nous recommencerons. Assura Sephiroth.

Alors qu'Angeal levait les mains pour lui caresser le visage, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, une main nerveuse alluma la lumière. La brusque luminosité agressa les yeux fragilisés de Sephiroth qui les cacha instinctivement derrière ses mains pour les protéger.

Angeal tourna la tête et découvrit Genesis sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux du banoran roux flamboyaient de rage. Il passait dans le couloir, pour regagner sa chambre, après avoir passé un long moment dans la salle de simulation, lorsqu'il avait entendu Angeal crier. Alarmé il s'était précipité pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

La scène qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec une scène de violence, bien au contraire. Tous les détails qu'il pouvait observer démontraient que les deux autres premières classes n'étaient pas du tout en train de se battre. Ou plus exactement, qu'ils venaient de mener une lutte des plus sensuelles, au dénouement très visible.

\- Vous me dégouttez ! Hurla t'il. Comment avez vous pu ? Surtout toi, Angeal ! Alors que...

Il s'interrompit, en pâlissant, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il quitta la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sephiroth et Angeal entendirent ses pas décroître dans le couloir, une autre porte claquer un peu plus loin.

\- Je t'en prie, éteins la lumière ! Supplia Sephiroth.

Tiré de la torpeur initiée par la surprise, Angeal bondit hors du lit et actionna l'interrupteur, replongeant la chambre dans le noir. Tremblant il s'adossa à la porte.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve... dit il d'un ton choqué.

\- Non. Répondit Sephiroth interloqué.

Il avait du mal à comprendre, Angeal croyait que ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était qu'un rêve ?

Sous ses yeux ébahis, Angeal porta les mains à sa tête et se laissa glisser le long du chambranle. Sephiroth se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Cela le secoua.

Angeal pleurait, parce que Genesis les avait surpris, ou parce que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Tu aurais voulu que cela soit un rêve ? Demanda t'il avec effort.

\- Oui... non... je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas vous perdre... sanglota Angeal. J'ai beau savoir que je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous...

Sephiroth quitta lui aussi le lit, franchit la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla en face d'Angeal.

\- Que tu n'es pas assez bien pour nous ? Répéta t'il. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Mes origines sont médiocres, je ne suis pas beau, je n'ai rien pour moi, comment pourrai-je espérer que vous vouliez de moi, autrement que pour vous amuser un peu... répondit Angeal avec désespoir.

Sephiroth sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Comment Angeal pouvait il s'imaginer une telle chose ? Il trouva la réponse immédiatement, c'était certainement à cause de Genesis. Le première classe au manteau rouge ne savait que trop comment trouver les mots pour faire mal. Même à Angeal, qui pourtant le connaissait bien.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moyens à sa portée pour faire comprendre à son amant d'un soir qu'il était loin du compte.

Tendant le bras, fermant les yeux, en prévisions de la souffrance qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ressentir, il ralluma la lumière, il avait besoin qu'Angeal puisse voir son visage pour le convaincre.

\- Angeal, je ne sais pas ce que Genesis a bien pu te dire, mais moi, je ne cherchais pas à seulement me servir de toi. Affirma t'il tandis que la lumière jaillissait.

 _À suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 8) Prise de conscience**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Angeal cligna des yeux, tandis que Sephiroth essayait de ne pas trahir la douleur que lui causait la lumière. Pour l'heure, il se moquait bien que ses yeux soient agressés, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de convaincre son ami.

\- Angeal, je m'y suis sans doute mal pris, c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi... c'était cependant quelque chose d'agréable, de vraiment très agréable. Je n'ai aucun regret de l'avoir fait. Par contre, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu... pourquoi est-ce que Genesis a dit qu'on le dégoûtait ? Pourquoi semble t'il t'en vouloir particulièrement ?

Angeal éteignit la lumière, il préférait ne plus avoir sous les yeux le visage maculé de sperme de Sephiroth. Son sperme...

Il battit des paupières, troublé par la constatation qu'il venait de faire.

Sephiroth avait toujours le visage et la poitrine couverts du sperme répandu un peu plus tôt.

Angeal eut un sourire de pure ironie. Il avait souhaité voir Sephiroth, et voilà que quand ce dernier lui en donnait l'occasion, il choisissait d'éteindre.

Sephiroth le regarda, notant son sourire et le décryptant sans peine. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas...

Angeal secoua la tête, quoi qu'il réponde, il allait perdre un ami... autant dire la vérité.

\- Genesis a des vues sur toi. Dit il en baissant la tête. Voila pourquoi il a réagi et parlé comme il l'a fait.

Un silence pesant suivit son aveu.

Angeal attendait le rejet qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, Sephiroth lui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Genesis avait des vues sur lui ? Il avait du mal à y croire... Genesis ne le supportait pas, il ne perdait pas une occasion de s'opposer à lui.

Il étudia le visage d'Angeal, remarquant son air résigné et triste. Visiblement, de ce côté là également il avait du manquer quelque chose d'important.

Non... il était encore en train de faire fausse route... ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait manqué qui importait, c'était ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'Angeal attendait qu'il fasse.

Il était arrivé, porté par l'impulsion, sans réfléchir, ni prendre en compte les sentiments d'Angeal, encore moins ceux de Genesis.

Un peu de honte lui vint. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que cela puisse blesser quelqu'un, il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir, même s'il en avait aussi donné à Angeal.

Il repassa mentalement toutes ses actions depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre d'Angeal. Il s'était tout d'abord alarmé du fait que son ami avait pleuré, puis il n'y avait plus pensé. Il ne s'était pas plus préoccupé des réactions et des réticences pourtant visibles d'Angeal. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à prendre et à donner du plaisir. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

Puis il se souvint qu'ils avaient apprécié tous les deux. Il n'y comprenait plus rien...

\- Angeal... est-ce que tu n'as fait tout cela que parce que tu croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Tu regrettes ? Demanda t'il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

\- Oui. Répondit franchement Angeal.

Sephiroth serra les dents. Il se redressa lentement.

\- Je vois. Désolé d'être la cause de tes regrets. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Je vais aller voir Genesis et mettre les choses au point avec lui. Dit il d'un ton dépourvu de sentiment.

Ce fut ce ton qui fit comprendre à Angeal que ce qu'il redoutait venait de se produire. Il avait perdu Sephiroth. Même si cela était inévitable, ce n'était pas moins douloureux.

\- Sephiroth... je... commença t'il.

La main de Sephiroth se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

\- Inutile. J'ai compris l'essentiel. Puis-je utiliser ta salle de bains avant de partir ? Il vaut mieux que je sois propre pour aller le voir.

\- Bien sur... répondit Angeal une fois que la main de Sephiroth se fut retirée.

Sephiroth s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et en ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans la douche, alors que l'eau commençait à couler sur lui, Sephiroth sentit la lassitude l'envahir. Tout cela n'était qu'un immense gâchis, et c'était sa faute.

Alors qu'il se savonnait machinalement, il sentit son cœur se remettre à battre de façon anarchique. Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et s'assit par terre, les genoux contre la poitrine. En attendant que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal il s'efforça de suivre les conseils qu'Angeal lui avait prodigué lors de la précédente crise.

Au bout d'un moment, surpris de ne pas le voir ressortir, Angeal entra lui aussi dans la salle de bains.

Grâce à la lumière provenant de la chambre par la porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte, il distingua la silhouette de Sephiroth, immobile dans la douche.

Il réalisa immédiatement ce qu'il en était. La façon dont Sephiroth se tenait était parlante, il ne se sentait pas bien.

Angeal ouvrit la porte de la douche et s'agenouilla près de l'argenté. Sephiroth posa un regard las sur lui.

\- Je suis seulement fatigué... murmura t'il. Je partirai dans quelques minutes.

Angeal secoua la tête et l'aida à se relever, l'entoura dans une serviette avant de le conduire dans la chambre. Il avait eu le temps de changer les draps et de s'essuyer sommairement, il se laverait plus tard, une fois certain que Sephiroth allait mieux.

Il ouvrit les draps et obligea Sephiroth à s'étendre.

\- Angeal... protesta ce dernier.

\- Pas de discussion. Le coupa Angeal. Tu te repose. Genesis attendra.

\- Pas ici. S'obstina Sephiroth. Je vais regagner ma chambre.

Il se sentait bien trop fatigué, il redoutait de s'endormir dans le lit d'Angeal, c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Angeal éteignit la lumière, tout en maintenant fermement Sephiroth étendu dans le lit, puis il se coucha à ses côtés, le bloquant contre le mur.

Sephiroth retint sa respiration, ils étaient nus tous les deux, même si pour l'heure ils n'étaient pas en proie à la moindre excitation, il n'en restait pas moins que cette proximité, après ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt, avait quelque chose de perturbant.

Angeal tira les draps sur eux et entoura Sephiroth de ses bras, sans réfléchir.

Un geste machinal, qu'il ne prémédita pas. Il prit conscience de son erreur après l'avoir faite. En prenant Sephiroth dans ses bras, il avait rapproché leurs deux corps, il percevait les battements trop rapides du cœur de l'argenté sous ses doigts, la tension du corps de l'autre contre le sien. Même épuisé Sephiroth restait tendu.

Il relâcha aussitôt son étreinte, arrachant un soupir à Sephiroth. Un soupir qui n'avait rien d'un soupir de soulagement, Angeal sut qu'il exprimait plus de déception qu'autre chose.

Il noua à nouveau ses mains sur le torse de Sephiroth. Ce dernier frissonna longuement.

\- Angeal... j'ai du mal à respirer...

\- Je sais... n'aie pas peur, ça va cesser... concentre toi sur ma voix, sur le contact de mes mains.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui va me soulager. Ironisa Sephiroth. Après tout, tu m'as dit que tu regrettais d'avoir couché avec moi, et voilà que tu m'oblige à revenir dans ton lit.

\- Ce n'est pas d'avoir couché avec toi que je regrette ! S'agaça Angeal.

\- Oh, vraiment ? J'ai du mal entendre alors...

Angeal laissa échapper un grognement. Il détestait lorsque l'un de ses deux amis faisait quelque chose comme ça. C'était vraiment incroyable de constater à quel point Genesis et Sephiroth pouvaient avoir des points communs. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il se retrouve pris entre les deux ?

\- Ce que je regrette, c'est de faire les frais de votre petite guerre personnelle. Laissa t'il tomber.

\- Pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas concerné, jusqu'à ce que je fasse ce que j'ai fait... fit valoir Sephiroth.

Angeal le lâcha et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Ce qui ne fait aucune différence, je me retrouve toujours pris entre vous deux, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Pour l'heure, c'est moi qui suis pris, entre le mur et toi... sourit Sephiroth.

Angeal réprima à grand peine un gémissement, devant l'image mentale que ces mots, qui n'avaient rien d'innocent, faisait naître en lui.

\- Sephiroth... protesta t'il.

\- Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité... je suis vraiment à l'étroit... c'est curieux, ce lit ne me semblait pas si peu large lorsque j'étais au dessus...

Il entendit Angeal grogner à nouveau et sourit, bougeant avec lenteur, il se rapprocha un peu plus du brun. Son cœur avait repris un rythme plus calme. Les constatations qu'il venait de faire lui indiquaient clairement qu'Angeal n'était pas indifférent à sa présence et à son contact.

Angeal sentit l'arrière du corps de Sephiroth toucher le sien, le faisant réagir immédiatement. Pour son plus grand embarras, il se sentit entrer en érection. Il tenta de se reculer, mais il ne le pouvait guère plus, pas sans tomber du lit. Il se positionna de son mieux pour ne pas chuter sans pour autant être en contact avec Sephiroth. Cette action arrivait un peu tard, Sephiroth avait senti sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi reculer ? Tu veux que je sois sage Angeal ? Sussura Sephiroth.

\- Je veux que tu prennes du repos. Pas que tu t'excite. Répondit Angeal.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui est en train de t'exciter.

\- Parce que tu fais tout dans ce sens ! S'emporta Angeal.

La colère d'Angeal mit un terme à l'élan de malice de Sephiroth. Son ami ne lui avait pas caché son mal être, il n'était pas correct de sa part de lui faire endure ce genre de choses.

\- Je suis désolé... je n'aurai pas du... je te demande pardon. Je vais rester tranquille à présent. Murmura t'il.

Il ferma les yeux, s'installant de façon à ne pas gêner Angeal, malgré l'étroitesse du lit où ils étaient tous les deux.

Après une hésitation, Angeal noua à nouveau ses bras autour du corps de Sephiroth, conscient que c'était ce dont Sephiroth avait besoin.

Sephiroth se retourna pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Angeal. Même si le brun ne pouvait qu'à peine le distinguer, il savait qu'il sentait tout de même son regard.

\- Angeal, que se passe t'il vraiment avec Genesis ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui sont assez déplaisantes...

Angeal soupira, ils y étaient, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'option, soit mentir à Sephiroth et le laisser découvrir la vérité par lui même, soit lui dire la vérité et affronter sa réaction.

\- Genesis s'est amusé à programmer une simulation pour la salle d'entraînement. Dit il d'un ton prudent.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il revit les images qu'il avait eu sous les yeux dans la pièce de contrôle. Il se sentit rougir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette programmation me concerne. Remarqua Sephiroth un peu perplexe.

\- Disons qu'elle te concerne parce que tu en es l'élément central.

\- Ah ? Dois-je en conclure que faute de parvenir à me battre vraiment, il s'est programmé sa petite victoire privée ? S'amusa Sephiroth.

Angeal resta silencieux un long moment. Il aurait du être soulagé de constater que Sephiroth se trompait sur la réalité de la simulation en question, mais son sens de l'honneur le poussait à rétablir la vérité, cela et une légère envie de mettre Genesis face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Il parvint à grand peine à s'interdire de tout révéler pourtant. Sephiroth n'avait vraiment pas besoin de découvrir que Genesis lui faisait faire bien pire que perdre face à lui.

Sephiroth se blottit contre lui, nichant sa tête contre son épaule. Il était soulagé par ce que venait de lui dire Angeal, ce n'était pas si grave qu'il se l'était imaginé. Épuisé il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Angeal lui resta éveillé, se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Si par malheur Sephiroth découvrait qu'il lui avait menti...

Il se demandait ce que faisait Genesis à cette heure, avait il sombré dans le sommeil lui aussi, ou était il en train de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, ruminant sa rancœur.

Il espérait que la première option était la bonne, au moins, si Genesis dormait, il serait en forme, à défaut d'être de bonne humeur le lendemain matin.

Il espérait également que, quelle que soit l'humeur de Genesis lorsqu'ils se reverraient, tous les trois, Genesis ne leur sauterait pas à la gorge. Connaissant le caractère enflammé du roux, cela était pourtant à craindre.

Angeal soupira, une fois de plus il allait se retrouver pris entre Genesis et Sephiroth. Mais au moins, il pouvait être certain d'une chose, si désireux que puisse être Genesis de surpasser Sephiroth, il n'irait pas jusqu'à essayer de le séduire ou de coucher avec lui. Vu l'exclamation de dégoût de Genesis, Angeal était fixé, son ami le trouvait vraiment répugnant. Ce qui tendait à confirmer les propos qu'il avait tenu un peu plus tôt.

C'était tout de même blessant. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps... mais Genesis balayait leur amitié d'un revers de main à la première contrariété.

Un léger tremblement l'agita, malgré ses efforts pour l'empêcher, tirant Sephiroth du sommeil, rouvrant les yeux il s'écarta pour contempler Angeal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t'il d'un ton ensommeillé.

\- Rien... répondit Angeal.

\- Un rien qui te fait trembler, pour moi c'est déjà quelque chose. Fit valoir Sephiroth en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

\- Je pensais à Genesis. Capitula Angeal.

\- Oh... fit Sephiroth en s'étendant à nouveau. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de le savoir, mais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il ne pense pas du tout à nous. Ne t'en fais pas pour Genesis, je vais m'occuper de son cas, et je te promets que cela ne t'exposera pas à être pris entre nous deux.

Angeal sentit une certaine angoisse le prendre à ces mots. Ils indiquaient que la guerre entre les deux autres risquait de trouver un nouvel élan.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sephiroth s'était déjà rendormi. Au bout d'un moment Angeal sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, un sommeil des plus agité. Ses mouvements éveillèrent Sephiroth une nouvelle fois. S'appuyant sur un coude, il contempla le visage crispé d'Angeal. Il glissa avec précaution les doigts entre les mèches sombres de l'autre.

\- Encore en train de penser à lui... murmura t'il si bas qu'il ne troubla pas le sommeil déjà perturbé d'Angeal.

 _À suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 _Petit mot pour Omnis : et voila la suite^^. Un chapitre tout entier consacré à Genesis, ou presque. Bonne lecture._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 9) Rancune**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Genesis entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent et en claqua la porte derrière lui avec fureur. Un mouvement de colère qui ne l'apaisa pas le moins du monde.

Il se figea au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés par la rage.

Comment avaient ils osés !

Ils l'avaient trahi ! De la pire des manières !

Angeal surtout...

Angeal...

Genesis grinça des dents.

Que se soit Angeal qui ait couché avec Sephiroth était le plus difficile à admettre.

Son ami d'enfance était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé faire cela.

Angeal, toujours si digne, accroché à son honneur et à ses valeurs...

Angeal qui ne semblait n'avoir pas d'intérêt pour le sexe...

On pouvait dire qu'il cachait bien son jeu, ce traître !

Comme quoi, il n'avait peut être pas eu tant raison de le choisir comme faire valoir, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Pourtant, à l'époque, Angeal était parfait dans ce rôle. Il était pauvre, il volait, il était loin d'avoir sa classe et il était tout sauf mignon, au contraire de lui.

Le prendre pour ami n'avait eu que des avantages pour Genesis. Cela lui avait permis d'apparaître sous un jour encore plus favorable. Il n'était pas seulement le fils gâté du maire, il était aussi un gentil garçon, qui tendait la main au petit pauvre de la région. C'était le genre de choses qu'aimaient voir faire les adultes, qui les poussait à l'admirer.

Il avait aussi savouré le fait de voir Angeal apprécier qu'il daigne devenir son ami, et le suivre volontiers, quoi qu'il ait envie de faire. Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'Angeal soit pour autant à ses pieds, Genesis n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le soit, il était juste assez reconnaissant pour satisfaire son ego.

Oui, Angeal n'avait pas été un parfait animal de compagnie, mais il n'avait, visiblement, pas non plus réalisé que leur amitié n'était qu'une manière pour Genesis de se faire bien voir. Son sens de l'honneur probablement, qui l'aveuglait sur des choses évidentes.

Genesis ricana. Angeal avait eu son utilité, mais là, il était clair qu'il commençait à devenir gênant. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Genesis le trouvait plus encombrant qu'autre chose, mais il avait retardé le moment de l'écarter, une faiblesse qu'il regrettait à présent. Surtout considérant qu'Angeal s'était cru autorisé à coucher avec Sephiroth.

Penser à cela raviva la fureur, la jalousie et la rancune de Genesis.

Comment Angeal avait il osé, alors qu'il savait fort bien qu'il avait des sentiments pour l'argenté ?

Comment Sephiroth avait il lui eu le mauvais goût de choisir Angeal pour partenaire sexuel ? Quel choix déplorable de sa part... il ne manquait pourtant pas de partenaires bien plus convenables dans les locaux de la SHINRA.

Il allait attendre le lendemain et il retournerait dire ses quatre vérités à ce traître. Pour Sephiroth il trouverait un autre moyen, à un autre moment.

Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de faire payer à Angeal l'audace dont il avait fait preuve. Il était temps qu'il comprenne où était sa place et pourquoi ils étaient devenus amis.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, repassant dans son esprit la vision déplaisante qu'il avait eu d'Angeal et de Sephiroth l'un contre l'autre, du corps de Sephiroth dégoulinant du sperme d'Angeal.

Il eut une grimace de dégoût à cette pensée.

Le sperme d'Angeal... sur le corps parfait de Sephiroth... quelle horreur ! Angeal était un animal répugnant... se laisser aller à le souiller de la sorte... comment Sephiroth avait il pu endurer un tel affront ? Cela rendait la trahison plus sordide encore à ses yeux.

Il ne manqua pas de se souvenir que Sephiroth était sous l'emprise d'un traitement raté d'Hojo, ce qui expliquait sans doute son comportement surprenant, mais qui n'excusait en rien les actes d'Angeal. Il savait aussi bien que lui que Sephiroth n'était pas dans son état normal, il n'aurait jamais du laisser Sephiroth l'approcher. Quand bien même Sephiroth aurait été à l'origine de tout cela, Angeal n'aurait jamais du accepter d'y céder, mais de le raisonner et le reconduire à sa chambre afin qu'il s'y reprenne.

Au lieu de cela Angeal s'était comporté comme un animal, allant jusqu'à éjaculer sur celui qui avait eu le malheur de lui faire confiance et de lui permettre des privautés.

Les images des plus désagréables qui lui venaient à présent lui laissant un goût amer en bouche, il ouvrit une bouteille de cidre de pommesotte qu'il gardait au frais et s'en versa un verre. Une fois le verre vidé, il le laissa sur la table et continua à boire directement au goulot. Au diable les convenances, vu ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait bien mérité de boire. Ce n'était pas une bouteille de cidre, même brut, qui allait le saouler, malheureusement, il aurait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort... peut être que la bouteille d'eau de vie de pommesotte qu'il gardait pour une grande occasion...

Il hésita, puis renonça, il n'allait pas gâcher sa meilleure bouteille pour cet animal d'Angeal. Le cidre suffirait.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, ponctuant chaque tour d'une gorgée, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Comme il l'avait pensé, cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'enivrer durablement.

Contrarié il envoya la bouteille vide se fracasser contre un mur et en regarda les débris avec une amère satisfaction.

Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser d'Angeal aussi facilement... hélas, le brun était lui aussi un première classe, le tuer n'était donc pas envisageable, outre le fait qu'Angeal ne se laisserait probablement pas faire, cela lui causerait trop de problèmes s'il s'y risquait.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'y recroquevilla.

Qui essayait il de tromper exactement ? Il était seul... une fois de plus... comme il l'était avant de trouver Angeal... le seul qui ait accepté d'être son ami, sans arrière pensée, ni sans être poussé à le faire par ses parents. Bien sur, il avait lui calculé les risques et les avantages d'une amitié avec le garçon le plus pauvre du village, avant de s'y risquer, il était ainsi, mais ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il entendait se servir d'Angeal comme d'un faire valoir... mais parce qu'il se sentait seul. Il avait justifié ce choix par cette histoire de faire valoir, par orgueil, pour ne pas admettre qu'en vérité il avait seulement envie de ne plus être seul, sans personne à qui faire confiance.

C'était cela qui lui faisait le plus mal, qui lui inspirait autant de colère et de rancune. Peu à peu, il s'était laissé aller à apprécier Angeal et Sephiroth, il avait abandonné ses protections, n'en gardant que quelques unes, et il avait eu tort.

Il avait cru en leur amitié, il leur avait fait confiance...

Il se mit à pleurer en silence, effrayé par ce qui allait suivre, par ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Angeal l'avait trahi, il ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner, il allait devoir mettre un terme à leur amitié, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Son père le lui avait toujours dit, il ne fallait jamais pardonner une trahison, il fallait punir le ou les coupables, de façon impitoyable, c'était la seule chose à faire. Agir autrement était une preuve de faiblesse.

Il s'endormit en pleurant et se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, tout aussi malheureux qu'il s'était endormi.

Il se redressa avec lenteur, constatant que le jour était levé avec un peu de dépit. Il allait devoir faire ce qu'il avait décidé la veille, c'était une question de principe.

Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, s'assura qu'elle était propre, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis quitta sa chambre.

Il parcourut le couloir, sans accorder un seul regard aux personnes dont il croisait la route, ces gens là n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance, il n'y avait que deux personnes présentant de l'intérêt à ses yeux, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Angeal sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Les deux autres étaient là, profondément endormis.

Il se figea sur le seuil, troublé par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Angeal avait les bras refermés sur le corps nu de Sephiroth, il le tenait contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger.

Genesis entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, il ne tenait pas à ce que d'éventuels passants puissent voir ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il ne savait que trop les rumeurs que cela pourrait faire naître. Il en avait lancé quelques unes après tout.

Il resta un long moment à contempler les dormeurs.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus, de les voir ainsi enlacés, qu'ils ne se soient pas réveillés, ou de ne plus ressentir de fureur à les regarder.

Sans doute un mélange des trois... puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à trancher.

Il fit un pas en avant, désireux de mieux voir.

Malgré lui il sentit une certaine émotion l'envahir devant ce spectacle. C'était troublant de voir ses deux amis ainsi abandonnés au sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, il voyait qu'Angeal n'était pas le seul à étreindre l'autre, les bras de Sephiroth étaient eux aussi autour du corps de celui qui lui faisait face.

Peut être qu'il s'était trompé, que ce n'était pas seulement une envie d'apaiser des pulsions sexuelles qui avait poussé les deux autres l'un vers l'autre, pas plus l'état mental altéré de Sephiroth... peut être que tout simplement, ils avaient eu le cran de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre, ce que lui n'avait pas osé faire, de peur d'être repoussé sans ménagement.

Il n'en restait pas moins un peu jaloux d'Angeal, qui avait osé ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cran d'accomplir et obtenu ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

Finalement, se sentant dans la peau d'un voyeur, il décida de ressortir sans faire de bruit.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir, un peu désorienté par les émotions contradictoires qui l'agitaient.

D'un côté il ne parvenait pas à passer outre sa déception et la jalousie, qu'il estimait légitime, d'un autre il avait été presque ému par la vision de Sephiroth et Angeal endormis dans le même lit.

Finalement, il chassa ces pensées qui le troublaient d'un haussement d'épaule et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, autant aller prendre la température du jour et tendre l'oreille pour capter les derniers ragots. Cela avait parfois du bon, c'était souvent amusant. Tout en s'y dirigeant, il réalisa qu'il avait faim, cela tombait bien, il allait pouvoir joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Une fois attablé il se mit à manger, tout en se livrant à son activité favorite dans cet endroit, la chasse aux cancans. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'écouter sans en avoir l'air.

Dans la chambre, Sephiroth entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait perçu la présence de Genesis à peine ce dernier avait il passé la porte, mais Angeal n'étant pas encore réveillé, il s'était bien gardé de bouger. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Genesis se déchaîne contre eux et blesse leur ami une fois de plus. Il était donc resté les yeux clos, mais l'esprit en alerte, prêt à bondir au moindre geste menaçant.

Il avait été surpris de constater que Genesis ne faisait rien, qu'il ne parlait pas plus, qu'il semblait seulement les regarder. Il avait été plus surpris encore de l'entendre ressortir au bout d'un moment. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais ce que le banoran au manteau rouge avait en tête.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'affrontement, qu'il avait redouté en percevant le retour de Genesis, semblait évité pour le moment. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, tandis qu'Angeal dormait, lui n'avait pas tardé à se réveiller et s'était mis à cogiter. Il ne renonçait pas à donner une bonne leçon à Genesis, mais il savait qu'il était préférable d'attendre que sa vision soit revenue à la normale avant d'agir.

Cela lui laisserait le temps de se préparer, de fourbir ses armes, et de faire douter Genesis en ce qui concernait ses intentions. Le maître du feu, comme aimait se nommer Genesis, était quelqu'un d'impulsif, qui n'était pas du genre à patienter. Il serait sans doute déstabilisé de constater qu'il ne faisait rien, qu'il faisait même mine de l'ignorer.

Le plus difficile serait par contre de faire en sorte de garder Angeal hors de portée des griffes de Genesis. Ne pas agir ne voulait pas dire laisser Genesis faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il porta son regard sur Angeal qui commençait à s'éveiller.

\- Angeal, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Dit il en voyant le brun ouvrir les yeux.

Angeal le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude, au vu des derniers événements, il redoutait un peu d'entendre ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui demander Sephiroth.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'aimerai que tu prennes quelques jours de congés, le temps que Genesis se calme. Tu pourrais en profiter pour aller rendre visite à ta mère, cela fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vue.

Angeal le considéra avec surprise, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Il n'était pas dupe, Sephiroth avait probablement une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'on me laisse partir, tu n'es pas en état de partir en mission, cela ne laisserait que Genesis.

\- Et si j'arrive à t'obtenir un congé ?

\- Si tu y parviens, alors, j'irai. Capitula Angeal.

Un léger sourire tendit les lèvres de Sephiroth, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il se leva sans attendre, il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il se rhabilla et se dirigea, les yeux fermés, vers sa chambre, suivi par Angeal qui préférait l'accompagner pour lui éviter une mauvaise surprise en chemin. Une fois muni de ses lunettes noires il prit la route du bureau du directeur du SOLDAT. Comme il le pensait, obtenir quelques jours de repos pour Angeal ne fut pas très difficile. Avant que la matinée soit achevée, Angeal était en route pour Banora.

 _À suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 10) Mauvais calcul**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Genesis se figea de surprise en découvrant qu'Angeal avait quitté Midgar pour regagner Banora, ayant obtenu une permission exceptionnelle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser des questions pour savoir que Sephiroth n'était pas étranger à ce départ des plus imprévus.

Le visage du jeune homme roux se crispa de contrariété l'espace d'un instant, avant de se détendre, tandis qu'un sourire ironique passait sur ses lèvres. Cette nouvelle ravivait sa colère et sa rancune. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ses deux soit disant amis complotaient, cela en disait long. Dire qu'il avait commencé à se dire qu'il avait eu tort de s'emporter contre eux...

Il commença immédiatement à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, à peine revenu d'une courte mission.

Ainsi Angeal et Sephiroth s'imaginaient que cela allait suffire à l'arrêter ? Ils le connaissaient bien mal dans ce cas, non seulement cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le stopper, mais en plus, en vérité, cela allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Fort de cette certitude, un nouveau plan en tête, il s'empressa d'aller réclamer une autre mission, qui lui donnerait l'occasion de quitter à son tour Midgar.

Si Lazard fut surpris de cet empressement à repartir en mission, il n'en perdit pas moins le nord et ne laissa pas passer l'aubaine, il confia immédiatement une nouvelle mission à Genesis.

Il avait cependant bien pris garde à ne pas envoyer Genesis dans la direction de Banora, il était opportuniste, mais il n'en était pas stupide pour autant, il se doutait que le maître du feu n'avait pas fait cette demande par envie de repartir en mission, lui qui d'ordinaire faisait son possible pour obtenir le plus de jours de repos possibles entre deux départs.

Genesis expédia la mission, elle ne présentait pas de difficulté majeure, du moins pour quelqu'un de motivé, ce qu'il était en ces instants. Il se garda cependant de le signaler et, au lieu de rentrer docilement dans les locaux de la SHINRA, il prit à son tour la route de Banora.

Il brûlait d'impatience d'arriver dans sa région natale et se délectait par avance de la surprise d'Angeal.

Ce dernier se croyait sans doute en sécurité, il allait tomber de haut, Genesis avait bien l'intention de lui démontrer qu'il avait eu tort de s'imaginer que se réfugier chez eux suffirait.

Porté par son projet il rejoignit Banora assez rapidement et passa saluer ses parents avant de gagner la maison d'Angeal.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte Genesis était en proie à une excitation délectable, il touchait au but, dans quelques secondes Angeal saurait que ses efforts pour lui échapper avaient été vains.

Bien sur, il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce soit la mère d'Angeal qui vienne ouvrir, mais Genesis n'en avait cure, si cela se produisait, il trouverait une excuse et mettrait, une fois de plus, la femme dans sa poche, elle l'aimait bien, elle ne se douterait de rien.

Pour sa plus grande satisfaction ce fut Angeal qui ouvrit la porte.

La jubilation de Genesis ne dura guère, le premier moment de surprise passé, le visage d'Angeal n'exprima plus rien, son visage et son regard se fermèrent.

Le jeune homme roux n'avait eu que quelques brefs instants pour apercevoir des traces de réaction sur les traits de celui qui lui faisait face. De la surprise, puis un peu d'inquiétude, de la tristesse aussi, avant qu'Angeal ne réussisse à donner le change.

Genesis avait été la dernière personne qu'aurait imaginé voir Angeal lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper à la porte.

Sa mère était sortie pour la journée, il ne l'attendait pas avant tard dans la soirée, et il avait ouvert par habitude, sans réfléchir. Il le regrettait à présent, en regardant le visage satisfait de celui qu'il avait tenu pour un ami pendant des années.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à demander à Genesis ce qui l'amenait, il s'en doutait déjà. Une seule raison avait pu pousser Genesis à venir chez lui. Ce que Sephiroth avait voulu éviter allait tout de même se produire. Résigné il sortit de la maison et en referma la porte derrière lui. Si Genesis lui en voulait à ce point, rien ne le détournerait de son but, autant faire mine de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

\- Pas ici. Dit il simplement.

Quoi que Genesis ait en tête, Angeal ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse dans la maison de sa mère.

\- Dans notre repaire alors. Laissa tomber Genesis avant de tourner les talons, visiblement certain qu'il allait le suivre.

Angeal se passa une main sur les yeux, accablé par le comportement de son ami. Genesis ne doutait visiblement de rien.

Puis son expression lasse fut remplacée par un peu d'irritation, cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

\- Je n'irai pas ! Cria t'il à l'intention de Genesis.

L'autre cessa de marcher et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire tu vas me suivre, du moins si tu tiens à revoir ta mère. Répliqua t'il.

Angeal resta un moment figé par la surprise, sous le choc de la menace que venait de lui assener Genesis.

Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un bluff, que sa mère était en sécurité chez ses amis, mais la crainte s'était éveillée en lui et il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier si la menace était une réalité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était soit de prendre le risque et de ne pas bouger, ou de se plier à la volonté de son ami.

La mort dans l'âme il décida finalement de rejoindre Genesis. Il ne voulait pas faire courir le moindre risque à sa mère.

Ils franchirent dans un silence pesant la distance qui les séparait de ce que Genesis avait désigné comme étant leur repaire.

Un peu d'amertume traversa l'esprit d'Angeal alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la grotte.

Cet endroit avait bel et bien été un lieu refuge pour eux au cours de leur enfance. Il était pour le moins meurtri par la volonté de Genesis de l'y conduire pour de mauvaises raisons.

Alors qu'ils y entraient la neige se mit à tomber au dehors. Angeal se retourna pour regarder le ciel, alarmé. Il connaissait le climat de la région, il savait que lorsqu'il commençait à neiger, cela pouvait durer des heures, ils risquaient fort de se retrouver coincés.

\- Nous devrions rentrer... dit il à l'intention de Genesis.

Ce dernier balaya l'argument avec négligence.

\- On s'en souciera une fois que l'on aura réglé nos comptes.

Angeal soupira et s'approcha de lui.

\- Réglé nos comptes ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal au juste ?

Le regard de Genesis flamboya de rage, il frappa si vite et si fort qu'Angeal se retrouva à terre avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu oses ! Alors que je t'ai surpris, en train de te vautrer comme un animal contre Sephiroth ! Hurla Genesis.

Angeal leva un regard égaré vers lui.

Il se sentait coupable, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir mal agi en se laissant aller à coucher avec Sephiroth.

\- Je suis désolé... souffla t'il.

Genesis grimaça et tira son épée, en quelques mouvements rapides il tailla les vêtements d'Angeal en pièces. Le brun se retrouva presque nu sur le sol, retenant avec peine les morceaux sur son corps.

Genesis pointa sa lame vers sa gorge.

\- Lâche les et écarte les bras, je veux te contempler, essayer de comprendre ce que Sephiroth a bien pu trouver de bien en toi.

Angeal cilla, désorienté et honteux de se retrouver en pareille position.

Alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas mine d'obéir, Genesis appuya un peu plus fort, la lame aiguisée perça la peau fine de la gorge qu'elle menaçait, un filet de sang commença à couler, attirant le regard de Genesis, qui le fixa quelques secondes, avant de réalise ce qu'il venait de faire et d'écarter son arme.

Il contempla la lame avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité avant de la remettre au fourreau. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

Comment avait il pu agir de la sorte ?

Angeal, meurtri et peu désireux d'en endurer d'avantage, profita de ce moment de flottement, il se releva et fonça au dehors, sans se soucier de sa nudité.

Les bourrasques de vent et de neige le cueillirent à peine l'entrée franchie, mais il s'obstina, il préférait affronter une tempête de neige que celui qu'il fuyait. Ses pieds étaient encore couverts, il était solide, il pouvait réussir à rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute manière, la grotte qu'il venait de fuir était le seul abri des environs.

\- Angeal ! Cria Genesis en réalisant le risque que courait son ami.

Il se lança à son tour dans la tourmente, résolu à le retrouver et à le ramener à l'abri.

Il n'eut pas long à parcourir, Angeal n'était pas allé très loin, le froid l'avait rapidement paralysé et il s'était effondré sur le sol, se recroquevillant pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur.

Genesis le força à se relever et l'entraîna à nouveau vers la grotte, malgré sa faible résistance. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit asseoir Angeal et fonça fouiller les coffres où ils rangeaient leurs affaires. Il en tira des couvertures, revint en vitesse vers le brun et l'entoura d'un geste impérieux, Angeal se laissa faire, trop transi pour avoir envie de lutter encore.

Genesis en fut soulagé, mais il savait aussi que cela ne suffirait pas, il devait trouver un autre moyen pour réchauffer Angeal au plus vite. Si solide ce dernier soit il, il n'était pas invulnérable, Genesis ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer pourquoi il était tombé malade, trouver une bonne raison pour justifier que les habits d'Angeal avaient été mis en pièces serait déjà bien assez difficile.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, je vais faire du feu. Ordonna t'il en repartant vers le fond de la grotte où, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il y avait du bois en réserve.

En quelques minutes il dressa un foyer et l'alluma. Le feu commença à pétiller et à répandre sa chaleur.

Genesis tourna un regard inquiet vers Angeal qui restait silencieux et immobile. Il fut un peu rassuré de le voir conscient, fixant les flammes. Cependant, l'expression presque brisée qu'il arborait emplissait Genesis de honte.

Sa colère envolée il mesurait ce qu'il venait de faire, et comment il avait bien failli tuer son meilleur ami, tout cela pour quoi ? Parce qu'Angeal avait couché avec Sephiroth ? Comme si cela était plus important que la vie de son premier ami... à présent qu'il analysait tout cela, il réalisait à quel point son emportement était ridicule, son comportement indigne.

Il ne savait cependant pas comment le dire à Angeal. Même s'il regrettait, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à parler. Que pourrait il dire qui puisse rattraper ce qu'il venait de faire de toute façon ? Rien ne saurait effacer ce qu'il avait fait, dire qu'il était désolé serait ridicule.

Brusquement, il entendit la voix d'Angeal s'élever, un peu tremblante, presque lointaine. Genesis se tourna vers lui, mais Angeal ne le fixait pas, il s'adressait à lui, sans pour autant oser affronter son regard.

\- Je croyais que c'était un rêve... lorsque Sephiroth est venu dans ma chambre et a commencé à me toucher... je n'ai réalisé que cela n'en était pas un que lorsque tu es entré et que tu t'es mis à hurler. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir... je venais de te blesser et j'ai aussi fait du mal à Sephiroth... je n'ai pas choisi, ni voulu ce qu'il s'est passé... mais... c'était agréable, que quelqu'un comme lui me prête de l'attention... je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible.

Genesis ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi, lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Angeal, la façon mauvaise dont il l'avait dénigré, le disant sans attrait. Il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, sans penser que sa cible puisse croire un seul instant que cela soit vrai.

Il referma la bouche, sous le choc de sa constatation. Il avait toujours vu Angeal comme quelqu'un de solide, que rien n'ébranlait, mais il se trompait visiblement, Angeal n'était pas le roc qu'il croyait, il cachait un surprenante fragilité derrière ses airs impassibles.

Se rapprochant d'Angeal, un peu tremblant face au mal qu'il avait causé, à la peine qu'il avait infligé à son ami, il s'agenouilla en face de lui et posa les mains sur les joues froides du brun.

\- Angeal, Sephiroth a fait le bon choix en te choisissant toi, tu es le meilleur choix qu'il aurait pu faire, tu n'as pas à rougir de ton physique.

Le regard bleu d'Angeal se riva au sien, noyé de souffrance, avant de s'emplir de larmes.

\- Inutile de me mentir, je sais que je ne suis pas beau... en comparaison de vous deux...

\- Mais pourquoi veux tu te comparer à nous ! S'emporta Genesis. C'est stupide ! C'est comme si tu comparais une émeraude, un diamant et un saphir !

 _À suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 11) Rapport de force**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres. Il constata avec satisfaction que la nuit était tombée, cela lui laissait le champs libre pour se promener dans le bâtiment. Avec Angeal à Banora, Genesis n'était plus un problème, il pouvait se distraire sans se faire du soucis.

Cette pensée réconfortante le poussa à se préparer et à quitter sa chambre.

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs il entendit deux gardes venir vers lui en bavardant, ils étaient si pris par leur discussion qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'il se dissimulait derrière une porte entrouverte. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux de découvrir ce dont ils pouvaient bien être en train de parler.

Il ne tarda pas à être fixé et cela le crispa immédiatement. Ils parlaient de Genesis et de la demande pour le moins surprenante qu'il avait faite auprès du directeur de repartir en mission à peine rentré de la précédente.

Sephiroth resta immobile et silencieux, le temps que les deux gardes s'éloignent, mais il était loin d'être encore serein.

Ainsi Genesis était reparti en mission ? Ce n'était pas normal, d'ordinaire il prenait son temps entre deux missions...

Une idée déplaisante lui traversa l'esprit, se pouvait il que Genesis ait demandé à partir en mission aussi vite pour avoir une occasion de partir pour Banora ? Ce serait bien dans ses manières.

Sephiroth serra les dents et se décida à ne pas rester à attendre de voir si ses soupçons se confirmaient, si Genesis était parti pour Banora, alors il allait s'y rendre lui aussi, et sans tarder.

Sa décision prise il se dirigea vers le hangar où se trouvaient les appareils. Bien que cela ne soit pas un domaine où il était le plus efficace, il savait l'essentiel en ce qui concernait le pilotage d'un hélicoptère.

En faire démarrer un ne lui posa aucun problème et il fut très vite en route pour Banora.

La tempête de neige qui se déchaînait là bas lui posa quelques problèmes, mais il parvint à poser l'appareil sans trop de dégâts.

Il se dirigea vers la maison d'Angeal et frappa à la porte, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, la maison était visiblement vide.

Dépité il se détourna, se demandant où chercher, il se mit à avancer au hasard. Alors qu'il errait sans vraiment savoir où aller un morceau de tissus lui arriva en pleine figure, l'aveuglant à demi en se collant à ses lunettes.

Agacé il le saisit pour l'écarter et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un lambeau d'uniforme de première classe. Surpris il prit le temps de l'examiner et se rendit compte qu'il avait été tailladé par une lame. Il regarda autour de lui et en vit d'autres voltiger un peu plus loin, traçant une piste facile à suivre.

Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment il se lança sur cette trace de mauvaise augure.

Dans la grotte Genesis avait toujours les mains sur les joues d'Angeal, ce dernier restait silencieux, peinant à croire en la sincérité de son vis à vis.

Il avait froid, il se sentait fatigué et vide, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Genesis en lui parlant de pierres précieuses.

Comparer un diamant, un saphir et une émeraude ? Cela ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Peut être avait il pris un coup sur la tête et était il en train de rêver, ou alors c'était Genesis qui en avait pris un et délirait, ce qui expliquerait ses propos incompréhensibles.

Il ne savait que faire, suivre Genesis n'était pas toujours évident, même lorsqu'ils avaient l'esprit clair, alors en cet instant précis, Angeal se sentait totalement dépassé par la situation.

Il détourna la tête, échappant aux mains de Genesis, ce dernier, contrarié par ce geste qu'il voyait comme un mouvement de rejet s'en agaça et le retint en agrippant la couverture qui entourait Angeal.

Angeal se débattit instinctivement et la couverture se défit, le découvrant, au moment même où Sephiroth entrait dans la grotte.

Sous les yeux de l'arrivant se déroulait une scène des plus déplaisantes, Angeal, pratiquement nu, s'efforçait d'échapper à Genesis, lequel semblait en proie à la colère et animé par de mauvaises intentions.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! Gronda t'il avec fureur.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaits de sa présence.

\- Sephiroth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Genesis.

\- Je suis venu voir ce que TOI tu fais ici. Tu étais censé être en mission, pas en train d'ennuyer Angeal. Rétorqua Sephiroth d'un ton glacial.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de l'ennuyer ! Protesta Genesis. Quand à ce qui est de ma mission, je l'ai terminée.

\- De mon point de vue, tu es bel et bien en train de faire ce que je dis, et tu n'as rien à faire à Banora, tu étais censé rentrer directement. Reprit Sephiroth en se rapprochant d'eux.

Affreusement gêné Angeal tenta de reprendre la couverture pour se couvrir à nouveau, mais Genesis la tenait trop bien et semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence. Une fois de plus Sephiroth occupait toutes ses pensées et il en oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

En désespoir de cause, résigné à ne plus avoir le moindre intérêt pour les deux autres, Angeal alla s'installer près du feu, leur tournant le dos. Il ne tenait pas à les regarder se disputer une fois de plus.

Ni Sephiroth, ni Genesis ne s'en rendirent compte, ils étaient trop pris par leur affrontement. Face à face, se défiant du regard, ils ne voulaient céder ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Angeal baissa la tête, accablé par le chagrin.

S'il avait eu le moindre doute concernant l'intérêt que lui portaient les deux autres premières classes, il les aurait perdu devant ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur les raisons poussant Genesis à lui prêter de l'attention, il n'était pas stupide, il savait fort bien que le garçon roux ne l'avait pris pour ami que par calcul au départ. Lui même avait accepté de faire comme s'il n'en était rien pour des raisons similaires. Pour ne plus être seul et avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. Il avait presque failli se convaincre que leur amitié était vraie...

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

En vérité, plus d'une fois il s'était laissé aller à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment des amis, que s'il se montrait disponible et fidèle, cette illusion deviendrait réalité. Tout comme il avait cru que les mots de Sephiroth étaient sincères.

Il essuya la larme d'un geste vif, pour la faire disparaître. Il ne tenait pas à exposer sa faiblesse, même s'il y avait peu de chances pour que les deux autres la voient.

Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait tellement fatigué, il avait de plus en plus froid, le feu allumé par Genesis ne suffisait pas à réchauffer la grotte, sans la couverture il sentait son corps s'engourdir peu à peu.

Genesis, outré par les propos de Sephiroth, décida de prendre Angeal à témoin.

\- Angeal ! Dis lui qu'il se trompe et que je n'étais pas en train de te malmener !

Comme seul le silence lui répondait il se tourna vers le brun et le découvrit écroulé près du feu, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Sephiroth qui frissonna devant la vision qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Angeal avait perdu connaissance et s'était affaissé sur le sol, tombant heureusement ailleurs que dans le feu. Il gisait cependant si près que Sephiroth et Genesis se précipitèrent pour l'écarter.

Sous leurs doigts la peau d'Angeal était glacée, le brun ne tremblait presque plus, ce qui était mauvais signe.

\- Nous devons le ramener chez lui, affirma Sephiroth tandis que Genesis s'efforçait d'enrouler à nouveau la couverture autour du corps d'Angeal, il va mourir s'il reste ici, cette grotte ne se réchauffera jamais.

Genesis lui désigna la véritable tempête de neige qui se déchaînait au dehors.

\- Il mourra encore plus vite si nous le sortons, les couvertures ne suffiront pas à le protéger d'un tel blizzard.

Sephiroth serra les dents, furieux de devoir admettre que le roux avait raison.

\- Tu proposes quoi alors ? Après tout, c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes là.

\- Ma faute ? Ma faute ! C'est moi qui avait son sperme sur le ventre peut être ? C'est moi qui ai couché avec lui ? Non ! C'était toi ! Si quelqu'un est coupable de son état, c'est bien toi, c'est toi qui l'a envoyé ici. S'emporta Genesis.

Sephiroth s'efforça de rester calme et de ne pas se ruer pour faire rentrer ses paroles dans la gorge du maître du feu. Même s'il n'aimait guère devoir l'admettre, il y avait une part de vérité dans les mots de Genesis, sans lui Angeal ne serait jamais venu à Banora, il ne lui serait rien arrivé.

\- Genesis, nous nous battrons plus tard, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais seulement lorsqu'il sera tiré d'affaire. Tu es d'ici, tu connais cet endroit, où pouvons nous l'installer pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer ? Dit il d'un ton plus calme.

Genesis se mordilla les lèvres, essayant de trouver une idée, il se souvint qu'au fond de la grotte Angeal et lui avaient construit une petite cabane alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants de dix ans, elle n'était pas conçue pour des adultes, mais en se serrant un peu ils pourraient y tenir tous les trois et cela leur permettrait de réchauffer leur ami.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, aide moi à le déplacer. Répondit il.

Sephiroth fit ce qu'il disait et emporta avec lui Angeal vers le fond de la grotte. Lorsqu'il découvrit la forme tarabiscotée de la cabane il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non, c'est sa seule chance, on va devoir l'y mettre et y entrer aussi.

\- On ne va jamais réussir à tenir à trois là dedans. Grogna Sephiroth.

\- Habillés non, mais si on se déshabille et qu'on ne garde que les couvertures, ça devrait aller. Affirma Genesis.

Sephiroth le considéra avec ébahissement.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Toi, moi, lui, à poils, là dedans. Susurra Genesis avec un sourire empreint d'ironie.

Sephiroth secoua la tête avec nervosité. Sans être claustrophobe, il ne se voyait pas entrer dans cette construction mal fichue qui avait toutes les chances de s'écrouler sur eux.

Genesis abandonna son expression moqueuse.

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me retrouver nu à tes côtés, mais la chaleur corporelle, la notre dans ce cas précis, est la seule chose qui puisse le sauver, et ce n'est que dans cette cabane que cela pourra marcher.

Il arracha Angeal aux bras de Sephiroth et le poussa dans la cabane. Le brun une fois installé il commença à se dévêtir, semant ses vêtements sur le sol sans aucun soin. Il ne garda rien et se glissa à son tour dans l'étroite cabane.

Sephiroth soupira et se déshabilla à son tour avant d'entrer lui aussi dans la construction, priant pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Il découvrit qu'un matelas recouvrait le sol, prenant toute la place, signe que l'endroit avait déjà servi de chambre.

Genesis avait réussi à se placer de l'autre côté du corps tremblant d'Angeal, de manière à ce qu'ils l'entourent.

Une fois Sephiroth étendu, Genesis disposa les couvertures au mieux pour les couvrir tous les trois.

\- Tu vois, je ne te touche même pas. Laissa t'il tomber avec insolence.

\- Si tu pouvais également te taire, cela serait parfait. Riposta Sephiroth.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire il me semble. On pourrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux...

\- Angeal est presque mort et toi tu veux parler des relations sexuelles que j'ai eu avec lui ? S'agaça Sephiroth.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Genesis était choqué par ce que Sephiroth venait de dire.

Il refusait en bloc la réalité de ce que l'homme aux yeux verts avait énoncé sans ménagement. Elle lui était insupportable. Il battit des paupières nerveusement, sentant des larmes y monter.

\- Non... il n'est pas en train de mourir... pas lui... souffla t'il avec angoisse. Il ne peut pas mourir...

Sephiroth eut honte d'avoir parlé comme il venait de le faire, l'angoisse qu'exprimait la voix de Genesis indiquait clairement qu'il était loin d'être indifférent au sort d'Angeal.

Tendant le bras par dessus le corps du brun, il posa la main sur le poignet de Genesis.

\- J'ai exagéré, tu avais raison, cette cahute est parfaite pour qu'il se réchauffe et notre chaleur corporelle également.

Il était sincère, les parois de la cabane, isolées par des tissus tendus sur elles, emprisonnaient la chaleur à l'intérieur, la toile cirée qui servait de porte emplissait parfaitement son office.

 _à suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 _Petit mot pour Omnis : j'espère que ton cœur s'est remis du chapitre d'hier... et qu'il tiendra le coup devant celui d'aujourd'hui et les prochains._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 12) Une nuit mouvementée**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth ne voyait pas grand chose, malgré sa vision modifiée par les expériences d'Hojo, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit pour réaliser que Genesis était au bord de la panique. Il sentait le tremblement qui agitait le corps du roux, ses doigts toujours fermés sur le poignet de l'autre troisième classe le renseignaient parfaitement, tout comme la respiration chaotique qu'il pouvait entendre.

C'était curieux de constater que Genesis soit en train de paniquer, alors qu'il était en majeure partie la cause de la situation présente. C'était d'autant plus troublant aux yeux de Sephiroth qu'il avait ressenti des sentiments similaires voilà peu et qu'Angeal avait été celui qui l'avait aidé à retrouver son calme.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les connaissait Sephiroth réalisait que c'était justement Angeal qui avait toujours fait en sorte de les garder en équilibre, servant de tampon, de modérateur et de confident sans jamais se plaindre. Ils l'avaient bien mal récompensé de ses efforts...

\- Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir avec nous... murmura t'il d'un ton songeur.

Cette affirmation prit Genesis par surprise, le décontenançant.

\- Hein ? Comment cela ? Demanda le banoran roux.

\- Angeal... sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais réussi à nous entendre. Expliqua Sephiroth.

Genesis fit la moue, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Demanda Sephiroth.

\- Je devrai ? Répondit Genesis avec un peu d'ironie.

Sephiroth garda le silence quelques instants, un peu déçu par la réponse. Il comprenait mieux ce que devait ressentir Angeal.

\- Je crois que oui, il a toujours fait son possible pour éviter que nous nous disputions au point d'en venir à nous battre.

\- Tu as déjà oublié que nous nous battons régulièrement au contraire ? Rétorqua Genesis. Autant pour ta brillante théorie il me semble. Angeal n'est pas aussi utile que tu le dis, et s'il s'efforce de nous empêcher de nous battre, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme, seulement parce qu'il y trouve son compte. S'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire, il nous laisserait nous entre-tuer.

Sephiroth retira sa main. Visiblement Genesis n'avait plus besoin de son soutien. Il était presque soulagé qu'Angeal soit inconscient et n'entende pas les propos venimeux du roux.

\- Je te trouve bien dur envers lui, je croyais que vous étiez des amis d'enfance... dit il au bout d'un moment.

Genesis laissa échapper un rire grinçant.

\- Cela c'est ce que nous nous sommes toujours évertué à faire croire, mais en vérité, si je l'ai pris pour ami c'était pour me faire bien voir, et avant que tu ne t'indignes, laisse moi te dire que s'il a accepté de se prêter au jeu c'est parce qu'il y trouvait son compte, une fois encore. Nous étions tous les deux gagnants, j'étais le gentil fils du maire qui tendait la main au garçon le plus pauvre de la région et lui il était celui qui bénéficiait de mes largesses.

Sephiroth ne parla pas pendant un long moment, prenant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout de le digérer.

Alors c'était ainsi ? C'était cela la vérité ? C'était cela l'amitié ? Juste de la manipulation, presque des mensonges motivés par l'intérêt ? Dire qu'il avait failli y croire... qu'il admirait le lien qui unissait les deux autres et que tout était faux.

Il remua avec précaution, cherchant à s'écarter, puis se ravisa, outre le fait qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, Angeal avait encore besoin de sa chaleur.

Alors qu'il se réinstallait au mieux il sentit le tremblement qui agitait le corps du brun. Angeal ne bougeait pas, semblait toujours inconscient, mais son tremblement s'était aggravé.

Sephiroth retint son souffle, se demandant si Angeal tremblait parce que son état s'altérait ou parce qu'il était revenu à lui et souffrait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Un mélange étrange de tristesse et de soulagement envahit Sephiroth. Genesis pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas pour autant la vérité, c'était seulement la vérité du roux. Si, comme il commençait à le croire, Angeal était revenu à lui et tremblait de chagrin, alors il était clair que les mots de Genesis n'étaient pas à prendre pour argent comptant.

Se rapprochant autant qu'il le pouvait du corps tremblant du brun, il nicha sa tête contre le cou d'Angeal, de manière à pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il pense, je serai là.

Angeal qui était effectivement revenu à lui et avait entendu les mots de Genesis, se retint à grand peine de se mettre à pleurer en entendant les mots que venait de lui souffler Sephiroth.

Il ne tenait pas à dévoiler à Genesis qu'il était conscient, il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre s'en prendre à lui à nouveau.

Même s'il était touché par les propos de Sephiroth, son instinct de survie était plus fort que tout. Il avait terriblement honte dans le même temps, il devrait dire un jour à Sephiroth que ce que venait de dire Genesis était vrai, ils s'étaient utilisés mutuellement... leur amitié n'avait été qu'illusion, du moins au départ. Qu'il ait voulu y croire au fil du temps n'avait aucune importance, il aurait du le savoir, Genesis était ainsi. Il fonctionnait à l'instinct, au coup de cœur ou de colère. Il se laissait emporter par ses sentiments, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Angeal lui était très différent, il préférait réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Si grand que soit son chagrin, il préférait le taire et faire comme s'il était toujours inconscient.

Genesis réalisa à son tour que les tremblements d'Angeal avaient pris de l'ampleur, ce qui, de son avis, n'était pas normal.

\- Sephiroth ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Dit il d'un ton alarmé.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Sephiroth avec ironie, je suis nu dans une cabane de gosses, construite dans une grotte des environs de Banora en compagnie d'un malade et d'un inconscient alors qu'une tempête de neige fait rage.

Genesis qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille mit quelques minutes avant de réussir à riposter.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de l'état d'Angeal !

Puis il tiqua en réalisant ce que Sephiroth avait dit.

\- Je peux savoir lequel de nous est un malade et lequel est un inconscient ?

\- Je préfère te laisser y réfléchir. Pour ce qui est d'Angeal, j'ai remarqué moi aussi, j'espère que c'est bon signe, et qu'il est en train de se réchauffer.

Genesis marmonna et posa une main sur le front d'Angeal. Puisque Sephiroth prenait les choses à la légère, il allait devoir assurer à sa place. La chaleur qu'il sentit sous sa paume le fit frissonner.

\- Sephiroth ! S'écria t'il.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il est brûlant !

Sephiroth se redressa sur un coude et posa à son tour la main sur le front d'Angeal, il ne le trouva pas si chaud quand à lui.

\- Tu exagères, il n'est pas brûlant, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir au lieu de dire des sottises.

\- Dormir ! Comment peux tu parler de dormir alors que...

\- Très facilement, j'ai sommeil, alors si tu pouvais te taire, ce serait parfait.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de me taire ? Se hérissa immédiatement Genesis.

\- Fais le tout de même, j'ai vraiment envie de me reposer, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire taire. Même si cela faisait s'effondrer votre cahute sur nous.

Genesis ravala sa fureur, Sephiroth n'avait pas tort, s'ils s'agitaient trop la cabane pouvait ne pas tenir le coup. Il valait mieux qu'il laisse couler pour le moment.

Il remua afin de se rapprocher d'Angeal et ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec les chaussures de ce dernier, ce qui fut assez douloureux et lui arracha une exclamation.

\- Aie ! Et merde !

\- Quoi encore ? Grogna Sephiroth.

\- J'ai oublié de lui enlever ses chaussures.

\- Et cela justifie que tu hurles ?

\- Quand je m'y cogne les pieds ? Oui, absolument !

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui enlever maintenant, comme ça tu ne risqueras plus de t'y cogner et je pourrai peut être enfin dormir un peu. Ironisa Sephiroth.

Genesis grommela des mots indistincts, que Sephiroth ne chercha pas à analyser et se déplaça en direction des pieds d'Angeal afin de retirer les chaussures incriminées. Sa tâche s'avéra des plus ardues, l'exiguïté des lieux, l'obscurité et la façon dont Angeal avait noué ses lacets, tout cela se liguait contre lui.

Sephiroth qui n'avait pas bougé, mais tendait l'oreille, l'entendit jurer de plus en plus distinctement, au fur et à mesure que son irritation croissait.

\- Bordel, mais ça va se défaire ! Foutues chaussures, foutus lacets... il avait besoin de les serrer à ce point ? Foutue neige qui a tout détrempé et serré... merde, j'en ai marre, je vais tout cramer si cela continue...

Les derniers mots prononcés par Genesis emplirent Angeal et Sephiroth d'une certaine angoisse, ils connaissaient assez le roux pour savoir qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire ce qu'il venait de dire et ils ne tenaient ni l'un ni l'autre à ce que cela se produise.

Sephiroth se résigna à intervenir, ne tenant pas à voir la cabane en proie aux flammes partir en fumée, et eux aussi par la même occasion.

Angeal parvint à rester immobile, mais ce fut au prix d'un très sérieux effort sur lui même, en grande partie en raison de l'intervention de Sephiroth.

\- Laisse moi faire. Dit Sephiroth en repoussant Genesis.

\- Parce que le grand général Sephiroth s'estime plus capable que moi de défaire des lacets mouillés ? S'offusqua Genesis.

\- Non, seulement moi, je ne risque pas de mettre le feu si je m'énerve.

Angeal eut beaucoup de peine à réprimer un gémissement de détresse. Tout cela allait très mal finir, il en avait la certitude. Un frisson des plus désagréable lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Est-ce qu'après avoir manqué mourir de froid il allait finir brûlé vif ? Il aurait mieux fait de suivre son instinct et de ne pas dire oui à Sephiroth quand ce dernier lui avait parlé de partir pour Banora. Il aurait du écouter la petite voix qui lui soufflait que cela était une très mauvaise idée. Mais il avait refusé d'entendre cette voix raisonnable, il était parti pour Banora... il allait devoir faire avec, même si pour l'heure, il se sentait pour le moins en danger.

Finalement les doigts agiles de Sephiroth vinrent à bout des lacets récalcitrants et les chaussures d'Angeal furent évacuées de la cabane. Le silence retomba sur les lieux.

Sephiroth plongea dans le sommeil, et malgré ses affirmations, Genesis en fit très vite autant, vaincu par la fatigue.

Seul Angeal resta éveillé, perdu dans ses pensées.

Au dehors la nuit était totale, un nouveau jour ne tarderait pas à débuter.

Angeal sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Oui... une nouvelle journée commençait, et pas n'importe laquelle. Ce jour là, il avait dix sept ans.

Pour la septième fois personne ne lui souhaiterait son anniversaire, la mort de son père avait sonné la fin de cette célébration. Témoin du chagrin de sa mère, l'enfant qu'il était alors avait pris la décision de ne plus jamais rien réclamer, et il avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il ne voulait plus jamais qu'on lui souhaite ses anniversaires. C'était pour ses dix ans qu'il avait reçu l'épée, le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait, celui qui avait coûté la vie à son père. Sa mère n'avait pas protesté, sans doute était elle soulagée par cette décision, pour elle aussi cela aurait été une épreuve. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à passer outre la volonté d'Angeal et préparer une fête pour lui. Le jeune garçon avait fait de son mieux pour se montrer indifférent. Il estimait n'avoir plus le droit à un anniversaire, mais en même temps, parfois, une pointe de douleur lui venait malgré tout. Genesis l'avait toujours invité à ses fêtes d'anniversaires, il s'y était rendu, pour ne pas le décevoir, et cela n'avait fait que rendre sa propre situation plus douloureuse encore.

Plusieurs fois Genesis s'était étonné qu'il n'en ait pas, Angeal avait éludé le sujet, affirmant que sa famille était trop pauvre. Son ami avait fini par ne plus y penser, et il ignorait d'ailleurs la date précise de la naissance d'Angeal.

Angeal lui aurait aimé l'oublier, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à effacer de sa mémoire cette date.

Genesis et Sephiroth avaient eux aussi dix sept ans, Genesis avait d'ailleurs fait la fête pour célébrer son anniversaire quelques temps plus tôt, Sephiroth lui n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et l'avait toujours clairement exprimé.

Un peu de tristesse traversa l'esprit d'Angeal. S'il avait lui choisi de ne plus fêter son anniversaire, Sephiroth lui n'avait probablement jamais eu la joie d'en voir un être célébré, connaissait il seulement sa date de naissance ?

 _À suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 13) Nuit noire, nuit blanche**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Angeal tendit l'oreille, Sephiroth à sa droite respirait calmement, son sommeil était paisible et profond, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Genesis qui s'agitait à sa gauche et gémissait par moment.

Angeal se concentra sur Genesis, espérant qu'il n'était pas sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse en dormant, cela s'était déjà produit et n'avait pas été facile à gérer. Lorsque cela s'était produit la dernière fois Genesis avait fini par convulser et avait manqué s'étouffer. Heureusement Angeal s'était réveillé à temps pour le sortir du sommeil et le calmer. Il lui avait cependant fallu bien des efforts et un assez long moment pour y parvenir. Il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience.

Un sourire un peu amer joua sur ses lèvres. Sans doute était il stupide de se faire du soucis pour un homme qui avait parlé de lui en termes si peu flatteurs un moment plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait se refaire. Même si Genesis reniait leur pseudo amitié, lui n'était pas encore prêt à s'y résoudre.

Alors qu'il surveillait l'évolution du sommeil de Genesis Sephiroth s'éveilla, les murmures du jeune homme roux avaient fini par le déranger.

Il soupira, remua et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore... murmura t'il en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Genesis est nerveux, répondit Angeal sur le même ton, je crains qu'il ne fasse une crise d'angoisse.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le brun, s'appuyant sur un coude.

\- Tu te fais du soucis pour lui, après ce qu'il a dit...

Angeal soupira et secoua la tête nerveusement.

\- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, nous y trouvions tous les deux notre compte. Nous avons fait cela par intérêt.

\- Jusqu'à quand Angeal ?

\- Que veux tu dire ? S'étonna Angeal.

\- Je te demande jusqu'à quand cela a été seulement quelque chose que seul l'intérêt motivait. Précisa Sephiroth impitoyable.

C'était la question de trop pour Angeal, il frissonna longuement, dépourvu de l'envie de répondre.

\- J'attends une réponse Angeal. Insista Sephiroth. Jusqu'à quand est-ce que tu as fait cela uniquement par intérêt ? Tu dois bien le savoir, non ?

Contre lui un tremblement des plus prononcés fut la seule réponse, mais il n'entendait pas en rester là. Après la déception des mots de Genesis, il avait besoin d'entendre la version d'Angeal.

\- Alors ? Reprit il.

Angeal se doutait qu'il ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla t'il d'un ton désespéré.

L'insistance de Sephiroth lui amena les larmes aux yeux. La question l'obligeait à regarder la réalité en face, alors que Genesis n'avait visiblement jamais cessé de voir en leur amitié un stratagème, lui avait fini par y croire.

Honteux de sa faiblesse et de sa bêtise, il laissa couler ses larmes, seule chose qu'il soit en mesure de faire pour libérer sa souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas échapper aux deux autres, cela réveillerait Genesis. Il ne pouvait que rester étendu et faire son possible pour ne pas sangloter trop fort.

Il sentit la main de Sephiroth effleurer ses joues humides et tenta de détourner la tête pour éviter d'être démasqué, mais trop tard.

Sephiroth soupira et l'attira contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé... je n'aurai pas du insister. Souffla t'il.

Que Sephiroth s'excuse ne soulagea pas Angeal, bien au contraire, cela faisait un trop grand contraste avec l'attitude de Genesis. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'autant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à garder le contrôle. Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à cela d'ordinaire...

Sephiroth l'entoura de ses bras, attendant qu'il se calme.

Angeal se laissa faire, n'osant pas se rebiffer. Quelque part, cela lui faisait du bien que Sephiroth agisse ainsi, même s'il souffrait et qu'il était en proie à une profonde honte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la gentillesse de l'argenté.

Il sentit une des mains de Sephiroth remonter vers sa nuque, la massant avec douceur.

\- Tu devrais m'en vouloir toi aussi... dit il avec effort.

\- Et de quoi ? Questionna Sephiroth.

\- De ne pas être celui que tu croyais.

La main de Sephiroth s'immobilisa sur sa nuque.

\- De ne pas être celui que je croyais ? Angeal... tu es toujours le même pour moi. J'ai entendu les mots de Genesis, j'ai entendu les tiens et je crois avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'il en est. Je suis un peu déçu de constater que votre amitié ne soit pas ce que je croyais, mais cela ne me pousse pas pour autant à t'en vouloir.

\- Tu n'es pas déçu par ma médiocrité ? Non seulement j'ai profité de Genesis, mais en plus, maintenant qu'il me repousse, je ne tiens pas le coup.

Sephiroth eut le cœur serré à entendre ces mots.

Comment Angeal pouvait il se trouver médiocre ? N'importe qui se serait effondré en pareille situation.

\- Tu es épuisé, tu as été malmené, il a détruit tes habits, mis à mal ta dignité, manqué te tuer en te laissant fuir dans une tempête de neige, et au lieu de lui en vouloir, tu te soucies de lui... dis moi, au vu de ces éléments, lequel de vous deux est médiocre ?

\- Le médiocre vous remercie, et puisque visiblement nous sommes tous éveillés et assez en forme pour tenir des discussions de ce genre, il va vous laisser à votre échange. Déclara la voix glaciale de Genesis.

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la cabane, non sans piétiner les deux autres, sans ménagement ni remords.

Angeal ne broncha pas, mais Sephiroth accéléra la sortie du banoran roux en le propulsant sans ménagement au dehors.

La cabane grinça sinistrement, se balança puis, alors que Sephiroth se préparait au pire et qu'Angeal se redressait pour en retenir les pans, elle s'immobilisa.

Les deux hommes encore à l'intérieur poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Genesis tombé à genoux après l'expulsion dont il avait été la victime, se redressa et frotta ses genoux meurtris.

Il était au bord des larmes, les murmures de Sephiroth et d'Angeal l'avaient tiré du sommeil et à peine éveillé, il avait entendu ce qu'ils disaient, les mots entendus, surtout ceux que prononçait Sephiroth, lui avaient fait mal.

Pour réprimer son envie de pleurer il se réfugia derrière un rempart de colère et de rancune. À la lueur du feu mourant il ramassa ses habits et les passa rapidement.

Sephiroth et Angeal émergèrent à leur tour de la construction.

Sephiroth posa un regard réprobateur sur celui qui continuait à se vêtir non loin.

\- Alors, c'est ainsi ? Tu choisis de prendre la fuite ? Demanda t'il froidement.

\- Il me semble que je suis de trop. Répondit Genesis avec rage.

\- Dans cet état d'esprit, certainement, mais si tu arrêtais de tout ramener à toi et que tu regardais un peu autre part, ce serait différent.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Votre amitié a peut être débuté par calcul, mais pour Angeal elle est devenue une réalité. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y croire, mais il se soucie vraiment de toi, de nous... je ne comprends pas comment tu peux jeter si facilement tout cela au feu. Ton orgueil vaut il plus que sa fidélité ?

\- Sa fidélité ? Sa fidélité ! Mais quelle fidélité ? Il a couché avec toi !

\- Et il en a terriblement honte, au point de te laisser le malmener. Que te faut il de plus ? Qu'il se rase le crâne en signe de culpabilité ?

\- Inutile de se foutre de moi. Cracha Genesis. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment dévoré par la honte, par contre, il sait comment te pousser à le consoler.

Sephiroth le rejoignit, le saisissant par les bras, il l'obligea à faire face à Angeal. Le brun, enroulé dans une couverture, se tenait devant la cabane, la tête basse, fixant le sol. Des traces de larmes se voyaient encore sur ses joues empourprées par la honte.

\- Regarde le bien, regarde le vraiment ! Lorsque je l'ai rejoint, la nuit où j'ai couché avec lui, la première chose que j'ai pu constater c'est qu'il avait pleuré, assez pour en avoir les yeux rougis, et après que tu sois passé il a pleuré à nouveau. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, sais tu ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

\- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Répondit Genesis.

\- Je vais te le dire alors, il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas nous perdre. Qu'il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour nous, qu'il savait que ses origines étaient médiocres, qu'il manquait de beauté, qu'il ne pouvait espérer autre chose que nous servir d'amusement passager... voilà comment tu l'avais laissé Genesis. Voila ce qu'ont réussi à faire tes mots.

\- C'était un peu trop tard pour s'en soucier ! Il aurait du y penser avant !

Genesis se débattit, essayant de se délivrer de l'étreinte du général, mais en vain, l'emprise de Sephiroth était impossible à défaire.

Sephiroth lui coinça les poignets d'un seul bras, son autre main se referma solidement sur la nuque de Genesis. Bloqué il ne pouvait que fixer Angeal, ainsi que le voulait Sephiroth.

À la lueur de plus en plus faible du feu le visage du brun lui sembla plus marqué que jamais, pâle et fatigué. Son regard bleu, qui semblait incapable de soutenir le sien, luisait de honte et de larmes retenues à grand peine.

Genesis se figea, réalisant qu'en vérité il se trompait, Angeal ne retenait pas ses larmes, il était en train de pleurer en silence. Ses épaules frémissaient nerveusement, ses lèvres tremblaient. Cette image de son ami d'enfance, tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour, choqua Genesis.

\- Tu vois, tu as réussi à le détruire. Murmura Sephiroth. J'espère que tu savoures ton triomphe.

Tout l'orgueil qui retenait encore Genesis s'évapora alors, laissant place au désespoir. L'attitude d'Angeal, celle de Sephiroth, avaient eu raison de lui.

Baissant la tête, il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit haletante. Impuissant, incapable de résister aux conséquences de ses actes, il cédait à la panique. Sephiroth le sentit se mettre à trembler convulsivement, au point qu'il pouvait entendre les dents du roux s'entrechoquer.

\- Genesis ? Appela t'il.

\- Lâche moi... souffla Genesis faiblement.

\- Fais ce qu'il te demande. Dit également Angeal d'une voix sans timbre.

Sephiroth défit son étreinte sur les bras et la nuque de celui qu'il retenait, non sans contrariété. Il avait le sentiment de n'être arrivé à rien et il redoutait ce qui suivrait.

Genesis vacilla, mais cette fois Angeal ne s'avança pas vers lui pour le soutenir. Genesis le regarda avec un peu de surprise. Il avait tant l'habitude d'être secouru par Angeal lorsqu'il était en proie à une crise d'angoisse que de le voir ne pas bouger le blessait.

\- Angeal... dit il, presque implorant.

Angeal frémit mais ne bougea pas.

Sephiroth crispa les mâchoires, outré d'entendre Genesis appeler Angeal pour qu'il vienne à son aide quand il se sentait en position de faiblesse. Il garda le silence, mais fixa Genesis avec reproche. L'autre ne s'en rendit pas compte, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Angeal dont les joues étaient toujours couvertes de larmes.

\- Angeal, je ne le pensais pas... insista Genesis. Sans toi, j'aurai été seul toute mon enfance... tu sais que je ne le pensais pas...

À la grande contrariété de Sephiroth Angeal répondit.

\- Je le sais.

Genesis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais son soulagement ne dura pas, déjà Angeal reprenait.

\- Tu ne le pensais pas, mais tu l'as dit. Tu ne le pensais pas, mais cela n'en est pas moins blessant. Je sais que pour toi je ne suis qu'un faire valoir sans trop d'intelligence, que je ne vaux pas grand chose à tes yeux, en dehors du peu d'utilité que je peux avoir pour toi... je sais que tu parles et agis souvent sans prendre le temps de mesurer la portée de tes propos et de tes actes... mais... si peu valeureux et brillant que je sois en comparaison de vous deux, je n'en suis pas pour autant dépourvu de cœur. Je suis capable de ressentir du chagrin, de l'amour et de la colère Genesis... j'aurai voulu que tu puisse t'en rendre compte seul...

\- Angeal ? Balbutia Genesis choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Angeal se dirigea vers le feu et y rajouta du bois, le tisonnant pour le relancer.

\- Nous devrions essayer de dormir encore un peu, il neige toujours. Dit il d'une voix calme.

\- Angeal, est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Sephiroth doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... avoua Angeal. J'avais besoin de le dire je crois... mais cela ne m'a pas soulagé pour autant.

Il se dirigea vers la cabane et l'examina attentivement.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons encore y dormir, elle devrait tenir cette nuit, lorsqu'il fera jour je la consoliderai, je ne veux pas que des enfants y viennent et se blessent.

Il s'y glissa sans plus attendre, laissant Sephiroth et Genesis en tête à tête.

 _À suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 14) Difficile aurore**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Genesis hésita, considérant tour à tour Sephiroth, la cabane et l'entrée de la grotte. Il était indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Sa fierté le poussait à partir, mais il avait conscience que s'il le faisait, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible, Sephiroth et Angeal ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

Il arrêta son regard sur Sephiroth qui continuait à le toiser, les bras croisés et le visage sombre. Genesis réalisa que le général était toujours nu, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se couvrir en quittant la cabane et ne semblait pas s'en ressentir malgré le froid qui régnait.

Genesis détourna les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. C'était une chose de se créer une simulation pour assouvir ses fantasmes, cela en était une autre de se retrouver face à l'objet de ses désirs dans le plus simple appareil.

Il était clair que Sephiroth n'avait pas la moindre idée l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui, ou qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira Sephiroth.

\- Tu ne veux pas te couvrir un peu ? Répondit Genesis sans le regarder.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris par la nervosité et l'attitude de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi, ma nudité te déplaît ? Ironisa t'il.

\- Je ne voudrai pas que le grand héros de la SHINRA prenne froid, en plus de son problème actuel de vision, ce serait un comble. Riposta Genesis.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, je vais me mettre au chaud, après tout, la cabane était assez grande pour nous contenir tous les trois, Angeal et moi y tiendrons sans problème. Bon retour à Banora. Susurra Sephiroth en se tournant vers la cabane.

Genesis en resta bouche bée. Sephiroth allait vraiment le planter là sans plus de manière ? Il était sans doute en train de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible.

Son esprit lui imposa la vision des corps nus de Sephiroth et d'Angeal pressés l'un contre l'autre, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour ce faire, il avait eu les deux autres sous les yeux, il savait à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et secoua la tête nerveusement.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul ! Protesta t'il.

Il vit Sephiroth hausser les épaules et tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas eu de scrupules à abandonner Angeal.

\- C'est faux ! Je suis allé le chercher ! Je ne l'ai pas abandonné dans la tempête !

Genesis sentit avec dépit des larmes se mettre à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument m'accuser du pire et me faire passer pour un salaud sans cœur !

\- Parce que je t'ai vu te conduire comme tel.

Genesis accusa le coup et resta silencieux, tandis que Sephiroth se glissait dans la cabane.

Angeal s'était recroquevillé contre l'une des parois, il ne bougea pas lorsque Sephiroth s'étendit à ses côtés.

Sephiroth préféra ne pas lui parler pour le moment, il avait le sentiment que pour l'heure il valait mieux lui laisser un peu de temps pour se reprendre.

Angeal lui en fut reconnaissant, affronter Genesis à plusieurs reprises, être pris entre les deux, entendre retracer ses propos et ses actes, tout cela l'avait secoué et il peinait à le surmonter.

Il faisait son possible pour ne pas dire à Sephiroth qu'il avait été autant blessé par les rebuffades de Genesis que par la façon dont il avait exposé ce dont il avait été témoin, à savoir ses moments de faiblesse. Même si les intentions de Sephiroth étaient probablement bonnes, Angeal avait tout de même mal que Genesis soit désormais au courant de ces détails.

Genesis s'assit devant le feu, laissant son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

Il était fatigué et désorienté. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Bien sur, s'il en croyait Sephiroth il avait réussi à faire du mal à Angeal, mais au final, il n'en ressentait aucun triomphe, bien au contraire, il avait presque honte.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

Oui... Sephiroth avait raison, il avait réussi à briser Angeal, au point que ce dernier avait choisi de se retirer au lieu de l'aider alors qu'il avait parfaitement vu qu'il n'était pas bien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Angeal ne lui avait pas tendu la main pour le retenir alors qu'il perdait pied.

Il se remémora la première fois qu'il avait fait une crise d'angoisse.

Il avait dix ans, Angeal et lui étaient en train de vadrouiller autour de Banora, lorsqu'il s'était éloigné du brun, attiré par un bruit, lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour dire à Angeal de venir voir ce qu'il avait trouvé, ce dernier n'était plus en vue et il ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Très vite la peur s'était emparée de Genesis, il était loin de sa maison, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour rentrer. Angeal était le plus doué pour retrouver son chemin dans la nature. Genesis lui avait beau faire, il ne parvenait jamais à se repérer assez pour se diriger convenablement.

Seul il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à retrouver son chemin et il le savait. Tout autour de lui la nature lui avait semblé soudain redoutable, peuplée de prédateurs, tous décidés à se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des monstres roder partout.

Comme sa peur l'envahissait tout entier il avait commencé à avoir du mal à respirer et s'était assis au pied d'un arbre, agité de frissons. Alors qu'il laissait libre cours à sa crainte, les yeux fermés et le corps agité par les pleurs, il avait senti des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Effrayé il avait laissé échapper un cri de terreur et tenté de fuir, mais il avait été retenu fermement.

\- Genesis ! C'est moi ! Calme toi ! Lui avait dit la voix d'Angeal.

Il avait rouvert les yeux et découvert Angeal devant lui, les mains sur ses épaules étaient celles du brun.

Genesis l'avait fixé avec ébahissement, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Angeal l'avait serré contre lui, sans rien dire. Sans se moquer de sa peur et de ses larmes. Pour la première fois Genesis s'était senti en sécurité, comme cela ne s'était encore jamais produit, même avec ses parents. Non parce que ces derniers ne prenaient pas soin de lui et ne l'aimaient pas, mais parce que leur façon de l'aimer lui semblait parfois presque artificielle. Sa mère surtout, qu'il surprenait parfois à poser sur lui un regard inquiet. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, au moment de lui donner le bain, elle l'examinait toujours sous toutes les coutures, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Il avait osé une fois lui demander ce qu'elle essayait de voir et elle avait rougi avant de l'entourer d'une serviette et d'éluder la question. Elle ne l'avait plus fait par la suite, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne cessait pour autant de l'examiner.

Genesis ferma les yeux.

Oui... sa mère semblait avoir peur de lui, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Certes, il n'était pas le meilleur des hommes, il le savait fort bien, mais il n'était pas un monstre pour autant...

Elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'il partait pour Midgar, intégrer les forces de la SHINRA. Elle avait caché cela derrière une apparente fierté, mais Genesis n'était pas dupe, elle préférait le savoir au loin et à chaque fois qu'il revenait, elle n'était pas tranquille.

C'était là l'une des raisons qui le poussaient à rester dans la grotte. Il ne tenait pas à rentrer chez lui en pleine nuit, sa mère aurait peur, une fois de plus.

Un bruissement derrière lui attira son attention, Sephiroth venait de quitter la cabane et passait ses habits.

Genesis rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour le regarder faire.

\- Plus sommeil ? Demanda t'il.

Sephiroth ne répondit pas. Il était toujours contrarié par le comportement de Genesis et par ses conséquences. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Angeal dans la cabane, mais ce dernier s'était aussitôt raidi, indiquant clairement qu'il n'était pas disposé à cela. Sephiroth avait donc préféré le laisser en paix, seul dans la cabane.

Une fois habillé il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte et regarda au dehors. La neige tombait toujours, mais il sentait que le jour n'allait pas tarder.

\- C'est déjà presque l'aube...

\- Bah, tu as tes lunettes. Rétorqua Genesis avec indifférence. Tu devrais y survivre.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je me fais du soucis. Dit Sephiroth sans relever. J'espère qu'Angeal a pu se reposer un peu. Même s'il semble ne pas être tombé malade, il en a besoin.

\- J'en conclus que tu ne vas pas le ramener à Midgar. Murmura Genesis.

\- Je suis venu te chercher toi. Répondit Sephiroth. Lui est toujours en permission, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- Et qu'en est il du tien exactement ? Je doute fort qu'on t'ait demandé de venir me récupérer, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

Sephiroth se tourna vers lui, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

\- Personne, vraiment ? Tu crois que le directeur est dupe ?

Genesis haussa les épaules, il se moquait bien que Lazard soit ou non dupe de son stratagème.

\- Bah... dit il avec insolence. Que va t'il me faire ? Me mettre aux arrêts ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos.

Sephiroth ne fit pas de commentaire en entendant cela, d'autres que lui se chargeraient de faire comprendre à Genesis qu'il avait tort.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Es-tu autorisé à être ici ? Insista Genesis.

\- Non, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, je suis venu t'empêcher de nuire. Je suis arrivé à temps d'ailleurs. J'aurai peut être droit à un sermon, mais je n'aurai pas de blâme. Toi par contre, tu ne vas pas y couper. Répondit Sephiroth.

Genesis grinça des dents, il avait passé assez de temps au sein de la SHINRA pour savoir que ce que venait de dire Sephiroth était la stricte vérité.

\- Bien sur... le grand Héros Sephiroth ne peut pas être blâmé, cela ne se fait pas, alors que dans mon cas, cela n'est en rien un problème.

\- Je peux l'être, comme tout le monde, si je me comporte comme tu le fais. Mais heureusement pour moi, je ne le fais pas.

Le regard de Genesis étincela de rage, il se leva, prêt à se jeter sur Sephiroth mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps Angeal se montra, nu et fatigué.

Ignorant l'attitude belliqueuse de Genesis il se dirigea vers Sephiroth.

\- Je voudrais rentrer à la base. Tu pourrais me ramener ?

Sephiroth le fixa avec inquiétude, il n'aimait pas le regard las et presque vide du brun.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir rentrer si vite ? Tu as encore quelques jours devant toi...

\- Je ne tiens pas à rester, surtout en ce moment. Ce n'était vraiment pas la période idéale pour venir. Répondit Angeal.

L'époque de son anniversaire était celle où l'absence de son père se faisait le plus sentir, où sa mère et lui n'aimaient guère se trouver réunis. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était partie, le laissant seul chez eux.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et retourna vers l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Nous y allons quand tu veux.

Angeal hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les coffres, il les fouilla rapidement à la recherche d'habits qu'il pourrait porter pour rentrer à Midgar. À son grand soulagement il parvint à trouver son bonheur et s'habilla rapidement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cabane et en condamna la porte. Il ne se sentait pas de la bricoler pour l'heure, il le ferait un autre jour.

\- Je suis prêt. Dit il en revenant vers les deux autres.

Il éteignit le feu avec soin et sortit, Sephiroth ajusta ses lunettes et le suivit. Genesis leur emboîta le pas à contre cœur.

La neige ne facilitait pas leurs déplacements, mais aucun des trois hommes ne s'en plaignit, ainsi ils avaient tout le temps de se perdre dans leurs pensées.

Même si il faisait son possible pour sembler sur de lui et surtout faire croire qu'il prenait vraiment tout à la légère, Genesis appréhendait le retour.

Sephiroth lui se faisait du soucis pour Angeal dont le silence prolongé, même s'il n'était pas inhabituel, l'inquiétait.

Angeal lui ouvrait la marche et se concentrait sur le chemin à suivre pour retourner en ville. Il priait pour que le calme qui régnait pour le moment se poursuive jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au siège de la SHINRA.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'appareil de Sephiroth, couvert de neige, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

\- Attends, tu n'as même pas eu l'idée de le mettre à l'abri ? S'agaça Genesis.

 _À suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 15) Retour à Midgar**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sous le regard résigné d'Angeal, Sephiroth et Genesis se remirent à se disputer devant l'appareil.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'adossant à un mur, attendant qu'ils cessent.

Sa lassitude était à son comble. Se frayer un chemin à travers la campagne enneigée n'avait pas été chose facile pour lui qui ouvrait la voie aux deux autres. Il était fatigué, physiquement et mentalement.

Une fois de plus, ni Sephiroth, ni Genesis n'avait pris garde au fait qu'il s'écartait. Ils étaient tous deux bien trop pris par leur discussion houleuse.

Angeal souffrait de cette situation, mais il ne savait comment y mettre un terme. S'interposer était une option qu'il n'avait pas envie de choisir. Il l'avait fait trop souvent par le passé, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer une fois de plus.

Cette prise de bec entre le roux et l'argenté était celle de trop pour lui. Il ne voulait plus s'en mêler. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux, alors il allait les laisser se débrouiller.

Il ne trahirait pas Genesis en informant Sephiroth de la réalité concernant la simulation. Il n'interviendrait pas plus dans leurs échanges futurs.

Non... il resterait en dehors de leurs chamailleries, qu'ils se disputent ou se tapent dessus autant qu'ils le voudraient, lui n'avait plus l'intention de s'en mêler.

Le cœur serré il baissa la tête.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait presque caressé l'espoir que les deux autres viendraient peut être vers lui avec le temps, mais il n'osait y croire vraiment. Pourquoi le feraient ils ? Genesis n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt, quand à Sephiroth, il l'avait dit lui même, il n'avait voulu qu'assouvir sa curiosité, découvrir des choses nouvelles, maintenant que c'était chose faite, il n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir s'amuser avec lui.

S'amuser... oui, c'était le mot qui convenait pour désigner ce qu'il s'était passé. Sephiroth s'était amusé avec lui, et à présent, à nouveau tourné vers Genesis, il l'oubliait.

Croire que les choses pouvaient tourner autrement était vain et ne pourrait que le conduire à être plus déçu encore. Il était bien plus sage de sa part de tirer un trait sur cet épisode et de reprendre une vie vouée au devoir, de préférence à l'écart des deux autres premières classes.

Fort de ces certitudes Angeal resta silencieux et immobile, tandis que Genesis et Sephiroth s'agitaient en s'invectivant, afin de dégager l'appareil couvert de neige.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque Genesis proposa d'utiliser des flammes, laissant Sephiroth gérer le problème.

Une nouvelle dispute débuta, Genesis s'obstinant à trouver l'idée bonne, Sephiroth la réprouvant absolument.

\- Je te dis que c'est la seule solution !

\- Si on veut le faire exploser, certainement. Ricana Sephiroth. Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

\- Parce que le grand Sephiroth a mieux à proposer peut être ?

\- Oui, utiliser nos mains, tu sais encore comment on fait ?

\- Je ne suis pas manchot ! Angeal ! Bouge toi un peu ! On ne va pas tout faire seuls !

Angeal réprima un soupir et s'écarta du mur.

Bien sur, il aurait du s'en douter, ils se souvenaient parfaitement de lui dans ce genre de situation...

Il les rejoignit sans se presser et les aida à dégager l'appareil, puis il patienta, tandis que Sephiroth grimpait à bord et s'assurait que tout était en ordre et surtout en état de fonctionner.

Fort heureusement, ce fut le cas, et les trois premières classes purent reprendre la direction de Midgar.

Genesis avait opté pour un silence prudent, ne tenant guère à ce qu'ils s'écrasent parce qu'il avait un peu trop chatouillé Sephiroth et que ce dernier avait perdu le contrôle de l'appareil, ce qui convenait fort bien aux deux autres.

Comme cela était prévisible, ils furent amenés sans tarder dans le bureau de Lazard, à peine descendus de l'hélicoptère.

Le directeur posa un regard sévère et très contrarié sur les trois premières classes. Il n'avait pas grand chose contre Angeal, si ce n'était qu'il n'appréciait guère de le voir revenir en habits civils, mais il avait pas mal de griefs à l'encontre des deux autres.

\- Je vous écoute, qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? Laissa t'il tomber d'une voix froide.

\- Je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'Angeal allait bien. Affirma Genesis sans aucun scrupule.

Ce mensonge éhonté fit tressaillir Angeal, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif de Lazard, qui n'était pas dupe une seule seconde.

Un profond sentiment d'amertume envahit Angeal, il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses habits être mis en pièces par l'épée de Genesis, le dénudant sans pitié.

C'était ainsi que Genesis s'assurait qu'il allait bien ? Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu pour le tuer alors...

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Ironisa Lazard. Votre dévouement à son encontre me touche profondément. J'imagine que c'est à cause de votre empressement envers lui qu'il se présente devant moi dans une tenue civile... puis-je savoir ce qu'il est advenu de son uniforme ?

\- Je crains fort qu'il n'ait été détruit, un stupide accident. Répondit Genesis.

\- Un accident dites vous... et qui est cause de cet accident au juste ? Questionna Lazard avec agacement.

\- Et bien... ce n'est plus très clair dans mon esprit, je crois qu'il y avait des bestioles, j'ai voulu les chasser et... déclara Genesis en prenant un air un peu perdu.

\- Vous avez voulu les chasser et l'uniforme d'Angeal a été détruit ? Vous m'en direz tant... enfin, passons sur cet épisode navrant...

Genesis esquissa un sourire soulagé, mais Lazard doucha son espoir sans tarder.

\- Il va sans dire que puisque vous êtes celui qui a causé la destruction de son uniforme, vous le remplacerez à vos frais. Je préviendrai les responsables de l'habillement, qu'ils retiennent le prix d'un nouvel uniforme sur votre paie à venir.

Genesis ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Lazard ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Non, inutile de me remercier, c'est tout naturel, ce sera plus facile, vous n'aurez pas à avancer l'argent.

Maté, conscient que dire quoi que ce soit ne ferait que l'enfoncer, Genesis se résigna à se taire.

Satisfait Lazard se tourna vers Sephiroth.

\- Quand à vous Général, j'imagine que ce sont ces mêmes bestioles que voulait chasser le commandant Rapsodhos qui vous ont poussé à prendre un hélicoptère et à faire un tour à Banora... je serai vraiment curieux d'avoir un rapport détaillés sur ces créatures qui ont la capacité de pousser deux de mes meilleurs hommes à agir de façon surprenante... Il serait bon qu'elles soient fichées, afin qu'à l'avenir on puisse se prémunir contre leurs actions.

\- Je ferai bien volontiers un rapport, affirma Sephiroth, mais dans mon cas, il n'y avait qu'une seule bestiole, une créature rouge, particulièrement agaçante.

Dans le silence qui suivit sa réponse, le grincement de dents de Genesis fut nettement perceptible. Lazard fronça un peu plus les sourcils. La situation devenait encore plus problématique qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

\- Je vois... donc, vous vous êtes rendu à Banora pour cette raison...

\- Oui, j'avais entendu des propos qui me faisaient craindre que la créature en question n'y sévisse, je redoutais les ravages qu'elle pouvait y causer.

\- Et en arrivant là bas, vous avez sans doute trouvé et aidé Angeal et Genesis à affronter leurs propres bestioles. Soupira Lazard découragé.

Sephiroth approuva, un demi sourire aux lèvres, son regard vert rivé sur Genesis, comme pour le mettre au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

Genesis le fusillait des yeux, les lèvres serrées.

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Dit Lazard. Retirez vous dans vos quartiers respectifs et restez y jusqu'à votre prochaine mission. On vous y portera vos repas et ce dont vous aurez besoin. Interdiction formelle à vous trois de sortir de ces pièces avant d'avoir été informés de vos assignations.

Aucun des trois hommes en face de lui ne protesta, ils savaient à quel moment il était préférable de faire profil bas.

Ils quittèrent le bureau en silence et se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers sans se regarder ni parler.

Angeal, qui était pourtant le seul du trio à ne pas avoir mérité de se voir consigné dans ses quartiers, était curieusement celui qui prenait le mieux la chose.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se défit des habits qu'il avait pris dans la grotte et qui n'étaient pas en très bon état. Il les rangea dans un coin, décidé à les faire nettoyer et à les ramener dans le coffre où il les avait pris. Une fois les vêtements pliés avec soin il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et entra dans la douche. Il se lava longuement, espérant ainsi se délivrer non seulement de la crasse, mais aussi des tensions accumulées. Une fois la douche terminée il se sentit propre mais pas le moins du monde soulagé.

Il retourna dans la chambre et s'étendit nu sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Il était inquiet, se demandant combien de temps Sephiroth et Genesis accepteraient de rester confinés dans leurs quartiers. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne résisteraient pas longtemps au désir de sortir. Ce n'étaient pas les remontrances du directeur qui les retiendraient, ils n'étaient plus des enfants que la menace d'une punition dissuade.

Angeal laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Si, comme il le redoutait, les deux autres se permettaient des escapades, cela mettrait sans doute Lazard très en colère. Tous première classes qu'ils soient, en faisant cela ils mettraient en difficulté sa position. En passant outre ses ordres, ils remettraient son autorité en cause, il ne pourrait pas laisser passer une telle attitude. Angeal redoutait sa réaction en pareil cas. Comment punirait il Sephiroth et Genesis ?

Enfin, peut être se faisait il du soucis pour rien... peut être que Genesis et Sephiroth auraient la prudence de ne pas braver l'autorité de Lazard et que tout se passerait bien.

Ou alors, si malgré tout ils s'égaraient, leurs statuts et leurs états de service les sauveraient... peut être que Lazard n'oserait pas leur infliger pire qu'être consignés dans leurs quartiers.

Angeal aurait aimé pouvoir s'en convaincre, le problème était cependant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, pas une seule seconde.

Il restait intimement persuadé qu'ils étaient à la veille de très mauvais jours.

Un peu plus loin, les deux autres première classe ne se préoccupaient absolument pas de l'état d'esprit de Lazard ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Genesis s'était replongé dans Loveless, autant pour passer le temps que pour retrouver un peu de sérénité et surtout, pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé à Banora. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de son comportement, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le tourmentait.

Non, en vérité, ce qu'il essayait d'effacer de son esprit, c'était l'image d'Angeal, nu et honteux devant lui. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de poser le regard sur le corps dénudé du brun, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de s'y attarder, du moins avant ces instants dans la grotte.

Désormais, après avoir pris le temps de vraiment regarder, Genesis devait bien admettre qu'Angeal était loin d'être aussi dépourvu de charmes qu'il le pensait. Certes, le corps du brun était plus lourd et massif que le sien, mais il n'en était pas moins bien dessiné et sa puissance même lui conférait une certaine séduction.

Pas surprenant que Sephiroth se soit laissé tenter. Même si Angeal ne l'attirait pas vraiment, Genesis voulait bien admettre qu'il n'était en rien repoussant. Il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention d'aller lui présenter des excuses, cela, c'était trop lui demander. De toute manière Angeal n'attendait pas d'excuses de sa part.

Sephiroth lui s'était lavé en vitesse, puis il s'était couché et avait rapidement sombré dans le sommeil. À présent qu'il était certain qu'Angeal était en sécurité et que Genesis se trouvait consigné, il était assez soulagé pour succomber à l'envie de dormir.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, son corps nu se mit à trembler et il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses poings se serrèrent et il secoua la tête nerveusement. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et des gémissements lui échappèrent.

Au bout d'un moment, il laissa échapper un cri de détresse et se redressa d'un bond, agité de longs frissons.

Debout près de son lit il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête à deux mains.

 _À suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 16) Chassez le naturel...**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Au bout d'un moment le tremblement qui agitait Sephiroth cessa et il se releva. Rester dans la chambre lui était insupportable, tant pis pour les ordres de Lazard, s'il restait enfermé il allait devenir fou.

Après avoir passé une tenue discrète il entrouvrit la porte et s'assura que le directeur n'avait pas eu l'idée de poster un garde. À sa grande satisfaction, il ne vit personne. Soit le garde s'était absenté, soit Lazard avait une trop grande confiance en lui et en eux.

En temps normal Sephiroth aurait peut être pris le temps de réfléchir avant de partir en promenade, mais là il se sentait bien trop oppressé pour rester enfermé.

Il quitta donc sa chambre et se mit à errer sans but dans les couloirs pour le moment déserts. C'était l'heure où la plupart des membres du SOLDAT étaient soit en entraînement, soit en mission, il savait donc qu'il ne croiserait pas grand monde. Il espérait que les rares personnes qu'il pourrait rencontrer ignoreraient qu'il était consigné, ou que si l'information avait déjà été répandue, ils n'auraient pas le cran de le dénoncer. En vérité, il comptait plus sur le respect et la crainte qu'il inspirait à la plupart des gens pour que sa promenade ne soit pas révélée au directeur.

Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, il voulait juste s'aérer un peu, une fois apaisé il rentrerait sagement.

Il fit quelques pas puis comme un petit groupe venait vers lui il s'arrêta pour les laisser passer. Les hommes le saluèrent et continuèrent leur route. Soulagé par leur attitude Sephiroth reprit sa progression sans se presser. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, il faisait encore jour et il ne tenait pas à s'exposer au dehors, sa vision était encore trop sensible. Il était sur le point de retourner vers sa chambre lorsqu'une voix glaciale s'éleva dans son dos.

\- Général, se pourrait il par hasard que vous n'ayez pas bien saisi le sens de mes propos ?

Il se retourna avec lenteur, Lazard se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les sourcils froncés.

La colère froide qu'exprimait le visage du directeur n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde Sephiroth et Lazard en avait pleinement conscience. Il savait également qu'une remontrance de plus ne ferait aucune différence. Non, cette fois, il se devait de trouver une punition à la hauteur de la faute. Il était d'autant plus contrarié, que s'il était dans cet endroit c'était parce que Genesis Rhapsodos était lui aussi en vadrouille et avait même eu l'audace de quitter la tour.

Un sourire plissa quelques secondes les lèvres de Lazard, penser à Genesis venait de lui donner une idée. Il savait comment punir les deux contrevenants.

\- Suivez moi Général, puisque vous avez la bougeotte et que vous vous ennuyez dans vos quartiers, je vais vous faire profiter d'un spectacle de qualité, je suis certain que vous allez beaucoup l'apprécier et qu'après l'avoir vu vous regagnerez votre chambre pour réfléchir.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que le directeur avait en tête. Lazard n'ajouta rien, se contentant de prendre la direction de la salle de simulation.

Sephiroth le suivit et entra à sa suite dans la pièce de contrôle. Il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire qu'il avait vu passer sur les lèvres du directeur et s'attendait au pire.

Il ne fut pas déçu, les images qu'il vit défiler sur l'écran du moniteur lui donnèrent effectivement de regagner sa chambre, mais il n'y resta pas longtemps, au bout que quelques minutes, furieux, il en ressortit pour se ruer dans celle de Genesis.

Le banoran roux qui venait juste de rentrer de sa propre escapade le vit faire irruption avec ébahissement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Genesis avec contrariété, tandis que Sephiroth le fixait avec froideur.

\- Il se passe que je sais désormais ce que tu as programmé en salle de simulation. Répondit Sephiroth. C'est encore plus lamentable que ce que je m'étais imaginé lorsqu'Angeal m'en a parlé.

Il adressa un dernier regard à son interlocuteur puis tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il ne regagna pas sa chambre sur le champs, il tenait à voir quelqu'un d'autre avant de se renfermer chez lui.

Une fois encore, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il entra directement.

Angeal qui somnolait se réveilla en sursaut et le regarda, il sut immédiatement que la visite n'était pas amicale.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit la vérité sur cette simulation ? Attaqua Sephiroth.

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'Angeal avait envie d'entendre. Il se prépara au pire et ne fut pas déçu.

Le regard que Sephiroth posait sur lui était glacial, accusateur et terriblement blessant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Souffla t'il avec effort.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas ? Parce que cela t'aurait desservi je présume. Je te faisais confiance, tu m'as laissé croire que ce n'était pas grand chose, juste une revanche de Genesis, mais ce n'était pas rien ! Ce salopard s'est programmé sa petite simulation sexuelle avec moi en vedette !

\- Je sais, j'ai vu les images. Soupira Angeal.

Sephiroth marqua un temps d'arrêt puis son expression contrariée se teinta de dégoût et de mépris.

\- Je vois... finalement, Genesis avait raison, tu penses avant tout à ton propre intérêt.

Il repartit en claquant la porte avant qu'Angeal ne puisse dire un seul mot, laissant le brun effondré.

Angeal n'eut pas le temps de surmonter la douleur de l'intervention, Genesis fit à son tour irruption, le regard flamboyant de rage.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer ! Il a fallu que tu ailles tout balancer à Sephiroth ! Ne viens plus jamais me parler d'amitié ou de conneries de ce genre ! Ne viens plus me parler tout court !

La porte claqua derrière lui alors qu'il ressortait en trombe.

Angeal resta un long moment prostré, puis il se leva, s'habilla et prit la direction du bureau de Lazard. Il savait à présent que ce qu'il redoutait s'était produit, les deux autres avaient désobéi et le directeur avait trouvé un moyen pour les punir, sans se soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour lui. Une fois encore, il était traité en quantité négligeable, une fois de trop.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de dix pas qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui barrait la voie. Un homme aux cheveux bruns en désordre et aux yeux gris emplis d'une tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Angeal. Alors qu'il cherchait à contourner l'inconnu il sentit la main de ce dernier se poser sur son bras nu et sa voix prononcer quelques mots qui le surprirent.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

La main de l'homme pressa son bras, lui causant une brève douleur, puis le relâcha et l'inconnu s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Plus qu'étonné par cette rencontre Angeal tourna la tête pour considérer l'étrange individu qui s'éloignait en direction des ascenseurs, se demandant ce que signifiait tout cela, puis il se remit en route pour rejoindre le bureau de Lazard.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir démissionner, mais il savait que cela lui était interdit, il avait promis à son défunt père de ne jamais renoncer, quoi qu'il advienne et il entendait bien tenir parole.

Il frappa à la porte de Lazard et attendit qu'on lui donne la permission d'y entrer. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, son cœur battait de manière anarchique et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, une douleur étrange s'était éveillée dans son thorax, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être pris dans un étau. Une brusque nausée lui fit porter la main à la bouche et il crut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la contenir. Dans le même temps il sentit la transpiration couvrir son corps en abondance. Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Lazard Angeal était au bord de l'évanouissement.

La colère de Lazard s'évanouit à la vue du première classe. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour réaliser qu'il y avait un problème.

Il appela aussitôt à l'aide et des gens se précipitèrent pour répondre à son appel. Angeal fut étendu à terre et un homme en blouse blanche, à la chevelure grisonnante, s'approcha.

\- Je suis médecin, écartez vous, que je puisse l'examiner.

Les personnes qui s'empressaient autour d'Angeal obéirent. Le médecin se pencha vers le malade et procéda à un examen minutieux.

\- Je soupçonne des problèmes cardiaques, une chance que je passais par là, je peux lui venir en aide, conduisez le à l'étage de mon laboratoire, j'ai tout le matériel nécessaire pour le sauver. Dit il d'un ton calme.

Soulagé d'entendre cela Lazard donna l'ordre qu'on fasse ce qu'il disait. Désireux de voir Angeal s'en sortir il ne pensa pas à s'étonner de la présence du médecin à cet étage où il n'avait rien à faire en principe.

Le médecin providentiel guida ceux qui transportaient Angeal jusqu'à une chambre contenant tout l'équipement nécessaire et les renvoya à leurs occupations.

Une fois certain de leur départ il se laissa aller à sourire largement, visiblement très satisfait.

\- Sarge ! Cria t'il. Viens donc m'aider à le préparer.

Comme celui qu'il venait d'appeler tardait à venir, il sortit un petit boîtier noir de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton, de la pièce voisine lui parvint un gémissement de douleur et la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qui avait croisé la route d'Angeal un peu plus tôt. Son visage était pâle et crispé par la douleur.

\- Je vous en prie professeur, vous le vouliez, il est entre vos mains, ne m'obligez pas à en faire plus... supplia t'il.

Pour toute réponse le médecin appuya encore sur le bouton, arrachant un cri au jeune homme qui baissa la tête, luttant contre la douleur causée par l'électricité qui parcourait son corps. Vaincu il se mit à accomplir ce qu'on attendait de lui, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse et la honte. Même si sa victime ne risquait pas de mourir, le professeur ne voulant pas le tuer, il n'en était pas moins inquiet. Ce que son terrible maître avait en tête n'était pas sans risque. Jusqu'à présent, un seul des prisonniers wutaïens sur lesquels il avait mené ses expériences avait survécu. C'était pourquoi le scientifique avait décidé de s'en prendre à un membre du SOLDAT. Il était en effet persuadé que ces hommes exposés au mako, donc aux organismes plus résistants, étaient capables de survivre. Il avait arrêté son choix sur le moins important des premières classes. Sarge dévêtit leur victime et plaça perfusions et électrodes avec une habileté née de nombreuses manipulations de ce genre. Il le couvrit ensuite avec douceur, sous le regard ironique du scientifique.

\- Voila pourquoi tu ne seras jamais un vrai scientifique, lâcha le médecin, tu es trop proche d'eux.

Sarge dédaigna de répondre.

Contrarié de cela le scientifique appuya sur un autre bouton et les jambes de Sarge cédèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber à genoux, ses bras pendant le long de son corps, inertes et inutiles.

Le médecin se rapprocha et le toisa.

\- N'oublies jamais que c'est moi qui t'ait donné ces membres et que je peux t'en priver. Dit il sèchement.

\- Je n'oublie pas... pardon... murmura Sarge, dissimulant son amertume et sa haine avec soin.

Dans l'autre pièce, le précédent cobaye du scientifique, témoin de la scène, rageait en silence, furieux de son impuissance. Victime d'une amnésie totale, sans aucune information sur qui il avait bien pu être avant de tomber entre les mains du médecin, il n'avait d'autre soutien que Sarge. Il avait fini par s'éprendre de l'autre victime du scientifique et il détestait le voir réduit à l'impuissance de la sorte. Il haïssait le médecin de tout son être, mais ce dernier tenait sa vie entre ses mains et il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à lui.

Il pressa une main fermée en poing contre sa poitrine où ne battait plus un cœur de chair mais mécanique, que le médecin pouvait arrêter à tout moment.

 _À suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 17) ...il revient au galop.**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Malgré son inquiétude concernant l'état de santé d'Angeal, ou peut être à cause de cela justement, Lazard ne décolérait pas.

Il se doutait que la venue et le malaise du première classe aux cheveux noirs avait quelque chose à voir avec les deux autres.

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net il envoya chercher Sephiroth et Genesis.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau, en se lançant des regards assassins et se placèrent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, il eut confirmation de ses soupçons.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ou dire, mais ils étaient sans aucun doute possible à l'origine de ce qui arrivait à Angeal. Il était plus qu'urgent de les mettre en face de leurs responsabilités.

\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Angeal voilà peu de temps. Dit il froidement.

Les regards des deux hommes en face de lui se rivèrent au sien, ils gardèrent le silence ainsi qu'il leur avait demandé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence de plus en plus pesant.

Lazard fut le premier à perdre patience.

\- Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

\- Vous nous avez dit de nous taire. Répondit Genesis narquois.

\- Je vous ai aussi dit que je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- Il est difficile d'expliquer quoi que ce soit si nous devons nous taire... reprit Genesis avec insolence.

Le grincement de dents de Lazard fut nettement perceptible.

\- Je vois que vous prenez la chose à la légère. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu lui faire pour qu'il fasse un malaise devant ma porte, mais si j'étais vous, je commencerai à prier pour qu'il se remette rapidement. Maintenant disparaissez, je ne veux plus vous voir. Leur dit il.

L'affirmation alarma aussitôt les deux premières classes. Se montrer insolent envers un supérieur était une chose, l'entendre dire que leur partenaire était malade en était une autre.

\- Angeal a fait un malaise ? Répéta Sephiroth.

\- Dehors ! Hurla Lazard.

Les deux premières classes préférèrent ne pas lui tenir tête cette fois, même s'ils s'étaient montrés durs envers le brun, ils n'en étaient pas moins soucieux de le savoir malade. Ils sortirent rapidement et échangèrent un regard.

\- Nous devons en savoir plus. Déclara Sephiroth.

Genesis approuva en silence, pour une fois ils étaient pleinement d'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent sans tarder vers l'infirmerie, mais eurent la mauvaise surprise de n'y trouver aucune trace d'Angeal. Le personnel n'avait pas vu leur ami depuis un assez long moment et ignorait qu'il ait fait un malaise.

\- On dirait que le directeur s'est foutu de nous. Grinça Genesis d'un ton écœuré une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les lieux.

Sephiroth aurait aimé croire que cela était aussi simple, mais il redoutait que tel ne soit pas le cas, Lazard lui avait semblé sincèrement en colère et inquiet.

\- Allons nous en assurer, passons voir s'il est dans sa chambre. Dit il.

Genesis maugréa que ce serait une perte de temps et qu'Angeal allait sans doute leur claquer la porte au nez, mais il le suivit malgré tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sephiroth frappait à la porte de la chambre d'Angeal, un peu nerveux malgré les apparences.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des mots qu'il avait adressé au brun un peu plus tôt, que Lazard ait voulu les questionner à ce sujet prouvait qu'Angeal était passé le voir. Il était surpris, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le stoïque Angeal puisse aller se plaindre, il avait du sérieusement le blesser et visiblement, Genesis en avait fait autant.

Comme personne ne répondait, il frappa plus fort, sans plus de succès.

\- Bon sang, mais ouvre cette porte... s'agaça Genesis qui ne tenait pas à rester planté dans le couloir.

Comme Sephiroth n'en faisait rien, il se glissa sous son bras et ouvrit lui même.

Les quartiers privés d'Angeal se dévoilèrent à eux, déserts.

Ils entrèrent malgré tout, en firent le temps, portés par le vain espoir qu'Angeal soit en train de se cacher dans un coin. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, les pièces étaient vides, celui qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas là.

Genesis se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage défait.

\- Il n'est pas là... murmura t'il avant de se mettre à trembler.

Sephiroth aurait probablement eu envie de le gifler pour mettre un terme à son début de panique manifeste, mais vu la situation et leur attitude envers l'absent, il n'en ressentait pas du tout le désir. Il se sentait aussi misérable que Genesis en cet instant précis.

Une fois encore, il se revit cinglant Angeal de mots durs, sans la moindre considération pour celui qu'il accusait et accablait. Angeal n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre... il avait seulement admis qu'il savait. Maintenant qu'il s'obligeait à revivre la scène, il voyait la souffrance qu'exprimait le regard d'Angeal, la honte et l'accablement que trahissait son maintien.

\- Je présume que tu es venu le voir toi aussi, et que, comme moi, tu l'as accusé et laissé après l'avoir mis plus bas que terre... dit il.

Genesis releva la tête, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es passé le voir et que tu t'en es pris à lui ? S'étonna t'il.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, ne voulant pas nier.

\- Que lui as tu dit ? Questionna Genesis.

Le banoran roux se sentait misérable et avait besoin d'entendre les mots de Sephiroth.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu avais raison, qu'il ne pensait qu'à son propre intérêt.

Genesis grimaça.

\- Ouille...

\- Et toi ?

\- Je lui ai interdit de revenir me parler. Avoua Genesis.

Sephiroth se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Genesis avait perdu de sa superbe, il semblait accablé par la honte et il partageait ce sentiment. Ils s'étaient vraiment très mal conduit vis à vis d'Angeal.

Pas étonnant que le brun ait mal réagi.

Comment allaient ils faire pour rattraper leur faute ? Le pourraient ils seulement ? Angeal était parti et il était plus que probable que Lazard n'allait pas accepter de leur dire où il se trouvait, pas après leur mauvaise attitude dans son bureau.

Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas faire appel au directeur pour retrouver Angeal, ils allaient devoir agir seuls, par leurs propres moyens.

\- Il est forcément quelque part dans le bâtiment. Affirma t'il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré. S'il a vraiment fait un malaise, il n'a pas pu en partir. Il nous suffit de le chercher, étage par étage.

\- Positivement merveilleux, tu sais combien d'étages compte cet immeuble ? Questionna Genesis.

Même s'il était accablé par la situation il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ironiser. À ses yeux l'affirmation de Sephiroth était fantaisiste.

\- S'il le faut, je suis prêt à le faire. Déclara Sephiroth. Dans ma colère j'ai oublié qu'Angeal était mon ami et qu'il n'était pas responsable de tes actions. Mon comportement envers lui était inadmissible. Devoir fouiller le bâtiment me semble peu de chose en comparaison du mal que je viens de lui infliger. J'espère bien que tu vas m'y aider, après tout, tout est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas programmé cette simulation écœurante...

Genesis lui lança un regard torve, n'appréciant guère d'entendre son œuvre être qualifiée de simulation écœurante.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui est si écœurant au juste ? Ton corps dénudé peut être...

\- Tu me fais exécuter un strip tease ! S'indigna Sephiroth. Je ne me trémousserai jamais de façon aussi ridiculement indécente, surtout pas pour toi.

\- Pour moi non, mais pour Angeal ?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules avec dédain et ne répondit pas.

Genesis baissa la tête, empli d'amertume. Sephiroth n'avait pas besoin de répondre après tout, ils savaient très bien tous les deux ce qu'il en était.

\- Tu me trouves vraiment repoussant alors... laissa t'il échapper.

Sephiroth le considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir quel est le rapport avec la disparition d'Angeal ?

\- Tu dis que tout est de ma faute, mais si tu m'avais prêté un peu d'attention...

Cette fois Sephiroth le regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Mais de quoi es tu en train de parler ?

\- De ton comportement envers moi ! Si j'ai fait cette foutue simulation, c'est pour évacuer ma frustration ! Tu ne me regardes jamais, ou alors comme si j'étais n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Sephiroth le repoussa sur le lit qu'il avait quitté, emporté par l'indignation et posa ses mains sur le matelas, de part et d'autre des jambes de Genesis.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait tout ce cirque, uniquement parce que je ne te regardais pas ?

Genesis hocha la tête, la bouche soudain sèche et la gorge brusquement nouée par l'anxiété. Voir Sephiroth si proche était déstabilisant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sephiroth se pencha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser rapide. Il se redressa ensuite et attendit la réaction de Genesis.

Le banoran roux resta quelques instants immobile, désorienté, ne parvenant pas à croire que ce qu'il venait de vivre s'était véritablement passé.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, Sephiroth venait bel et bien d'appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette constatation le fit bondir.

\- C'était quoi ça ! S'écria t'il d'un ton furieux.

\- Un baiser, répondit Sephiroth, tu voulais que je te porte un peu d'attention, c'est chose faite.

Genesis le foudroya du regard, s'approcha de lui, le saisit par le col et l'embrassa à son tour, y mettant toute sa fougue et sa rage. Lorsqu'il s'écarta une lueur de triomphe luisait dans son regard.

\- Non, ça c'était un baiser, toi, ce n'était qu'un effleurement.

Sephiroth le retint par le bras et renouvela l'expérience, reproduisant l'acte avec plus d'application que la première fois. Finalement, essoufflés, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se jaugèrent du regard. Genesis constata avec satisfaction que les lèvres du général étaient déjà gonflées par les baisers.

Sephiroth lui se demandait à quel moment il avait commencé à s'égarer. Tout cela était bien beau, mais ne les avançait guère en ce qui concernait le sort d'Angeal.

\- Je propose que nous réglions cela plus tard, une fois que nous aurons retrouvé Angeal. Dit il.

Genesis ne protesta pas, il était pleinement d'accord, il était clair qu'ils ne pourraient pas profiter s'ils essayaient d'aller plus loin. Le moment ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop inquiets pour le troisième membre de leur équipe.

À nouveau la honte revint en force dans son esprit. Comment avait il pu dire à Angeal qu'il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre lui parler ?

Puis il réalisa qu'en vérité, ce n'était pas là sa plus grande faute, depuis plusieurs jours son comportement envers Angeal était déplorable. Le brun aurait pu s'en ouvrir auprès de Lazard, lorsqu'ils étaient dans son bureau, mais il avait gardé le silence. Il n'avait pas d'avantage protesté alors qu'il l'entendait mentir sans la moindre honte. Pourtant, cela avait du lui être pénible. Il aurait été en droit de révéler à Lazard ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé à Banora, pourquoi Genesis était vraiment venu. Il n'avait rien fait de ce genre.

Genesis n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi, il le savait déjà. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré ce qu'il avait enduré et le chagrin qu'il ressentait, Angeal restait leur ami, il les protégeait, même au prix de sa propre souffrance.

Genesis en avait le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait vraiment pas mérité qu'Angeal le protège, il aurait même mérité tout le contraire, qu'Angeal l'enfonce et se venge, mais ce n'était pas dans la nature de son ami d'agir de la sorte.

Non... ce genre de choses, c'était lui qui choisissait de le faire...

 _À suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 18) Périls et manigances**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Angeal se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue. Il constata avec surprise qu'il était nu sous les draps, et qu'une perfusion plongeait dans son bras droit, il remarqua également que des capteurs étaient disposés sur sa poitrine, les fils qui en partaient le reliant à une machine placée à la tête du lit.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait et pourquoi il se sentait tellement fatigué.

Comme il bougeait légèrement la machine émit un bip d'alarme et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme âgé en blouse blanche.

\- Monsieur Hewley, vous voilà réveillé, tant mieux, tant mieux, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Angeal que cette jovialité qu'affichait l'individu ne convainquait pas.

\- Je suis le docteur Jones, votre directeur vous a confié à mes bons soins après votre malaise. Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois passé par là à ce moment précis, votre état est sérieux.

Angeal le considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon état ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire que votre cœur est fatigué, chose très surprenante si l'on considère votre âge, et pour le moins alarmante. Il est à craindre qu'il ne lâche très bientôt... je suis vraiment navré de vous l'apprendre.

Angeal accusa le coup. Il n'était vraiment pas préparé à entendre ces mots. L'angoisse qu'ils déclenchèrent en lui fit sonner la machine, un mécanisme se déclencha automatiquement, lui injectant un calmant qui l'assomma à demi. Luttant pour rester conscient il observa le médecin qui venait de lui apprendre une si mauvaise nouvelle.

L'homme ne semblait pas vraiment désolé de lui avoir révélé cette information qui risquait de bouleverser sa vie, il semblait même pour le moins satisfait.

\- Mon cœur allait très bien... parvint à articuler Angeal. Ce malaise était le premier...

\- Je n'en doute pas, vous êtes jeune, vous ne pouviez pas vous douter de la gravité de votre état. Il arrive, comme c'est le cas pour vous, que la maladie se dévoile d'un seul coup. Je dois encore faire des examens, mais s'ils confirment mes soupçons, une intervention seule pourra vous sauver.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Angeal s'accentua.

Alors c'était cela qu'espérait le médecin ? Avoir l'occasion de faire ses preuves en l'opérant ? Il allait être déçu, cœur malade ou non, Angeal n'avait aucune envie de se laisser charcuter.

\- Pas d'opération... souffla t'il avant que le calmant ne l'endorme totalement.

Le médecin le considéra avec irritation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son futur patient refuse l'intervention. Il avait tablé sur l'angoisse et l'envie de vivre, et voilà que ce diable d'homme lui disait non... la peste soit des premières classes ! Tout d'abord Sephiroth avait primé sur Sarge et voilà qu'à présent un autre venait ruiner ses attentes.

Tout était la faute de Sarge, il s'y était sans doute mal pris, ou n'avait pas injecté assez de produit, le malaise n'avait pas été assez impressionnant.

Oui... une fois encore Sarge le décevait... dire qu'il avait tout misé sur ce garçon, investissant des fortunes pour lui fournir des prothèses exceptionnelles, et que cet abruti n'avait même pas réussi à faire ses preuves et convaincre le président de la SHINRA. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser ce gosse mourir lorsqu'on lui avait amené. Mais l'occasion lui avait semblé trop belle, Sarge était un adolescent de 13 ans, solide et déjà entraîné en vue d'en faire un membre du SOLDAT, malgré son jeune âge, il s'était déjà battu et s'il avait échoué à sa dernière mission et ne s'en était sorti que parce qu'il avait été secouru par un de ses camarades, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

À l'époque il avait été le patient idéal, celui qui l'avait piégé lui avait tranché les membres avec une lame enflammée, ce qui avait eu pour effet de cautériser les chairs en même temps qu'elles étaient tranchées, laissant le malheureux infirme mais lui épargnant une mort certaine et rapide. Sauter sur l'occasion était la chose à faire, le docteur Jones l'avait donc fait. Il avait pris soin du garçon deux ans durant, le temps que son corps, ou ce qu'il en restait, se développe, puis il avait entrepris de l'améliorer, lui forgeant des membres artificiels, remplaçant peu à peu son squelette d'os, bien trop fragile, par un squelette de métal. Il lui avait fallu près de trois ans en tout, années d'attente comprises, pour mener son projet à son terme, et dans le même temps, Sephiroth était devenu la vedette de la SHINRA. On ne lui avait pas ri au nez lorsqu'il avait présenté son œuvre, mais pas loin. Depuis un an Sarge lui restait sur les bras, vivant rappel de ses efforts et de son échec.

De mauvais humeur le professeur Jones se dirigea vers la chambre où il savait trouver son expérience. Sarge ne serait jamais le guerrier qui le couvrirait de gloire et assurerait sa fortune, mais il avait d'autres utilités, et puis il y avait aussi Ren, une réussite pour l'heure.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, il découvrit un spectacle qui le mit en rage. Une fois de plus ses deux sujets d'expérience étaient couchés dans le même lit, les bras du wutaïen entourant le torse de Sarge endormi.

Les yeux ambrés du prisonnier se tournèrent vers le médecin, empli de défiance, de haine, et d'un mépris que rien n'atténuait, pas même les punitions. Alors même qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, Jones avait veillé à ce que sa mémoire soit effacée, le cobaye wutaïen continuait à le considérer avec dédain, à le prendre de haut.

\- Encore en train de traîner avec lui ? Ironisa Jones. Tu tiens donc tant à ce qu'il te broie le corps ou le crâne comme il l'a fait à cette pauvre fille qu'il a tué voilà quelques années ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il t'avait mis en garde.

\- Il l'a fait. Répondit le wutaïen. Mais je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il se contrôle parfaitement à présent, la mort de cette prostituée était un accident. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne m'a rien caché. Cela ne me détournera pas de lui pour autant.

\- Si tu veux mourir, à ta guise. Ricana le professeur.

Le wutaïen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation. Le médecin ne s'en irrita pas, il préférait se concentrer sur autre chose, quelque chose de plus réjouissant pour lui.

\- Puisque tu es là, suis moi, je tiens à te faire passer d'autres tests, j'ai l'intention de greffer un cœur artificiel à mon nouveau patient, je dois m'assurer qu'il sera efficace. Tu n'es pas dopé au mako, mais ça devrait aller tout de même, cela ne devrait pas fausser les résultats. Tout ce qu'il m'importe, c'est d'être certain que cette mécanique fonctionne à la perfection.

Le wutaïen grimaça et coucha avec précaution Sarge, il ne voulait pas l'éveiller, mais à sa grande déception, ce simple mouvement suffit à tirer le jeune homme du sommeil.

Sarge ouvrit les yeux et constata la présence du médecin, il se redressa vivement.

\- Reste couché. Murmura le wutaien.

\- Puisque tu es éveillé, va donc surveiller mon patient, je préfère qu'il ne reste pas seul, ces maudits premières classes sont de vraies plaies. ordonna Jones.

Le wutaïen vit avec dépit Sarge obéir à l'ordre et se lever, avant de se diriger vers la chambre où était Angeal.

Lui se résigna à suivre le docteur Jones.

Sarge tira un siège jusqu'aux abords du lit et s'y installa. Il était intrigué par celui que Jones lui avait dit de droguer afin qu'il tombe entre ses mains.

Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui, ainsi que de l'autre banoran, les rumeurs circulaient si vite dans le bâtiment, se tenir informé n'était pas difficile, même si l'on était qu'un cobaye, une expérience ratée, comme se plaisait à lui rabâcher le médecin. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'approcher Sephiroth et les deux autres premières classes. Jones ne tenait pas à ce qu'il les fréquente. Il ne savait que trop bien que Sarge et Sephiroth avaient été assez proches avant le drame, sans pour autant être vraiment des amis. Sephiroth avait même désobéi aux ordres pour aller rechercher Sarge après qu'il soit tombé aux mains de l'ennemi.

Cela convenait assez bien à Sarge, même si parfois ses échanges passés avec le général lui manquaient, il ne tenait pas à ce que Sephiroth puisse voir ce qu'il était devenu. Depuis le temps le première classe aux cheveux argentés devait le croire mort.

Sarge ferma les yeux.

Quelque part, il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il meure entre les mains de son bourreau, que Sephiroth ne vienne pas à son secours...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées amères par un mouvement dans le lit devant lui. Angeal se réveillait.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Sarge ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait aucun incertitude à avoir, cet homme était bel et bien un première classe, il était aussi à la hauteur de Sephiroth, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Cela rassurait Sarge, Sephiroth n'était pas seul, il avait à ses côtés des hommes capables de se mesurer à lui, comme lui n'avait jamais pu prétendre le faire. Si obstiné puisse t'il être, il était totalement incapable de rivaliser avec le garçon aux cheveux argentés à l'époque, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, y mettant toutes ses forces et sa volonté.

Il aurait tellement voulu réussir à prouver à Sephiroth que même s'il était à part, il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il serait là pour lui en cas de besoin. C'était stupide, tellement orgueilleux de sa part... au final il avait échoué et c'était Sephiroth qui avait du le sauver.

Il aida Angeal à se redresser, lorsque ce dernier fit une tentative dans ce sens.

\- Ne vous agitez pas, la machine vous injecterait une nouvelle dose de calmants. Dit il doucement.

Angeal fronça les sourcils et le considéra.

\- C'était vous dans le couloir...

Sarge approuva d'un signe de tête, il ne servait à rien de nier, il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous dit que vous étiez désolé ?

\- Parce que je l'étais, pour ce que j'allais vous faire.

\- Ce que vous alliez me faire ? Que m'avez vous fait ?

\- Je vous ai injecté une drogue, pour provoquer un malaise et vous mettre entre les mains du docteur Jones.

Angeal serra les dents, il avait confirmation de ses doutes, son cœur n'était pas malade, il était tombé dans un piège.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander à celui qui venait de lui faire ces révélations de l'aider à quitter les lieux, la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Jones. Ce dernier tenait un boîtier à la main, il appuya sur un bouton et sous les yeux d'Angeal le corps de l'autre homme se tendit avant de convulser et de s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Oups... je crois qu'il ne vous aidera plus à présent. Ricana le médecin. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire, lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous aurez un cœur tout neuf et bien plus performant que celui qui est votre pour le moment. Croyez moi, vous y gagnerez au change. Par contre, comme je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me faussiez compagnie, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous garder inconscient jusqu'à l'opération.

Angeal tenta de résister, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réussir à retirer la perfusion son agitation déclencha la machine et une nouvelle dose de calmants lui fut injectée. Alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau il vit le docteur Jones régler l'appareil pour qu'il lui injecte les calmants en continu.

Il perdit connaissance avec l'impression vraiment désagréable qu'il était très mal parti et qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer.

Une fois certain qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, le docteur Jones tourna les yeux vers le corps inerte de Sarge. Il était vraiment désolé d'avoir du en arriver là, mais c'était inévitable. Même si Sarge était son premier cobaye il était devenu encombrant, le garder devenait problématique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire disparaître le corps. Fort heureusement, à la SHINRA c'était chose facile.

 _À suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 19) Celui qu'ils n'attendaient pas**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Genesis commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils arpentaient les étages, et aucune trace d'Angeal. Même s'il s'était inquiet pour le disparu, il était également fatigué et il était à deux doigts de laisser tomber.

Plus exactement, il aurait laissé tomber si Sephiroth ne continuait pas obstinément à chercher.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Genesis se retrouvait dans le rôle de celui qui referme les portes ouvertes et file pour ne pas avoir à fournir des explications, ce qui était assez désagréable. Il s'en serait bien volontiers passé, mais comme Sephiroth se contentait d'ouvrir les portes, de regarder et de repartir sans un mot, malgré les protestations des personnes dérangées, il avait bien du s'y résoudre. Il faisait le minimum, plus le temps passait, moins il se donnait du mal pour refermer les portes doucement.

Il fallait dire que cela finissait par être usant, fermer les portes et courir après Sephiroth qui bien entendu, ne l'attendait pas. Du coup, il en était presque à les claquer. Il n'écoutait pas plus les plaintes et les questions qui s'élevaient derrière eux.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de céder à la tentation et de céder au désir de stopper Sephiroth pour lui dire à quel point il en avait marre de marcher au hasard, il vit ce dernier stopper net et se raidir.

Surpris par cette réaction il essaya de voir ce qui pouvait bien la motiver.

Un wutaïen se tenait dans le couloir, immobile face à Sephiroth. Genesis fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part... mais pour l'heure il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où, et pas d'avantage de qui il s'agissait.

Une chose lui apparaissait clairement par contre, Sephiroth se souvenait quand à lui et avait identifié l'individu. La façon presque choquée qu'il avait de le fixer en disait long.

Genesis s'en alarma, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sephiroth exprimer quelque chose de ce genre.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait dans le but de poser la main sur le bras du général, il l'entendit murmurer un nom faiblement.

\- Ren-Qing...

Genesis frissonna en entendant ce nom, il faisait remonter en lui de bien pénibles souvenirs. Ce wutaïen avait été leur pire cauchemar à un moment de la guerre. Il s'agissait d'un guerrier de leur âge, lui aussi formé pour le combat dès ses premières années, qui avait en prime l'avantage de parfaitement connaître le terrain. Il avait fini par tomber, après un affrontement mémorable entre lui et Sephiroth.

Genesis gardait un souvenir assez imprécis de ces instants, il se souvenait du bras d'Angeal autour de son buste, le retenant loin des deux combattants, des étincelles produites par les lames qui se heurtaient, la chevelure noire de Ren-Qing et celle de Sephiroth volant au gré de leurs déplacements, puis leur disparition. Il se souvenait que Sephiroth était revenu, l'arme de Ren-Qing à la main, le visage sombre et le regard dur. Il n'avait rien dit et ils n'avaient pas posé de question. Mais il avait gardé le sabre de son adversaire, ne s'en séparant jamais après ce jour.

Angeal et lui avaient conclu que Ren-Qing était mort et que Sephiroth avait gardé le sabre en guise de trophée.

Visiblement, ils avaient eu tort, puisque Ren-Qing se tenait devant eux, à peine changé. Il avait seulement les cheveux plus courts qu'à l'époque et portait une combinaison noire en lieu et place de sa tenue d'alors.

Le wutaïen considérait Sephiroth avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'espoir, il était venu à la demande de Sarge, pour informer les deux autres premières classes de la menace qui planait sur leur partenaire, il l'avait fait pour son amant, sans se doute que cela allait le conduire à quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas le moins du monde.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés avait prononcé un nom, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Se pouvait il que ce soit son nom ? Que cet homme le connaisse ? Qu'il soit en mesure de combler le vide de sa mémoire perdue ?

Faisant un pas en avant il tendit une main un peu tremblante en direction de Sephiroth, oubliant la raison qui l'avait conduit en ces lieux.

\- Ren-Qing ? Est-ce mon nom ? Questionna t'il.

Il attendit la réponse avec angoisse, suspendu aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas alors ? Murmura Sephiroth troublé.

Le wutaïen fit signe que non, un peu angoissé.

\- Oui, c'est ton nom, tu es un guerrier du Wutaï, un des plus redoutables qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter. Après t'avoir vaincu, j'ai gardé ton sabre pour ne jamais oublier. Répondit Sephiroth.

Le wutaïen sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Enfin, il avait un nom, il avait un passé, il n'était plus seulement un cobaye, il était un guerrier vaincu, mais un guerrier tout de même.

Sephiroth le contemplait, mal à l'aise et le cœur un peu serré. Ren-Qing ne se souvenait pas, mais ils s'étaient rencontrés bien avant la guerre, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants de huit ou neuf ans, ils avaient passé quelques jours ensembles. Il y avait d'autres enfants, mais seuls Ren-Qing et un autre garçon nommé Sarge étaient restés dans sa mémoire. La guerre les avait séparés, puis avait pris les vies de Sarge et de Ren-Qing.

C'était du moins ce qu'il avait cru, mais il se trompait visiblement, puisque Ren-Qing était là, vivant et visiblement en bonne santé.

Sephiroth se revit, debout sur un toit, en compagnie des deux autres, une idée de Sarge pour découvrir la capitale du Wutaï une nuit où ils étaient sortis sans permission. Sephiroth savait que cela n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il avait suivi malgré tout. L'enthousiasme de Sarge était tellement communicatif. La punition qui leur avait été infligée par la suite avait été exemplaire, mais elle n'avait fait que rendre l'escapade inoubliable pour les enfants qu'ils étaient alors.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient... le rire de Sarge, son regard malicieux, son caractère entier, décidé, pour ne pas dire obstiné. Sephiroth n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait retenu l'intérêt de Sarge, il n'avait pourtant rien fait dans ce sens, bien au contraire, il l'avait ouvertement battu froid, mais cela n'avait jamais découragé l'autre. Sarge s'efforçait toujours de le suivre, même alors que Sephiroth faisait son possible pour le semer. Cela aurait du lui être facile, il était plus fort et plus rapide, et de fait, cela avait été facile au début, il lui suffisait d'accélérer un peu pour semer n'importe qui. Cependant, avec le temps, cela n'avait plus suffit, Sarge ne pouvait prétendre l'égaler physiquement, mais il était malin, il avait très vite su décrypter ses actions et parvenait à les anticiper, faute de pouvoir le suivre, il le devançait. Peu à peu, Sephiroth s'était fait à cette présence familière, qui ne le dérangeait pas, jusqu'au drame qui avait mis un terme à leur parcours commun.

Quelque part, Sephiroth avait retrouvé un peu de sa relation avec Sarge dans celle qu'il avait avec Genesis, même si avec Genesis c'était plus tendu, plus axé sur une compétition acharnée. Genesis ne cherchait pas à se rapprocher de lui, mais à le vaincre.

\- Tout cela est bien beau, mais il était censé être mort. Grommela Genesis en posant un regard empli de défiance sur le wutaïen.

Il n'appréciait guère la manière dont Sephiroth considérait l'individu surgi de leur passé, il y avait un peu trop d'émotion dans son regard vert. Pour un peu, Genesis aurait juré qu'il venait de retrouver un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps et qu'il en était à la fois heureux et triste. Un nouvel élan de jalousie l'envahissait. Pourquoi est-ce que Sephiroth trouvait de l'intérêt à n'importe qui, en dehors de lui ?

\- Le professeur Jones a récupéré mon corps... il me restait un souffle de vie, il m'a sauvé en me greffant un cœur artificiel, enfin, sauvé est un grand mot, je ne suis qu'un cobaye pour lui, le seul de ceux qu'il a greffé à avoir survécu. Expliqua Ren-Qing avec amertume. Je suis d'ailleurs là pour vous mettre en garde, il a l'intention de faire la même chose à votre compagnon d'arme.

L'information alarma les deux premières classe. Le péril qui planait visiblement sur Angeal les angoissa, balayant tout autre considération.

\- Si tu sais où il se trouve, conduis nous. Dit vivement Sephiroth.

Ren-Qing hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, revenir vers le laboratoire, cela équivalait retourner se mettre entre les griffes du docteur Jones, qui ne lui souriait guère. Même s'il savait qu'il y reviendrait tôt ou tard, pour retrouver son amant qui lui était toujours soumis au bon vouloir du scientifique.

Il avait profité de l'absence du médecin, lequel était parti brusquement, le laissant poursuivre son exercice sans surveillance. L'occasion était trop belle et il avait promis à son amant de tout faire pour prévenir Sephiroth et Genesis.

\- Suivez moi. Soupira t'il.

Sephiroth fit un pas en avant, décidé à le suivre, mais Genesis le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Attends un peu, tu ne trouves pas cela suspect ? Ce type du wutaï qui débarque comme ça et vient nous dire qu'Angeal est en danger, pile au moment où nous sommes à sa recherche ?

Sephiroth se libéra d'un geste brusque.

\- Ce que je trouve suspect c'est que tu ne sembles pas vouloir suivre la seule piste que nous ayons pour le moment.

\- Attends ! Tu es en train de m'accuser de ne pas vouloir retrouver Angeal ? S'insurgea Genesis.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis. Ironisa Sephiroth.

Il rejoignit Ren-Qing qui les considérait d'un air inquiet.

\- Allons y. dit il simplement.

Ren-Qing regarda Genesis puis secoua la tête avec accablement et se mit en route.

Genesis grinça des dents. Il était déçu et ulcéré de voir que Sephiroth ne prenait même pas la peine de réfléchir à ses propos, préférant suivre ce quasi inconnu.

Il leur emboîta le pas, ruminant sa rancœur.

Lui aussi était inquiet pour Angeal, mais il espérait qu'ils ne fonçaient pas droit dans un piège. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes, ils devraient lutter à mains nues.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire faux bond à ses amis.

Les trois hommes parcoururent les couloirs qui les séparaient du laboratoire dans un silence pesant.

Genesis se tenait en retrait, toujours contrarié, surveillant le moindre des gestes du wutaïen.

Plus il le contemplait, plus il sentait sa frustration croître, non seulement ce type avait la confiance de Sephiroth, chose vraiment très rare, mais en plus il était vraiment très séduisant.

Un peu de tristesse se glissait dans son cœur.

Il ferait mieux de renoncer à conquérir un jour le général, ce dernier était à jamais hors de sa portée. Non seulement il était plus fort que lui dans de nombreux domaines, mais en plus, s'il avait envie d'avoir de la compagnie, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix... une bonne partie des gens de leur entourage serait tout à fait disposée à lui céder s'il en faisait la demande. Même lui, même s'il faisait son possible pour donner le change et que le principal intéressé ne se doute de rien.

Finalement, alors qu'ils parvenaient à destination, la voix contrariée de Lazard s'éleva derrière eux.

\- Mais que faut il donc pour que vous restiez dans vos chambres ? Que j'en condamne la porte et les fenêtres ? Que je place des gardes afin qu'ils vous surveillent ?

Le directeur était au comble de la fureur à présent. Il en avait plus qu'assez des désobéissances chroniques de ces deux là. Plus qu'assez qu'ils le fassent passer pour un imbécile et jettent le discrédit sur lui en bravant ses ordres encore et encore.

Si seulement ils n'étaient pas si brillants, si importants pour la SHINRA, il n'aurait pas hésité à les renvoyer. Hélas pour lui, cette option était inconcevable, le président ne l'autoriserait jamais à une telle extrémité. Il se moquait bien de la fierté bafouée de Lazard. Le directeur du SOLDAT ne se faisait aucune illusion, même si on l'avait placé à la tête de cette division de la SHINRA, il était facilement remplaçable.

 _À suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 20) Instants pénibles**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Genesis regarda Sephiroth, se demandant comment ils allaient s'en tirer cette fois. Pour une fois il n'avait aucune envie de faire preuve de son insolence habituelle. La situation était bien trop grave.

Même si Lazard était visiblement fou de rage, quelque part, le banoran roux était soulagé que le directeur s'en mêle, il aurait sans doute à cœur de tirer Angeal d'un mauvais pas, une fois qu'on lui aurait expliqué la situation.

Comme Sephiroth restait silencieux, Genesis décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Cette fois, nous avons une bonne raison de nous trouver ici, Angeal est en danger.

Lazard se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et le regard exprimant de l'incrédulité.

\- En danger ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez comme sottises ? Il est entre de bonnes mains, il a eu de la chance qu'un médecin passe au moment où il faisait ce malaise.

\- Un malaise provoqué. Déclara Sephiroth sombrement.

Lazard se détourna de Genesis pour le fixer, avant de remarquer la présence de Ren-Qing. Cet individu qui lui était inconnu retint son attention.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Il semblerait que mon nom soit Ren-Qing. Répondit le wutaïen.

\- Il semblerait ? Releva Lazard avec ironie. Vous n'êtes pas certain de votre identité ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain de grand chose, ma mémoire a été effacée par le scientifique à qui j'ai été remis comme cobaye. Le même que vous tenez pour un médecin providentiel.

Le froncement de sourcils de Lazard s'accentua. Même s'il avait des doutes sur la véracité des dires qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne pouvait refuser d'admettre que les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face avaient l'air d'y croire sincèrement et si ce qu'ils affirmaient était la vérité, alors la situation était pour le moins grave.

Il était de son devoir de tirer tout cela au clair.

Décidé à découvrir ce qu'il en était vraiment, il se dirigea vers la porte du service du médecin, il y frappa trois coups secs.

Tout d'abord il ne se passa rien, Lazard frappa à nouveau.

À l'intérieur le professeur Jones, qui s'efforçait de retirer les prothèses de Sarge, afin de le transporter plus facilement, cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire, contrarié d'être dérangé au plus mauvais moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un membre à retirer, il touchait presque au but, il était donc fortement contrarié d'être interrompu.

Après un dernier regard sur ses deux victimes inertes, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte contre laquelle des coups venaient d'être frappés.

Il l'entrebâilla avec prudence et considéra Lazard d'un air interrogateur.

\- Directeur Deusericus ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Tel qu'il était placé, maintenant la porte à peine ouverte, il masquait l'intérieur de la pièce. Si Angeal avait été seul, il aurait ouvert plus grand, mais il ne tenait pas à devoir s'expliquer sur l'état de Sarge.

\- Je viens d'entendre affirmer que le malaise d'Angal Hewley aurait été provoqué, auriez-vous une explication à me fournir à ce sujet ? Questionna Lazard.

Le professeur Jones lui adressa un regard où se mêlait un étonnement feint et une indignation bien réelle.

\- Provoqué ? Mais que dites vous donc ? C'est révoltant ! Si j'avais pu me douter ! Mais pourquoi me demander de m'expliquer à ce sujet ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui lui arrive, je n'ai fait que venir à son aide. Si j'avais su que cela ferait de moi un suspect à vos yeux, je m'en serai bien gardé.

Il tourna un regard torve en direction de Sephiroth.

\- Je vois que le général est avec vous... si l'accusation est de son fait, je suis au regret de vous informer qu'il m'est hostile, pour la simple raison que j'ai travaillé à fournir un combattant qui aurait pu lui faire de l'ombre à la SHINRA. Même si mon candidat n'a pas été retenu, le général m'en tient visiblement toujours rigueur. Ce qui est proprement scandaleux... je n'ai fait que chercher à servir la société.

Un silence pesant suivit ses propos.

Sephiroth le regarda comme s'il avait en face de lui un insecte particulièrement répugnant.

Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce venait d'affirmer l'homme, mais il ne pouvait se tromper sur le venin que contenaient ces propos.

\- Directeur, j'ignore totalement de quoi il est question. Je ne connais pas cet individu et je ne vois vraiment pas de quel combattant il nous parle. Déclara t'il d'un ton froid.

Le professeur Jones grinça des dents, furieux du ton de Sephiroth.

\- Vous osez mentir à votre directeur ! S'indigna t'il. Je vous parle de Sarge ! Celui que j'ai amélioré et qui aurait pu vous faire de l'ombre, si Hojo n'avait pas manigancé pour que mon travail soit dédaigné.

Sous les regards stupéfaits de Genesis, Ren-Qing et Lazard, le visage de Sephiroth perdit toute couleur.

Bondissant en direction du scientifique, il le saisit par le col de sa blouse et l'attira au dehors.

\- Comment osez vous prononcer son nom ? Gronda t'il avec fureur.

Le professeur Jones laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de terreur.

Dans le mouvement la porte qui lui avait échappé s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant la pièce et le corps en partie privé de membres qui gisait sur le sol. Les prothèses déjà ôtées étaient en tas dans un coin, là où le scientifique les avait jetées négligemment.

Genesis fut le premier à voir et ne put retenir un cri choqué, attirant ainsi l'attention de Lazard, Sephiroth et Ren-Qing. Le wutaïen laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur et se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Sarge ! Non ! Cria t'il.

Le regard de Sephiroth devint d'une fixité effrayante, sa main relâcha sa prise sur le col pour enserrer le cou du scientifique.

Il ne réfléchissait plus, il n'agissait que par instinct, porté par une irrésistible envie de tuer le misérable qui lui faisait face.

Il fallut les efforts combinés de Genesis et de deux autres membres du SOLDAT passant par là pour l'empêcher d'étrangler le scientifique, ou du moins, pour retenir un peu son bras. Même en s'y mettant à trois ils ne parvenaient pas à briser l'étreinte qu'il venait de refermer sur la gorge du professeur Jones.

Ce fut finalement Lazard qui mit fin à la tentative de meurtre, ayant trouvé un flacon d'anesthésique, il en injecta une dose à Sephiroth.

Le général gronda de fureur, mais le produit, très efficace, le terrassa en quelques secondes, Jones échappa à sa main affaiblie par la drogue et se laissa tomber à genoux. L'intervention de Lazard avait eu lieu juste à temps, le scientifique reprit péniblement sa respiration, la gorge trop meurtrie pour pouvoir parler il se contentait de fixer l'argenté avec terreur.

Dans la chambre Ren-Qing avait soulevé Sarge entre ses bras. Horrifié il considérait son amant à travers les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait non loin de lui, ni aux personnes présentes.

Sarge était inerte, respirant à peine, il ne répondait pas à ses appels, n'ouvrait même pas les yeux.

Sephiroth vacilla, luttant pour rester conscient.

Son regard empli de haine ne quittait pas Jones, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse, lui jurant silencieusement que ce n'était que partie remise, que tôt ou tard il en terminerait avec lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le professeur Jones sentit une violente douleur éclater dans sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration. Lui qui avait tué plusieurs hommes en leur greffant des cœurs artificiels dont ils n'avaient nul besoin, était trahi par le sien. Il essaya d'appeler au secours, mais sa gorge meurtrie par les doigts de Sephiroth ne lui permit pas de prononcer un seul mot, seul un gémissement pitoyable, que tous ignorèrent, lui échappa. Il s'écroula sur le sol, dans l'indifférence générale, et sentit la douleur devenir pire encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au final le néant l'engloutisse.

Sephiroth se désintéressa de lui, pour tourner les yeux vers la chambre, vers les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient.

Sarge et Ren-Qing... les deux premières personnes dont il avait été proche... revenant si brutalement et tragiquement dans son existence.

Il ferma les yeux, accablé et pratiquement vaincu par la drogue, il se laissa aller entre les bras de Genesis qui le retenait toujours. Les deux autres membres du SOLDAT s'étaient écartés et attendaient les ordres du directeur.

Genesis était tout aussi choqué que Sephiroth. Tout en soutenant Sephiroth, qui pesait de plus en plus lourd contre lui, il contemplait la forme qu'étreignait le wutaïen, peinant à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un être humain. Cet être à qui il ne restait qu'un bras, aux membres réduits à l'état de moignons d'où pendaient des câbles qui lui donnaient le frisson, appartenait il vraiment à leur unité aux origines ?

Il était si choqué qu'il n'entendit pas immédiatement Sephiroth lui parler, l'argenté dut répéter sa demande un peu plus fort.

\- Aide moi à les rejoindre...

Genesis tourna vers lui un regard égaré, mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Ils franchirent tant bien que mal la distance qui les séparait de Sarge et Ren-Qing.

Sephiroth s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla, auprès d'eux, entraînant Genesis dans sa chute. Le banoran roux accompagna le mouvement, puis lâcha Sephiroth, estimant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Sephiroth secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, ce qui n'était pas la chose à faire, il le réalisa trop tard. Plus désorienté encore par ce mouvement mal venu il se retrouva à terre sans comprendre pourquoi et échoua à se redresser.

Genesis qui venait de découvrir Angeal et s'était précipité à son chevet, ne se rendit compte de rien, Lazard qui donnait des instructions aux deux autres membres du SOLDAT ne réalisa pas plus. Ren-Qing, tout entier tourné vers Sarge, les bras chargés, n'y prit pas garde. Seul un tout jeune adolescent, nouveau venu au sein du SOLDAT, réalisa dans quelle situation se trouvait Sephiroth et prit l'initiative de rejoindre le général. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, terrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il s'agenouilla et glissa les bras sous le buste de Sephiroth, le redressant contre lui.

Sephiroth ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui venait de lui venir en aide, il ne s'en souciait pas, il n'avait d'intérêt que pour Sarge et Ren-Qing.

Le visage livide, aux yeux écarquillés de Sephiroth, fut la première chose que vit Sarge lorsqu'il revint à lui et souleva enfin les paupières.

Tout d'abord désorienté, il resta quelques secondes sans réactions, à fixer l'homme aux cheveux argentés, puis il réalisa qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, que Sephiroth était bel et bien là.

Il leva instinctivement la main qui lui restait, poussé par le besoin de le le toucher, puis, à la vue de cette main artificielle, la réalité lui revint en pleine face et il renonça avec un gémissement.

Sephiroth n'avait pas besoin d'un être tel que lui... un monstre aux membres artificiels, que l'on démontait et remontait selon les besoins. Le professeur Jones lui en avait fabriqué toute une collection, certains faisant de lui une arme vivante...

Dire qu'il avait été si enthousiaste au départ, lorsque le scientifique lui avait juré qu'il redeviendrait un membre du SOLDAT grâce à ses travaux, et qu'il serait même amélioré, qu'il serait l'égal de Sephiroth, qu'il pourrait peut être même le supplanter.

Sarge n'avait pas prêté attention à la dernière affirmation, supplanter Sephiroth n'avait jamais été parmi ses projets, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec lui et le seconder.

Malheureusement, tous les efforts du monde ne pouvaient rien contre la volonté de ceux qui prenaient les décisions et qui avaient balayé ses espoirs sans ménagement.

Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les lèvres de celui qui avait été son premier béguin. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que quelques baisers, il n'avait jamais oublié, ni regretté. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était probablement de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin. Ils auraient bien voulu, mais alors qu'ils s'embrassaient Hojo les avait surpris et était entré dans une rage froide. Il avait chassé Sarge sans ménagement et fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus jamais l'occasion de se retrouver seuls en dehors des combats.

 _À suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 21) Amères retrouvailles**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth essaya de se rapprocher de Sarge, inquiet du mouvement avorté, celui qui le soutenait s'efforça de l'y aider, malgré la maladresse qu'induisait la drogue qui avait été injectée au général.

L'argenté essaya de parler, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aimerait dire à ceux qu'il venait de retrouver, mais il ne parvint qu'à produire un bredouillis incompréhensible, qui l'humilia et amena des larmes à ses yeux.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer... se risqua à dire le garçon qui le soutenait.

Surpris par cette intervention Sephiroth tourna la tête vers lui. Il découvrit un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, avec une chevelure noire un peu ébouriffée et des yeux d'un bleu vibrant. Il lui était totalement inconnu, sans doute avait il intégré l'unité depuis peu.

Il apprécia son esprit d'initiative, même s'il n'entendait pas l'écouter.

\- Le nouveau a raison Sephiroth, intervint Sarge, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps dans cet état.

Malgré sa honte, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sephiroth n'avait peut être pas besoin de son aide, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de se faire du soucis pour lui. Même si les années et les circonstances les avaient séparés, il n'oubliait pas leur passé commun. Même si cela ne soit pas quelque chose d'important aux yeux du général, même si Sephiroth n'était jamais venu le voir après l'avoir sauvé, même s'il avait tiré un trait sur ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Sarge sentit un pincement au cœur à cette pensée.

Lui même avait continué à vivre, s'était en partie reconstruit, mais à quel prix ?

Sephiroth laissa échapper un grognement qui exprimait clairement son désaccord.

Lazard entra dans la pièce et examina les personnes présentes.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'un troisième classe soutenait Sephiroth et que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour le repousser. Même si le général aurait sans doute du s'effondrer endormi depuis un moment déjà, il était surprenant qu'il accepte de l'aide, quel que soit son état.

Il identifia immédiatement le garçon, il mettait un point d'honneur à connaître tous ses hommes.

\- Troisième classe Fair, vous pouvez vous retirer, je me charge de la suite. Dit il.

Le garçon hésita, même s'il s'agissait clairement d'un ordre et qu'il émanait du directeur en personne, il était clair pour lui que s'il y obéissait Sephiroth, dépourvu de son soutien, risquait de se retrouver dans une position humiliante.

Finalement, il décida qu'il n'était pas acceptable qu'un héros tel que Sephiroth se retrouve ainsi et qu'il n'allait pas bouger.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne peux pas. Dit il bravement. Pas tant que le général ne sera pas installé dans un siège. Il ne serait pas convenable de ma part de le laisser alors qu'il est sous l'emprise d'une drogue.

Lazard haussa les sourcils devant l'audace du garçon. Cette nouvelle recrue avait le front de lui tenir tête et de refuser de lui obéir ? Cela présageait mal pour l'avenir... il allait devoir garder un œil sur lui.

Il décida cependant de passer sur ce refus d'obtempérer, le garçon avait raison, Sephiroth n'était clairement pas en mesure de tenir sans aide.

\- Très bien, installez le dans le fauteuil. Dit il avec calme.

Ce n'était pas très juste de demander cela à ce jeune garçon, mais il voulait voir à quel point il était décidé. S'il échouait cela le remettrait à sa place et s'il réussissait...

Lazard réprima un sourire.

S'il réussissait, il garderait vraiment un œil sur lui à l'avenir.

Le troisième classe prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un test et il était décidé à le réussir.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui, Genesis lui même se retourna pour le contempler.

Il s'empourpra un peu, mais refusa de se laisser impressionner.

Réunissant toute sa volonté et ses forces il entreprit de traîner le corps de Sephiroth en direction du fauteuil. Il était un peu honteux de traiter ainsi l'un des meilleurs éléments du SOLDAT, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre façon, Sephiroth était incapable de marcher et il n'avait pas assez de forces pour le porter.

Haletant il s'arrêta près du fauteuil, en mesura la hauteur du regard et banda ses muscles pour un dernier effort.

Il parvint, il n'aurait pas su dire comment, à hisser Sephiroth sur le siège et se laissa tomber à ses pieds, pour reprendre son souffle.

Sarge le fixa d'un air appréciateur.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Zack... Zack Fair... articula le garçon d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Et bien, Zack Fair, je te félicite, tu iras loin, j'en suis persuadé.

Le garçon s'empourpra sous le compliment.

\- Merci monsieur...

Ren-Qing soupira, c'était Sarge tout craché, même privé de trois de ses membres il se souciait des autres... au lieu de s'inquiéter de son propre sort.

Genesis se tourna à nouveau vers Angeal. L'immobilité de son ami d'enfance, les capteurs et la perfusion l'inquiétaient beaucoup. Il n'osait cependant pas y toucher, de peur de faire plus de mal encore.

Lazard se rapprocha de lui.

\- Des médecins vont venir, très vite j'espère. Affirma t'il.

Lui aussi se faisait du soucis pour le première classe brun.

Angeal n'était pas aussi distingué par les foules que Sephiroth, il ne se faisait pas autant remarquer que les deux autres, mais Lazard l'estimait tout autant, si ce n'était plus. Il appréciait sa constance et son dévouement. Par dessus tout, il appréciait qu'Angeal s'efforce le plus souvent de modérer les ardeurs de Genesis et d'empêcher que ses partenaires s'entretuent accidentellement.

L'arrivée des médecins espérés fut accueillie avec soulagement. Zack se releva vivement et s'écarta du fauteuil afin de laisser à l'un d'eux la possibilité d'examiner Sephiroth.

Conscient qu'il avait plus que forcé la chance, il hésita à filer en direction de sa chambre, pour obéir enfin à l'ordre de Lazard.

Il avait conscience que cela n'était pas une bonne idée de s'attarder, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à partir. Ce qui se jouait dans cette chambre était bien trop fascinant.

Il se positionna dans un coin, essayant de se faire oublier.

Lazard le vit faire avec amusement. Même si la situation était grave, il n'en restait pas moins en mesure de sourire de l'audace du garçon. Ce gosse avait de la suite dans les idées et il se donnait les moyens de parvenir à ses fins, c'était une bonne chose. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les timorés au sein de son unité. Même si les fortes têtes lui pesaient parfois, il les préférait aux serviles.

En attendant que les médecins lui fassent leurs rapports Lazard s'intéressa à Ren-Qing et à Sarge.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Ren-Qing lui lança un regard froid et garda le silence.

\- Ne vous souciez pas de nous, répondit Sarge, pour l'heure nous n'avons rien à craindre...

Même s'il était privé de la plupart de ses membres et qu'il se ressentait encore un peu de la dernière punition du professeur Jones, il n'était pas inquiet, un bon technicien serait en mesure de les lui rendre et le professeur n'oserait pas s'en prendre à eux en présence d'autant de gens.

Il était tout de même surpris que celui qui l'avait maintenu en servitude pendant des années ne se manifeste pas. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du scientifique... à moins qu'il n'ait opté pour la fuite...

Depuis son fauteuil Sephiroth laissa errer son regard à travers la pièce, effleurant tour à tour Sarge, Ren-Qing, Genesis et Angeal.

Une ombre de sourire un peu triste passa sur ses lèvres.

Les quatre personnes importantes pour lui... réunies au même endroit... celles de son passé et celles de son présent... comment serait l'avenir désormais ?

Sarge... vivant rappel des occasions manquées... Ren-Qing, un adversaire et un ami... ainsi que l'était Genesis au fond, Angeal... celui avec qui il était enfin passé à l'acte...

Il était vraiment troublant de songer à tout cela...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Lazard s'adressant à Genesis.

Le directeur avait pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Le médecin ayant examiné Angeal ne semblait pas inquiet, se contentant de le délivrer de la perfusion inutile, laissant les capteurs en place par prudence.

Sephiroth avait repoussé machinalement celui qui tentait d'en faire autant avec lui, signe qu'il allait assez bien pour se passer d'aide.

Il était donc plus que temps de remettre de l'ordre et de procéder à quelques châtiments bien mérités.

Même s'il se faisait encore un peu de soucis, il n'en gardait pas moins rancune à certaines personnes présentes pour l'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

\- Première classe Genesis Raphsodos, maintenant que tout est sous contrôle, vous allez me faire le plaisir de regagner vos quartiers et d'y rester ainsi que je vous l'avais ordonné. Dit il d'un ton ferme, savourant par avance ce qui allait suivre.

Sephiroth et Genesis se tendirent en entendant ces mots, Genesis parce qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'obéir, Sephiroth parce qu'il se doutait que la réaction du roux allait être à la hauteur de sa réputation et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit le suivant sur la liste des personnes visées par les ordres.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère. Rétorqua Genesis avec humeur. Je n'irai nulle part, pas tant qu'Angeal ne se sera pas réveillé.

C'était exactement la réponse qu'attendait Lazard, celle qui allait lui donner l'occasion de mater un peu le bouillant individu.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, mais puisque vous refusez de vous montrer raisonnable...

Lazard fit un signe de la main et plusieurs gardes entourèrent Genesis, qu'ils entraînèrent malgré ses protestations.

Ils avaient bien pris garde à le maîtriser au plus vite et à lui retirer tout ce qui pouvait lui servir d'armes.

Sephiroth ne broncha pas lorsque le regard de Lazard s'attacha ensuite à lui. Il était prêt, quoi que le directeur puisse dire, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de réagir ainsi que venait de le faire Genesis.

\- Quand à vous... je crois que vous laisser seul ici, en compagnie du troisième classe Fair et de votre camarade endormi sera bien suffisant pour l'heure... vos amis eux vont être conduits en d'autres lieux, en attendant que l'on statue sur leur sort.

Ren-Qing ne chercha ni à protester, ni à lutter, il était conscient que sa situation était des plus précaires, il n'était qu'un prisonnier de guerre après tout, et ceux qui le détenaient n'avaient aucun intérêt à le remettre en liberté. Il était plus que probable qu'ils allaient le garder enfermé encore un bon moment, si toute fois ils le laissaient vivre bien entendu.

Sarge resta lui aussi silencieux, même si son visage laissa transparaître quelques secondes le sentiment d'humiliation qu'il ressentait, alors que des gardes le soulevaient comme un poids mort, tandis que d'autres transportaient ses membres artificiels. Plus que jamais il se vit comme un objet plus que comme un être humain, et ce n'était pas quelque chose de plaisant.

Sephiroth regarda Lazard, tandis que les gardes et ceux qu'ils emmenaient disparaissaient.

\- Il n'était pas nécessaire d'humilier Sarge... il devrait être traité avec le respect que mérite un membre du SOLDAT tombé au combat. Dit Sephiroth au bout d'un moment.

Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lazard.

\- Croyez vous ? Je me suis penché sur votre passé un jour, et son nom ne m'est pas inconnu... Sarge Cazudeira... celui qui a désobéi, prenant votre place lors d'un combat et en payant le prix... celui que vous êtes allé cherché, alors qu'on vous avait interdit de le faire. Vous deviez être très proches.

\- Nous combattions ensemble, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il n'en existe entre Genesis, Angeal et moi. Répondit Sephiroth avec prudence.

Outre le fait qu'il ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur ses relations avec d'autres personnes, il n'avait aucune envie de fournir des armes contre lui à qui que ce soit. Lazard ne faisait pas exception.

Une lueur quelque peu ironique s'alluma dans les yeux de Lazard.

\- Donc, il n'est rien de plus qu'un compagnon d'arme à vos yeux... c'est bon à savoir... vous ne verrez donc aucune objection à ce qu'il soit éliminé. Comme vous l'avez souligné, il est tombé au combat, il n'est pas digne de lui infliger plus longtemps cette existence misérable qu'on lui a fait vivre depuis sa défaite. Lui accorder enfin le repos serait un acte bienveillant.

Les mâchoires de Sephiroth se crispèrent si fort que ses lèvres en pâlirent. Son regard flamboya de haine tandis qu'il fixait le directeur du SOLDAT sans dire un mot.

\- Je tuerai quiconque osera. Dit il finalement.

\- Alors, il vous faudra vous tuer vous même, je pensais vous accorder le droit de lui ôter la vie proprement et sans souffrance. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez tenté de faire avec le prisonnier wutaïen ? Vous lui aviez plongé votre arme dans le cœur. Hélas pour lui, il a été récupéré très vite et on lui a greffé un cœur artificiel, qu'il va falloir lui ôter... Je vous rassure, cette fois, personne n'interviendra pour inverser leurs sorts. Vos victimes reposeront en paix.

 _À suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 22) Le troisième classe Zack Fair**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Lazard et Sephiroth étaient si pris par leur affrontement qu'ils en oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre. Si pour l'heure Angeal ne donnait pas signe de réveil, le troisième classe Zack Fair était lui parfaitement conscient de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux et il n'en menait pas large.

Même s'il n'était pas facilement impressionnable, on pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, il n'en était pas pour autant dépourvu d'intelligence.

Ce qu'il voyait et entendait ne faisait pas que lui déplaire, cela le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Non, en vérité, cela faisait pire que le mettre mal à l'aise, cela l'emplissait d'indignation.

Si vraiment l'homme aux membres absents était un des leurs, alors ce qu'on prévoyait de lui faire était pire qu'une injustice.

Il avait toujours cru que les membres du SOLDAT mouraient au combat, avec courage, comme les héros qu'il s'imaginait qu'ils étaient, et non euthanasiés comme des animaux malades.

Il se faisait le plus discret possible, redoutant de devenir la cible de l'ire des deux belligérants.

Il avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient vraiment totalement oublié sa présence et que s'ils s'en souvenaient ils risquaient de ne pas apprécier. Il ne tenait pas à se faire laminer pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu.

Il resta donc un long moment immobile et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le directeur du SOLDAT sorte enfin, un air triomphant sur le visage.

L'espace d'un instant le troisième classe éprouva du soulagement, le directeur était parti, et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas obtenu de réponse de la part du général.

Sephiroth était resté silencieux, le visage fermé et le regard froid, dédaignant de dire un seul mot face à la demande révoltante.

Zack Fair ne l'en admirait que plus, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur de lui malgré tout. Il n'avait pas manqué d'entendre le directeur dire que le général avait plongé sa lame dans le cœur d'un de ses amis... si cet homme était capable de faire cela à un ami... que pourrait il faire à un tout nouveau troisième classe qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Il aurait bien filé, le plus discrètement possible, mais il avait reçu l'ordre de rester, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de quitter la pièce.

Il hésita quelques secondes et se déplaça avec lenteur, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du général, se rapprochant du lit.

Il ne connaissait pas encore celui qui y reposait, mais il était certain d'une chose, il risquait moins près de lui que près du général.

Ne voulant ni s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ni rester debout, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre.

Il pouvait ainsi surveiller le général et voir si l'autre première classe revenait à lui.

Il se mit à ressasser ce qu'il avait entendu, cela changeait grandement sa façon d'appréhender la réalité des choses. Lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, il était porté par le désir de ressembler aux héros dont il entendait parler et de se faire un nom lui aussi. Il venait de découvrir de façon assez brutale qu'avoir un nom prestigieux avait un prix élevé. Il voulait bien devenir un héros, mais pas si cela devait l'obliger à tuer des gens qu'il appréciait.

Un mouvement du coté du fauteuil attira soudain son attention.

Il se tendit instinctivement, redoutant que le général ne se soit rendu compte de sa présence et n'en soit irrité.

Dans le fauteuil Sephiroth avait finalement craqué sous la pression. Même s'il avait réussi à tenir le coup face à Lazard et à ses propos révoltants, maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne parvenait plus à tenir bon. Il se mit à trembler et sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Retrouver Ren-Qing et Sarge lui était apparu comme une sorte de miracle. Entendre Lazard lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de les condamner à mort...

Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'une chose pareille se produise... Ren-Qing et Sarge n'avaient pas mérité d'être condamnés de la sorte. Il n'acceptait pas d'avantage d'avoir été désigné pour être celui qui les tuerait. On lui avait déjà donné l'ordre de le faire, une fois, des années plus tôt, et s'il y était parvenu, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, Ren-Qing était devenu trop gênant pour la SHINRA, il causait trop de troubles et de dégâts. Si Sephiroth ne l'avait pas affronté dans un combat à mort, un duel loyal, d'autres se seraient chargés de le faire disparaître, d'une manière bien plus indigne.

S'il avait pu se douter de ce qu'ils allaient faire de son corps... il aurait du s'assurer que les wutaïens récupéraient bien le corps avant de se retirer, mais, après avoir vu tomber Ren-Qing, le cœur transpercé, il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'attarder. Il avait pris le sabre de ce dernier et était retourné vers son camps, sans un regard en arrière.

Mais s'il avait pris soin de rendre le corps de Ren-Qing à son camps, ils n'en seraient pas là... Ren-Qing serait mort, définitivement et irrémédiablement.

La gorge nouée, il essaya de reprendre son souffle, péniblement.

Zack le considérait avec ébahissement, stupéfait de le voir pleurer.

Sephiroth, le héros de la SHINRA, était en larmes.

Lui qu'il croyait invincible, qu'il avait vu tenir bon devant le directeur en personne...

Il ne savait que faire... il n'était qu'un adolescent de douze ans, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était permis ou non.

Finalement, il se décida à se relever, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il avait trop mal à regarder pleurer le général.

En quelques secondes, son héros, l'invincible général, était devenu un homme comme les autres.

En se redressant, il se retrouva face à Angeal, les yeux de ce dernier étaient ouverts et ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard restait cependant quelque peu vague. Puis, alors que Zack restait immobile, à le fixer aussi, le regard d'Angeal se riva au sien.

Zack soutint son regard.

\- S'il vous plaît... murmura t'il, le général a besoin d'aide... mais je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire quelque chose...

Le regard d'Angeal se détourna de lui, pour fixer Sephiroth.

Il n'était pas encore pleinement conscient, il se sentait lourd, nauséeux et se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce garçon. Le gosse portait la tenue d'un troisième classe, mais il lui était inconnu, sans doute faisait il partie d'un recrutement récent.

L'état de Sephiroth était effectivement assez alarmant pour justifier l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard du troisième classe.

Il soupira, une fois de plus on lui demandait d'intervenir pour venir en aide à l'un des deux autres premières classe, alors qu'il avait décidé de s'en éloigner. Le sort s'acharnait vraiment contre lui.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Zack le considéra avec un peu de perplexité, il avait l'impression que le brun alité ne semblait pas vraiment désireux de venir en aide au général.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aidez vous pas ? Je croyais que les membres du SOLDAT étaient solidaires... mais... ce que je vois et j'entends... est-ce que je me trompais ? Est-ce que ne vous vous souciez de personne en vérité ? Questionna t'il, au bord des larmes.

Angeal fut touché par les propos et le regarda à nouveau.

\- Nous le sommes... en général... mais pas toujours. Sephiroth et Genesis sont des individualistes, ils le sont devenus, par la force des choses ou parce que leur caractère les pousse à cela.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réprimant son amertume.

\- Et vous ? Questionna Zack troublé par la tristesse qu'il percevait émanant du première classe.

\- Moi ? J'ai bien peur d'être en train de devenir comme eux. Murmura Angeal.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda encore Zack.

La question troubla Angeal, il garda le silence, trop honteux pour répondre, trop honteux pour avouer à ce jeune garçon qu'il baissait les bras, qu'il renonçait, parce que la situation lui était devenue trop pénible, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être pris entre Sephiroth et Genesis, de n'exister pour eux que lorsqu'ils avaient un intérêt à se rendre compte de son existence.

Il se contenta de regarder en direction de Sephiroth.

Ce regard fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à Zack les raisons qui poussaient Angeal, le pourquoi de la tristesse qui l'habitait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était clair que le général avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait blessé celui à qui il était en train de parler.

Sephiroth n'avait pas manqué le regard d'Angeal, et il avait lui aussi compris ce qu'il en était. Cette constatation avait ravivé son chagrin.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Angeal de ses propos, ni de sa réaction, Genesis et lui avaient vraiment merdé, ils avaient fait du mal à leur ami, et ils ne s'en étaient même pas excusés.

Zack se retourna pour considérer Sephiroth, revint à Angeal puis secoua la tête et se plaça entre les deux.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez amis... dit il d'un ton déçu.

\- Nous étions amis. Affirmèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

\- C'est triste... dit Zack. Une amitié, ça devrait être plus solide, moi, je n'ai pas encore d'amis, mais si je deviens ami avec quelqu'un, ce sera pour la vie, sinon, ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas une vraie amitié, ça ne compte pas. Si vous n'êtes plus amis, alors, c'est que vous n'étiez pas vraiment amis.

Les deux hommes le considérèrent avec ébahissement.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Tenta de faire valoir Angeal. Parfois la vie sépare les gens.

\- Moi, je crois que ce sont les gens qui décident de ce que sera leur vie. Rétorqua Zack. La vie, elle ne décide rien, eux si. Si vous n'êtes plus amis, c'est que vous avez décidé de ne plus l'être.

\- Tu es un peu trop jeune pour savoir de quoi tu es en train de parler. S'agaça Sephiroth. Tu as quoi, 13 ans ?

\- J'en ai douze. Affirma Zack. Si je suis assez âgé pour entrer au SOLDAT, alors je suis aussi en mesure de savoir de quoi je parle. Je n'ai pas votre expérience de la vie, mais ça viendra, et j'espère que je ne vais pas devenir comme vous.

Un silence suivit ses propos, puis contre toute attente, Angeal éclata de rire.

\- Je te souhaite de ne pas devenir comme nous, mais je crois pas que cela sera le cas, tu sembles avoir assez de caractère pour suivre ta propre voie comme tu l'entends sans te perdre en route.

\- À condition de ne pas viser la première classe. Ironisa Sephiroth. Puisqu'il ne veut pas devenir comme nous.

\- Sephiroth... soupira Angeal.

Zack se planta devant Sephiroth, les deux mains sur les hanches.

\- Bien sur que si ! Un jour, je serai première classe !

\- C'est bien d'avoir des rêves, mais il faut aussi être capable de les réaliser. Le taquina Sephiroth, amusé par l'aplomb du garçon.

\- Si vous y êtes arrivés, alors je peux le faire aussi. Crâna Zack.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Sourit Sephiroth.

Zack hocha la tête, souriant lui aussi. Il tourna sur lui même, pour regarder les deux hommes, puis s'immobilisa, se montrant à eux de profil.

\- Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que vous êtes d'accord, comme quoi, votre amitié n'est peut être pas tout à fait morte...

Angeal et Sephiroth le considérèrent avant de de se regarder en silence.

Zack sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je sais que je suis censé rester, mais j'ai envie de pisser, alors je vais prendre le risque de désobéir au directeur et de vous laisser seuls un instant. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Enfin, pas trop. Pas de ceux qui me feraient virer par exemple, ce serait sympa de votre part, je viens juste d'arriver et je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de devenir première classe.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et quitta la chambre.

Angeal et Sephiroth le regardèrent sortir puis échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

\- Il me semble qu'on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec lui. Commenta Sephiroth.

 _À suivre_


	23. Chapter 23

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 23) Un temps pour discuter...**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Après le départ de Zack, les deux hommes restant dans la pièce restèrent un moment silencieux. Sephiroth était aussi mal à l'aise qu'en partie assommé par l'effet de l'anesthésiant.

Ce qu'Angeal avait dit au garçon confirmait ses craintes, le banoran brun avait bel et bien l'intention de prendre ses distances avec Genesis et lui.

C'était douloureux à accepter, mais sans aucune doute mérité.

Cependant, même s'il voulait bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas volé ce qu'il se passait, il tenait tout de même à présenter des excuses.

\- Angeal... je sais que cela n'excusera en rien mon attitude, mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir si mal parlé. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je n'aurai pas cette audace, mais je tenais à te dire que je regrettais. Ce que tu as dit au garçon est vrai, je suis un individualiste, parce qu'on ne m'a jamais appris à être autre chose... changer m'effraie, on m'a toujours répété que cela me rendrait faible et que ça signerait ma perte. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison... enfant, j'ai défié ces règles qu'on m'imposait, j'ai laissé deux autres enfants devenir proches de moi. Au final, l'un est tombé au combat et j'ai longtemps cru avoir tué le second. Voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous laisser m'approcher...

\- Mais nous ne t'avons pas écouté. Nous nous sommes rapprochés de toi et au final tu t'es laissé approcher.

Sephiroth inclina la tête.

Angeal n'avait pas tort, il avait peu à peu laissé les deux autres premières classes devenir proches de lui.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne vais pas mentir, si individualiste que je sois, j'éprouve parfois le besoin de ne pas être seul. Je serai vraiment désolé d'apprendre que toi tu ne le souhaite plus. Tu es celui qui a rendu notre rapprochement possible Angeal, si tu t'éloignes, il n'y aura plus d'espoir pour nous. Genesis et moi serons submergés par nos défauts.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, frappé par le ton désabusé de l'argenté.

Même s'il en était à souhaiter que ce ne soit qu'une manœuvre, une ruse de Sephiroth pour le convaincre, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre du général.

\- Je suis fatigué d'être visible pour vous seulement lorsque vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire. J'aspire à exister, même si cela doit être loin de vous... peut être que d'autres voudront bien de moi malgré mes origines.

Dans le couloir, l'oreille collée à la porte, Zack s'efforçait d'entendre ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur. Il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde que l'on se demande ce qu'il faisait, ou qu'on le trouve indiscret, il ne voulait pas risquer d'entrer trop tôt et interrompre l'échange dont avaient tant besoin les deux hommes.

Il n'entendait pas bien, mais il perçut tout de même quelques propos qui lui firent mal.

Il se jura qu'il serait un de ceux qui voudraient bien d'Angeal. Après tout, il se moquait bien des origines du brun, il ne voulait pas les connaître, mais il voulait découvrir l'homme qu'était vraiment Angeal, voir au delà du héros et du membre du SOLDAT.

Sephiroth fit un effort prodigieux pour quitter le fauteuil, malgré son état. Il s'obstina à avancer, pas à pas, jusqu'à atteindre le lit, il se laissa tomber à genoux avant de parvenir à s'y asseoir.

Angeal le regarda, essayant de masquer un début d'inquiétude.

Qu'est-ce Sephiroth avait en tête ? Pourquoi faisait il cet effort ?

\- Angeal... tu existe, pas seulement lorsque nous avons besoin de toi... souffla Sephiroth en appuyant sa joue contre le matelas.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai le plus souvent. Murmura Angeal. Lorsque vous êtes tous les deux, plus rien ni personne n'existe pour vous... il y a tellement de tension et de frustration entre vous, cela vous rend sourds et aveugles. Je n'ai pas ma place entre vous lors de ces instants et cela m'est pénible. Lorsque nous étions à Banora, après avoir quitté la grotte, je vous ai regardé vous disputer devant l'hélicoptère... et je n'existais plus, puis vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente et là, d'un seul coup, j'existais à nouveau...

Sephiroth le fixait, les yeux mi clos, le regard triste et honteux.

\- Angeal... je ne t'oubliais pas... je ne t'ai jamais oublié, moi aussi j'ai mal de songer que tu puisse croire que sois capable de t'effacer de ma mémoire pour ne me souvenir que lorsque cela m'arrange. Oui, lorsque nous étions à Banora je me suis concentré sur Genesis après l'épisode de la grotte, mais pas parce que je t'oubliais, parce que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer d'avantage dans ces échanges qui te faisaient mal. Je voulais occuper Genesis le plus possible, le détourner de toi, le temps que tu ailles mieux.

Comme Angeal restait silencieux Sephiroth ferma les yeux et s'effondra sur le sol. La fatigue, le chagrin et l'anesthésiant combinés avaient eu raison de lui.

\- Sephiroth ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Angeal.

Zack entra en trombe, alarmé par le cri. Découvrir Sephiroth à terre lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Mais que s'est il passé ? Questionna t'il.

Angeal s'efforça de se lever, même s'il était lui même épuisé, il était inconcevable qu'il laisse Sephiroth à terre ainsi.

Ce que l'argenté avait dit lui donnait à réfléchir. Peut être avait il tiré des conclusions erronées.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sephiroth et glissa ses mains sous lui pour le soulever.

Zack l'observa tandis qu'il installait le général sur le lit.

Il était partagé entre le soulagement de voir Angeal prendre soin de l'autre première classe, et l'inquiétude de voir le général inconscient.

\- Est-ce que je dois prévenir le directeur ? Aller chercher un médecin peut être... dit il à Angeal.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Répondit Angeal. Avec un peu de repos, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Zack soupira de soulagement. Il tira le fauteuil à proximité du lit et s'y installa.

Angeal s'assit lui aussi, prenant place au bord du lit, tourné vers le garçon.

\- Vous ne seriez pas mieux allongé ? Fit valoir Zack.

\- Pas pour le moment. Répondit Angeal en rougissant un peu à la pensée de s'étendre aux côtés de Sephiroth.

\- Pourquoi vous rougissez ? Interrogea encore Zack.

\- Pour rien. Soupira Angeal qui n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à un gosse les raisons de cette réaction embarrassante.

Zack le regarda avec malice et se tortilla pour être un peu mieux installé dans son fauteuil.

\- Vous savez, ils vous cherchaient partout... ils ont fait le tour de plusieurs étages de la tour. J'ai entendu des secondes classes en parler. Ils étaient très inquiets pour vous depuis que le directeur leur avait appris que vous aviez fait un malaise.

Angeal le regarda avec surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Parole de troisième classe !

Angeal tourna les yeux vers Sephiroth. Il voulait bien croire que l'argenté l'ait cherché, mais en ce qui concernait Genesis il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes.

Il préféra n'en rien dire à Zack, pour ne pas le peiner un peu plus.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du bâtiment, Lazard voyait entrer un étrange et déplaisant visiteur dans son bureau.

L'homme lui fit immédiatement mauvaise impression, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pour quelle raison. C'était instinctif, il n'aimait pas cet individu, il n'aimait pas le voir dans son espace privé, il avait qu'une envie, l'en faire partir. Hélas, il ne pouvait se le permettre, l'arrivant lui était adressé par le président en personne.

Lazard s'efforça de masquer son inimitié, joignit les mains au dessus de son bureau et considéra le visiteur.

\- Que puis-je pour vous exactement ? Le président ne s'est pas ouvert à moi des raisons de votre visite.

Le détestable individu qui se tenait de l'autre côté de son bureau lui adressa un regard empreint d'ironie et d'un certain mépris.

\- Vous n'avez pas à savoir, vous n'êtes que le directeur du SOLDAT. Mais je vais tout de même satisfaire en partie votre curiosité. En vérité, c'est moi qui suis en mesure de vous soulager d'un fardeau, je vais vous débarrasser des deux hommes que vous avez fait placer en détention.

Lazard fronça les sourcils.

\- L'un des deux est un membre du SOLDAT, et ils ne sont pas en détention, seulement sous surveillance.

\- Ne jouons pas sur les mots directeur, détention, surveillance, c'est du pareil au même.

Lazard préféra ne pas argumenter, plus le temps passait, plus son antipathie vis à vis de son visiteur augmentait, il avait hâte de le voir partir.

L'homme reprit, d'un ton assuré et toujours aussi ironique et méprisant.

\- Qu'il ait été un membre du SOLDAT n'entre pas en ligne de compte, il n'en fait plus partie depuis des années, vous pouvez le considérer comme faisant partie des pertes acceptables de votre unité. Vous pouvez même lui rendre hommage si cela vous chante, mais il est désormais sous mon contrôle et je les vais les prendre tous les deux, le prisonnier wutaïen et lui.

\- Mais dans quel but ? Questionna Lazard.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez pas à savoir. Si cela vous soulager, ils seront bien utilisés là où je vais les faire conduire.

Lazard accusa le coup, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre, quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, sans savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à la volonté du président, du moins pas ouvertement, mais il pouvait peut être gagner du temps, un temps qu'il utiliserait pour trouver un moyen de sauver les deux hommes du projet en question.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, Sarge Cazudeira et le général ont traversé certaines épreuves côte à côte, j'aimerai leur laisser l'occasion de se parler une dernière fois. Le général serait très déçu d'apprendre que son partenaire d'enfance a disparu.

Il vit son visiteur se rembrunir, ce qui le ravit profondément. Ils savaient tous les deux que sa demande n'avait rien d'absurde, que refuser pourrait être mal vu. On ne refusait pas de contenter le général Sephiroth.

\- Si cela peut faire plaisir au général, je vous donne deux heures pour leur permettre de se revoir une dernière fois. Concéda le visiteur à contre cœur.

\- Deux heures ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, le général est au chevet d'Angeal Hewley, lequel vient de vivre des moments éprouvants, qui ont également affecté Sephiroth, deux heures ne suffiront pas, je ne crois pas que la rencontre pourra avoir lieu aujourd'hui... demain peut être... encore que je n'en sois pas certain... Je sais que cela contrarie vos plans, mais la santé de mes hommes passe avant tout pour moi.

Son visiteur le fusilla du regard et posa les mains sur le dessus du bureau, se penchant vers lui, dans le but manifeste de l'intimider.

Lazard ne broncha pas, il avait affronté le courroux de Sephiroth, ce n'était pas ce type qui lui sortait par les yeux qui allait réussir à le faire capituler. Il soutint le regard de l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, le visiteur indésirable se redressa avec humeur, laissant échapper un sifflement trahissant sa contrariété.

\- Très bien, je vous accorde deux jours, mais pas une minute de plus. Au matin du troisième jour j'embarque les deux.

\- J'en prends bonne note et vous remercie de votre compréhension. N'ayez crainte, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous mettre dans l'embarras. Au matin du troisième jour vous serez tout à fait libre d'agir comme bon vous semble. Commenta simplement Lazard.

Le visiteur lui adressa un dernier regard lourd de ressentiment et quitta son bureau.

Le sourire de Lazard s'effaça une fois la porte refermée. Il avait gagné du temps, mais cela suffirait il ? Il redoutait de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que reculer pour mieux sauter.

Il allait devoir jouer très serré.

Il en venait à regretter d'avoir utilisé les deux hommes pour châtier le général. Même si Sephiroth avait bien mérité une bonne correction, cela ne justifiait pas que Sarge et Ren-Qing en soient les victimes. S'il avait pu se douter des conséquences, il n'aurait jamais agi comme il l'avait fait. Il était hélas trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour rattraper le coup.

 _À suivre_


	24. Chapter 24

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 24) Un temps pour réfléchir...**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Lazard se mit à réfléchir.

Deux jours... il n'avait que deux jours pour trouver une solution à ce problème.

Seul, il n'y arriverait pas... il allait devoir faire appel à Sephiroth et aux deux autres premières classes, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire de manière directe, s'il les convoquait ou si il se rendait auprès d'eux, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela se saurait.

Il serait immédiatement suspecté, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

Même si son poste n'était pas le plus prestigieux qui soit, ni le plus évident à gérer, il avait la faiblesse d'y tenir. Il avait des regrets, mais pas au point de risquer de tout perdre.

Il allait donc trouver un intermédiaire... mais qui choisir ?

Il avait beau être le directeur, il n'avait pas le contrôle total de ses hommes, rien ne les empêchait de filer tout droit tout révéler. Ce qui compromettrait grandement ses plans.

Enfin, il se soucierait de trouver un messager, une fois qu'il aurait mis un plan valable au point.

Il tourna son regard en direction de la fenêtre.

Il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, au dehors le ciel était sombre, les lumières de la ville étincelaient.

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ces lueurs.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours aimé les regarder, plus encore dans ses moments de doute ou de chagrin.

Il n'était certes pas à plaindre, il avait une bonne position, mais il y avait des moments, où il se sentait un peu installé entre deux sièges quand il aurait voulu en occuper qu'un seul.

Il avait sa place au sein de l'entreprise, mais pas au sein de la famille. Il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais un Shinra à part entière.

Il lui arrivait de souhaiter ne pas l'être du tout, mais aussi de regretter de ne pas l'être assez. Cela l'emplissait d'une amertume que rien ne pouvait effacer.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour échapper à cette vie, il n'avait pas le cran de se révolter ouvertement, même s'il n'avait aucune affection pour celui à qui il devait d'avoir vu le jour.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'aider d'autres personnes à échapper à l'emprise de la SHINRA... une façon comme une autre de s'opposer au président.

Le mieux serait que les deux qu'il voulait aider pour l'heure, s'évadent d'eux même, mais pour cela, ils devaient être informés du péril qui pesait sur leurs têtes et avoir le courage de tenter et réussir une évasion.

C'était là que cela devenait dangereux, pour tout le monde. Les membres du SOLDAT et les gardes de la tour étaient formés pour empêcher ce genre de chose. Ils n'allaient pas rester les bras croisés pendant que le wutaïen et l'ancien du SOLDAT s'évadaient. Ils feraient ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, ils tenteraient de retenir les fuyards, il y aurait combat et qui disait combat, disait blessés ou pire.

Lazard serra les dents.

Il n'était pas acceptable que des gens de la SHINRA soient blessés, ni que les deux évadés soient repris... une diversion allait être obligatoire... quelque chose d'assez marquant pour attirer l'attention du plus grand nombre.

Il se détendit un peu, un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il avait déjà une idée assez précise de qui pouvait faire diversion. Il connaissait deux personnes qui étaient tout à fait à même de concentrer tous les intérêts. Il leur laisserait le soin de trouver comment faire, après tout, ils étaient en partie responsables, à eux de se creuser la tête.

Oui, Sephiroth et Genesis seraient parfaits dans ce rôle.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment les informer et rester en contact, non seulement avec eux, mais aussi avec les deux qu'il entendait faire évader.

L'idée lui vint brusquement, si évidente qu'il se fit le reproche de ne pas l'avoir eu plus tôt.

Il avait déjà un messager tout trouvé, en la personne du tout jeune et tout nouveau troisième classe, Zack Fair. Ce jeune garçon encore inconnu du plus grand nombre, n'attirerait pas l'attention, pas même s'il le convoquait dans son bureau ou le chargeait de missions qui pouvaient sembler anodines. C'était quelque chose d'assez courant, les nouvelles recrues servaient un peu à tout, avant d'avoir fait vraiment leurs preuves.

Nul ne serait surpris qu'il l'envoie à gauche à droite, porter quelque chose, ou surveiller certains perturbateurs en puissance.

Se détournant de la fenêtre il décrocha son téléphone.

\- Que quelqu'un aille me chercher le troisième classe Zack Fair, je le veux dans mon bureau au plus vite. Dit il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

La personne à qui il s'était adressé fila chercher le concerné et le trouva sans peine.

\- Troisième classe Zack Fair ? Demanda t'elle afin d'être certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Zack quitta vivement le fauteuil où il se prélassait et considéra la personne qui venait de passer la porte avec un peu de surprise.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette personne inconnue pouvait bien lui vouloir.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Répondit il.

\- Suivez moi, le directeur veut vous voir.

Zack posa un regard ennuyé sur le lit où Sephiroth et Angeal reposaient, endormis tous les deux, il était un peu triste d'être déjà éloigné d'eux. Il aurait préféré rester à leurs côtés.

\- Dépêchez vous ! Il ne faut pas le faire attendre. Insista la personne.

Zack le suivit, poussé par son sens du devoir, un peu inquiet que le directeur le fasse convoquer de la sorte.

Il avait osé lui tenir tête... il n'aurait peut être pas du... cela avait du déplaire au directeur.

Un peu de panique se glissa en lui.

Et si le directeur avait finalement décidé que son audace était inacceptable, qu'il le renvoyait... s'il faisait cela, Zack verrait ses rêves s'évaporer à jamais.

Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que la colère du directeur n'aille pas jusqu'à là.

Il passa la porte du bureau de Lazard en marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que la personne l'ayant conduit jusqu'à là retournait à ses occupations.

Lazard prit le temps de l'observer, une fois la porte refermée.

Il savait que nul ne surveillait son bureau, même s'il n'était pas totalement un Shinra, il n'en était pas moins un fils du président, on ne se permettait pas ce genre de choses avec lui.

Il ne risquait donc pas d'être dénoncé, il pouvait parler librement avec le garçon.

Zack Fair semblait moins assuré qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il s'était porté au secours de Sephiroth.

Lazard aurait pu s'en réjouir, mais cela ne servait pas du tout ses projets.

Si le garçon avait la trouille, il serait risqué de faire de lui le messager, s'il craquait, tout tomberait à l'eau et leur vaudrait des ennuis.

\- Vous étiez plus décidé lorsque vous me disiez ne pas vouloir laisser le général. Dit Lazard d'un ton neutre. J'ai pris cela pour du courage... me serai-je trompé ?

Zack se redressa instinctivement, piqué au vif par le propos.

Le directeur pouvait le renvoyer, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner la satisfaction de le voir s'écrouler devant lui.

\- Non Monsieur. Reprochez moi de ne pas avoir obéit, mais ne mettez pas en doute mon courage.

Lazard hocha la tête, satisfait par la réponse.

\- Donc, tu ne me crains pas...

\- Si vous êtes quelqu'un de juste, je crois n'avoir rien à craindre de vous. Affirma Zack.

Le regard de Lazard se fit songeur.

Quelqu'un de juste... il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'un jour quelqu'un lui ait parlé de la sorte.

Zack avait noté le passage au tutoiement et en était surpris.

Il osa relever les yeux et regarder le directeur.

Ce dernier semblait fatigué et préoccupé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ? Demanda Zack.

Lazard eut un sourire triste.

\- En effet, la situation n'est pas brillante... et je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner pour m'aider à la régler... même si je suis le directeur du SOLDAT, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à mes propres hommes. Avoua t'il.

Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent de surprise, il était choqué par l'affirmation. L'homme en face de lui était le directeur, il aurait du avoir une totale confiance en ses hommes au contraire !

\- Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous dites cela, mais ce ne peut être vrai ! Vous êtes le directeur, tous les membres du SOLDAT sont à vos ordres et ne vous trahiront pas !

Lazard le regarda gravement, touché par la ferveur du ton employé par le garçon, et triste de devoir briser ses certitudes.

Ce garçon était un idéaliste, il allait souffrir de découvrir la vérité.

\- Crois moi, j'aimerai que cela soit vrai, mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas, la loyauté n'est pas quelque chose que la SHINRA cultive. Je ne dis pas que tous dans cette tour sont dépourvus de cette qualité, mais je sais que beaucoup ignorent jusqu'au sens de ce mot.

Zack secoua la tête nerveusement. Ce qui disait le directeur allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il croyait, bouleversait ses certitudes.

Il eut envie de se révolter, de crier que cela n'était pas vrai, n'était pas possible, qu'il ne voulait pas croire une telle affirmation.

Il réprima ce désir, parce qu'il voyait bien, dans le regard et la posture du directeur, qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un mensonge. Le directeur croyait en ce qu'il venait de dire, et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui.

Il songea également que ce n'était pas pour le choquer ou le mettre en garde que le directeur lui avait fait cette révélation. Une fois encore, il était en train de le tester.

\- Je ne crois pas que les premières classes vous trahiraient eux. Dit il avec ferveur. Je veux en être un moi aussi, alors je serai comme eux.

Lazard ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devant cette affirmation qui trahissait la fougue du garçon, mais aussi sa nature profonde.

Il était rassuré, les réactions de Zack lui confirmaient qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, il était conscient de prendre un risque malgré tout, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Une fois qu'il aurait parlé, tout reposerait sur les épaules du jeune troisième classe.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que j'aurai une mission pour toi, une mission très importante. Dit il.

Zack le regarda, sentant que quelque chose de grave se préparait.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- Les amis du général Sephiroth sont en danger, je compte sur toi pour aller le prévenir.

Zack le regarda avec gravité.

\- Les amis du général ? Vous voulez parler de celui du Wutaï et de l'ancien du SOLDAT ?

\- En effet.

\- J'y vais tout de suite !

Lazard intercepta Zack alors que le garçon fonçait vers la porte.

\- Une seconde troisième classe Fair, avant de vous laisser partir, j'ai une autre mission à vous confier, une fois que vous aurez parlé au général, je veux que vous alliez voir ses amis, afin qu'eux aussi sachent ce qu'il en est. Le général aura sans doute un message pour eux lui aussi.

\- À vos ordres Directeur ! Répondit Zack en esquissant un salut.

Lazard le regarda sortir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, malgré la gravité de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le garçon amusant.

L'impression qu'il avait eu à le voir refuser de lui obéir et rester dans la pièce un peu plus tôt tendait à se confirmer.

Oui... le troisième classe Zack Fair allait sans doute bousculer certaines habitudes et remettre en question des choses que beaucoup considéraient comme immuables.

Ce ne serait sans doute toujours pas facile à gérer, mais cela pourrait peut être être bénéfique au final.

Son sourire se fit plus large.

Le garçon avait crânement affirmé qu'il voulait être un première classe lui aussi, ce serait amusant de voir s'il parviendrait à concrétiser ses rêves.

Puis il en revint à la situation actuelle et son sourire s'effaça.

Pour l'heure, ce qui importait était que le garçon délivre ses messages sans attirer l'attention.

Un peu d'angoisse se glissa en lui.

Il n'avait pas choisi la personne la plus discrète qui soit... et Zack Fair était si jeune encore.

Pourvu qu'il ne les mette en danger au lieu de les aider à sauver Sarge Cazudeira et Ren-Qing Lo.

 _À suivre_


	25. Chapter 25

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 25) Un temps pour agir**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Zack se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre où étaient Sephiroth et Angeal. Il était fier d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission, mais en même temps, il ne cessait de ressasser ce que lui avait dit le directeur.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que des membres du SOLDAT puissent manquer de loyauté. Il allait devoir en parler avec les premières classes, puisque le directeur avait au moins confiance en eux. Il espérait qu'ils lui permettraient d'y voir plus clair.

Du moins, il le ferait après avoir rempli sa mission et que tout soit terminé. Pour l'heure, il n'était pas temps d'encombrer leurs esprits avec ses questions sans intérêt majeur.

Il entra après avoir regardé autour de lui, afin de s'assurer que nul ne le surveillait. Il fut rassuré de constater que nul ne lui prêtait la moindre attention.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte il laissa échapper un profond soupir, entre soulagement et déception. Même si cela lui simplifiait les choses, il était tout de même décevant de n'avoir pas plus de précautions à prendre.

Il s'adossa à la porte et regarda vers le lit.

Les deux premières classes dormaient toujours, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient visiblement rapprochés dans leur sommeil, jusqu'à être pratiquement enlacés.

Zack sourit et se rapprocha. Il était presque désolé de devoir les réveiller, mais il n'avait pas le choix, la mission avant tout.

Il posa la main sur le bras d'Angeal, évitant Sephiroth qui se trouvait pourtant plus proche. Il était encore impressionné par le général.

Le simple contact fut suffisant, les yeux d'Angeal se rouvrirent aussitôt et le fixèrent.

\- Le directeur m'a chargé d'un message pour vous. Expliqua Zack.

Angeal le regarda avec perplexité, se demandant quel message Lazard pouvait bien vouloir leur faire passer par le biais de ce jeune garçon. C'était pour le moins inhabituel.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Le message est pour vous deux. Précisa Zack en regardant Sephiroth toujours endormi.

\- Je crois que dans ce cas, nous allons devoir attendre. Dit calmement Angeal.

Zack approuva en silence et s'installa à nouveau dans le fauteuil, s'y recroquevillant.

Angeal se redressa avec précaution, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Sephiroth. Il savait qu'il aurait pu le réveiller, qu'il le devrait sans doute, surtout si le directeur avait un message important à leur transmettre, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Il était rare qu'il ait l'occasion de voir dormir son ami.

Appuyé sur un coude, il resta un long moment à contempler le général endormi.

Il était si pris par son observation du dormeur qu'il en oublia Zack.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très proches finalement, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune troisième classe.

Angeal tourna les yeux vers lui, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à pareille activité.

Son attitude devait sembler étrange au garçon, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Il était cependant inutile de nier, le garçon n'y croirait probablement pas, et il aurait raison.

\- J'aimerai que ce soit si simple, mais la situation est compliquée. Soupira t'il. Même si Sephiroth est proche de moi pour le moment, qui sait combien de temps cela va durer...

\- Et c'est important, le temps que cela va durer ? Plus que que cela soit une réalité ? S'étonna Zack.

Angeal le regarda pensivement, troublé par l'affirmation.

Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle... mais à analyser ce que venait de dire le garçon, ce n'était pas faux. Au lieu de redouter le moment où Sephiroth se détournerait de lui, il ferait mieux de profiter de ce temps qui lui était offert.

\- Merci. Dit il avec un rapide sourire.

\- De rien ! Euh, merci de quoi ?

\- De m'avoir fait prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important.

\- Ah, OK.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, il risque de dormir un bon moment. Conseilla Angeal.

\- Mais, mon message ?

\- Je te réveillerai, tu as ma parole.

Zack s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Très vite, sa respiration régulière renseigna Angeal, le jeune troisième classe s'était endormi.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du première classe brun. La capacité des enfants à trouver le sommeil en toutes circonstances était presque émouvante. Il espérait que celui-ci la garderait, mais en ayant aussi la possibilité d'en sortir tout aussi vite. Cela serait important, quelqu'un pouvant s'endormir et se réveiller très vite pouvait être plus performant.

Penser au sommeil le ramena vers Sephiroth. Il était surprenant que leur discussion n'ait pas suffit à le tirer du sien, le général était indéniablement quelqu'un qui ne dormait que d'un œil, qu'un murmure pouvait tirer du sommeil. Pour qu'il continue à dormir, c'était soit qu'il se sentait particulièrement en confiance ou qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Il a reçu une sacrée dose de calmants vous savez. Déclara soudain la jeune voix de Zack Fair.

Angeal qui le croyait endormi tourna immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

\- Des calmants ? Comment cela ?

\- Il étranglait le docteur Jones, le directeur a été obligé de lui injecter une dose de calmants pour le faire lâcher.

\- Je vois... je comprends mieux pourquoi il dort si profondément... entre les calmants, le stress et la fatigue, il n'avait aucune chance de résister.

\- Il est vraiment solide, pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps... même s'il ne tenait plus debout. Quand il a vu l'ancien membre du SOLDAT, il s'est précipité sur le docteur, il avait vraiment envie de le tuer, ça se voyait dans son regard. Même quand le calmant l'a privé de ses forces, il a continué à regarder le docteur avec un mauvais regard.

\- J'espère au moins que le professeur Jones a été arrêté. Soupira Angeal.

Il n'aurait pas été ému une seule seconde d'apprendre que Sephiroth avait réussi à tuer cet homme.

\- Non. Répondit Zack.

Angeal se tendit immédiatement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment se faisait il que cet homme dangereux n'ait pas été emprisonné ? Avait il réussi à tromper tout le monde ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il se redressa, prêt à se lever. Mais, alors qu'il commençait à rabattre la couverture qui le couvrait, il se souvint qu'il était dévêtu et stoppa son geste.

S'il n'avait pas fait trop attention à sa nudité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider Sephiroth, il ne tenait pas pour autant se balader dans les couloirs sans rien sur le corps.

Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver ses habits, un espoir très vite déçu. Le professeur Jones n'avait rien laissé au hasard, il était déterminé à le garder sous contrôle, et avait pris soin de ne pas lui laisser de vêtements. C'était un bon calcul de sa part, mais cela n'arrangeait pas du tout les affaires d'Angeal.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda Zack à qui rien n'échappait visiblement.

\- Mes habits. Répondit Angeal. Je dois absolument prévenir le directeur de la dangerosité du professeur Jones.

\- Le professeur n'est pas un danger, rassurez vous. Affirma Zack.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut faire croire, mais j'ai vu ce dont il est capable.

\- Nous aussi, mais vous n'avez plus à redouter ce qu'il pourrait faire, il est mort.

Angeal le regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Mort ? Comment ça ? Que s'est il passé ?

\- Je crois que son cœur a lâché, le général lui a fait vraiment très peur... répondit Zack avec une grimace.

À demi soulagé, Angeal se laissa retomber sur le lit, soupirant profondément.

La mort de Jones écartait la menace, mais en même temps, elle empêchait qu'il soit jugé pour ses actes.

Angeal soupira à nouveau.

Il valait mieux qu'il soit mort au final, s'il avait été seulement arrêté, il aurait pu s'en tirer, ses travaux auraient pu sembler plus précieux que ceux à qui il s'était attaqué... Tout était possible à la SHINRA.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le détourna de ces pensées teintées d'amertume.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Sephiroth il vit ceux du général s'ouvrir lentement.

Le regard de Sephiroth était encore vague, ses yeux clignèrent puis, sa vision s'ajustant enfin, il fixa Angeal en retour.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais il est heureux que tu sois éveillé, le directeur a chargé Zack d'un message pour nous.

Sephiroth se tourna vers le garçon qui s'était levé du fauteuil et attendait la permission pour parler.

\- Nous t'écoutons, quel est le message ?

-Vos amis sont en danger. Le directeur m'a chargé de vous prévenir de cela.

\- Nos amis ? S'étonna Angeal.

\- Les amis du général, ceux qui étaient ici avec vous. Précisa Zack. Bon, j'ai transmis le message ici, je file en faire autant avec eux, ils savent pas encore.

Ni Sephiroth, ni Angeal ne cherchèrent à le retenir.

Sephiroth était secoué par l'information. Même s'il savait que Ren-Qing était un prisonnier de guerre, il aurait cru que Sarge aurait été traité avec respect.

\- Je dois leur venir en aide...

Angeal posa la main sur son bras.

\- Nous ne savons pas quel danger les menace exactement, peut être serait il bon d'en apprendre un peu plus avant d'agir...

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, les vies de Sarge et de Ren-Qing sont peut être en jeu !

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas agir de façon précipitée. Si nous ne savons rien, nous ne parviendrons pas à les secourir.

Sephiroth soupira, les propos d'Angeal étaient censés, mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses craintes.

\- Je crois que je vais attendre de voir si le garçon revient, toi, si tu es assez en forme pour cela, tu pourrais rejoindre Genesis et lui parler de ce qu'il se passe.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se sente concerné. Maugréa t'il.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir avant de lui en avoir parlé. Protesta Angeal.

Sephiroth le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Tu le défends ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait...

\- Ce qu'il m'a fait n'importe pas, pour l'heure, tout ce qui importe est de sauver tes amis.

\- Très bien, j'y vais. Soupira Sephiroth d'un ton qui trahissait un manque total d'enthousiasme.

\- Donne lui sa chance, c'est un bon stratège, lorsqu'il prend le temps de réfléchir et qu'il ne se laisse pas emporter par ses sentiments.

Sephiroth quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Angeal le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, puis l'arrêta d'un mot.

\- Sephiroth ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne prends pas tes lunettes ?

Sephiroth se figea, puis tourna la tête vers la table près du lit, où une main avait déposé les lunettes en question.

Il cligna des paupières et tourna les yeux vers les lampes qui éclairaient la pièce. La luminosité le gênait encore un peu, mais pas autant que les jours précédents.

Un profond soulagement lui vint, il était en bonne voie de guérison, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je crois que je n'en ai plus besoin. Dit il en posant la main sur la poignée.

Angeal ne manqua pas de percevoir le soulagement qui perçait dans la voix de Sephiroth, mais il préférait que ce dernier ne prenne aucun risque.

\- Garde les tout de même avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Dit il vivement.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules, mais il revint tout de même sur ses pas et glissa la paire de lunettes dans sa poche.

\- Satisfait ?

Angeal hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Si tu n'es pas tranquille à propos de la discussion avec Genesis à propos du sauvetage de tes amis, ramène le ici, nous en parlerons tous les trois. Ajouta t'il.

Sephiroth le regarda pensivement, mesurant à sa juste valeur l'effort que consentait le brun en lui faisant cette proposition.

\- J'aviserai une fois que je lui en aurai parlé. Répondit il.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de Genesis. Chemin faisant, il se demanda si on laisserait sortir Genesis, après tout, Lazard l'avait pratiquement mis aux arrêts, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Sephiroth. Pour le plan qu'il commençait à préparer, il aurait besoin du banoran roux.

Angeal ne conviendrait pas, outre le fait qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour le moment, jamais encore il ne s'était disputé avec Sephiroth, au contraire de Genesis. Pour que la diversion soit efficace, il fallait que la dispute que prévoyait le général ait l'air véridique. Genesis était indéniablement la personne idéale pour ce faire. En vérité, il était le seul à qui Sephiroth pouvait envisager de faire appel.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il marcherait dans la combine.

 _À suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 26) Conspirations**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Zack n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'endroit où avaient été enfermés Sarge et Ren-Qing. Il prétexta être envoyé pour leur porter à manger afin de pouvoir entrer.

Son jeune âge poussa les gardes à ne pas se méfier de lui, ils lui ouvrirent la porte, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier ce qu'il avait sur son plateau.

L'un d'entre eux se servit au passage, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations du garçon.

Zack entra dans la pièce en maugréant contre les sans gênes, assez haut pour que les gardes l'entendent. Il se plaignit aussi d'être chargé d'une mission sans intérêt, indigne d'un membre du SOLDAT.

Une fois certain que la porte était refermée il chercha du regard un endroit où déposer le plateau.

Tout en s'en débarrassant il étudia les lieux et les deux hommes.

Il constata avec consternation que Sarge n'avait pas été secouru, les membres retirés par le professeur Jones n'avaient pas été remis en place. L'ancien du SOLDAT avait été déposé sur un lit. Appuyé sur le coude qui lui restait, il contemplait l'adolescent avec un peu de surprise.

\- Le dernier repas des condamnés ? Ironisa Ren-Qing qui ne parvenait pas à surmonter le traitement indigne qu'on avait infligé à son compagnon.

\- Non ! Protesta vivement Zack en s'empourprant fortement.

Ren-Qing le considéra avec un mélange de défiance et de dédain, après avoir entendu les propos du garçon il avait du mal à le croire.

Zack lança un regard en direction de la porte puis se rapprocha du lit où étaient les deux hommes, Ren-Qing étant assis aux côtés de Sarge, prêt à le défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Je suis de votre côté, et je ne suis pas le seul, murmura Zack, le directeur du SOLDAT m'a chargé de vous prévenir que vous étiez en danger, le général Sephiroth et ses amis vont faire le nécessaire pour vous sauver.

Le visage sombre de Ren-Qing ne se dérida pas alors qu'il entendait ces mots, pour lui cela ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes.

\- Et que vont ils pouvoir faire ? Demanda t'il avec irritation.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Zack, mais je suis certain qu'ils vont réussir.

Ren-Qing leva les yeux au ciel.

Sarge lui avait retracé quelques épisodes de leur passé commun, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, Sephiroth, Sarge et lui, avant la guerre. Il avait écouté attentivement, essayant de graver ces détails dans sa mémoire, à défaut de s'en souvenir lui même.

Ce manque le rendait amer, plus que le fait que Sarge ne lui en ait pas parlé avant. Il comprenait les raisons de son compagnon, mais il peinait à accepter d'avoir perdu les souvenirs de la majeure partie de sa vie. Il avait beau tenter de ranimer sa mémoire effacée, il n'arrivait à rien.

\- Autant que nous nous évadions nous même. Cracha t'il avec hargne. Cela vaudra mieux que d'attendre après eux.

Sarge soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dos.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... tu as le devoir de t'évader et de rentrer chez toi. Dit il d'un ton calme.

Ren-Qing le regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- Moi ?

Sarge éleva son bras restant, positionnant sa main au dessus de son visage, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Moi, je ne suis plus vraiment un homme, et je ne ferai que te ralentir. Tu vas devoir tenter ta chance sans moi.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Se récria Ren-Qing, je ne partirai pas sans toi.

\- Et comment feras tu ? Tu comptes me porter ? Ce serait de la folie et nous le savons tous les deux. Chargé de mon poids, tu ne pourras pas te défendre et tu ne pourras pas te déplacer aussi rapidement. Non... il vaut mieux que je reste ici.

\- Et si je vous ramène ce qu'il vous manque ? Questionna Zack. Vous pourrez réparer les dégâts ?

\- Je pense que oui. Répondit Sarge. Je sais comment faire, et même si je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire moi même, je peux guider pour que tout se passe bien.

\- OK ! Je file les chercher alors !

Sarge réprima un sourire devant l'enthousiasme enfantin du jeune troisième classe. Le garçon semblait croire que ce serait chose facile que de ramener les membres en question, lui en doutait un peu, mais il n'avait rien à perdre à lui faire confiance, il avait même à y gagner.

\- Inutile de me ramener les membres que le professeur m'a retiré, j'en ai de rechange dans ma chambre, tu ne pourras pas te tromper, ils sont rangés dans une grande caisse à roulettes noire.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Lança Zack en quittant la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée Ren-Qing posa un regard soucieux sur son compagnon.

\- Cette caisse... elle contient bien ce que je crois ?

Sarge hocha la tête, le visage fermé, le regard sombre.

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais jamais te résoudre à les utiliser...

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne le fais pas, tu ne partiras pas sans moi, je me trompe ?

\- Non... soupira Ren-Qing en l'entourant de ses bras.

Sarge s'efforça de lui sourire, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Une fois dans le couloir, Zack ralentit son allure, commençant à mesurer les risques qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Aller chercher la caisse était une chose, mais comment la ramener ? Les gardes n'étaient pas stupides, ils allaient sans doute se demander ce qu'elle contenait... s'ils ouvraient la caisse, ils ne le laisseraient pas entrer avec, et commenceraient à se méfier de lui.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, il avait parlé un peu vite, il aurait du réfléchir avant de proposer de les ramener. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se dédire, il devait absolument apporter la caisse à Sarge.

Alors qu'il hésitait, il vit Sephiroth venir à sa rencontre et cela le soulagea, le général aurait sans doute une idée sur la façon de procéder.

\- Général ! Appela t'il.

Sephiroth se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea sans montrer le moindre sentiment.

\- Que puis-je pour vous troisième classe Fair ? Questionna t'il froidement.

Zack ralentit et s'arrêta à quelques pas, impressionné par l'attitude de l'argenté.

\- Le directeur m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à la chambre de l'ancien membre du SOLDAT, afin que vous puissiez la fouilller. Affirma t'il.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi d'un tel ordre, mais il ne posa pas de question, ni ne chercha à remettre en question ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre, certains que nul ne pouvait les entendre, Zack poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait que peu de chances de faire passer la caisse, mais le général lui le pourrait, aucun membre du SOLDAT n'oserait fouiller quelque chose qu'il transportait.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver la caisse demandée, il avisa également un chariot à linge à demi rempli de vêtements et y déposa la caisse, avant de la recouvrir des habits.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ceci ? Demanda Sephiroth.

\- Ah, euh, oui... pardon général, mais votre ami a besoin de ce qu'il y a dans cette caisse... expliqua Zack.

Sephiroth le considéra, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle contient ?

\- Ce sont des membres de rechange, pour qu'il puisse se déplacer et faciliter son évasion. Répondit Zack.

Sephiroth regarda le chariot de linge, en tant que membre du SOLDAT, son devoir aurait été de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans cette caisse, mais son instinct lui soufflait de n'en rien faire, moins il en saurait, moins on pourrait lui reprocher.

\- Allons-y. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois encore parler avec Genesis. Je ne pourrai qu'entrer et sortir. Vous resterez avec moi, quoi qu'il y ait là dedans, il vaut mieux qu'aucun de nous deux le voit.

Zack approuva en silence. Il posa les mains sur le rebord du chariot et entreprit de le pousser, suivant Sephiroth de près.

Comme l'avait pensé Zack, les gardes ne firent aucune difficulté à les laisser passer, ils ne fouillèrent pas non plus le chariot de linge, se contentant d'y jeter un vague coup d'œil.

Zack sortit la caisse du chariot et la glissa sous le lit, puis il prit quelques vêtements et les déposa sur une chaise.

\- Voila, ce n'est sans doute pas les meilleurs habits que vous pourriez avoir, mais cela vous couvrira un peu plus que ce que vous portez... dit il avec embarras.

\- Merci. Murmura Sarge.

Il était touché que le garçon s'en soit soucié. Lui même n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il avait si souvent été nu ou peu couvert, qu'il ne s'en rendait plus compte. Le professeur Jones le faisait travailler pour s'assurer des revenus suffisants pour ses recherches, et les emplois qu'il lui trouvait n'étaient pas de ceux qui nécessitent des habits.

Il s'efforça de repousser les souvenirs de ces moments pénibles. Il n'avait jamais consenti à ces activités, mais le professeur se passait de sa permission, il le plongeait dans l'inconscience, lui retirait bras et jambes puis le conduisait là où il était attendu. Sarge frissonna en songeant aux longues heures d'impuissance et d'humiliation, aux souffrances endurées.

\- Partons. Dit Sephiroth à Zack.

Le garçon le suivit docilement, ils avaient vu l'expression de Sarge et compris qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux prisonniers en paix.

\- Vous pouvez aller faire votre rapport au directeur, et lui dire que tout est sous contrôle. Dit Sephiroth à Zack.

Zack salua et s'éloigna avec le chariot, qu'il ramena dans la chambre de Sarge, puis il prit la route du bureau de Lazard.

Dans la chambre Ren-Qing observait Sarge, ce dernier avait replié son bras au dessus de son visage, cachant ses yeux. Ren-Qing le connaissait assez à présent pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de les utiliser... murmura t'il.

\- Tu sais que si... souffla Sarge faiblement. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre... cette nuit, tu les mettras en place et nous prendrons la fuite, je ne veux pas que Sephiroth et ses amis soient exposés. Le connaissant, il a l'intention d'agir en pleine journée, pour attirer l'attention du plus grand nombre. Le seul moyen d'empêcher qu'ils risquent leurs carrières ou leur réputation, c'est de les prendre de vitesse.

Ren-Qing hocha la tête.

\- Comme tu voudras. Dit il doucement en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il attendit que Sarge écarte lui même son bras et le regarde, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Même dans ses moments de faiblesse, Sarge ne se laissait pas aller longtemps.

Le regard de Sarge évitait le sien, et il se doutait de la raison.

\- Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui. Dit il tout aussi calmement.

Sarge laissa échapper un gémissement et le fixa enfin.

\- Je suis désolé... même si je suis tout à toi, je ne peux pas l'effacer de ma mémoire, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance pour moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer.

Ren-Qing se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sarge, pour le faire taire et parce qu'il en avait envie.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute te concernant, et en ce qu'il est de lui, il ne sait visiblement pas ce qu'il a manqué et qu'il n'aura jamais. Maintenant que tu es tout à moi comme tu dis, je ne laisserai personne s'interposer entre nous, même pas le grand général Sephiroth.

Il sentit avec satisfaction Sarge répondre à son baiser et le vit se détendre un peu.

S'allongeant sur le lit à ses côtés, il l'attira contre lui.

\- Tout ira bien, nous allons nous en sortir et ils ne seront pas inquiétés. Assura t'il.

Sarge soupira à nouveau et referma les yeux.

Il espérait que son compagnon avait raison, mais il avait l'impression désagréable que les choses n'allaient pas forcément tourner comme ils le souhaitaient.

Le genre de pressentiment qui l'avait si souvent aidé par le passé, lui permettant de prévoir un plan de rechange au cas où, comme il le pressentait, quelque chose ne se passerait pas comme il le voulait.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si l'évasion qu'il prévoyait pour la nuit suivante échouait.

Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à la caisse rangée sous le lit et à ce qu'elle contenait.

Il avait déjà utilisé les prothèses en question, il s'était entraîné durement pour les maîtriser, mais uniquement dans l'espoir que cela lui permettrait de redevenir un membre du SOLDAT. Une fois ses espoirs déçus il avait refusé de les mettre à nouveau. Elles étaient restées dans la caisse, il les pensait à jamais sans utilité. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'être obligé d'y avoir recours.

 _À suivre_


	27. Chapter 27

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 27) Comment préparer une évasion spectaculaire**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Lazard, Zack ressassait la scène dont il avait été témoin un instant plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce où étaient détenus Sarge et Ren-Qing en compagnie du général, il s'était attendu à ce que les trois hommes échangent quelques mots, mais rien de tel ne s'était produit, les deux prisonniers n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot et Sephiroth avait lui aussi gardé le silence, se contentant de les regarder sans rien manifester.

Le jeune adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer la chose, d'en vouloir au général de ne pas avoir eu au moins la gentillesse de leur accorder quelques mots de réconfort ou d'encouragement. Même si leur situation n'était pas brillante, qu'il y avait des gardes dans le couloir, personne n'était dans la pièce avec eux pour les surveiller.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait du mais ne s'en soucia pas.

Lorsque Lazard le vit entrer, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était produit qui avait déplu au garçon. Il valait mieux qu'il découvre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Troisième classe Fair, puis-je savoir les raisons de votre expression ? Demanda t'il sans tarder.

Il vit Zack se raidir et détourner les yeux, évitant son regard.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important monsieur...

\- Laissez moi juger de ce qui est, ou non, important, et répondez moi.

Zack hésita à dire la vérité, il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus incriminer le général.

Comme Lazard fronçait les sourcils et semblait perdre patience, il se résigna à parler.

\- C'est le général monsieur... il n'a pas dit un seul mot lorsque nous sommes allés voir ses deux amis en danger.

Lazard le considéra avec attention, le visage impénétrable.

\- Mais que vouliez vous qu'il leur dise troisième classe Fair ? Qu'il allait les aider à fuir ? Qu'il était avec eux ? Qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire ? Je ne vous croyais pas naïf à ce point. Le général a fait exactement ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareil cas. Il a gardé le silence, pour ne pas s'incriminer, et surtout, pour ne mettre personne en danger. En se taisant, il les a protégés, et vous aussi.

\- Moi ? S'étonna Zack.

Lazard réprima un soupir. Le troisième classe n'était pas stupide, mais il était encore très jeune, trop sans doute pour réaliser à quel point la SHINRA était un endroit dangereux, où la prudence et la méfiance étaient de mise. Il valait mieux l'écarter.

\- Oui, vous, en tant que témoin, vous risquiez autant qu'eux. Je vous remercie de votre travail et de votre implication, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous entraîner. Votre mission auprès des premières classes et des deux individus que vous avez croisé est terminée. N'en parlez à personne.

\- Bien monsieur... murmura Zack déçu.

Il aurait aimé continuer à servir d'intermédiaire. Il salua cependant le directeur avec respect et quitta le bureau sans protester.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté son village natal, fuyant les terres de sa famille et ceux auprès de qui il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place, il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là. Lui, le plus jeune d'une grande fratrie, il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être vraiment des leurs. Même s'il était indéniablement de leur sang, il ne leur ressemblait pas par le mental et le comportement. Alors qu'ils ne juraient que par la terre où ils vivaient et le travail qu'ils accomplissaient, lui rêvait d'horizons lointains et d'activités autres que l'élevage et l'agriculture. Entrer au service de la SHINRA lui était apparu comme l'aboutissement de tous ses rêves.

À présent, devant ce qu'il découvrait, même s'il n'en était pas à vouloir faire demi tour et revenir auprès de ses proches, il était tout de même malheureux de constater que l'image idéalisée qu'il s'était faite ne correspondait pas à la réalité, loin de là.

Il entra sans entrain dans la salle d'entraînement. Peu après, alors qu'un instructeur lui donnait des ordres d'une voix sèche, il s'efforça de ne plus penser à rien, sinon aux mouvements qu'il se devait de faire.

Sephiroth lui se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre de Genesis, qui était son but premier, mais dont l'intervention de Zack l'avait détourné. Un répit qui lui avait permis de préparer un peu plus ce qu'il allait dire au banoran roux.

Même s'il s'en voulait un peu, il avait décidé de suivre ce qu'avait dit Angeal, de demander à Genesis de le suivre et d'avoir la discussion la plus importante en compagnie du brun. Une fois encore Angeal allait devoir assumer le rôle délicat de modérateur entre eux.

Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte et attendit, les bras croisés, que l'autre première classe vienne lui ouvrir.

Lorsque la porte lui dévoila le visage maussade de Genesis il sut que l'affaire se présentait mal. Il persista cependant, ne voulant pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit.

Il n'attendit pas que Genesis lui demande quoi que ce soit, préférant être le premier à parler.

\- Angeal veut te voir. Dit il simplement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus exactement un mensonge. C'était de toute façon, probablement la seule chose qui pousserait le maître du feu à le suivre sans discuter.

Comme il l'espérait, Genesis ne perdit pas de temps à argumenter, il ferma sa porte et lui emboîta le pas.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient en direction de la chambre où était Angeal, Sephiroth espérait que celui qui l'accompagnait n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air.

Il n'y avait heureusement pas de gardes postés près de la porte de Genesis, ni personne qui soit tenté de le retenir, ils furent rapidement dans la chambre actuelle d'Angeal.

Ce dernier ne marqua aucune surprise à les voir entrer, il s'attendait à leur venue, il y était préparé.

\- Il paraît que tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Genesis.

Cette fois Angeal ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise, la question de Genesis le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Il ne la montra qu'un bref instant, mais Genesis ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte.

Le première classe roux fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sephiroth, l'air accusateur.

\- Il voulait me voir hein ? Il n'en a pas l'air...

\- Il s'attendait à ta venue, pas à ce que tu abordes le sujet. Répondit Sephiroth sans se troubler.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Si Angeal avait voulu me voir, il n'aurait pas été surpris que je lui pose la question. Tu m'as menti !

\- J'ai peut être très légèrement altéré la réalité, pour éviter des discussions stériles... j'aurai du me douter qu'avec toi c'était peine perdue, il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen pour en lancer une.

Angeal ferma les yeux, accablé de constater qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que ses deux amis remettent ça. Puis sa consternation laissa place à de la colère. Se redressant, il s'emporta à son tour.

\- Maintenant cela suffit ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous parler sans vous mettre à vous disputer pour une raison ou une autre, vous sortez de cette chambre ! Immédiatement !

Sephiroth et Genesis le fixèrent avec surprise, peu habitués à l'entendre leur parler sur ce ton. Très vite, ce ne fut pourtant pas son coup d'éclat qui retint l'attention de Genesis, en se redressant Angeal n'avait pas pensé à retenir les couvertures et il leur apparaissait dans la plus totale nudité jusqu'à la taille, et même un peu plus, les couvertures ayant glissé jusqu'au sol en raison du mouvement rapide qu'avait effectué le brun.

\- Hum, Angeal, je ne voudrai pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais je crois que tu devrais ramasser quelque chose... dit il avec ironie.

Angeal le fixa avec contrariété, n'appréciant guère que le roux prenne son avertissement à la légère.

\- Je suis sérieux Genesis !

\- Oh... mais moi aussi...

Genesis se pencha et ramassa les couvertures, les agitant devant lui pour qu'Angeal ne puisse pas manquer de les voir et de comprendre.

Il y eu un silence, Angeal mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que sous entendait les propos et de s'empourprer. Tendant la main, il tenta de récupérer les couvertures, mais Genesis était hors de portée.

\- Genesis, rends moi ça. Gronda Angeal. Ne m'oblige pas à me lever.

\- Ne me tente pas... ronronna Genesis en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure. Qui sait, cela nous offrirait peut être une meilleure perspective... même si je dois avouer que la vue actuelle est déjà très convenable.

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur.

Angeal s'empourpra un peu plus, si même Sephiroth s'y mettait...

Il analysa la situation, elle n'était pas des plus brillantes en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait aucune chance de récupérer les couvertures sans se lever, ce qui était visiblement ce qu'attendaient les deux autres.

Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils lui faisaient cela... surtout Genesis qui n'avait pas fait mystère du peu d'attrait qu'il avait pour lui.

Il fit une dernière tentative pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin sans quitter le lit.

\- Genesis, je commence à avoir froid, rends moi ces couvertures.

\- Si tu les veux, tu n'as qu'à te lever, ça te réchauffera un peu. Répondit Genesis avec un sourire moqueur.

Angeal serra les dents et se leva, le visage sombre et fermé, il fit deux pas en direction de Genesis et vacilla, pris de vertiges.

Sephiroth et Genesis se précipitèrent immédiatement pour lui venir en aide et le ramener au lit, Genesis le couvrit et se recula.

Angeal resta un moment silencieux, les yeux fermés, attendant que la sensation vraiment pénible de tournis cesse enfin.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Sephiroth doucement.

\- Un peu tard pour vous en soucier. Répondit Angeal avec humeur.

Il rouvrit les yeux lentement et les regarda avec sévérité.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez là afin que nous puissions préparer l'évasion, pas pour vous moquer de moi.

\- L'évasion ? Quelle évasion ? Demanda Genesis en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? S'étonna Angeal en regardant Sephiroth.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Répondit Sephiroth.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous tramez ? S'emporta Genesis.

\- Les amis de Sephiroth sont en danger, nous voulons leur filer un coup de main pour s'en sortir. Répondit Angeal.

\- Et vous avez cru que j'aurai envie de m'impliquer là dedans ? Ironisa Genesis.

\- Nous avons cru que tu aurais assez d'honneur pour vouloir secourir un ancien membre du SOLDAT. Répondit froidement Sephiroth en posant un regard glacial sur lui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai des risques pour un type que je ne connais pas !

\- Non, en effet, tu ne le connais pas, et que moi, je le connaisse, n'a aucune importance pour toi visiblement. Je ne suis pas surpris à vrai dire, je m'y attendais, tu n'as d'intérêt que pour toi, comme toujours.

\- Tu es en train de m'accuser d'être un égoïste ? S'indigna Genesis.

\- Si tu le dis, ce doit être vrai.

\- Je ne suis pas un putain d'égoïste ! Hurla Genesis en se précipitant vers lui.

Sephiroth esquiva son attaque, la retourna contre lui et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, lui tordant les bras dans le dos sans ménagement.

\- Je me fous de tes états d'âme, je me fous de savoir si tu es ou non un égoïste, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de permettre à Sarge et Ren de fuir. Parce que je ne veux pas les voir entre les mains de scientifiques tordus, ils ont assez souffert ! Souffla Sephiroth d'une voix oppressée à l'oreille du bouillant personnage.

Il était fatigué, stressé, il redoutait d'échouer et de voir disparaître à nouveau les deux hommes qui avaient compté pour lui par le passé, ou pire, de ne savoir que trop ce qu'il était advenu d'eux.

Lui qui devait se soumettre aux attentes d'Hojo, il ne souhaitait pas vivre en étant conscient que quelque part, deux hommes qui avaient été ses amis, étaient eux aussi des cobayes.

Angeal se redressa, inquiet du tour que prenait la discussion. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir l'énergie de les stopper.

Genesis cilla, quelque chose dans le ton de Sephiroth lui avait fait prendre conscience que le général était pratiquement parvenu à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait accepter. Le pousser plus dans ses retranchements serait dangereux.

\- Très bien, je marche dans votre combine, qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête exactement ? Capitula t'il.

Il entendit Sephiroth soupirer, mais ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était un soupir de soulagement ou autre chose.

\- Seulement de faire diversion, pour qu'ils puissent fuir sans risques. Répondit Sephiroth. De préférence assez loin de l'endroit où ils sont détenus pour ne pas être soupçonnés. Voila pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi, rien de tel qu'une bonne dispute pour attirer du monde et détourner l'attention. Reste à trouver l'endroit idéal.

\- Je crois qu'il est tout trouvé, la salle des repas est le meilleur emplacement. Décréta Genesis.

Sephiroth étudia la proposition, puis la trouva acceptable.

\- Bonne idée. Admit il.

 _À suivre_


	28. Chapter 28

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 28) L'ange aux ailes de métal**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Lorsqu'ils furent certains que la nuit était assez avancée, Sarge et Ren-Qing échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ren-Qing se leva et tira la caisse vers lui, l'ouvrit et marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant le contenu.

Il en tira les membres artificiels un après l'autre, avec précaution. Mettre en place bras et jambes ne fut pas difficile, il était déjà rodé à cet exercice, le plus difficile pour lui fut de retirer le bras qui restait à Sarge afin de le remplacer par le membre conçu pour le combat.

Lorsque ses membres furent en place Sarge se leva et fit quelques mouvements, afin de s'assurer que tout fonctionnait parfaitement puis il se tourna vers Ren-Qing.

\- Le reste maintenant. Dit il avec calme.

Ren-Qing hocha la tête, se murant dans le silence, avant de faire ce que venait de lui demander son compagnon, il prit le temps de le serrer entre ses bras quelques instants.

Sarge lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

Puis il s'écarta et plongea les bras dans la caisse, en retirant les deux derniers accessoires dont l'avait pourvu le docteur Jones.

Ren-Qing s'approcha de lui et les lui prit.

\- Allonge toi, ce sera plus facile ainsi. Dit il doucement.

Sarge approuva et s'étendit lentement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et activa un mécanisme qui ouvrit deux trappes dans son dos. Creusées dans ses omoplates les cavités abritaient les câbles servant à connecter les membres que tenait désormais Ren-Qing.

Le wutaïen positionna avec soin les connexions et Sarge termina le travail en finalisant la mise en place à l'aide de ses commandes internes.

Il étendit l'aile droite avec précaution, puis la gauche. Elles répondaient parfaitement, comme il l'espérait.

Il se leva avec lenteur, prenant le temps de se faire au poids que son dos devait supporter à présent.

Il trouva très vite son équilibre et se tourna vers Ren-Qing.

\- Prêt ?

Ren-Qing inclina la tête pour indiquer que oui et le rejoignit.

Sarge le prit entre ses bras, puis il fonça vers la fenêtre et la fit exploser d'un coup d'aile, tout en veillant à protéger son compagnon des éclats qui pourraient les atteindre.

Avant que les gardes, alarmés par le bruit, n'entrent, ils avaient déjà sauté dans le vide et Sarge emportait Ren-Qing vers la liberté.

Les gardes furent cependant plus rapides qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté, et les tirs ne tardèrent pas à crépiter, des projectiles atteignirent Sarge qui serra les dents pour ne pas trahir sa souffrance. Malgré son squelette de métal il n'était pas invulnérable.

Un des gardes donna l'alerte, et d'autres personnes accoururent en renfort, certains se précipitèrent au dehors, dans l'espoir de parvenir à suivre ou stopper les fugitifs.

Dans la chambre où se trouvaient les trois premières classes, le vacarme de tout ce remue ménage alerta les trois hommes. Sephiroth et Genesis se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant passer deux formes humaines, dont l'une munie d'ailes métalliques qui battaient furieusement l'air.

\- On dirait que tes amis ont décidé de se faire la belle sans aide. Ironisa Genesis.

Sephiroth se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, visiblement en proie à un certain trouble.

\- Genesis ! Tu dois absolument réussir à le ramener ! S'angoissa Angeal.

Il ne s'était pas levé, pour éviter de chuter lamentablement, mais il suivait tout de même ce qu'il se passait.

Genesis ne se fit pas prier cette fois, il fonça à la suite de Sephiroth et le rattrapa dans le couloir, le saisissant par le bras, il le fit pivoter vers lui et chercha son regard. Pour lui il était clair que le temps de la diversion était venu.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu crois que tu peux nous planter ainsi ?

Sephiroth le regarda d'un air égaré, ne comprenant pas ce dont il lui parlait et ne s'en souciant absolument pas.

\- Lâche moi ! Dit il d'un ton sec.

\- Pas question ! Tu m'as traîné ici, pour que nous passions du temps, tous les trois, Angeal, toi et moi, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans cette chambre ! Hurla Genesis.

Sephiroth comprenait de moins en moins... Genesis avait il perdu la raison ?

Comme il s'apprêtait à se libérer de l'étreinte du roux, sans ménagement, ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plusieurs personnes qui passaient près d'eux s'arrêtèrent pour les fixer avec des expressions diverses, quelques commentaires plus ou moins sympathiques s'élevèrent, des sifflements amusés se firent aussi entendre.

Choqué et presque mortifié, Sephiroth repoussa Genesis brutalement, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que cela pourrait entraîner comme conséquences.

Elles ne se firent pas attendre, Genesis qui était le plus proche des escaliers, ils s'étaient déplacés sans en avoir conscience, perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière avec un cri de surprise. Il dévala plusieurs marches avant de terminer contre un mur et de porter la main à son bras droit. Le choc avait été rude et il était tombé sur ce membre, qu'il avait entendu craquer, ce qui lui avait paru mauvais signe, ce que tendait à confirmer la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent.

Il entendit des cris alarmés et vit des gens se précipiter vers lui, pour lui venir en aide.

Levant les yeux il vit Sephiroth immobile en haut des marches qu'il venait de descendre de manière peu élégante. Les yeux verts du général exprimaient de la confusion et de la crainte.

Genesis repoussa les personnes qui s'empressaient autour de lui.

\- Foutez moi la paix ! Gronda t'il en se redressant, tout en maintenant son bras blessé contre son torse pour limiter les dégâts. Il devait absolument rejoindre Sephiroth avant que celui-ci se lance à la poursuite des fugitifs, au risque de tout gâcher.

Il redoutait par dessus tout que le général ne s'en aille avant qu'il ne parvienne à sa hauteur, et que finalement, ses efforts soient vains, sans parler du prix qu'il payait à présent, dans la douleur.

Son bras était probablement cassé, il allait devoir s'adresser à un médecin pour en avoir la certitude, et il n'avait aucune intention d'y aller seul, Sephiroth l'avait fait tomber, il allait l'aider à aller mieux à présent.

Une fois devant le général il riva son regard bleu au regard vert.

\- Je dois voir un médecin. Tu viens avec moi. Dit il d'un ton presque agressif.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, suivis par de nombreux regards.

À un autre étage, Zack qui contemplait les lumières de la ville depuis la fenêtre de la chambre où il avait été installé, vit lui aussi passer les deux évadés.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant les grandes ailes de métal sombre et brillant à la fois. Se précipitant contre la vitre, il y plaqua ses mains, essayant de suivre du regard le vol de cet ange étrange, aux ailes artificielles.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda un autre occupant de la chambre d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Rien... j'ai seulement vu passer un ange aux ailes de métal. Répondit Zack.

Ses compagnons de chambrée éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de lui ouvertement, eux n'avaient rien vu.

Zack préféra ne pas insister, se détournant de la fenêtre il gagna son lit et s'installa pour la nuit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était heureux d'avoir vu ce qu'il venait de voir.

Outre le fait qu'il avait trouvé ce spectacle vraiment superbe, l'ancien membre du SOLDAT n'avait plus rien d'un infirme, il lui avait semblé puissant et magnifique, il était soulagé de savoir les deux captifs libres.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et fit un rêve qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut, à deux doigts de hurler.

Dans ce rêve il avait vu les deux fugitifs se poser non loin de la ville, celui aux ailes de métal était blessé et saignait, affaibli il ne pouvait plus voler. Alors qu'ils essayaient de se reposer des miliciens les rejoignaient et ouvraient le feu. L'ange aux ailes de métal tombait en protégeant son compagnon. Ce dernier, cerné par les miliciens, serrait entre ses bras le corps ensanglanté puis se mettait à hurler et se transformait, devenant un être entre dragon et humain. Il décimait les miliciens avant de fuir, porté par des ailes puissantes, emportant avec lui le corps inerte de celui qui était tombé.

Tremblant de tout son corps Zack resta un moment recroquevillé sur lui même, frissonnant d'horreur.

Il se passa ensuite la main sur les yeux, essayant de se rassurer, ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas la réalité, les deux évadés n'allaient pas être attaqués par les miliciens, ces derniers n'avaient aucun moyen de les retrouver.

Oui... ils allaient s'en sortir... Sarge n'allait pas mourir, Ren-Qing n'était pas une sorte de demi dragon...

Incapable de trouver à nouveau le sommeil, il se leva et quitta la chambre, en prenant bien garde de ne pas éveiller les autres occupants.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à se promener de la sorte, mais il était trop nerveux pour rester en place, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un... mais à qui s'adresser ? Il ne connaissait encore pratiquement personne et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il ne pourrait rien avouer.

Ses pas le conduisirent en direction de la chambre où il avait vu les premières classes, il s'arrêta machinalement, se demandant s'ils savaient, puis réalisa que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte.

Après une hésitation, il frappa à la porte et entendit la voix d'Angeal lui dire d'entrer.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le garçon Angeal ressentit un mélange de déception et de surprise,

Il attendait le retour de Sephiroth et de Genesis depuis un long moment, mais les heures passaient et ils ne donnaient pas signe de vie. Il commençait à se faire du soucis. En entendant frapper, il avait espéré que peut être il s'agissait d'eux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore levé si tard ? Tu devrais dormir... dit il en considérant le garçon.

Il vit que Zack semblait bouleversé et cela l'alarma.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, avoua Zack, et je n'ai personne à qui en parler...

Angeal hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir le garçon, il s'était trouvé dans cette situation lui aussi. Pris entre Sephiroth et Genesis, il avait plus d'une fois fait de mauvais rêves, dont il ne pouvait parler à personne.

Il fit signe à Zack de prendre place dans le fauteuil et se cala confortablement dans le lit. Parler avec le garçon leur permettrait à tous les deux d'exorciser un peu leurs mauvais souvenirs.

\- Si tu veux en parler. Dit il doucement.

\- Ce que j'ai vu en songe était étrange et effrayant, des miliciens tuaient Sarge et Ren-Qing se transformait en une sorte d'être dragon. Expliqua Zack.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, c'était effectivement un rêve des plus surprenants.

Il ne connaissait pas les deux hommes, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de qui que ce soit capable de se transformer en dragon.

\- Ce n'était sans doute qu'un cauchemar, mais il m'a fait peur. Ajouta Zack. Est-ce que cela pourrait être possible ? Que les miliciens tuent l'un des nôtres ?

\- Non, assura aussitôt Angeal, ils n'auraient jamais l'autorisation d'une action aussi vile. Tu peux te rassurer, cela n'arrivera pas. Si des miliciens sont envoyés à leurs trousses, ce sera uniquement pour les capturer.

Zack retrouva le sourire, réconforté par les propos.

Il se sentait mieux, les mots d'Angeal lui avaient remonté le moral.

Puis il remarqua l'air triste et préoccupé du brun.

\- Vous aussi vous avez besoin de parler de vos soucis, pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'attends seulement des nouvelles de Sephiroth et de Genesis, ils sont partis après avoir constaté l'évasion et ne sont pas revenus, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux aller me renseigner. Proposa Zack en sautant sur ses pieds.

Angeal hésita, il ne voulait pas causer des ennuis au garçon.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois autorisé à te promener en pleine nuit. Fit il remarquer.

Zack haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis déjà en infraction, un peu plus, un peu moins...

Angeal ne parvint pas à se retenir de sourire devant cette désinvolture presque insolente, qui lui faisait penser aux deux dont il s'inquiétait.

\- Ne traîne tout de même pas trop dans les couloirs, contente toi de les trouver et de leur dire que je les attends.

Zack hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Une fois dans le couloir il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Par où commencer ses recherches ? La tour était grande...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, un garde le vit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as un problème troisième classe ? Demanda t'il avec ironie.

\- Moi non, mais le première classe Hewley se fait du soucis pour les deux autres premières classes, répondit Zack, il les attends depuis des heures et n'a aucune nouvelle d'eux.

 _À suivre_


	29. Chapter 29

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 29) Tout se termine bien...**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Le garde sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il abandonna son air sévère et se mit à sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir aller te coucher l'esprit tranquille, les deux autres premières classes sont dans leurs chambres, ils doivent déjà dormir.

Zack le regarda avec un peu de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel revirement, et encore moins à apprendre que, pendant qu'Angeal s'épuisait à les attendre, eux étaient allés se coucher.

Déçu il remercia le garde et pivota vers la porte afin de prévenir Angeal.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin, la voix d'Angeal s'éleva, le coupant en plein élan.

\- J'ai entendu, merci à vous deux, je vais pouvoir me reposer à présent.

La lumière s'éteignit presque aussitôt dans la chambre, confirmant les propos.

Zack sentit la main du garde se poser sur son épaule.

\- Viens, je crois qu'il a besoin qu'on le laisse seul, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Zack soupira, mais le suivit sans discuter, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option pour lui pour le moment.

Chemin faisant le garde se montra bavard.

\- Mon nom est Kunsel, tu dois être Zack Fair, on parle beaucoup de toi ces derniers temps.

Zack le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Kunsel se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as tenu tête au directeur devant tout le monde, et tu as aidé le général en personne, et ils ne t'ont pas envoyé bouler, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est suffisant pour se faire une réputation, tu peux me croire.

Zack s'empourpra, ses compagnons de chambrée ne lui avaient rien dit à ce sujet, il était loin de se douter qu'il avait fait tant d'effet.

\- Je ne savais pas...

Kunsel lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Maintenant, tu sais. Cela fait quoi d'être une célébrité ?

Zack devint plus rouge encore, et détourna les yeux, augmentant l'hilarité de Kunsel.

\- Je crois que je vais garder un œil sur toi, j'ai le sentiment qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi. Dit le garde avec humour. Bien, je crois que nous sommes arrivés...

Il regarda avec amusement le garçon foncer vers la porte de la chambre comme s'il avait un monstre aux trousses.

\- Bonne nuit ! Lança t'il en riant. On se verra demain, à la cafétéria.

\- Bonne nuit ! Répondit Zack avant de disparaître.

Il se glissa dans son lit aussi discrètement que possible, pour ne pas tirer les autres personnes présentes du sommeil.

Cependant, une fois couché, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil pour autant. Il avait bien trop de choses en tête... à commencer par des regrets.

Oui... il regrettait d'être parti si vite, de ne pas avoir pris le temps de s'assurer que tout allait vraiment bien pour Angeal. Il avait le sentiment que le première classe avait éteint la lumière un peu trop vite, et la façon dont il avait pris congé avait paru étrange à Zack.

Il eut la tentation de se relever et d'aller vérifier, mais renonça finalement. Il risquait de tomber sur un garde moins sympa que Kunsel, ou de croiser à nouveau la route de ce dernier, qui n'apprécierait sans doute pas de le revoir se promener dans les couloirs.

Il était désolé pour le première classe qui restait seul. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de la part des deux autres de l'avoir laissé en lui faisant miroiter de revenir vers lui, pour ne pas le faire au final. Ce n'était pas correct.

Il se replia sur lui même en soupirant. S'il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que celui qui se retrouvait seul cette nuit là, il serait resté avec lui, pour le réconforter. Mais il n'était qu'un gosse à côté du première classe, il ne pouvait pas espérer lui être d'un quelconque réconfort.

Peut être que lorsqu'il aurait pris quelques années, il pourrait montrer à Angeal Hewley qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un sur qui le première classe pourrait compter.

Il avait été attiré par la gloire qui auréolait le général, mais à présent qu'il avait rencontré les trois premières classes, il les voyait sous un autre jour.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, songeant qu'à la place de Sephiroth et de Genesis, il ne se serait pas conduit de façon aussi désinvolte envers Angeal. Ce dernier méritait mieux. Ce n'était pas à lui de leur faire la leçon, mais il espérait qu'ils finiraient par réaliser qu'ils se comportaient mal.

Puis il s'efforça de ne plus y penser, il ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas changer.

Il essaya de trouver le sommeil, mais très vite sa mémoire le ramena à la dernière vision qu'il avait eu de Sarge et de Ren-Qing.

Il revit les ailes métalliques qui l'avaient tant impressionné, même s'il n'avait fait que les entrevoir, dans les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux fugitifs étaient passés devant sa fenêtre.

Il roula sur le dos, se demandant quel effet cela faisait de voler.

On devait sans doute se sentir libre...

Il se prit à penser qu'il aimerait bien le pouvoir lui aussi.

Il plongea dans le sommeil en y pensant encore, et rêva qu'il était lui aussi pourvu d'ailes, qu'il évoluait dans le ciel, tel un oiseau, libre et audacieux, enchaînant les acrobaties sans crainte, volant toujours plus haut et plus vite, grisé par ce sentiment de liberté et de puissance. Le songe était si plaisant qu'il déposa un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dans sa chambre Angeal était lui aussi couché sur le dos, les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité.

Il avait éteint pour donner le change, mais il n'avait pas sommeil, il avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée, assommé par les produits, et même s'il ne se sentait pas encore au meilleur de sa forme, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos.

L'absence de Sephiroth et de Genesis l'attristait, il se sentait rejeté, comme abandonné par eux, une fois de plus.

Il essayait de se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'ils avaient sans doute de bonnes raisons de ne pas être revenus, qu'ils lui en parleraient lorsqu'ils se reverraient, mais il n'en restait pas moins blessé.

Lorsque Sephiroth s'était précipité hors de la chambre, il avait craint qu'il n'agisse de manière inconsidérée, même si cela n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère du général d'agir ainsi.

Il avait donc pris les devants, afin d'éviter des ennuis futurs, en lançant Genesis sur les pas de Sephiroth, ne pouvant pas le faire lui même.

Il le regrettait à présent, peut être que s'il s'était donné la peine de se lever et d'essayer de retenir Sephiroth lui même, ses amis seraient auprès de lui.

Même si le garde avait affirmé qu'ils étaient dans leurs chambres, il redoutait qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Ils auraient du revenir vers lui... qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait était anormal.

Angeal espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas été mis aux arrêts, une fois de plus et que s'ils l'avaient été, qu'ils auraient la sagesse de ne pas passer outre.

Dans son bureau Lazard souriait en fixant la fenêtre, lui aussi avait vu passer les fugitifs, il avait entendu les gens s'agiter dans le couloir, il n'avait pas bougé, laissant faire les choses.

Il avait cependant tendu l'oreille, tout en donnant le change, en consultant des dossiers. Il était satisfait que tout se passe visiblement pour le mieux. Les deux individus avaient réussi leur évasion, le désordre régnait, mais rien ne pouvait le relier à ce qui était en train de se produire.

La suite était déjà très claire dans son esprit. Il allait rester au calme dans son bureau jusqu'au matin, puis il convoquerait les trois premières classes, et sans doute ce jeune troisième classe qui avait été mêlé à tout cela, il leur donnerait alors des ordres très précis.

Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'on vint l'informer que Genesis avait fait une chute dans les escaliers et était blessé.

Cela le contraria cependant quelque peu, c'était un imprévu dont il se serait bien passé. Un imprévu avec lequel il allait devoir composer.

Une fois seul à nouveau il secoua la tête avec agacement. Que Genesis soit blessé n'était pas trop grave, mais il ne pourrait pas les envoyer en mission comme il en avait l'intention, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui en tienne rigueur. Si résistants puissent ils être, ils n'étaient pas invulnérables et les renvoyer au travail si vite pourrait lui valoir des remontrances.

Non... il ne pouvait pas les envoyer en mission, mais leur état pouvait justifier qu'il les expédie au loin prendre du repos.

Apaisé, certain d'avoir trouvé la solution, Lazard entreprit de trouver l'endroit idéal où faire partir ses hommes.

Il arrêta assez vite son choix sur une petite ville éloignée de Midgar, idéalement située sur un autre continent et dont la réputation qui n'était plus à faire, serait à elle seule la parfaite justification. Quoi de mieux pour se refaire une santé qu'une ville connue pour ses sources chaudes ?

Il savait avec certitude que l'individu déplaisant qui était passé le voir un peu plus tôt avait quitté le bâtiment, sans doute appelé en d'autres lieux. Il y avait fort à parier qu'avec la prétention dont il avait fait preuve en sa présence, il ne prendrait pas la peine de s'informer et ne reviendrait qu'au terme du délai imparti. Il aurait donc une sacrée surprise alors. Les deux hommes qu'il entendait emmener envolés, littéralement, et les premières classes en repos, loin de là, hors de portée et donc de tout soupçon.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout organiser...

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure, presque trois heures du matin... il était vraiment très tard, il devrait sans doute prendre du repos... mais... chaque minute qu'il laissait passer, était une minute de perdue, qui pourrait peut être tout changer.

Si, comme il le redoutait, les personnes ayant envoyé l'individu, le gardaient à l'œil, alors ils allaient prévenir leurs hommes, leur dire de se montrer vigilants...

Lazard se tendit.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer trop confiant, il avait trop à perdre. Si le détestable individu revenait plus tôt, peut être même aux premières heures du jour, alors tout pourrait être remis en question. On pourrait lui tenir rigueur de ne pas avoir agi pour retrouver les fugitifs. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse et il n'aimait pas du tout cette impression.

Non, en vérité, il n'était pas vraiment dans une impasse, il lui restait une option. Quitte à être critiqué et risquer la disgrâce, autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

Il appuya sur un bouton, déclenchant son système de communication.

Un garde ne tarda pas à répondre.

\- Oui Monsieur ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Allez me chercher les premières classes sur le champs, ainsi que le troisième classe Fair, je dois les voir. J'ai une mission urgente à leur confier.

\- Très bien Monsieur. Répondit docilement le garde.

Même si l'homme ne marquait aucune surprise, Lazard savait pertinemment qu'il était sans aucun doute en train de se poser des questions. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de convoquer des membres du SOLDAT à une heure aussi tardive.

Cette fois, il prenait des risques, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option. Attendre n'était clairement pas la chose à faire.

Dans un autre lieu du bâtiment Kunsel rangeait son appareil de communication, surpris par la demande vraiment inhabituelle.

Lorsqu'on l'avait chargé de gérer les éventuels appels du directeur, il s'était dit que ce serait facile, en général Lazard avait beau se coucher tard, il n'était pas coutumier des appels nocturnes. L'évasion qui venait d'avoir lieu devait être la cause de ce changement dans ses habitudes.

Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine. Tous les soirs les gardes désignés pour la nuit tiraient au sort pour savoir lequel d'entre eux serait en charge des appels, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui cette nuit là... d'ordinaire il n'avait aucun soucis avec cet état des choses, mais là... il s'en serait clairement passé. Devoir réveiller les trois premières classes à trois heures du matin... il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour survivre.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait également un gosse à tirer du lit, avec lui au moins, il ne risquerait pas sa vie. Il allait commencer par lui, ce serait plus prudent, et surtout, surtout, cela retarderait d'autant le moment où il devrait frapper à la porte des trois autres convoqués.

 _À suivre_


	30. Chapter 30

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 30) … ou presque.**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Kunsel ouvrit la porte de la chambre où il avait reconduit Zack un peu plus tôt, il entra sans faire de bruits et chercha le lit du garçon. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, Zack était couché non loin de la porte, ce qui permit à Kunsel de le rejoindre sans déranger les autres garçons.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de Zack, et une autre sur sa bouche, pour réprimer un éventuel cri. Cette précaution n'était pas inutile, Zack grogna d'être réveillé en sursaut et se débattit instinctivement.

\- Chhh, c'est moi Kunsel, je viens te chercher, ordre du directeur. Lui souffla Kunsel à l'oreille.

Zack cessa de se débattre et le regarda avec perplexité.

Kunsel le relâcha et s'écarta afin de le laisser se lever. Zack se rhabilla rapidement et le suivit au dehors. Une fois la porte refermée le troisième classe laissa libre cours à sa curiosité, tout en baillant.

\- Pourquoi il veut que je me lève en pleine nuit ?

\- Il faudra le lui demander, moi j'ai seulement reçu l'ordre d'aller vous chercher, les premières classes et toi.

\- Les premières classes aussi ? S'étonna Zack en se raidissant un peu.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas, soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu te rends sans attendre chez le directeur.

Le choix de Zack fut immédiat, il n'était pas difficile à prendre, il emboîta le pas à Kunsel lorsque ce dernier se remit en marche.

Puisqu'il était convoqué au même titre que les premières classes, il préférait s'y rendre en leur compagnie. Il serait moins visible ainsi, du moins il l'espérait.

Kunsel commença par Sephiroth, espérant que ce dernier avait eu le temps de se reposer un peu après le malaise qu'il avait fait dans l'escalier en essayant de rejoindre Genesis.

Un médecin appelé sur les lieux avait examiné les deux premières classes et les avait fait ramener dans leurs chambres respectives, il avait accompagné Genesis afin de soigner son bras. Pour Sephiroth il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon le laisser se reposer.

De fait, Sephiroth était reposé, et il s'éveilla à peine Kunsel eut il frappé un léger coup sur la porte de sa chambre.

Se levant il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers elle et l'ouvrit.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se dévêtir avant de s'étendre, il était donc fin prêt.

Il ne marqua aucune surprise devant la présence de Zack et de Kunsel. Il s'y attendait.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses, Ren et Sarge s'étaient évadés, Genesis et lui avaient mis le bazar, Lazard se devait de les convoquer.

Le seul point troublant était l'heure de cette convocation. Sephiroth se serait plus attendu à ce qu'elle ait lieu après le lever du soleil.

Il suivit les deux autres sans dire un seul mot.

Kunsel ne chercha pas à engager la conversation et Zack préféra l'imiter.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient devant la porte de Genesis et Kunsel y frappait.

\- Revenez quand le jour sera levé ! Hurla Genesis sans bouger de son lit.

\- Monsieur, le directeur veut vous voir sans tarder. Insista Kunsel.

\- Je m'en fous ! Il fait nuit et la nuit je dors !

\- Genesis, on doit encore aller chercher Angeal. Intervint Sephiroth. Mais si tu veux dormir encore, ce n'est pas grave, nous irons sans toi.

Cette fois l'intérêt de Genesis était ranimé, et il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Depuis quand on nous convoque en pleine nuit ?

Torse nu, un bras en écharpe et les cheveux en désordre, il arborait un air revêche. Son visage trahissait également sa fatigue et la souffrance qu'il avait endurée après sa chute.

\- Depuis qu'il s'y produit des évasions. Répondit Sephiroth. Est-ce que tu viens ?

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive... maugréa Genesis.

-Dans ce cas, je te conseille de passer d'autres vêtements. Commenta Sephiroth avec un regard entendu en direction du torse dénudé du jeune homme roux.

Genesis haussa les épaules, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Et je fais comment avec un seul bras valide et l'autre dans le plâtre ?

\- Je vais t'aider. Répondit Sephiroth sans se troubler.

Il avait déjà connu Genesis plus virulent, il n'était donc pas le moins du monde affecté par les propos. Il marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt lorsque Genesis lui tourna le dos, lui dévoilant un superbe tatouage s'étalant sur le bas de son dos, représentant trois plumes noires dont les pointes se croisaient.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu y es retourné ! S'emporta t'il.

Genesis haussa à nouveau les épaules et tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un regard narquois.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais lâcher l'affaire ? Tu me connais bien mal. Susurra t'il.

Sephiroth réprima un juron et s'empara du premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main.

Revenant vers Genesis il poussa ce dernier sur le lit, l'y faisant tomber assis et entreprit de lui passer l'habit.

Genesis serra les dents, les gestes pourtant mesurés du général trahissaient sa colère rentrée et la manœuvre n'était pas des plus agréables. Il ne protesta cependant pas, ne voulant pas agacer plus encore celui qu'il avait déjà passablement énervé.

Une fois cet habit enfilé, Sephiroth s'écarta.

\- Pour le manteau tu vas devoir te débrouiller. Laissa t'il tomber avec froideur.

\- Un grand merci pour ton aide et ta prévenance. Ironisa Genesis en prenant le manteau et en le posant sur ses épaules.

\- Je t'en prie. Répondit Sephiroth sur le même ton.

Zack les regardait avec inquiétude, tandis que Kunsel, qui avait déjà l'habitude, ne bronchait pas.

Une fois Genesis enfin prêt ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où était Angeal.

Le première classe brun ne dormait pas. Il se leva au premier coup frappé à sa porte et rejoignit le petit groupe.

Il demeura silencieux, emboîtant le pas à Kunsel, sans même un regard pour Sephiroth et Genesis.

Les deux autres premières classes échangèrent un regard, l'attitude d'Angeal était parlante, il leur en voulait de ne pas être venu.

Sephiroth ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il pressa le pas et rejoignit Angeal, tendant le bras, il referma ses doigts sur le poignet du brun.

\- Angeal...

Angeal se libéra d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer... insista Sephiroth qui tenait à éclaircir la situation.

Outre le fait que de savoir Angeal en colère contre eux le peinait étrangement, il n'aimait pas rester sur un malentendu.

Angeal tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un regard froid.

\- J'ai dit pas maintenant !

\- Tu devrais l'écouter. Souffla Genesis sans s'approcher.

Angeal serra les dents et ne répondit pas.

Zack vint se placer à ses côtés, essayant d'attirer son attention.

\- Monsieur Hewley, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas fait exprès de vous laisser seul. Monsieur Raphsodos est blessé, le général a sans doute tenu à rester avec lui...

Angeal fronça un peu plus les sourcils et cessa de marcher pour considérer Genesis. Il avait bien vu que son ami d'enfance portait son manteau d'une manière un peu curieuse, mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était blessé. Il découvrit avec surprise et embarras le bras plâtré du roux.

\- Et oui, j'ai le bras cassé, ironisa Genesis, c'est ce qui arrive quand une grosse brute de général me pousse dans les escaliers.

\- Je ne t'ai pas poussé ! Tu es tombé tout seul !

\- Tu m'as poussé ! Inutile de dire le contraire, j'ai des témoins !

\- C'était un accident et je suis venu à ton aide ensuite !

\- On ne peut pas dire que t'évanouir avant de m'atteindre m'a été d'une grande aide. Ricana Genesis.

Zack les regarda d'un air inquiet, Angeal et Kunsel soupirèrent.

L'arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Lazard fut un soulagement pour tous les membres du groupe.

Genesis et Sephiroth cessèrent de se disputer pour prendre une attitude digne et détachée.

Kunsel frappa à la porte, attendit une réponse et s'empressa d'entrer.

\- Ils sont là directeur. Annonça t'il.

\- Faites les entrer et retournez à votre poste. Ordonna Lazard.

Kunsel salua, regarda ceux qu'il venait d'accompagner, leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Les trois premières classes pénétrèrent dans le bureau, Zack leur emboîta le pas. Il se tint légèrement en retrait, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Pour le moment, tant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué, il préférait observer sans se faire remarquer.

Lazard ne lui prêta pas d'intérêt au début, il observait les premières classes attentivement.

Leurs visages exprimaient de la fatigue et la souffrance marquait également leurs traits. Il réprima difficilement le désir de se frotter les mains. C'était parfait, il n'aurait pas besoin de justifier qu'ils prolongent leur séjour à Mideel.

\- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait convoquer en pleine nuit. C'est très simple, suite à l'évasion qui a eu lieu cette nuit, j'ai pris connaissance des rapports et des évaluations des évadés, une fois tout cela analysé, j'ai pu établir avec une marge d'erreur assez réduite, qu'il était probable qu'ils se rendent dans la région de Mideel, ce continent n'est pas très peuplé, il offre des avantages certains, c'est d'après moi l'endroit idéal où se réfugier lorsqu'on est en fuite. C'est pourquoi je tiens à envoyer mes meilleurs hommes aller vérifier mes soupçons sur place. Vous êtes ces hommes. Vous allez donc partir sans tarder.

\- Depuis quand les troisièmes classes comptent parmi vos meilleurs hommes ? Ne put pas s'empêcher de demander Genesis.

Comme Lazard haussait les sourcils, l'air perplexe, ne comprenant visiblement pas où voulait en venir le banoran roux, Genesis poussa Zack vers l'avant, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas avancer dans cette direction.

\- Oh, oui, ce troisième classe là... sourit Lazard.

Zack baissa les yeux, tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oui, ce troisième classe là. Confirma Genesis.

\- En général ils n'en sont pas et j'évite de les envoyer sur des missions aussi sensibles, mais ce garçon est plongé jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire. Vous allez donc le prendre avec vous.

Genesis était sur le point de protester, mais Sephiroth fut le premier à parler.

\- Très bien, nous allons le faire.

Genesis et Angeal le regardèrent avec surprise. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'étaient attendus à pareille réponse de sa part.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? Tu veux qu'on embarque un gosse dans une mission de recherche concernant tes vieux potes ?

\- Ce sont les ordres, j'ai l'intention de les suivre.

\- Oui, et bien moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du baby-sitting. Grogna Genesis.

Zack sursauta et se tourna vers Genesis, le regard indigné.

\- Du baby-sitting ? Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes peut être un première classe et moi un nouveau venu dans l'équipe, mais moi au moins, je ne me suis pas cassé le bras en me vautrant dans un escalier !

Genesis grimaça et fit un mouvement pour l'attraper, mais Zack s'était déjà reculé, ayant prévu qu'il tenterait quelque chose de ce genre et s'était réfugié derrière Angeal, lequel avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Angeal ! Laisse moi passer ! Ragea Genesis en le voyant lui barrer la route alors qu'il tentait de le contourner à son tour pour saisir Zack et lui donner une bonne leçon.

\- Non, le gosse n'a pas tort, laisse le tranquille. Dit calmement Angeal.

\- Je ne me suis pas vautré dans un escalier, j'y ai été poussé ! Râla Genesis.

\- Le résultat est le même, tu as un bras dans le plâtre, et il pourra nous être utile, on se méfiera moins de lui que de nous.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de papoter, vous vous mettrez en route. Déclara Lazard en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Ne tardez pas trop, il y a de la route à faire jusqu'à Mideel.

\- Autre chose ? Questionna Genesis d'un ton mordant.

\- Oui, répondit Lazard en ouvrant un dossier, refermez la porte en sortant.

\- Comment sommes nous censés nous rendre là bas ? Questionna Sephiroth sans bouger d'un centimètre.

Lazard ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous savez très bien piloter, vous n'avez qu'à prendre à nouveau un appareil, à la différence que cette fois, ce sera autorisé.

 _À suivre_


	31. Chapter 31

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 31) Départ mouvementé**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à discuter, Angeal prit sur lui d'intervenir pour entraîner ses deux amis et le jeune troisième classe.

Comme l'avait si bien souligné Lazard, il y avait de la distance à parcourir pour rejoindre le lieu où ils étaient censés mener des investigations.

Il les poussa donc hors du bureau, ce qui ne fut pas difficile en ce qui concernait Zack qui ne lui résista pas, ni dans le cas de Sephiroth qui sortit volontiers, mais fut plus délicat lorsqu'il se tourna vers Genesis.

\- Je suis blessé, il n'est pas question que je parte en mission. se hérissa Genesis.

\- Tant que vous êtes en mesure de marcher et de parler comme vous êtes en train de le faire, vous pouvez tout à fait le faire au contraire, et vous allez le faire. Répondit Lazard paisiblement.

Angeal referma fermement la main sur le bras indemne de son ami et le tira à sa suite. Genesis résista par réflexe.

\- Je n'ai pas fini !

\- Si, tu as fini. Décréta Angeal d'un ton ferme. Tu as le bras cassé, mais ce n'est pas trop grave et tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire, je te le promets, alors tais toi et viens !

Genesis le regarda et se mura dans un silence maussade. Même s'il était contrarié d'être envoyé en mission, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'insiste pas. Le ton et le regard d'Angeal étaient parlants, il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre protester.

\- Première classe Hewley, je vous confie le soin de veiller sur le troisième classe Fair. Lança la voix de Lazard avant que la porte se referme.

Angeal ne discuta pas, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité et même s'il se sentait très fatigué pour l'heure, il était presque flatté de s'être vu attribué cette mission.

Genesis lui adressa un regard empreint d'ironie.

\- Félicitations, tu viens officiellement d'être promu baby-sitter, cela te fait plaisir j'espère.

Angeal le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis le poussa pour qu'il avance.

\- Ce qu'il me plairait pour l'heure, serait que tu te taise un peu.

\- Je vote pour moi aussi. Déclara calmement Sephiroth.

Genesis haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

\- Je suis un incompris... soupira t'il d'un ton dramatique.

\- Mais oui, marche tout de même. Sourit Angeal.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les appareils, un mécanicien leur indiqua celui qu'ils pouvaient prendre.

\- Tout est prêt pour votre mission, le directeur m'a transmis des instructions très précises, je les ai suivies à la lettre. Bonne chance.

\- Merci ! Lança Zack en souriant, pour le plus grand amusement des trois premières classes et du mécanicien.

Le quatuor grimpa à bord de l'appareil et Sephiroth s'installa d'autorité aux commandes.

Angeal se rapprocha de lui, le regard un peu soucieux.

\- Tu es certain que tu es assez en forme ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je suis certain d'être plus apte que toi ou Genesis pour l'heure. Répondit calmement Sephiroth en commençant les manœuvres de décollage.

Angeal ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse et s'installa auprès de Zack, s'assurant qu'il s'était correctement attaché.

Le jeune adolescent avait fait le nécessaire, mais il se trémoussait sur le siège, visiblement en proie à une certaine excitation.

\- Du calme Zack. Soupira Angeal.

Zack se figea quelques secondes, avant de lui lancer un regard mitigé, entre angoisse et remords.

Cette expression étonna Angeal, quelque chose dans le regard du garçon laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui intimait un tel ordre et qu'il le vivait assez mal.

Zack se détourna, pour éviter de regarder encore le premier classe brun.

L'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu l'impression d'être de retour à Gongaga, sur les terres de sa famille et que l'aîné de sa fratrie s'adressait à lui. Azariah aussi lui parlait en soupirant et l'incitait au calme.

Penser à Azariah fit frissonner Zack. Comment est-ce que son sévère aîné avait pris la nouvelle de sa fuite ? Etait il soulagé ou furieux ? Allait il tirer un trait sur lui ou au contraire, se lancer à sa poursuite ?

Non... Azariah n'avait aucune raison de le rechercher. Il était plus que probable qu'il devait être soulagé de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos.

Zack ferma les yeux, réprimant une soudaine envie de pleurer.

Il avait longtemps essayé de plaire à son aîné, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre membre de leur famille, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi il en ressentait tellement le besoin.

Azariah n'avait jamais rien fait pour se rapprocher de lui, il était distant, sévère, ne lui parlant pratiquement que pour le critiquer.

Zack n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Azariah le traitait aussi durement, alors qu'il se comportait tout autrement avec leurs frères et sœurs et leurs parents. Seuls Zack et la redoutable aïeule de leur famille semblaient avoir droit à sa froideur.

Il avait essayé de découvrir les raisons du plus âgé d'entre ses frères, il lui avait posé la question à plusieurs reprises, mais Azariah l'avait repoussé à chaque fois, en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire à ce propos avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans se retourner.

Zack se souvenait d'avoir pleuré, d'être repoussé, encore et encore. La dernière tentative qu'il avait faite avait eu lieu quelques semaines avant son départ pour la SHINRA. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à fuir.

Ce jour là Azariah lui avait dit de cesser de lui poser cette question, qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sa part. Qu'il devait en prendre son parti, ils ne seraient jamais proches parce que cela n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Zack se souvenait de la froideur de la voix d'Azariah, de son regard qui fuyait le sien. Une fois encore, après avoir fini de briser ses espoirs, son frère avait tourné les talons.

Zack ne l'avait revu que trois jours plus tard, lorsqu'un autre de leurs frères avait finalement réussi à ramener Azariah. Leur aîné avait passé ces trois jours à regrouper des troupeaux, loin de la maison familiale. Il était rentré épuisé et s'était écroulé à peine dans sa chambre.

Ce jour là, Zack avait réalisé qu'ils se faisaient du mal, que cela ne pouvait plus durer et qu'il valait mieux qu'il quitte la propriété. Azariah était indispensable au domaine, alors que lui n'était qu'un fardeau.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Angeal que le maintien de Zack commençait à inquiéter.

Zack rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et le regarda, espérant que le brun n'allait pas se conduire comme l'avait fait Azariah. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de revivre ce genre de choses.

\- Oui. Dit il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il s'en fit le reproche en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage d'Angeal. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Azariah n'avait jamais voulu de lui qu'il devait mal se conduire envers le première classe qui avait été chargé de veiller sur lui.

Il baissa la tête avec remords.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Ce n'est pas contre vous... c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'on veille sur moi par obligation. Je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul. Je suis venu seul de Gongaga, sans rien demander à personne.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, alarmé par les propos.

Se pourrait il que Zack ait fugué de chez lui pour rejoindre leurs rangs ?

Devant le regard du garçon il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet. Si Zack était un fugueur, il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa famille vienne le récupérer, tôt ou tard. La seule chose à faire était de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien en attendant, et qu'il profite autant que possible de son aventure.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité que le garçon n'ait plus de famille également. Angeal ne tenait pas à lui forcer la main, ni à poser des questions, il y avait des choses dont l'on a pas forcément envie de parler, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

oOo

Alors qu'ils volaient loin de la tour, loin des gardes qui s'acharnaient à leur tirer dessus, Ren-Qing fut soudain traversé par une impression de déjà vu.

La façon dont Sarge le tenait, les sensations qu'éveillaient en lui le bruit des ailes de métal battant l'air, le sifflement de l'air autour d'eux, la façon dont il glissait sur son visage... tout cela lui était familier.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu Sarge voler avant ce jour... son compagnon ne l'avait jamais transporté de la sorte.

Brusquement, un souvenir lui revint, comme une impression diffuse, un souvenir encore flou, dans lequel il se perdit avidement.

Il gisait à terre, la poitrine transpercée par la lame de Sephiroth, attendant la mort, s'étonnant de ne pas être mort déjà, et d'être revenu à lui. Une ombre s'interposa entre lui et la lumière du soleil, un homme se tenait debout au dessus de lui. Un homme ? Non... les hommes n'avaient pas d'ailes... qui ? Il le voyait mal... puis des bras s'emparaient de lui, le soulevant avec précaution et celui qui était là l'emporta comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il se sentit replonger dans l'inconscience.

Ren-Qing frissonna, un souvenir... le premier qui lui revienne, si bouleversant.

\- Tu es touché ? S'inquiéta Sarge aussitôt.

\- Non... je me suis seulement souvenu de quelque chose... tu étais là, ce jour là, après que Sephiroth m'ait vaincu... tu m'as ramassé et emporté...

Sarge resta silencieux. Ren-Qing avait raison, il était présent, il avait assisté, impuissant, au combat, caché dans un arbre. Jones l'avait envoyé espionner, il s'était acquitté de sa mission, à sa manière. Il n'était pas censé intervenir, mais après le départ de Sephiroth, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de quitter sa cachette pour s'approcher du gisant. Il pensait trouver un cadavre, mais Ren-Qing avait les yeux ouverts et avait tourné la tête vers lui. Le savoir en vie, bien que grièvement blessé, avait galvanisé Sarge, il avait soulevé le corps du vaincu et l'avait emporté, le ramenant vers Jones, vers celui qui était le dernier espoir de Ren-Qing. Comme il l'avait pensé, le scientifique avait été enchanté d'avoir un cobaye de plus et s'était mis au travail sans tarder pour lui greffer un cœur artificiel.

Ren-Qing ne parla pas plus, il avait senti le corps de Sarge se raidir un peu plus et il n'avait pas besoin de le questionner pour se douter de la crainte qui avait envahi son compagnon. Sarge devait se sentir coupable de l'avoir condamné à deux longues années de captivité, à la privation de ses souvenirs également.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne m'as pas condamné, tu m'as sauvé. Murmura t'il.

Un long soupir échappa aux lèvres de Sarge, il avait tant redouté ce moment, où Ren-Qing apprendrait la vérité. La générosité du wutaïen était appréciable, mais il ne parvenait pas à cesser de s'en vouloir pour autant.

Une fois encore, il revit le combat acharné, qui lui avait déchiré le cœur, voir ses deux amis d'enfance se battre avait été si douloureux à contempler. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se précipiter et mettre un terme à ce combat, mais cela lui avait été impossible, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, pas le droit de se montrer à eux, même si cela le mettait à l'agonie. Le regard de Sephiroth, au terme de tout cela, l'avait hanté longtemps, le tourmentait encore lorsqu'il y repensait.

Sarge se posa, au grand soulagement de Ren-Qing dont l'odorat sensible avait repéré une forte odeur de sang depuis un moment déjà.

Ils n'étaient pas allé très loin, se trouvaient encore à proximité de la tour qu'ils venaient de fuir.

Ren-Qing regarda autour de lui, cherchant un refuge où ils pourraient se reposer, où il pourrait examiner les blessures de son compagnon.

Lui même n'avait pas été touché par les tirs, Sarge l'avait protégé de son corps et de ses ailes, encaissant plus de projectiles qu'il était humainement possible d'en recevoir.

Les grandes ailes de métal pendaient à présent, signe évident que leur possesseur n'était plus en état de les maintenir levées. Un détail de plus qui angoissa Ren-Qing. Pour n'être plus en mesure de les relever Sarge était indéniablement dans un état sérieux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser son bras sous celui de son compagnon, pour le soutenir et l'entraîner vers un bâtiment qu'il venait de juger assez solide pour les abriter un moment, Ren-Qing vit Sarge se laisser tomber à genoux.

Le visage du blessé exprimait un mélange poignant de soulagement et de tristesse qui frappa Ren-Qing en plein cœur.

\- Je n'irai pas plus loin... souffla Sarge avec calme. Mais au moins, toi, tu as encore une chance de t'en sortir...

Ren-Qing secoua la tête nerveusement, pour signifier son désaccord.

\- Non... pas sans toi...

\- Ren... je ne vais pas survivre et tu le sais, inutile que nous soyons deux à mourir...

 _À suivre_


	32. Chapter 32

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 32) Choix douloureux**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Ren-Qing n'eut pas le temps de parler, des miliciens venaient de surgir, approchant à grands pas, leurs armes braquées.

Sarge se releva bravement et fit face, visiblement décidé à se battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde, pas pour protéger sa propre vie, mais pour lui permettre de fuir. Il parvint à redresser ses ailes et à les hérisser, les transformant en armes mortelles. Même blessé, sans aucun espoir de réussir à vaincre autant d'adversaires, il était prêt à lutter jusqu'à épuiser ses dernières forces.

Les miliciens firent feu, ouvrant de nouvelles plaies sur le corps de Sarge, faisant d'avantage couler son sang.

Ren-Qing avait cru que son compagnon allait se ruer sur les miliciens, afin de mettre un terme à la menace qu'ils représentaient, mais le brun n'en faisait rien, il se contentait de se dresser entre eux et lui, de le protéger.

Sarge luttait pour rester debout, pour ne pas défaillir, il devait tenir bon, jusqu'à ce que Ren-Qing soit en sécurité.

Malgré le fait que les miliciens aient commencé à tirer, il ne voulait pas tuer, les hommes en face de lui n'étaient pas responsables des décisions de la SHINRA, ils n'étaient que des instruments, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir pour avoir obéit à des ordres. Il avait certes déployé ses ailes de façon menaçante, mais seulement pour intimider les hommes qui avançaient vers eux.

Ces derniers ne furent guère impressionnés par cette menace. Ils continuèrent à progresser, sans cesser de tirer.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Ren-Qing Sarge vacilla, tourna la tête vers lui, le regard implorant, l'implorant de fuir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il réalisa ce qui allait se passer, son compagnon allait mourir, sous ses yeux...

\- Non ! Hurla t'il alors que les yeux de Sarge se fermaient et que son corps s'effondrait.

Quelque chose sembla se déchirer en lui, comme si de voir Sarge tomber avait libéré une part de son être, une sensation de puissance l'envahit, ainsi qu'une profonde haine, un désir brûlant de tuer ces hommes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à celui qu'il aimait.

Son cri d'horreur se changea en rugissement, son corps se modifia, devenant plus grand et plus fort, des ailes se déployèrent dans son dos, très différentes de celles de Sarge, sa peau s'assombrit jusqu'à prendre la couleur de l'obsidienne, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux lacs de ténèbres, sa mâchoire dévoilait des dents aiguës de fauve.

Avant que les miliciens aient pu surmonter le choc de cette métamorphose qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, il se ruait sur eux, toutes griffes dehors. Contrairement à Sarge qui ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, lui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : les tuer tous.

Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, les miliciens gisaient autour de lui, leurs corps disloqués et ensanglantés, privés de vie.

Ren-Qing cligna des yeux, considéra avec une sorte d'incrédulité ses griffes dégoulinantes de sang, où s'accrochaient encore quelques lambeaux de peau.

Il laissa échapper un grondement et se dirigeant vers le corps de Sarge, enjambant ceux des miliciens sans leur accorder un seul regard.

Parvenu auprès de son compagnon il le souleva avec une délicatesse qui contrastait singulièrement avec la sauvagerie dont il avait fait preuve en massacrant les miliciens.

Agenouillé sur le sol, tenant avec précaution le corps inerte, il chercha fébrilement un signe de vie.

La poitrine de Sarge était immobile, Ren-Qing avait beau tendre l'oreille, son ouïe pourtant exceptionnelle, ne percevait aucun battement de cœur.

Renversant la tête en arrière il laissa échapper un hurlement de désespoir, puis une idée folle, lui vint. Portant une main tremblante à sa poitrine il arracha une des écailles qui couvraient son torse et la plaqua contre la poitrine de Sarge, à l'endroit du cœur.

Il avait le souvenir d'une vieille légende que lui racontait sa mère, disant qu'un dragon pouvait ramener une personne à la vie en la liant à sa propre existence grâce à une écaille.

Pendant quelques minutes rien ne se passa et il crut avoir échoué, que la légende n'était qu'un conte, puis des battements de cœur furent à nouveau perceptibles et Sarge recommença à respirer.

Ren-Qing esquissa un sourire tremblant. Sarge vivrait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, d'autres miliciens pouvaient surgir à tout moment.

Il se redressa, déploya ses ailes et prit son envol, emportant avec lui son compagnon encore inconscient. Seuls les corps des miliciens qu'il venait de tuer demeurèrent, preuves sanglantes de son passage, de sa puissance et de sa détermination.

Tout en volant, Ren-Qing faisait le point. Sa mémoire lui était revenue toute entière, comme si se transformait l'avait délivré totalement.

Il se souvenait des jours passés en compagnie de Sarge et de Sephiroth, de son éducation, de ce qu'il était également.

Oui... il se souvenait être le dernier descendant de la lignée des rois dragons du Wutaï, qui avaient laissé la place à des souverains humains après qu'une révolte les ait pratiquement tous décimés, des siècles auparavant. Les trois survivants s'étaient dissimulés, préférant laisser croire aux humains qu'ils avaient triomphé et éradiqué leur lignée toute entière. Ils s'étaient unis à des humains, avaient engendré des métis, leur sang se diluant peu à peu au fil des générations.

Ren-Qing n'était plus qu'un pâle souvenir de ceux qui existaient à l'origine.

L'envie de trouver refuge chez lui, ou dans le sanctuaire des dragons de Wutaï, que gardait un très ancien dragon de la terre, lui traversa l'esprit, mais il repoussa cette idée, Sarge et lui étaient des fugitifs, mieux valait ne pas risquer d'exposer ceux qui vivaient là bas.

Il pensa avec un peu d'émotion à Taï et à Deryn, ses ancêtres qui s'y trouvaient sans doute. Ils devaient le croire mort, Taï avait sans doute maudit les humains, une fois de plus, lui qui les détestait tant depuis le massacre de sa famille, tandis que Deryn et Kuon, le dragon de la terre, s'efforçaient de l'apaiser.

Puis un gémissement de Sarge le ramena au moment présent et à ce qu'il se devait de faire au plus vite, à savoir trouver un abri et soigner son compagnon.

Il chercherait ensuite un moyen de faire savoir aux siens qu'il avait survécu et qu'il n'était plus célibataire.

Cela plairait à Deryn, qu'il ait un compagnon humain, il se sentirait moins seul.

Il se posa près d'une maison abandonnée et y entra avec précaution, tous ses sens en alerte, redoutant de tomber sur des gens ou des créatures hostiles.

À son plus grand soulagement, nulle trace de vie récente n'était visible, la maison était vide et en assez bon état, comme si ses habitants l'avaient quittée en hâte. Ils y avaient laissé tous les meubles et pas mal d'affaires. Il étendit Sarge sur le lit en meilleur état et entreprit de l'examiner. L'effet de l'écaille l'avait ramené à la vie, mais elle ne soignait pas ses blessures. Ren-Qing prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de fouiller chaque blessure du bout des griffes afin d'en extraire tous les projectiles. Lorsqu'il acheva cette pénible mission il tremblait nerveusement, les yeux brûlants de larmes et Sarge avait replongé dans l'inconscience après avoir ouvert quelques secondes les yeux et lui avoir sourit.

C'était probablement ce sourire qui tourmentait le plus Ren-Qing, Sarge souffrait, mais il avait compris et il était reconnaissant.

Le serait il toujours une fois qu'il aurait pris la pleine mesure de ce que cela allait entraîner pour lui ?

Il reprit forme humaine, désinfecta avec soin les plaies et les banda comme il pouvait. Il couvrit ensuite Sarge et s'installa dans un fauteuil, afin de prendre un peu de repos.

oOo

Dans l'appareil qui emportaient les trois premières classes et le troisième classe, le calme régnait. Zack avait été le premier à succomber au sommeil, bientôt suivi par Genesis. Seuls Angeal perdu dans ses pensées, soutenant le jeune garçon endormi, et Sephiroth concentré sur les commandes et le vol, restaient éveillés.

Angeal commença à somnoler, le ronronnement régulier de l'appareil, la quasi obscurité régnante, tout cela l'endormait.

Sephiroth battit des paupières, pour lui aussi la journée avait été longue et la fatigue pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Il remua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et soupira. Il aurait sans doute du se poser, mais cela n'était pas une option pour lui, on lui avait demandé de conduire cet appareil et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient à Mideel, il se devait de le faire. Son état de fatigue n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il n'eut pas conscience que ses yeux se fermaient, avant que l'appareil ne perde de la hauteur et que la voix d'Angeal ne s'adresse à lui.

\- Tu devrais te poser. Disait elle.

Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux, surpris de les trouver fermés, et réalisa qu'il avait relâché les commandes, laissant l'appareil livré à lui même quelques secondes. Il reprit immédiatement le contrôle et entreprit une descente plus douce que celle qu'ils avaient bien failli expérimenter.

Oui... sans Angeal et sa présence d'esprit, ils courraient droit à la catastrophe... une chance que ce soit lui qui ait réalisé ce qu'il se passait et non Genesis.

Sephiroth lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction du maître du feu, un peu surpris de son manque de réaction justement. Genesis dormait profondément, la tête renversée en arrière sur le dossier de son siège.

Soulagé il acheva la descente et posa l'appareil en douceur, puis il coupa les moteurs. Ils étaient loin de tout, hors de question de quitter l'habitacle avant que le jour soit levé, et même ensuite, il serait préférable de s'en abstenir. Les terres sauvages de Gaïa n'étaient pas des endroits où il faisait bon traîner.

Il vérifia que tout était en ordre, arrêté convenablement et prêt à repartir en cas de besoin, puis s'autorisa un soupir.

\- Dure journée n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Angeal d'un ton neutre.

Sephiroth approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de se tourner pour fixer son ami. Les yeux d'Angeal brillaient sous l'effet du mako, le regardant attentivement, mais sans sentiment visible.

\- Pour nous tous je crois... répondit Sephiroth en le contemplant à son tour.

Une fois encore, Angeal semblait si calme, si détaché, comme si la situation présente, le fait d'avoir été à deux doigts d'être victime d'un accident potentiellement mortel, lui était tout à fait indifférente. Comme si il avait déjà oublié le mal qu'on lui avait fait, le chagrin que Genesis et Sephiroth lui avaient causé.

Dans son sommeil le jeune troisième classe avait glissé, sa tête reposait à présent sur les genoux d'Angeal et rien dans l'attitude du brun ne trahissait un quelconque agacement à ainsi servir de coussin. Sa main droite reposait sur l'épaule du garçon, la gauche pendait négligemment dans le vide.

Sephiroth songea qu'avec leurs cheveux sombres et leurs yeux bleus, Angeal et Zack pourraient passer pour deux frères. Surtout en cet instant, où Angeal donnait tout à fait l'impression d'être un grand frère, veillant sur le sommeil de son cadet.

\- Vous pourrez dire que vous êtes frères, lorsque nous serons à Mideel. Dit il d'un ton calme. Cela renforcera notre alibi.

\- Si tu l'estimes nécessaire. Répondit Simplement Angeal sans broncher.

Sephiroth n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire en vérité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'alibi, ni de se cacher, seulement d'accomplir au mieux la mission qu'on leur avait confiée, du moins, en apparence, car en vérité, Sephiroth n'avait aucune intention de la mener à bien. Il ne voulait pas pourchasser Ren-Qing et Sarge, encore moins les ramener à la SHINRA. Lazard le savait fort bien.

Qu'il choisisse de les envoyer au loin, alors que les informations sur la base desquelles il avait décidé de cette mission, semblait pour le moins fantaisiste. Plus exactement, elle aurait pu le sembler, si Sephiroth ne commençait à se douter que leur directeur jouait à un jeu dangereux. En les faisant partir ainsi, en pleine nuit, il couvrait ses arrières pour un temps et les mettait hors de portée de ceux qui auraient pu vouloir leur poser des questions sur les derniers événements.

Après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, en lui affirmant qu'il aurait à tuer ses amis d'enfance, Sephiroth n'était pas d'humeur à lui en être reconnaissant, mais il admettait que c'était bien joué et que cela leur permettrait de prendre un peu de repos, loin du tumulte qui allait suivre.

Oui... ils ne trouveraient pas Sarge et Ren-Qing à Mideel, mais ils pourraient y reprendre des forces et se remettre de leurs blessures respectives.

Il regarda une dernière fois ses amis et le jeune Zack avant de fermer les yeux.

Peut être même qu'ils pourraient repartir sur de nouvelles bases, Angeal, Genesis et lui...

 _à suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 33) Vérités oubliées**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Le cri que poussa Sarge, plus proche du gémissement horrifié d'ailleurs, que d'un véritable cri, tira Ren-Qing du sommeil.

Alarmé le wutaïen se leva d'un bond, cherchant du regard ce qui pouvait justifier cette réaction, mais il ne vit rien de suspect, rien n'avait bougé, personne n'était entré. La seule chose en mesure de l'alarmer était les yeux emplis de larmes de Sarge, la façon dont il tremblait et cherchait visiblement à quitter les lieux, comme si rester dans cette maison lui était insupportable.

\- Sarge ! S'exclama Ren-Qing. Tu es blessé, reste allongé, tes plaies vont s'agrandir si...

Il cessa de parler en réalisant qu'il perdait son temps, celui à qui il s'adressait ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui barra la route, l'empêchant de quitter la chambre et le regard douloureux de Sarge se riva au sien, tandis qu'un nouveau gémissement lui échappait.

\- Je t'en prie, implora Sarge en tremblant, laisse moi sortir d'ici...

Comme il redoutait de le voir s'effondrer, Ren-Qing le soutint, essayant de comprendre les raisons d'une panique pareille et n'en trouvant aucune.

La maison était vide depuis longtemps déjà, probablement plusieurs années, rien à l'intérieur ne lui avait semblé suspect, malgré la poussière accumulée, elle était propre, elle avait visiblement été bien tenue du temps où elle était habitée.

Pour l'avoir parcourue rapidement, cherchant la meilleure chambre, Ren-Qing savait qu'elle comptait trois niveaux, au rez de chaussée une vaste cuisine et ses dépendances, un salon, une bibliothèque, une salle de soin et une grande salle à manger avec plusieurs tables occupaient l'espace. Le premier étage était occupé par une demie douzaine de chambres munies de sanitaires, ce qui semblait indiquer que le bâtiment avait eu vocation de recevoir des voyageurs. Le second étage, partagé en deux, accueillait lui aussi des chambres et leurs commodités, quatre dans la partie publique, et deux dans l'espace privé que s'étaient réservés les propriétaires. Cette partie là lui ayant paru la plus préservée, Ren-Qing y avait porté Sarge. L'une des deux chambres étant une chambre d'enfant, il avait seulement entrouvert la porte quelques secondes avant de la refermer et de ne plus y penser. C'était donc dans la chambre des parents qu'ils se trouvaient et cela n'aurait pas du être un problème.

\- Sarge, que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi veux tu partir d'ici ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Un sanglot échappa aux lèvres de Sarge.

\- J'avais juré de ne jamais apporter d'armes ici... répondit il d'une voix brisée.

Ren-Qing comprenait de moins en moins, ce que disait son compagnon n'avait aucun sens.

\- Tu n'as pas apporté d'armes... fit il valoir.

\- Si ! Je suis une arme ! Je n'aurai jamais du entrer dans cette maison, encore moins dans leur chambre !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Cette maison est abandonnée, visiblement depuis des années...

\- Depuis dix ans... depuis que ceux qui s'en occupaient sont morts, assassinés par des voleurs dans le jardin. Précisa Sarge.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, elle donnait sur ce qui avait été un jardin, et qui n'était plus qu'une friche. Il ne pouvait rien voir de l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, il revoyait la scène comme s'il y était, comme s'il était encore cet enfant de sept ans, que sa mère avait envoyé se cacher, tandis qu'elle rejoignait son époux au dehors afin d'accueillir des visiteurs.

Il n'avait pas obéit, au lieu de se dissimuler comme il le devait, il s'était posté à la fenêtre, curieux de découvrir les voyageurs qui faisaient halte chez eux. Leur maison étant loin de tout, chaque nouvelle arrivée était l'occasion de découvertes fascinantes pour le jeune garçon qu'il était. Mais ce jour là, il n'avait pas vu de paisibles voyageurs arriver, il avait assisté au meurtre de ses parents, que les nouveaux venus avaient abattus en riant.

Il aurait du se précipiter dans la cachette aménagée dans le mur de la chambre, mais il était incapable de bouger, de détacher son regard des corps sans vie de ses parents. Heureusement pour lui, les meurtriers n'avaient pas eu l'idée de lever les yeux.

Ils n'avaient pas eu non plus le temps d'entrer afin de piller la maison, un nouvel arrivant avait fait son apparition, comme surgi de nulle part, avait vu les corps et réalisé la situation. Sous le regard de l'enfant terrifié il s'était lancé contre le petit groupe de bandits et les avaient tous tués.

Sarge se souvenait du sentiment de surprise, de crainte et d'espoir qu'avait fait naître en lui ce curieux personnage. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi grand, ni aussi surprenant, avec sa tenue noire, ses deux lames courbes qu'il gardait accrochées dans son dos et sa longue chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval.

Alors que l'enfant qu'était Sarge alors hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, un hélicoptère était descendu du ciel et s'était posé à quelques mètres de la maison, un enfant aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux de chat en était descendu, avait rejoint le guerrier sans manifester la moindre crainte.

C'était ainsi qu'Haynes Eleji et Sephiroth étaient entrés dans sa vie. Le guerrier l'avait pris sous sa protection et Sephiroth était devenu son ami.

Ils l'avaient aidé à enterrer dignement ses parents, lui avaient laissé le temps de se recueillir devant la tombe. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait juré de ne jamais apporter d'arme dans la maison qui l'avait vu naître.

Sarge cessa peu à peu de trembler.

Il sentait les bras de Ren-Qing l'entourer avec douceur et réalisait que cette promesse enfantine n'avait pas lieu d'être, qu'elle n'était que l'expression de son chagrin d'alors, ne reposant sur rien de concret. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon, il était pratiquement adulte, plus encore du fait de ce qu'il avait traversé...

Il regarda autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il était parti, alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, il ne pensait jamais revenir en ces lieux. S'y retrouver, même si cela n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, éveillait en lui beaucoup de souvenirs. Pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient morts, il ne voyait plus uniquement l'un des pires moments de son existence. Non, à présent, il voyait aussi tous les moments heureux avec ses parents.

Il posa avec précaution ses mains munies de griffes redoutables sur celles de Ren-Qing.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené à la maison. Nous repartirons au lever du soleil, même si j'ai très envie de rester et de te parler de mon enfance ici, je tiens avant tout à préserver cet endroit et pour le moment, je crois que si nous séjournions trop ici, on risquerait de nous y retrouver, ce serait désastreux pour cette maison.

Ren-Qing le fit se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa. Il comprenait et partageait le point de vue de son compagnon. Rester ici serait risqué.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir éternellement, il avait repoussé cette idée, mais il l'envisageait à présent très sérieusement, il allait conduire son compagnon sur l'île des dragons.

oOo

Dans l'appareil Sephiroth prit le temps de déterminer l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Les coordonnées qu'il découvrit le figèrent un instant.

Malgré lui il tourna la tête dans une direction bien précise.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il était trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit, que l'endroit en question, situé de l'autre côté d'une haute colline, était hors de portée de sa vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher ce geste.

Sans le savoir, il avait posé l'appareil à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où se dressait la maison de Sarge.

Il se laissa emporter par les souvenirs.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'envoyait en mission avec Haynes, Hojo avait bien rechigné, mais il avait du s'incliner devant la volonté des pontes de la SHINRA qui estimaient que sa progression serait plus rapide s'il allait sur le terrain.

Il en était à la fois fier et inquiet, redoutant de gêner son mentor au lieu de lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

Il était resté dans l'appareil qui les avait amenés tandis qu'Haynes réglait leur compte aux bandits qu'ils devaient arrêter, trop tard hélas pour sauver le couple qu'ils venaient d'attaquer.

Lorsqu'enfin le pilote avait reçu l'ordre de se poser, Sephiroth s'était préparé à rejoindre son mentor.

Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour approcher des corps. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de voir des morts, cette vision l'avait marqué. Il s'en était rapidement détourné pour observer la maison. C'était lui qui avait découvert le visage qui se dessinait derrière l'une des vitres du second et l'avait signalé à Haynes.

Ce dernier avait levé à son tour les yeux vers la fenêtre en question, puis il s'était dirigé vers la porte en lui disant de le suivre.

Sephiroth lui avait emboîté le pas, le cœur un peu battant. Qui allaient ils découvrir à l'étage ?

Après qu'Haynes ait ouvert avec précaution la porte de la chambre, Sephiroth qui se tenait juste derrière lui avait découvert la silhouette d'un enfant de son âge qui les contemplait à travers ses larmes.

Il avait entendu Haynes soupirer et l'avait vu se diriger vers le jeune garçon, s'agenouiller devant lui et lui parler doucement pour l'apaiser.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés avec lui, Hojo avait émis quelques objections quand à la présence de l'orphelin, mais Haynes avait refusé de s'en séparer et avait commencé à entraîner Sarge comme il l'entraînait déjà depuis des mois.

La mort de leur mentor et protecteur, aurait pu mettre un terme à l'entraînement de Sarge, mais il était assez prometteur pour que les pontes de la SHINRA décident de le garder et de poursuivre sa formation.

Sephiroth en avait été soulagé, même si la présence de Sarge lui ramenait sans cesse en mémoire la perte d'Haynes, le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de l'homme, elle était également réconfortante. Sarge était son dernier soutien en ces années douloureuses.

Sephiroth avait hésité à tout lui avouer, mais avait fini par le faire.

Après qu'il ait avoué à Sarge qu'il avait lui même mis un terme aux souffrances de leur mentor, il avait attendu que son ami lui reproche d'avoir tué celui à qui ils devaient tant. Sarge était resté un long moment silencieux, un peu pâle, puis il s'était rapproché, avait tendu les bras et les avait refermés autour du torse de Sephiroth, l'attirant plus près.

\- Merci de l'avoir délivré. Avait il murmuré à son oreille.

Sephiroth s'était effondré en entendant ces mots et avait pleuré entre les bras de Sarge, lequel l'avait gardé contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme enfin.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé de la mort d'Haynes.

\- Sephiroth ? Tout va bien ? Questionna Angeal, un peu étonné de son expression.

Ramené au présent Sephiroth se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui... je pensais au passé, nous ne sommes pas très loin de la maison natale de Sarge...

Il vit le regard d'Angeal exprimer de la compréhension et de la compassion.

\- Nous pourrions en profiter pour nous y rendre. Dit doucement le banoran brun. Il y a des occasions à ne pas laisser passer. Je présume que tu y as des souvenirs...

Sephiroth approuva d'un signe de tête.

Se rendre dans la maison en question ne les retarderait guère, et il pourrait ainsi parler à ceux qui étaient avec lui désormais de son ami d'enfance et de la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il frissonna en songeant qu'il devrait également parler d'Haynes. Ce serait la partie la plus pénible, même après six longues années, la blessure était toujours aussi douloureuse.

Il redoutait leurs réactions, comme il avait redouté celle de Sarge à l'époque.

Il envisagea de ne pas parler de leur mentor, mais cela serait faire injure à la mémoire de ce dernier.

\- Nous devrions dormir encore un peu, il sera temps d'aviser ce qu'il convient de faire lorsque le jour sera levé. Dit Angeal en fermant les yeux.

Sephiroth l'imita, mais le sommeil le fuyait, de se savoir si proche de l'endroit où tout avait commencé le plongeait dans un état de nervosité qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans un repos réparateur.

Les souvenirs des moments passés en compagnie de Sarge et d'Haynes ne cessaient de l'assaillir.

Même s'ils n'avaient eu que quatre ans, ces années avaient été les plus belles de l'enfance de Sephiroth. Grâce à Haynes il n'était plus seul, il avait un protecteur et un ami.

Les années suivantes n'avaient pas été semblables, malgré la réaction amicale de Sarge, la culpabilité ne cessait de le tarauder, mettant à mal leurs relations. Sarge avait tenté de maintenir le lien entre eux, sans parvenir à ramener les choses à l'état d'origine. La mort d'Haynes avait tout changé, rien ne pouvait plus jamais être pareil.

 _À suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 34) Le réveil est un moment délicat**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Au matin, ce furent les grognements contrariés de Genesis qui tirèrent les occupants de l'appareil du sommeil.

Le banoran roux s'était réveillé endolori et cela l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, même s'il était plus que probable qu'il aurait très certainement trouvé une autre très bonne raison de se montrer ronchon si tel n'avait pas été le cas.

Angeal se passa une main lasse sur le visage, le jour était à peine levé et déjà son ami d'enfance, si tant était qu'il pouvait encore nommer Genesis ainsi, commençait à râler... la journée s'annonçait mal, elle serait longue à n'en point douter.

\- Quoi encore ? Aboya Sephiroth en réponse aux sons émis par Genesis.

Pour lui aussi la nuit avait été courte, hanté comme il était par les souvenirs, il avait fini par s'endormir, aurait bien aimé pouvoir profiter du sommeil encore quelques temps, mais une fois de plus, une malédiction ambulante, répondant au nom mal venu de Genesis, s'était acharnée à tout gâcher.

\- Je suis tout courbaturé. Se plaignit Genesis. J'ai encore le droit de le signaler ?

\- Parce que cela va faire passer la chose ? Ironisa Sephiroth. Si c'était vrai, je ne manquerai pas de signaler à quel point tes gémissements me sont pénibles, cela les rendrait supportables.

Genesis lui adressa un regard froid et se tourna vers l'extérieur.

\- On est où exactement ? Certainement pas à Mideel en tout cas...

-Quelque part entre Midgar et Mideel. Répondit Sephiroth en s'étirant.

Angeal baissa les yeux vers Zack, le jeune garçon dormait toujours, il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, sa tête reposait toujours sur ses genoux. Il hésitait à le réveiller, le garçon dormait si bien, même les échanges entre Sephiroth et Genesis n'avaient pas troublé son sommeil.

Il décida finalement de ne pas l'éveiller, cela l'arrangeait que Zack l'oblige à rester assis, ainsi il n'avait pas à se mêler des échanges entre les deux autres.

\- Et on repart quand ? Questionna Genesis. Faudrait pas oublier qu'on a une mission. On doit aller à Mideel.

\- Nous allons d'abord nous rendre dans la maison natale de Sarge. Affirma Sephiroth d'un ton mesuré.

Angeal et lui se préparèrent à une réaction, elle ne tarda pas.

Genesis se redressa, les yeux étincelants.

\- La maison natale de Sarge ? Quelle maison natale ? C'est une blague ? Tu crois qu'on est là pour faire du tourisme ou tu espères qu'ils seront là à nous attendre ?

\- Je veux seulement la revoir. Déclara Sephiroth.

Ignorant Genesis il se tourna vers Angeal.

\- Viendras tu ?

\- Une fois que Zack sera réveillé. Répondit calmement Angeal. J'ai très envie de découvrir cette maison.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ! S'emporta Genesis. On s'en fout de cette baraque, on a une ville à visiter, on doit trouver un endroit où dormir, parce que je vous le dit tout de suite, il est hors de question que je passe une autre nuit sur un siège d'hélicoptère.

\- Je te promets qu'une fois à Mideel nous trouverons un hôtel à ton goût, mais pour l'heure, Sephiroth a besoin d'aller voir cette maison. Tenta de le tempérer Angeal.

\- Et ce sans manger je parie, non bien sur... je parie qu'il n'y a rien de comestible dans cet appareil... heureusement que ce type l'a préparé avec soin, qu'est-ce que ce serait si il avait bâclé son travail...

\- Il n'a rien bâclé du tout, regarde sous ton siège, je parie que la caisse qui s'y trouve contient tout ce qui est nécessaire. Soupira Angeal.

Genesis se pencha pour inspecter la caisse en question, qu'il n'avait pas vue.

Il grimaça en découvrant le contenu.

\- Merveilleux, des rations de voyage, tout ce que j'aime... des trucs secs, des trucs en poudre, et des trucs encore plus secs...

\- Nous aurons mieux à Mideel, mais pour l'heure, cela suffira. Affirma Angeal en regardant Sephiroth quitter l'appareil.

Le courant d'air froid que cela fit entrer réveilla Zack.

Il bailla, rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Se découvrir installé sur les genoux d'Angeal lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Euh... désolé... balbutia t'il en se redressant vivement, je n'ai pas fait exprès...

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. L'apaisa Angeal.

Zack soupira de soulagement et regarda autour de lui.

\- On est où ?

\- Quelque part où le grand Général Sephiroth veut faire du tourisme. Répondit Genesis avec ironie.

Zack le regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Hein ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? On ne devait pas se rendre à Mideel ?

\- Si, reprit Genesis, mais on fait une halte imprévue.

Zack se tourna vers Angeal, espérant qu'il pourrait lui apporter des précisions qui ne soient pas teintées d'ironie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas loin d'une maison où serait né Sarge. Sephiroth veut s'y rendre.

Le visage de Zack s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- D'accord ! On y va quand ?

\- Calme toi gamin, lança Genesis, si ça se trouve, il va vouloir y aller seul, histoire de renouer avec son passé, ce passé dont il ne nous avait jamais parlé.

Zack fronça les sourcils et lui fit face.

\- Vous êtes contrarié parce qu'il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Protesta Genesis en se renfrognant.

\- Je crois que si... insista Zack. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... vous deviez bien vous douter qu'il avait connu d'autres personnes.

\- Je ne vais pas me lancer dans une discussion de ce genre avec un gosse de ton âge. Râla Genesis. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mais c'est tout de même triste, vous ne croyez pas ? Ce n'est pas si grave... il reste votre ami. Il a le droit d'avoir un jardin secret, tout le monde en a un. Répondit Zack. Vous aussi je parie.

\- Je n'ai jamais caché d'amis d'enfance. Grogna Genesis.

\- Parce que vous en aviez ?

Le visage de Genesis se figea, il tourna son regard vers Angeal puis quitta l'appareil et s'éloigna, prenant la direction opposée à celle prise par Sephiroth.

Zack adressa un regard piteux à Angeal.

\- Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas le faire fuir.

\- Je crois que c'est lui même qu'il essaie de fuir. Soupira Angeal.

Genesis attendit d'être hors de vue pour s'asseoir sur un rocher et cacher son visage entre ses mains.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, sa respiration devenir pénible. Zack l'avait obligé à faire face à ses contradictions et il avait du mal à affronter la chose.

Des amis d'enfance... il aurait tellement voulu en avoir... mais il n'y avait qu'Angeal pour accepter de rester en sa compagnie et ce uniquement par intérêt. Les mots de Zack, cruels à entendre, mais véridiques, avaient ranimé sa souffrance. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de se rouler en boule et de ne plus jamais bouger. Il avait conscience que c'était une attitude lamentable, mais quelle importance après tout ? Il n'était qu'une créature médiocre, que même sa propre mère ne supportait pas.

S'il disparaissait, qui s'en soucierait ?

Bien sur, cela ne pardonnait en rien son attitude, il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais appris à agir autrement, il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen de se défendre que d'attaquer, d'ironiser. Accablé, incapable de faire demi tour et de retourner auprès des trois autres, il resta sur le rocher, prostré.

\- Je vais le chercher, toi, tu ne bouges pas. Déclara Angeal à l'intention de Zack.

\- Promis. Répondit Zack.

\- Je vais m'en charger. Affirma Sephiroth en s'arrêtant près de l'entrée de l'appareil.

Angeal le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude. Après les derniers échanges entre Sephiroth et Genesis, il n'était pas certain que laisser l'argenté ramener leur bouillant partenaire soit la meilleure des choses à faire.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, un sourire un peu triste passa sur les lèvres de Sephiroth.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il sera indemne, et moi aussi.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que... commença à protester Angeal.

Sephiroth lui coupa la parole.

\- Je sais.

Puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner. Un peu blessé tout de même qu'Angeal ait éprouvé le besoin de protester et semble hésiter à le laisser partir à la recherche de Genesis. N'aurait il pas du en être soulagé ? Lui qui ne voulait plus se mêler de leurs vies plus que nécessaire...

Son espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger lui semblait dérisoire à présent. Le poids des responsabilités qu'il portait lui sembla plus lourd que jamais. Il était le plus âgé d'eux trois, même si souvent il devait reconnaître qu'Angeal, pourtant le plus jeune, se montrait plus responsable et dévoué que lui. Il aurait du être celui qui s'efforçait de soutenir les deux autres, mais tel n'était pas le cas, il se devait bien de l'admettre. Sans avoir le comportement provocateur de Genesis, il n'était pas le meilleur élément qui soit... malgré tous les efforts de ceux qui l'élevaient.

Seul Haynes n'avait jamais tenté de le forcer à devenir un homme exemplaire, se contentant de révéler ses forces et l'autorisant à avoir des faiblesses, là où les autres s'efforçaient de le hisser toujours plus haut, d'effacer tout ce qui pourrait nuire à l'image de perfection qu'ils attendaient de lui. Il s'était soumis, parce qu'il était trop jeune, que c'était plus simple, qu'ainsi il n'encourrait plus de punitions, ou moins, il y avait toujours des punitions.

Il l'avait fait, en enviant la liberté accordée à Sarge, en se laissant parfois emporter par l'élan de ce dernier. Il en avait payé le prix à chaque fois, un prix de plus en plus élevé... et il redoutait de devoir le faire encore. Qu'on lui prenne à nouveau tout ce qui lui était cher.

Il se haïssait d'être faible, d'avoir laissé Angeal et Genesis se rapprocher de lui. Il n'aurait pas du, c'était bien trop risqué pour les deux autres, et maintenant il y avait Zack également, un gosse... lui aussi pouvait se retrouver en danger par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait cédé, qu'il n'avait pas su garder ses distances.

Peut être était il encore temps de faire demi tour... de s'éloigner d'eux et de reprendre une vie solitaire, qui n'exposerait personne.

Cette idée lui fit baisser la tête et affaisser les épaules.

Il détestait être seul... aurait il la force ?

En relevant la tête il découvrit Genesis recroquevillé sur son rocher et s'arrêta quelques instants pour le regarder.

Quelque part, même si le maître du feu et lui s'opposaient souvent, il se reconnaissait en lui. Genesis partageait la même crainte de la solitude et du rejet que lui. Ils avaient seulement deux façons très différentes de l'aborder. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de se montrer froid et distant, pour se protéger, Genesis lui avait opté pour un comportement plus agressif, mais les raisons en étaient les mêmes, ils cherchaient tous deux à se protéger du chagrin.

C'était presque ironique, ils n'auraient pu être plus différents à première vue... Genesis était né dans une bonne famille, il avait grandi dans un milieu aisé, il aurait pu choisir d'y rester, de profiter du luxe et du confort que ses origines lui offraient, au lieu de cela, il était là, assis sur un rocher. Lui ne savait rien de ses propres parents, en dehors du nom de sa mère il ne connaissait rien sur eux. C'était comme être orphelin, il avait un géniteur, mais il n'avait pas de père, pas de famille. Il n'avait aucun espoir que cela change un jour. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement se battre jusqu'à son dernier jour, il avait été conçu et éduqué dans ce but.

C'était aussi cela qui parfois le poussait à répondre vertement aux propos agaçants de Genesis, qui le tenait à l'écart de la plupart des gens.

Il n'était pas jaloux d'eux, pas vraiment, mais lorsqu'il les entendait parler de leurs familles, il en ressentait que plus encore cruellement le sentiment de manque qui était sien depuis son plus jeune âge.

La solitude était parfois pesante, mais elle était moins pénible que ce constant rappel de ce qui lui manquait.

Regardant Genesis, il se demanda s'il avait conscience de sa chance d'avoir des parents, même s'ils n'étaient pas exactement tels qu'il les voudrait, au moins ils avaient le mérite d'être là, de l'avoir élevé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de les quitter. Probablement pas, Sephiroth n'avait pas l'impression que le banoran roux soit attaché à eux, ce qui était regrettable. Sans doute ne mesurait il pas sa chance, n'ayant jamais ressenti cette sensation de manque. Sephiroth espérait pour lui qu'il n'en ferait jamais l'expérience.

 _À suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 35) En terrain neutre**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Se secouant avec fermeté Sephiroth avança en direction de Genesis. Il n'était plus temps de se lamenter et de refaire le passé, ils avaient une maison à visiter et une mission à accomplir.

Non... en vérité, visiter cette maison serait une manière de revivre encore un peu le passé, un passé où il ne savait pas encore qu'il était voué à la solitude et qu'il n'aurait jamais du se rapprocher de qui que ce soit. Dans cette maison, il pourrait l'avouer aux deux autres premières classes et ainsi, les mettre en garde. Cela ne le soulagerait pas, mais cela pourrait peut être les sauver eux.

Genesis ne bougea pas, bien que conscient de la présence à ses côtés. Même si cela était peu probable, il caressait l'espoir que s'il faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, la personne qui venait d'arriver finirait par repartir.

\- Tu sais que le temps joue contre nous ? Demanda Sephiroth. Nous avons une mission à accomplir et moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire avant d'y retourner.

Genesis haussa les épaules et commença à parler, sans pour autant se déplier.

\- Bonne balade alors.

\- Je tiens à ce que vous veniez, tous les trois, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

Cette fois Genesis se redressa et se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi ? Cette maison est peut être celle de ton vieux pote, mais c'est du passé. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à y retourner, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Au contraire, c'est probablement la meilleure que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Affirma Sephiroth en tournant les talons.

Genesis le suivit du regard, alarmé par la façon dont l'argenté venait de prononcer ces mots.

Il se leva et s'empressa de le suivre. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il pressentait. Il avait le sentiment que Sephiroth avait l'intention de leur filer entre les doigts, ce qui n'était pas dans ses intentions.

Angeal et Zack descendirent de l'appareil en les voyant approcher.

Angeal resta silencieux, mais il avait lui aussi compris qu'il y avait un soucis.

Guidés par Sephiroth ils prirent la direction de la maison où ils voulaient se rendre.

Zack était de loin le plus enthousiaste. L'idée de découvrir la maison de celui qui l'avait impressionné peu de temps avant le ravissait. Il avait beau se douter qu'il n'allait pas découvrir un lieu à part, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impatient d'y être.

Sa façon de progresser, il était clair qu'il se retenait de foncer, son expression démontrant son impatience, firent sourire Angeal et Sephiroth.

Par sa seule présence le jeune troisième classe leur permettait d'oublier pour un temps ce qui les tourmentait.

Enfin, la colline gravie, la maison leur apparu au loin.

Ils s'immobilisèrent en la voyant, un détail leur sautant immédiatement aux yeux : de la fumée s'élevait de la cheminée.

\- On dirait que cette maison abandonnée ne l'est pas tant que cela. Commenta Genesis avec un peu d'ironie. On fait quoi ? On va se présenter aux occupants ou on retourne à l'appareil et on reprend le cours de la mission ?

\- Vous pouvez retourner à l'appareil, par prudence, moi, je continue. Répondit Sephiroth. Je veux savoir qui s'est installé là bas.

\- Je viens aussi ! Affirma Zack.

\- Angeal, occupe toi du gosse. Dit Sephiroth en commençant à descendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

\- Mais... protesta Zack contrarié d'être à nouveau traité comme un enfant.

La main d'Angeal se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'excite pas inutilement, nous y allons nous aussi. Dit calmement le banoran aux cheveux sombres.

Zack retrouva le sourire, tandis que Sephiroth s'arrêtait et tournait vers eux un visage fermé aux sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas discutable. Affirma tranquillement Angeal en le rejoignant avant de le dépasser sans hâte.

Sephiroth l'arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Ce peut être dangereux. Fit il valoir.

\- Raison de plus pour que nous y allions avec toi. Répondit Angeal.

Sephiroth n'insista pas et relâcha sa prise, se remit à marcher à ses côtés. Zack les suivit, toujours souriant, Genesis haussa les épaules et en fit autant.

Zack se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous venez finalement ? Demanda t'il avec une pointe de malice.

\- Je ne serai pas de trop si ceux qui sont là bas sont mal intentionnés. Affirma Genesis.

\- Avec un bras cassé ?

Genesis le foudroya du regard.

\- Gamin, je ferai bien plus l'affaire avec un seul bras que toi avec tes deux brindilles.

\- Mes brindilles ? Mes brindilles ! Je...

\- Tu ? Susurra Genesis en souriant avec ironie. Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper avec ? Tu n'as même pas d'armes, tu ne sais pas encore te battre convenablement je parie. Tu ne seras qu'un poids mort en cas de bataille.

Les yeux de Zack s'emplirent de larmes. Angeal se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Cessez, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Zack n'est peut être pas prêt en effet, mais il est motivé et cela peut faire la différence. Tu n'étais pas des plus doués au combat lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Tu t'es accroché et tu as réussi, il y arrivera lui aussi.

Zack renifla et remercia Angeal d'un sourire.

Genesis haussa les épaules.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence.

Dans la maison Sarge dormait paisiblement, mais Ren-Qing était éveillé. Il avait pris le risque d'allumer un feu, pour soigner et apporter un peu plus de confort à son compagnon que la perte de sang avait cruellement éprouvé et qui avait rouvert ses blessures en se levant pour essayer de partir. Il avait lavé le corps meurtri, l'avait pansé au mieux, puis, tandis que Sarge se reposait, il avait utilisé ses capacités de dragon pour traquer une proie et ramener ainsi de quoi les nourrir. Il avait aussi cueilli des plantes qu'il connaissait et qui agrémenterait le gibier.

Alors que le petit groupe s'approchait de la maison, il était devant la cheminée, surveillant la cuisson du ragoût et la viande qu'il avait mis à rôtir à la broche, l'animal qu'il avait chassé était assez gros pour être accommodé en plusieurs fois.

Un bruit l'alarma soudain, quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir une porte, plus bas dans la maison. Aussitôt en alerte, il se transforma et quitta la chambre, les sens aux aguets.

Il quitta la maison en passant par une fenêtre, utilisant ses ailes pour descendre en planant sans faire de bruit. Il préférait prendre le ou les intrus par surprise. Bien sur, il avait conscience qu'en agissant ainsi, il laissait Sarge exposé, mais il avait bien l'intention de stopper la progression de l'intrusion avant qu'elle ne puisse monter trop haut.

Il atterrit souplement et replia ses ailes. Il remarqua que, qui que ce soit qui soit entré, il avait pris soin de refermer la porte, ce qui était une bonne chose, cela augmenterait ses chances de prendre par surprise.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et regarda dans le hall, quatre personnes se trouvaient là, discutant avec animation.

Quatre personnes qui lui étaient familières.

Il ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant, ceux qui se trouvaient là avaient des armes en main, seul le plus jeune était désarmé.

Ren-Qing y vit une opportunité et ne la laissa pas passer, se déplaçant rapidement il captura Zack, le retenant d'un bras, lui plaquant ses griffes acérées sous la gorge.

Son action avait été rapide et silencieuse, les trois premières classes, qui leur tournaient le dos, ne se rendirent compte de rien.

Zack se tendit et avala péniblement sa salive, l'être qui le retenait était pour le moins effrayant avec sa peau d'obsidienne et ses griffes aiguës, pour l'heure tout contre sa gorge. Il décida cependant de donner l'alerte.

\- Euh, les gars, j'ai comme un problème... dit il avec angoisse.

Alarmés par le ton du garçon, les trois premières classes se retournèrent vivement et se figèrent en découvrant la scène.

\- Voila autre chose... articula Genesis en détaillant l'être en face d'eux.

Angeal leva son épée instinctivement, mais Sephiroth tendit le bras pour l'obliger à la baisser.

\- Laisse moi faire. Je me charge de lui. Dit il d'une voix ferme.

\- Le directeur m'a confié le soin de veiller sur Zack. Protesta Angeal.

\- Zack ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas Ren-Qing ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à un enfant, pas toi.

\- Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour assurer la protection de Sarge. Il est blessé, vos miliciens lui ont tiré dessus, ils l'ont abattu comme un chien, alors qu'il n'essayait même pas de se battre, seulement de me protéger de leurs balles. Je les ai tous tués, je l'ai sauvé, et je ne laisserai personne lui faire à nouveau du mal, pas même toi.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et rengaina sa lame, Angeal en fit autant, bien que visiblement réticent, mais Genesis lui garda son arme en main, le regard méfiant.

\- Ren... laisse cet enfant, Sarge ne risque rien, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous ramener, je voulais juste revoir cette maison. Nous ne sommes même pas censés être ici, nous devions partir pour Mideel, suivre une piste. Insista Sephiroth.

\- Une piste erronée. Ajouta Genesis nerveusement.

Les autres l'ignorèrent.

Comme Ren-Qing ne désarmait pas, que ses griffes étaient toujours contre la gorge de Zack, lequel ne bougeait pas, conscient que le moindre mouvement pourrait lui être fatal, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- Crois tu qu'il apprécierait de te voir menacer un enfant ? Demanda t'il froidement. Moi, je suis persuadé du contraire, s'il était avec nous, il serait triste de te voir agir de la sorte et te dirait lui aussi de le lâcher.

\- Cet enfant est un membre de votre unité. Contra Ren-Qing.

\- Il n'est qu'une toute nouvelle recrue, qui a pris des risques pour vous, alors que vu son jeune âge, il aurait pu penser avant tout à se protéger et à protéger sa carrière naissante, il a accepté de se mettre en danger pour aider votre évasion. Tu le remercies bien mal je trouve. Répliqua Sephiroth.

Le regard de Ren-Qing étincela de rage. Il détestait s'entendre accuser de la sorte, surtout sachant que ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

\- Tout cela est stupide, nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici, si nous étions en route pour Mideel tes amis auraient pu faire leur vie de leur côté sans que nous ayons à composer avec eux. Grinça Genesis en rentrant enfin sa lame. J'aurai cru que cette maison, qui était un refuge pour les voyageurs, serait un terrain neutre, mais visiblement ceux du Wutaï, humains ou non, ne connaissent pas le sens de ce mot.

\- Je sais ce qu'est une zone neutre ! Protesta Ren-Qing outré. Mais il n'y en a pas en temps de guerre ! Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis du Wutaï, je suis un prisonnier évadé, il n'y a pas de neutralité possible pour moi.

\- Tu te trompes... affirma une voix faible, provenant des escaliers.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans cette direction. Sarge se tenait à quelques marches d'eux, appuyé contre la rambarde, le visage livide, comme s'il était sur le point de défaillir.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait découvert qu'il était seul dans la chambre, il avait tout de suite compris que cela n'était pas normal, la viande que Ren-Qing avait laissé sans surveillance commençait presque à brûler, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, le wutaïen avait toujours attaché beaucoup d'importance à tout ce qu'il faisait et mis un point d'honneur à mener ses actions à terme.

Il s'était donc levé, avait retiré la viande du feu, puis, inquiet pour son compagnon, il s'était mis en quête de Ren-Qing.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert le petit groupe, qu'il avait vu la menace que son compagnon faisait peser sur le garçon, il s'était senti triste et coupable.

Il était donc intervenu, bien que ses déplacements soient de plus en plus difficiles et douloureux.

Angeal fut le premier à réagir et s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le soutenir. Glissant son bras autour de la taille du blessé, il l'aida à achever sa descente et à s'asseoir, il prit place à ses côtés, pour l'aider à se maintenir convenablement.

Ren-Qing qui l'avait regardé faire avec méfiance, se détendit un peu et éloigna ses griffes de la gorge du garçon.

Zack réprima avec peine un soupir de soulagement, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaires, mais c'était tout de même un sacré progrès.

 _À suivre_


	36. Chapter 36

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 36) En terrain neutre, seconde partie**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Assis sur les marches, fermement soutenu par l'un des amis de Sephiroth, Sarge s'efforça de faire le point et surtout de rassembler ses idées.

Il peinait à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là...

Après lui avoir retiré ses ailes et l'avoir soigné, Ren-Qing était parti chasser et lui avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Il avait été réveillé par l'odeur de la viande en train de cuire et cela lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui s'était fané lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il était seul.

Il s'était levé pour sauver les plats, puis il avait voulu savoir où était Ren.

Il ne se sentait pas encore très en forme, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il était tout de même parvenu à rejoindre le petit groupe.

Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon et le jeune garçon toujours prisonnier des bras du dragon noir.

\- Ren, laisse cet enfant, ma maison est un terrain neutre et le restera. Dit il doucement.

\- Ils sont entrés les armes à la main ! Protesta Ren-Qing. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé les hostilités ! Je ne pouvais pas rester à ne rien faire.

Sarge soupira et tourna les yeux vers Sephiroth.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna t'il simplement.

\- Nous avions vu de la fumée, mais ne pouvions savoir à qui nous aurions à faire. Répondit simplement Sephiroth.

L'explication était logique et valable, Sarge hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse.

\- C'était la chose à faire en effet. Admit il.

\- Sarge ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Protesta Ren-Qing.

\- Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? J'aurai agi de la même façon, c'est ce qu'on nous a enseigné.

Sarge sourit, malgré sa faiblesse et la précarité de leur situation, il se sentait en sécurité. Le bras qui lui permettait de rester droit y était pour beaucoup.

Il était d'autant plus reconnaissant de l'aide que lui apportait Angeal, que ce dernier aurait très bien pu arguer du fait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans de bien mauvaises circonstances, pour se défier de lui et le laisser se débrouiller seul. Cet homme était quelqu'un de bien, Sarge était heureux de le savoir présent aux côtés de Sephiroth. C'était de gens comme lui que l'argenté avait besoin, plus que du bouillant personnage au manteau rouge, qui pour l'heure faisait les cent pas dans l'entrée, le visage crispé.

Cette agitation, qu'il estimait d'assez mauvais augure, inquiétait Sarge. Il pressentait des ennuis à venir avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si agité ? Genesis, c'est bien cela ? Demanda t'il d'une voix calme.

Genesis réprima avec peine de lui répondre que pour lui il était le première classe Rhapsodos, au vu des regards d'Angeal et de Sephiroth, ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

\- Ce qui me rend agité ? Vous posez la question ? Aucun de nous, vous deux y compris, ne devrait être ici ! Si cela se sait, nous allons avoir de sérieux problèmes.

\- Mais comment qui que ce soit pourrait être au courant en dehors de nous ? Questionna la jeune voix de Zack. Il n'y a que nous ici, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous trahir nous même.

Sarge sourit en entendant ces mots qui étaient marqués du sceau du bon sens, Ren-Qing en fut lui aussi touché et relâcha enfin le garçon.

Zack s'éloigna de lui sans hâte, s'étira, fit quelques mouvements pour se détendre après la tension éprouvée, puis se retourna pour le considérer.

\- Je trouvais votre ami incroyablement génial, mais vous n'êtes pas en reste. Dit il avec admiration.

Ses propos, ainsi que l'expression ébahie de Ren-Qing en les entendant, déclenchèrent un éclat de rire général chez les quatre autres personnes présentes.

Zack s'empourpra, tandis que Ren-Qing laissait échapper un grognement contrarié.

Le rire de Sarge s'interrompit brusquement et un long frisson de douleur le secoua.

Angeal tourna un regard inquiet vers lui et vit du sang sur son torse.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous ramener dans votre chambre. Commenta t'il simplement en se redressant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

Sarge accepta la main tendue, il se releva, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent de nouveau.

Ren-Qing s'avança vivement et le souleva dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis.

\- Ren... protesta Sarge. Je peux encore marcher... pose moi à terre.

\- Non.

\- Ren, c'est gênant, il y a des témoins.

\- Ils ne diront rien je pense. Affirma Ren-Qing en lançant un regard de défi aux personnes présentes.

Zack leva aussitôt les mains, en un geste très facile à décrypter.

Genesis se contenta de hausser les épaules, Angeal et Sephiroth ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils suivirent cependant le duo jusqu'à la chambre.

Ren-Qing les regarda froidement une fois parvenu devant la porte.

\- Vous comptez nous laisser un peu d'intimité ? Questionna t'il sèchement.

\- Pourquoi, vous comptez vous envoyer en l'air ? Ironisa Genesis. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment en état pour ce genre de choses.

\- Tais-toi Genesis, soupira Angeal, s'ils veulent rester seuls pendant les soins, c'est leur droit le plus strict.

\- Oui, mais une fois Sarge soigné et un peu plus en forme, j'aimerai que nous parlions. Ajouta Sephiroth.

Ren-Qing ne protesta pas, la demande était raisonnable et il sentait que Sarge aurait besoin de cette discussion lui aussi.

Il entra dans la pièce, portant toujours Sarge qui peinait à garder les yeux, Angeal referma la porte et s'y adossa.

Il étudia les trois autres.

Zack semblait soucieux, son jeune visage était crispé par l'inquiétude et son regard ne quittait pas la porte.

Sephiroth quand à lui était perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était légèrement écarté d'eux, appuyé à un mur, les yeux mi-clos, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de désagréable, c'était du moins ce que laissait percevoir le froncement de ses sourcils.

Genesis lui s'était placé près d'une fenêtre et regardait au dehors.

Dans la chambre Ren-Qing déposa Sarge sur le lit avec précaution. Il remarqua aussitôt que son compagnon avait pris soin de retirer leur repas du feu et esquissa un sourire.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter, tu fais toujours ce qui est nécessaire.

Sarge le regarda, une expression un peu tendue sur le visage.

\- Pas toujours, non... murmura t'il.

Ren-Qing soupira et se concentra sur les soins, pour éviter une discussion pénible, celle qu'ils auraient un peu plus tard lui suffisait amplement.

Il défit les pansements tâchés de sang et examina les blessures afin de déterminer lesquelles s'étaient rouvertes.

Il secoua la tête avec accablement en se rendant compte que plusieurs saignaient, les bandages n'avaient pas suffit.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir te recoudre... dit il avec regret.

\- Je suis désolé... tu t'en sens capable ?

Ren-Qing baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Avoua t'il.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu leur demande de l'aide. Dit doucement Sarge.

Ren-Qing se rendit à son avis, bien que cela lui pèse de le devoir.

Lui qui avait massacré les miliciens sans aucune difficulté, il n'avait pas le courage de plonger une aiguille dans la chair de son compagnon.

\- Je vais les prévenir. Murmura t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Angeal s'en écarta en la sentant commencer à bouger, un peu surpris qu'elle se rouvre si vite.

Ren-Qing le regarda avec espoir, du petit groupe, le première classe aux cheveux noirs était de loin celui qui lui inspirait le plus de confiance.

Même s'il avait quelques bons souvenirs d'enfance en commun avec Sephiroth, il se méfiait de celui qu'il était devenu par la suite.

\- Sarge a besoin de soins, est-ce que vous accepteriez ? Demanda t'il en regardant Angeal droit dans les yeux.

Angeal hésita un bref instant, non parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir en aide au blessé, mais parce qu'il craignait que Sephiroth vive mal que ce soit à lui qu'on ait demandé de procéder aux soins.

Il tourna brièvement la tête en direction de l'argenté et le vit incliner la tête en silence, ne montrant aucun sentiment visible.

Il suivit donc Ren-Qing dans la chambre, tout en ayant le sentiment d'être en train de faire une erreur.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sephiroth se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença à en descendre les marches.

Il avait parfaitement compris que Ren-Qing avait décidé de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance pour effectuer ces soins.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, c'était Sarge qui avait su les rapprocher, mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Sans doute ne seraient plus jamais proches. La vie, la guerre, leurs origines, tout cela les séparait, Ren-Qing et lui.

Bien sur, Sarge tenterait sans doute de les aider à renouer les liens, mais Sephiroth savait que cette fois cela ne suffirait probablement pas.

Que Ren-Qing choisisse de garder ses distances était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre et accepter, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, bien que cela l'attriste quelque peu, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser dresser un mur entre Sarge et lui.

Maintenant qu'il savait son tout premier ami en vie, Sephiroth n'avait aucune intention de le perdre à nouveau.

Bien sur, il avait conscience qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer, qu'ils n'auraient que peu d'occasions de se revoir, mais il voulait quitter ses amis d'enfance en ayant la certitude qu'ils se quittaient en bons termes.

\- On peut savoir où tu vas ? Questionna Genesis du haut des marches.

-Dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Et on fait quoi en t'attendant ?

Sephiroth se retourna et le regarda.

\- Ce que vous voulez. Dit il simplement avant de reprendre sa descente.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul... se risqua à dire Zack.

Le regard de Genesis lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules et filer en direction de la pièce la plus proche.

Le hasard le fit entrer dans la chambre d'enfant. Il regarda autour de lui avec un peu de surprise.

Lorsque Sephiroth avait affirmé que la maison était celle où était né Sarge il n'avait pas compris que ce dernier était encore très jeune, plus jeune que lui, lorsqu'il avait du la quitter.

Le cœur un peu serré il s'avança vers le lit d'enfant et s'arrêta devant les jouets qui y étaient restés posés.

Tout était couvert de poussière, il la balaya soigneusement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était la chose à faire. Les jouets de bois et de tissus étaient très simples, visiblement fabriqués par une personne habile de ses mains, on sentait qu'ils avaient été souvent utilisés, faits avec amour et traités de même. Certains, comme un pantin de bois que l'on avait doté d'habits, étaient plus usés que les autres.

Zack le souleva pour achever d'en retirer la poussière, puis le reposa sur le lit, là où il se trouvait à l'origine, se demandant pourquoi Sarge ne l'avait pas pris en souvenir.

Puis il eut un sourire triste.

Sans doute que l'enfant qu'était Sarge alors avait préféré laisser derrière lui ces jouets pour ne pas être victime de moqueries.

Il se demanda pourquoi il était parti, ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille, il était clair que plus personne ne vivait ici depuis longtemps. Aucun parent n'aurait laissé ainsi la chambre de son unique enfant, il en était persuadé. Même lui, le plus jeune des nombreux enfants de ses parents, avait toujours été bien soigné, il avait eu des jouets fabriqués pour lui seul, des affaires également. Alors qu'on aurait pu se contenter de lui donner les habits trop petits pour ses frères ou les jouets dont ils ne se servaient plus, il avait toujours eu des choses neuves. Chaque fois que ses vêtements devenaient trop petits il en trouvait d'autres à sa taille en se réveillant le matin, parfois accompagnés d'un petit jouet ou d'une friandise. Il ne manquait jamais d'en remercier ses parents en les embrassant, malgré leurs protestations et leurs airs gênés. Cela faisait rire la plupart de ses frères et sœurs, même Azariah esquissait un sourire en l'observant, même si ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et que son regard se détournait très vite.

Zack ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

S'il avait su, en quittant Gongaga, que sa décision d'intégrer le SOLDAT le mènerait à de telles choses... il n'aurait pas retardé d'une seconde son départ, il n'aurait pas fait d'autres choix non plus. Même si ce n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'il avait imaginé son avenir, il ne regrettait rien. Il restait persuadé que ce qu'il faisait était juste.

 _À suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 37) En terrain neutre, troisième partie**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Dans la chambre, Angeal s'approcha lentement du lit, pour ne pas risquer de crisper le wutaïen qu'il savait déjà passablement nerveux.

Il n'en voulait pas à ce dernier de la suspicion dont il avait fait preuve en le choisissant lui, il comprenait ce choix.

Sarge aussi le comprenait, et tout comme lui, le regrettait quelque peu malgré tout.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir Sephiroth. Dit il doucement à Ren-Qing.

Le dragon noir détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Murmura t'il en quittant la chambre.

Il ne voulait pas répondre à son compagnon, lui avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment le manque de confiance qui le poussait à choisir un autre que Sephiroth, mais plus tôt la crainte de voir ce dernier primer à nouveau sur lui, comme au temps de leur enfance.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en présence, Sarge et Sephiroth faisaient équipe depuis près de deux ans, il avait tout de suite remarqué leur complicité, même si Sephiroth s'en défendait en public et affectait de n'avoir aucun intérêt pour son brun compagnon d'entraînement.

Lui aussi s'était senti attiré par Sarge, son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'ils pourraient être bien plus que des amis, mais sa logique lui avait aussitôt démontré que rien n'était possible. Ce garçon étranger ne resterait pas, et il était visiblement très attaché à celui avec qui il grandissait.

Un peu de jalousie, qu'il avait trouvé mal venue à l'époque, s'était éveillée en lui. Ce n'était pas juste, Sephiroth, qui visiblement n'attachait que peu d'importance à la présence de Sarge, avait le dévouement de ce dernier.

Il avait tenté de refouler ses propres sentiments, ne voulant pas sembler faible.

Il avait déjà expérimenté un attachement mal venu, alors qu'il n'était qu'un très jeune garçon.

Comme beaucoup de métis, il avait vu le jour sur l'île des dragons, par mesure de précaution son père, le dragon, avait fait venir sa mère humaine sur les terres de Kuon, dès qu'ils avaient été certains de sa grossesse.

La jeune femme avait accepté, pour le bien de l'enfant qu'elle attendait, et s'était retrouvée au milieu des autres compagnes, toutes deux des dragonnes, de celui qui avait su la séduire.

La première lui avait fait de la peine, son enfant lui avait été volé, alors qu'il n'était pas encore sorti de l'œuf, et n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre et se morfondait dans son coin. L'autre dragonne, très fière de porter l'enfant d'un dragon noir, d'un seigneur, avait pris de haut la jeune humaine, l'estimant inférieure.

La mère de Ren-Qing avait enduré ce dédain bravement, seul comptait pour elle la sécurité de l'enfant à naître.

Elle n'avait pas compris la déception de la dragonne à la naissance de l'adorable petite fille qu'elle avait mis au monde. Le bébé était en parfaite santé, cela n'était il pas amplement suffisant ?

La naissance de Ren-Qing lui avait apporté une réponse, et elle n'avait pas été plaisante.

La dragonne à qui on avait volé son enfant avait déprimé et geint plus encore, tandis que la mère de la fillette avait craché de dépit, affirmant à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que mâle ou pas, le nouveau né n'en restait pas moins à moitié humain, donc sans la moindre valeur.

Le dragon noir lui n'attachait visiblement aucune importance à la venue au monde de son seul fils encore présent, pas plus qu'il n'en portait à l'existence de sa petite fille. Il n'avait d'affection que pour la dragonne affligée.

Ren-Qing avait grandi dans cet environnement difficile, sans la présence du dragon de la terre, lui aussi père d'une petite fille à peine plus âgée que Ren-Qing, il n'aurait sans doute connu que mépris et rejet de la part des dragons de l'île.

Eléa, la fille de Kuon, avait été sa première amie, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Bao, une petite dragonne de son âge. Sa demie sœur Huan ne posant les yeux sur lui que pour le tourmenter et se moquer de lui.

Alors qu'il venait d'avoir cinq ans, il avait été subjugué par la beauté délicate de Bao, mais aussi par sa gentillesse envers lui.

Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait partagé ses jeux avec Bao, s'attachant de plus en plus à elle, malgré les mises en garde d'Eléa.

Puis, alors qu'ils allaient avoir sept ans, Bao et Huan étaient devenues amies et celle à qui il s'était tant attachée, s'était mis à le tourmenter elle aussi.

Cela avait été trop pour la mère de Ren-Qing, indignée elle avait quitté l'île des dragons avec lui, fermement décidée à ne jamais y revenir.

Ren-Qing avait été soulagé de cette décision, même s'il perdait Eléa et sa famille, il n'avait plus à craindre d'être malmené comme il l'avait été.

Les humains leur avait fait bon accueil, ignorant que Ren-Qing était à moitié dragon, les pensant des évadés de l'île, la rumeur persistait parmi eux que les dragons retenaient des humains en esclavage, ils avaient accueilli la femme et l'enfant bien volontiers.

La mère de Ren-Qing n'avait pas démenti l'affirmation, qu'on pense qu'elle était une esclave des dragons qui avait eu le cran de les fuir l'arrangeait. Quelque part, elle avait bien été victime des dragons, l'un d'eux l'avait séduite et emmenée dans un lieu où elle n'avait pas été bien traitée et ou son fils n'avait pas vraiment connu de meilleur sort.

Voila pourquoi il avait tenté d'occulter l'élan qui le poussait vers Sarge, malgré la visible gentillesse de ce dernier, ou peut être à cause d'elle justement.

Trahi par Bao, qui elle aussi s'était montrée gentille au départ, il ne voulait pas revivre cela.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il avait fini par s'attacher au souriant garçon, touché par son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre.

Il avait appris le tragique destin des parents de Sarge et ne l'en avait trouvé que plus admirable encore d'être si joyeux. Il avait le sentiment qu'à sa place il aurait été tout autre.

Oui, il s'était attaché à lui, il aurait voulu lui demander de rester, lorsque le moment était venu pour la délégation de la SHINRA de repartir, mais il n'avait pas osé, par crainte d'un refus.

Il ne le craignait plus à présent, Sarge était désormais son compagnon, il ne laisserait personne les séparer, surtout pas Sephiroth.

Sephiroth a qui il avait demandé de veiller sur leur ami, et qui s'était bien mal acquitté de cette mission.

Ren-Qing s'efforça de refouler son amertume.

Sephiroth avait pourtant promis à l'époque, avec toute la gravité qui était sienne déjà à dix ans.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas tenu sa promesse ? Pourquoi avait il laissé Sarge se précipiter au devant du danger et de la souffrance ?

Pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas revenir les mains vides, il prit une bassine et la remplit d'eau chaude, un réservoir placé dans la cheminée permettait d'en avoir, à condition de ne pas en abuser et de songer à le remplir après chaque utilisation. Il actionna machinalement les robinets, puis retourna vers la chambre.  
Avant de recoudre la moindre plaie, il fallait que le corps de Sarge soit propre.

Il rafla au passage ce qui avait été la trousse de soin des parents de son compagnon, le contenu en était vieux, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Angeal le laissa découvrir Sarge et le laver, disparaissant quelques instants dans le couloir.

Il ne fut pas surpris de ne plus y voir que Genesis, il se doutait déjà que tel serait le cas.

\- J'aurai besoin de ton kit de survie. Dit il calmement. Je sais que tu ne te déplaces jamais sans.

Genesis ne se fit pas prier, ce qui le soulagea, et tira de l'une de ses poches la pochette qu'il trimballait partout.

Angeal savait qu'il y trouverait du fil, des aiguilles neuves et quelques autres petites choses dont il pourrait avoir l'utilité.

\- Elle s'appelle revient. Précisa pourtant Genesis en le regardant retourner vers la chambre.

\- Je te donne ma parole que son surnom est « Dans les plus brefs délais ». affirma Angeal en disparaissant.

Genesis soupira et s'installa sur les marches, essayant de faire abstraction de la poussière.

Il se sentait plus seul, inutile et mal venu que jamais.

Sephiroth était sorti, il avait réussi à faire fuir le gosse et Angeal était sur le point de recoudre les plaies d'un fugitif qu'ils étaient censés ramener et non secourir...

Ses relations avec les deux autres premières classes se remettraient elles des derniers événements ?

Il frotta machinalement son bras blessé, soupirant en sentant sous ses doigts la dureté du plâtre qui le recouvrait en partie.

Il aurait préféré qu'on ait recours à une matéria et que sa fracture appartienne déjà au passé, mais les directives de Lazard avaient été que leur utilisation soit limitée au cadre des combats, seul quelqu'un blessé en mission pouvait en bénéficier, ce qui n'était pas son cas cette fois. Une chute dans les escaliers au cours d'une dispute n'était pas et ne serait jamais considérée comme étant une blessure de guerre.

Il allait donc devoir patienter, le temps que son organisme fasse le nécessaire. Il détestait attendre...

Il rajusta son manteau qui menaçait de tomber, l'agrafa de son mieux et soupira.

Il avait froid, il avait mal au bras, un peu ailleurs aussi, on ne chute pas dans un escalier sans ressentir quelques douleurs et récolter des meurtrissures, une fracture ne suffisait pas...

Mais ce n'était pas cette souffrance là qui le tourmentait le plus.

Il était conscient qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre ses amis, si cela n'était pas déjà fait.

Il savait qu'il en était le seul responsable.

Laissant sa tête tomber vers l'avant il revit mentalement l'air surpris et choqué d'Angeal dans la grotte, alors qu'il était en train de le dévêtir en utilisant sa lame.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Il avait fait cela... il avait usé de son épée contre Angeal, au risque de le blesser... non, en vérité, il avait bel et bien blessé son ami, même si les plaies n'étaient en rien physiques.

Peut être était il vraiment le monstre que sa mère semblait redouter de trouver chaque fois qu'elle le dévêtait enfant. Un monstre que rien ne trahissait au dehors, un monstre séduisant en apparence, mais terriblement laid à l'intérieur, un monstre capable d'infliger le pire à ses amis.

Peut être avait elle toujours senti, su qu'il tournerait mal, que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait peur de lui...

Si tel était le cas, que pouvait il donc faire pour changer cela ? Nul n'allait à l'encontre de son destin...

Une larme, puis une autre, roulèrent sur ses joues, bientôt suivies par un flot qui ne parvenait pas à le soulager.

Il avait conscience d'être en train de pleurer sur lui même, pathétique en plus d'être mauvais...

Il les essuya d'un geste rageur en entendant le pas de Sephiroth monter vers lui.

Pathétique, mauvais et lâche... incapable d'affronter le regard du général. Jaloux également, il cumulait tous les défauts.

Amer il se releva, décidé malgré tout à accueillir Sephiroth debout. Il n'en était certes pas à une médiocrité près, mais il ne tenait pas à se faire bousculer par un général contrarié.

Sephiroth s'arrêta à deux marches de lui, les yeux rivés sur son visage.

Genesis serra les dents, se retenant avec peine de s'essuyer les joues à nouveau. Il était visiblement trop tard, soit il avait mal fait ce geste, soit Sephiroth était vraiment observateur, sans doute la seconde option était elle la bonne, peu de choses échappaient à l'argenté en général.

Après un moment de silence pesant, devant l'expression tendue de Genesis, Sephiroth décida de ne pas poser de question et de faire comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de découvrir pourquoi, seulement qu'il avait d'autres soucis en tête et aucune envie de repartir sur une discussion houleuse comme les affectionnait Genesis.

Il reprit donc sa progression, passant à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux roux sans faire le moindre commentaire, et retourna se poster devant la fenêtre.

Genesis resta immobile en haut des marches, blessé malgré tout par cette attitude. N'avait il donc vraiment aucun intérêt aux yeux de Sephiroth ? Alors qu'il s'attendait à au moins une réaction, même sous forme de reproche, il n'avait eu que le silence, ce qui à ses yeux se rapprochait dangereusement du dédain.

Oui... Sephiroth venait tout simplement d'ignorer sa détresse, cela voulait tout dire, pour lui aussi il n'était plus digne d'intérêt.

Sentant de nouvelles larmes menacer de couler, il commença à descendre lentement les marches.

Finalement, ce n'était pas le bras qu'il aurait du se casser lorsque Sephiroth l'avait poussé dans l'escalier, il aurait mieux fait de se briser la nuque et d'y rester, tout le monde s'en serait trouvé bien mieux.

 _À suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 38) Pas si en forme que ça**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Genesis quitta la maison, il se dirigea au jugé vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'appareil. Son sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais égalé celui d'Angeal ou de Sephiroth, mais pour l'heure il s'en moquait totalement, tout ce qui lui importait était de gagner l'engin et de s'y réfugier avant de s'effondrer.

Il faisait de son mieux depuis le réveil pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais son corps le faisait cruellement souffrir, en particulier sa cage thoracique. Depuis quelques minutes, il ressentait même comme une douleur au niveau du cœur, qui pulsait au rythme de sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques pas, la douleur devenant trop forte, il se résigna à s'arrêter et chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir.

Il ne vit rien qui lui permette de se reposer sans devoir fournir de trop gros efforts pour se redresser ensuite, il n'avait d'autre choix que de rester debout ou de se résigner à prendre place sur le sol, une option qu'il n'entendait pas choisir.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se remit en marche, enroulant son bras valide autour de son buste, dans l'espoir que cela puisse le soulager un peu, un espoir immédiatement déçu.

Respirant le plus doucement possible, inspirer trop fortement ravivant sa souffrance, il s'obstina à rejoindre l'appareil.

Une fois à destination, épuisé, il jaugea du regard l'appareil, essayant d'estimer comment il pourrait s'y hisser sans aggraver son état.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé d'hésiter il ouvrit l'issue de l'appareil et y grimpa sans le moindre effort pour préserver sa dignité, tout ce qui lui importait à présent était d'y prendre place et de ne plus bouger.

Il se laissa ensuite presque tomber sur le siège le plus proche et ferma les yeux, le visage crispé par la douleur, trempé de sueur et de larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

Dans la maison Sephiroth l'avait vu s'éloigner, s'arrêter et repartir obstinément, il avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait placé son bras autour de son torse et cela l'avait alarmé.

Malgré son inquiétude pour Sarge et son envie d'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles de lui, il se décida à se rendre à son tour à l'appareil.

Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez Genesis et il tenait à en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'engin, il eut la confirmation qu'il redoutait.

Genesis ne s'était même pas donné la peine de refermer l'appareil, il gisait dans un fauteuil, le souffle entrecoupé.

Lorsque Sephiroth posa la main sur son front moite il le découvrit brûlant de fièvre.

Genesis entrouvrit brièvement les yeux en sentant la main de Sephiroth se poser sur son front, agréablement fraîche. Il soupira en identifiant le général.

\- Laisse moi me reposer... soupira t'il.

\- Tu as de la fièvre. Commenta Sephiroth. Je te ramène à la maison de Sarge.

Genesis songea à la peine qu'il s'était donné pour regagner l'appareil et secoua la tête en signe de refus, une mauvaise idée, la douleur ne l'en tourmenta que plus encore. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir.

Sephiroth décida de se passer de son autorisation et le souleva avec autant de précaution que possible.

Une fois hors de l'appareil il le referma d'un coup de pied et se mit en route pour regagner la maison isolée.

Genesis le considéra avec lassitude, chaque pas que faisait Sephiroth lui donnait l'impression qu'un coup de couteau lui traversait le torse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas en paix... qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire que je ne sois pas en forme ? Si je crève, vous serez bien mieux sans moi, Angeal et toi.

Sephiroth s'arrêta net, choqué par les propos.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Que nous serions mieux sans toi ?

Genesis affronta son regard, il avait trop mal pour avoir envie de biaiser et de taire la vérité. Une vérité qu'il tentait désespérément d'occulter depuis qu'il avait six ans, depuis que sa mère avait fait venir une voyante chez eux afin qu'elle détermine s'il était mauvais.

La vieille femme l'avait examiné longuement, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il n'osait pas bouger, terrifié par cette inconnue vêtue de noir, dont le regard sombre semblait chercher à lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il se souvenait des mots sans pitié prononcés par cette inconnue : « Vous aviez raison, il est mauvais, il a le mal en lui. »

Cela lui avait fait très peur, plus encore que la venue de cette femme dont il ne savait rien. Il avait fait de son mieux pour être sage, pour convaincre sa mère qu'il n'était pas mauvais, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Quelques années plus tard, en revenant de l'école, il avait surpris une conversation entre sa mère et celle d'Angeal, il était arrivé au moment où sa mère disait à celle d'Angeal qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'ils se fréquentent, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse le corrompre. Il avait naïvement cru qu'elle craignait qu'Angeal puisse l'entraîner sur une mauvaise voie et s'en était indigné après le départ de la mère d'Angeal. Mais lorsqu'il avait affirmé à sa mère qu'Angeal ne le corromprait jamais, il avait vu sa mère lui lancer un regard froid.

\- Ce n'est pas d'Angeal que je parlais. Avait elle dit avant de tourner les talons.

Ce jour là, il avait abandonné définitivement l'idée d'être aimé d'elle. Il s'était détourné de sa famille. Cherchant par tous les moyens à oublier cette réalité, à oublier qu'il était mauvais.

\- Je suis mauvais, une voyante l'a affirmé un jour, j'ai le mal en moi. Murmura t'il.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- Une voyante ? Et tu crois en ces sottises ? Questionna t'il avec un peu d'ironie.

\- Ma mère y a cru, et vu comment je suis, c'était sans doute vrai.

\- Si toi tu es mauvais, je me demande ce que je suis. Commenta Sephiroth. Maintenant, cesse de ruminer ces sottises et essaie de préserver tes forces.

Genesis tressaillit en entendant ces mots.

Des sottises ? C'était ainsi que Sephiroth qualifiait ses aveux ?

Il envisagea un instant de se débattre, mais il avait trop mal pour vouloir s'y risquer.

Il se renferma sur lui même, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis les révélations de la voyante en vérité.

Cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, ni moins douloureuses, mais cela lui permettait de ne plus y penser, au moins quelques temps.

Sephiroth atteignit la maison avec soulagement, le silence dans lequel s'était muré Genesis lui semblait d'assez mauvais augure. Il n'aurait sans doute pas du parler comme il l'avait fait, mais entendre pareilles sornettes le mettait hors de lui.

Genesis, mauvais ? Tout à fait ridicule ! Le banoran roux n'était pas un ange, c'était certain, mais de là à dire qu'il avait le mal en lui...

Il était surpris que le maître du feu soit enclin à y croire. Cela ne cadrait pas du tout à son tempérament. Il espérait que cela soit du à la fièvre qui le tenait pour l'heure et qu'une fois remis il ne pense plus de même.

Il passa la porte et commença à gravir les marches. Il préférait attendre d'avoir installé Genesis quelque part avant d'aller chercher de l'aide. Au stade où en était le blessé, quelques minutes de plus ne feraient pas grande différence.

Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir pris en compte les blessures et l'entêtement de son ami, Genesis aurait du rester à bord de l'appareil, non... en vérité, il n'aurait jamais du être mis sur cette mission, il n'était pas en état, la prudence aurait voulu qu'il reste à se reposer dans ses quartiers au lieu de les suivre dans cette aventure.

Il ouvrit l'une des chambres du premier étage et déposa Genesis sur le lit. L'endroit était poussiéreux, il ne pourrait pas y laisser le blessé, mais cela conviendrait le temps qu'il trouve un meilleur endroit.

Genesis ne rouvrit pas les yeux, soit inconscient, soit indifférent. Sephiroth ne savait quelle option serait la bonne et ne voulait pas s'y pencher pour le moment.

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, les refermant aussitôt, toutes ces chambres étaient dans le même état que celle où il avait laissé Genesis. Cependant, la septième porte qu'il poussa lui dévoila une chambre dans un état parfait. Les deux lits, l'armoire et les autres meubles, tout était impeccable, comme si le ménage venait juste d'être fait. Un bouquet de fleurs fraîches se trouvait même dans un vase près de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Il la considéra avec un peu de surprise, puis, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit convenable, il retourna chercher Genesis.

Il le déposa sur l'un des lits, referma la fenêtre et ressortit, afin d'aller chercher Angeal et de l'informer du problème qu'ils allaient devoir gérer.

Une femme se matérialisa dans la pièce, à peine Sephiroth eut il refermé la porte. Grande et mince, avec une longue chevelure noire nattée avec soin, elle était vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir et de tissus d'un rouge éclatant, qui la couvrait des pieds jusqu'au cou. Elle tourna des yeux d'un violet profond en direction du lit, dont elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Une mallette se matérialisa à ses pieds, elle la considéra avec satisfaction, puis après s'être penchée quelques secondes sur Genesis, elle disparut comme elle était venue.

Genesis rouvrit les yeux, il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un murmure, comme si quelqu'un venait de prononcer son prénom. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela t'il.

Personne ne répondit, mais la porte de l'armoire s'entrouvrit sans un bruit, dévoila une forme allongée entourée d'un linge noir.

Intrigué Genesis se leva, s'approcha de l'armoire et en tira l'objet mystérieux. Une fois le tissus retiré, il découvrit une magnifique épée rouge. Il en admira la garde élégante, ré-haussée d'une gemme parfaite, la lame droite, fine mais solide.

Malgré son état de fatigue il referma les doigts sur la garde et fit quelques mouvements pour jauger de la prise en main. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, elle lui convenait parfaitement, pas trop lourde, facile à manier, elle semblait avoir été conçue pour lui.

Il l'entoura à nouveau du linge et la remit à contre cœur dans l'armoire, dont il referma la porte pour ne pas être tenté de la reprendre. Elle n'était pas à lui, si tentant cela soit il de la garder.

Alors qu'il s'étendait à nouveau sur le lit, il songea que celui ou celle qui avait laissé cette épée n'était probablement plus de ce monde, personne n'aurait abandonné une arme pareille.

Peut être pourrait il la garder...

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée agréable.

Sephiroth frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sarge, Ren-Qing vint lui ouvrir, les sourcils froncés et le visage exprimant une certaine méfiance.

\- Comment cela se passe ? Questionna Sephiroth.

\- Ton ami a bientôt terminé de le recoudre, je prendrai la suite. Répondit aussitôt Ren-Qing. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, Sarge est inconscient, nous avons réussi à lui faire boire une potion somnifère.

\- Tant mieux, tu peux dire à Angeal de me rejoindre dès qu'il aura fini ? J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Affirma Ren-Qing avant de pratiquement lui fermer la porte au nez.

Sephiroth n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps, Angeal le rejoignit moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Ren-Qing m'a dit que tu voulais me voir... que se passe t'il ?

\- Genesis ne va pas bien, il a de la fièvre, je l'ai installé dans une chambre un peu plus bas, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait sans doute moins de réticences à te laisser l'examiner.

Angeal fronça un peu plus les sourcils et le suivit en direction de la chambre en question.

La propreté des lieux, le bouquet de fleurs et la mallette de soin qui se trouvait au pied du lit, l'étonnèrent lui aussi.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils en découvrant la mallette, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue lorsqu'il avait installé Genesis.

Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit avec précaution, inspecta le contenu. Tous les produits lui étaient familiers, ils semblaient sains.

Il regarda Angeal.

\- Tout semble utilisable, mais je ne comprends pas d'où elle sort, je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier ressort.

\- Vous pouvez en user à votre guise. Affirma une voix d'homme depuis le seuil de la chambre.

Angeal et Sephiroth se tournèrent vivement, surpris et contrariés de ne pas avoir perçu l'arrivée.

Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules en lourdes boucles en désordre. Un regard gris acier soutint les leurs.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Sephiroth froidement.

\- Mon nom importe peu, j'ai pris la liberté de m'installer dans cette maison depuis un moment, je sais que cela n'est pas un comportement des plus corrects, mais je la croyais définitivement abandonnée. Imaginez ma surprise, lorsqu'en revenant de trois jours de chasse, je me suis rendu compte que des gens s'y trouvaient.

\- Le véritable propriétaire et son compagnon y sont revenus prendre un peu de repos. Dit Sephiroth sans baisser sa garde pour autant.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, il était trop triste qu'une si belle maison soit définitivement abandonnée. Bien, je vais vous laisser prendre soin de votre ami, j'ai du gibier à préparer. Dit l'inconnu.

Il quitta la chambre comme il était entré, sans faire le moindre bruit.

 _À suivre_


	39. Chapter 39

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 39) De curieux instants**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Angeal prit la mallette, l'ouvrit et en examina rapidement le contenu, Genesis avait visiblement besoin de soins au plus vite et quelque chose le poussait à faire confiance à cet inconnu.

Qui que ce soit, il avait pris le risque de venir leur parler, il était donc plus que probable qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui.

Pendant que Sephiroth débarrassait Genesis de ses habits, il prépara de quoi le laver rapidement.

Genesis protesta quelque peu, puis, comme Sephiroth continuait sans tenir compte de son intervention, il se mura à nouveau dans le silence.

Angeal et Sephiroth grimacèrent à la vue des meurtrissures qui s'étalaient un peu partout sur la peau claire de Genesis, plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils découvrirent celles qui marquaient son torse. Sa peau indiquait nettement qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'avoir mal.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit ? Questionna Angeal.

Genesis se contenta de le fixer sans répondre, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Angeal baissa finalement les yeux, comprenant les raisons de son ami.

Genesis avait des défauts, mais ce n'était pas l'orgueil qui l'avait poussé à se taire, non, c'était tout autre chose. Un sentiment qui l'étreignait parfois, et ce depuis l'enfance, la peur né de l'insécurité que le comportement de sa mère envers lui faisait naître et revenir souvent.

Sous ses airs fanfarons et hautains, sous sa quête incessante et insensée de reconnaissance et de gloire, Genesis s'efforçait de masquer ses craintes et ses doutes.

Par dessus tout, après ce qu'il s'était passé, à Banora et à Midgar, Genesis devait plus que jamais être en proie à la crainte et au doute, sans personne vers qui se tourner à présent.

Un peu de culpabilité lui vint, il aurait du prendre en compte ce détail, savoir que son ami réagirait de la sorte, mais il avait été trop blessé lui même, il s'était montré égoïste à son tour, tentant de faire ce que Genesis faisait toujours : se protéger d'éventuelles souffrances et déceptions.

\- Tu aurais du, nous sommes là pour toi. Dit il, dans l'espoir de percer l'abcès, de mettre un terme à la situation qui les empoisonnait lentement.

Genesis fronça les sourcils.

\- J'aurai du ? J'aurai du quoi ? Ramper devant vous ? Implorer votre pardon ? Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Je suis...

\- Tu es un imbécile. Coupa Sephiroth en voyant le visage d'Angeal se crisper. On se fout que tu nous demande pardon, on a jamais attendu d'excuses de ta part. Si tu souffres, tu dois nous le dire.

Genesis le fixa avec un mélange de colère et de souffrance. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde éprouvait le besoin de lui jeter ses défauts au visage ? Est-ce qu'on s'imaginait qu'il n'en avait pas conscience ?

\- Je sais ce que je suis. Je n'en fais pas mystère. Grinça t'il. Je n'ai rien demandé parce que je ne veux rien attendre de personne. Le mal n'a besoin de personne.

\- Assez avec cette histoire ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas mauvais, sors toi cela de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Ma mère...

\- Est en tort, elle n'avait pas le droit de te parler comme elle l'a fait, encore moins de t'exposer aux propos de la vieille folle. Intervint Angeal.

Genesis le regarda avec un peu de surprise et d'anxiété. Il avait toujours cru que la visite de la voyante était resté un secret familial.

Angeal soupira.

\- Tu faisais souvent des cauchemars à l'époque, tu te réveillais en hurlant que la sorcière avait tort, que tu n'étais pas mauvais. Avoua t'il.

Genesis se figea avant de s'empourprer.

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé... balbutia t'il.

\- J'ai préféré éviter. Souffla Angeal gêné.

Il n'ajouta pas que la femme était aussi passée chez eux, mais ses parents l'avaient chassée, refusant de l'entendre, refusant qu'elle lui fasse du mal, ne ce fut-ce qu'en paroles. Il leur était reconnaissant depuis qu'il savait combien elle avait causé du tort à son ami d'enfance. Il regrettait seulement que personne n'ait été là pour protéger ce dernier. Qui sait comment aurait été Genesis si la terreur née de ces propos malfaisants n'avaient pas empoisonné sa vie et modelé son esprit...

Genesis avait plus que jamais envie de disparaître, lui qui pensait ce secret là bien gardé, et son ami d'enfance avait toujours su...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux qu'il venait de clore. Sephiroth était penché sur lui, le visage grave.

\- Nous avons tous nos blessures, nos secrets douloureux Genesis.

\- Même le grand Général Sephiroth ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Genesis.

\- Oui, même moi... il y avait un homme que j'appréciais beaucoup, il a veillé sur moi plusieurs années, mais j'ai fait une erreur qui l'a condamné, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien être mon père, le professeur Hojo en a entendu parler et ne l'a pas accepté, il a fait de lui son cobaye. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, il était si mal en point que j'ai été obligé de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Expliqua Sephiroth.

Un silence suivit son aveu.

Angeal le regarda, lui indiquant en silence qu'il était désolé qu'il ait du traverser une telle épreuve.

Genesis resta lui aussi silencieux, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Et si cela nous arrivait, à Angeal et à moi, tu ferais de même ? Tu nous achèverais ? Demanda t'il.

\- Si c'est ce que vous me demandez, oui. Répondit Sephiroth froidement.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Murmura Genesis en refermant les yeux.

Angeal reprit ses soins en silence, mais en proie à un certain malaise tout de même.

Sephiroth le regarda faire, tout aussi silencieux et tendu.

Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu monta les marches de l'escalier, il était satisfait de ce qui avait déjà été fait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il aimait la maison où il s'était installé et avait bien l'intention d'en conserver la possession.

Après tout, Sarge Cazudeira n'avait pas choisi d'y venir, il ne l'aurait pas fait si son compagnon ne l'y avait pas amené sans lui demander son avis. Il serait peut être enclin à lui céder la propriété, ou du moins l'autoriser à y rester et à en prendre soin, contre une certaine somme bien entendu. Il n'était pas un voleur, il avait bien l'intention de se montrer généreux, très généreux même.

Décidé, il frappa à la porte de la chambre où étaient les deux fugitifs.

Ren-Qing ouvrit et le considéra avec méfiance, les yeux étrécis.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Un voyageur qui voudrait parler avec le propriétaire des lieux. Répondit l'inconnu.

\- Laisse le entre Ren. Intervint Sarge malgré sa faiblesse.

Ren s'écarta à contre cœur, non sans adresser un regard d'avertissement à l'inconnu.

Ce dernier entra posément dans la chambre et marcha jusqu'au lit. Ren-Qing le suivait de près, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il n'avait pas encore repris son apparence de dragon, mais il le ferait sans hésiter si le visiteur imprévu faisait un seul geste de trop.

\- Alors, nous nous rencontrons enfin. Dit calmement Sarge. J'ai senti votre présence, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes amis.

Ren-Qing réprima un grognement mécontent, ce qui fit sourire le visiteur ainsi que Sarge.

\- Je me doutais que vous vous en rendriez compte. Votre compagnon l'aurait pu lui aussi, s'il n'avait pas été si concentré sur vous. Commenta l'inconnu.

\- Si vous nous disiez ce qui vous amène ? Souffla Sarge, sentant Ren-Qing bouillir intérieurement.

\- Je voudrai vous demander l'autorisation de rester ici. Cette maison me plaît et me convient parfaitement. Je suis prêt à vous verser une belle somme pour pouvoir y vivre. Bien entendu, elle sera toujours votre, je ne suis pas contre de la compagnie, même si j'apprécie le calme.

\- Si nous restons, le calme risque de ne pas durer. Ricana Ren-Qing.

\- Ma foi, si cela devait se produire, je ferai avec. Affirma l'inconnu sans se troubler pour autant.

\- Même si nous vous avouons que nous sommes des fugitifs traqués par la SHINRA ?

Leur visiteur haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Ce n'est pas un soucis à mes yeux, je ne suis pas lié à ces gens, je me moque donc totalement qu'ils vous recherchent. Je ne manque de rien, donc une prime, même substantielle, me laissera froid. On ne m'achète pas.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Maugréa Ren-Qing peu convaincu.

\- C'est ce que disent aussi vos amis ? Ils sont de la SHINRA si je ne m'abuse.

\- Ils ne nous trahiront pas. Affirma calmement Sarge. L'un d'eux est notre ami d'enfance, et s'il a confiance en ceux qui sont avec lui, alors moi aussi.

Ren-Qing laissa échapper un long soupir qui en disait long sur ses sentiments concernant l'affirmation, mais il n'argumenta pas.

Il ne voulait pas peiner Sarge qui s'obstinait à placer sa confiance en Sephiroth et ses amis.

Sarge considéra pensivement l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que ce dernier ne s'était pas présenté, se contentant de faire sa demande.

Trop fatigué pour chercher à en savoir plus, il décida de remettre sa décision à plus tard.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, vous êtes le bienvenu, mes parents n'ont jamais refusé d'accueillir ceux qui souhaiter séjourner ici, je ne vais pas trahir leur mémoire en vous disant de partir. Dit il doucement.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont fiers de vous, vous faites honneur à leur mémoire. Déclara l'inconnu.

Il salua avec respect et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti Ren-Qing regarda son compagnon avec un peu de reproche.

\- Tu comptes ouvrir les portes de cet endroit à tous ceux qui viendront y frapper ?

\- Ma foi, s'ils veulent juste y trouver un refuge, pourquoi pas ? Sourit Sarge.

Pas du tout amusé Ren-Qing se mit à tourner en rond.

Il était hors de lui, Sarge ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point leur situation était précaire. Il allait devoir le sortir de là très vite, avant que la générosité de son compagnon ne le mette vraiment en péril.

L'homme alla ensuite frapper à la porte de la chambre d'enfant, où Zack était resté et avait fini par s'endormir dans un fauteuil.

Réveillé en sursaut le jeune troisième classe se redressa vivement, regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré, se souvint où il était et fonça vers la porte, persuadé que l'un des premières classes venait enfin le chercher.

Découvrir un parfait inconnu, qui n'était visiblement pas un membre du SOLDAT, le figea quelques secondes.

\- Euh, vous êtes qui ? Questionna t'il avec curiosité,une fois remis de sa surprise.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de l'inconnu.

\- Mon nom est Enoch, si tu voulais bien m'aider, j'ai du gibier à préparer et cuisiner, nous ne serons pas trop de deux. Je crois que tes amis ne tarderont pas à avoir faim et j'ai comme l'impression que le propriétaire des lieux et son compagnon ne sont pas décidés à partager leurs provisions. Vous avez sans doute de quoi manger à bord de votre appareil, mais rien ne vaut de la viande fraîche, pas vrai ?

Zack approuva avec enthousiasme. Rien n'était plus vrai, et cela mettrait peut être Genesis de bonne humeur, lui qui s'était plaint de la nourriture qui se trouvait à bord de l'appareil.

\- Je vous suis ! Dit il joyeusement.

Enoch et lui portèrent le gibier dans la cuisine, où Enoch se mit à le découper et le vider, pendant que Zack lui passait les ustensiles nécessaires et préparait les accompagnements.

Tout en maniant habilement les lames Enoch discutait de tout et de rien, questionnant le jeune troisième classe sans trop parler de lui en retour.

\- Donc tu viens de Gongaga ? C'est un sacré bout de chemin pour un garçon de ton âge, surtout tout seul. Tes parents ne pouvaient pas t'accompagner ? Demanda t'il lorsque Zack lui eut expliqué qu'il était venu de chez lui sans personne à ses côtés.

\- Ils étaient tous trop occupés, et puis franchement, ils s'en foutent que je sois parti, j'ai toujours été de trop.

Enoch tourna un regard grave dans sa direction.

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi certain ? Tu es capable de lire en eux ce qu'ils pensent ?

\- Non, mais c'est pas la peine, je sais bien qu'ils sont soulagés de mon départ.

\- Imaginons que tu te trompes et qu'au contraire ils se fassent du soucis ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont le droit d'avoir de tes nouvelles ? Insista calmement Enoch.

Zack se mordilla les lèvres, moins assuré d'un seul coup d'avoir eu raison.

\- Je ne sais pas... mais je ne veux pas rentrer... la vie là bas, c'était plus possible pour moi. Murmura t'il tristement.

 _À suivre_


	40. Chapter 40

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 40) Un repas et des mises au point**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Enoch le regarda, tout en continuant à découper la viande.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents, mais j'ai la joie d'avoir un enfant, et il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je ne me fasse du soucis pour lui ou pour sa mère. dit il doucement. J'ai hélas été séparés d'eux, mais je prends de leurs nouvelles régulièrement et mon enfant vient parfois me rendre visite. Je leur fais parvenir des lettres chaque jour, pour qu'ils sachent toujours combien je les aime et que je pense à eux. Je leur parle de tout et de rien, de mon quotidien, de ceux que je rencontre...

\- Vous croyez que je pourrai faire cela avec ma famille ? Sans qu'ils m'obligent à rentrer ?

\- N'as tu pas dit qu'ils sont sans doute soulagés ? Si tu as raison, ils ne te forceront pas à rentrer, et si tu as tort mais que tu les rassures, ils ne le feront pas non plus.

Zack fronça les sourcils, prenant le temps de réfléchir avant de retrouver le sourire.

\- Vous avez raison ! Je leur écrirai dès que possible ! Dit il avec enthousiasme.

Guidé par le son de sa voix, Angeal qui était à la recherche du garçon, entra dans la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien ici ? Demanda t'il.

\- Tout à fait bien, nous avons bientôt fini la préparation, le temps de faire cuire, et nous pourrons manger. Répondit Enoch en se tournant vers lui. Zack m'a été d'une grande aide, et nous en avons profité pour discuter un peu famille et communication.

Angeal considéra le visage détendu du jeune troisième classe et songea qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas de soucis à se faire.

\- Comment va Genesis ? Questionna Zack avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Il s'est endormi, Sephiroth veille sur lui. Répondit Angeal. Il n'est pas très en forme, mais son état n'est pas préoccupant au point de justifier un retour rapide à Midgar. Si nécessaire, nous le ferons soigner une fois à Mideel.

Zack sourit avec calme.

\- Tant mieux. Dit il.

Il se remit à l'ouvrage en sifflotant avec entrain.

Angeal considéra Enoch qui lui rendit son regard.

\- Vous voulez parler ? Questionna ce dernier. Je sens que quelque chose vous tracasse. Laissez moi juste quelques minutes pour lancer la cuisson et je vous rejoint devant la maison.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions bien parler. Répondit Angeal.

\- Nous trouverons bien quelque chose dont discuter, on n'a pas un regard comme le votre lorsque tout va bien. Affirma Enoch paisiblement.

Angeal tourna les talons, un peu trop vite sans doute, mais l'homme le mettait mal à l'aise soudain, il n'appréciait guère qu'un inconnu s'approche ainsi, un peu trop, de ses ressentis.

Enoch continua à préparer les plats, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de parler avec vous. Se risqua à dire Zack après une hésitation.

Enoch hocha la tête, l'air détaché.

\- Je sais, mais parfois ce ne sont pas les choses dont l'on a envie qui sont en mesure de nous aider. Parfois on doit endurer quelques désagréments pour avancer dans la bonne direction.

\- Et si on a pas du tout envie d'en passer par là ? Questionna Zack qui n'était pas certain de bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est problématique et surtout, cela oblige à faire du sur place. Répondit Enoch. Heureusement, le première classe Hewley est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il sait où est son intérêt le plus souvent, il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas continuer en supportant tout le poids qu'il traîne pour le moment.

Zack le regarda d'un air intrigué, comprenant de moins en moins. Enoch lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un peu de malice.

\- Tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour te préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Profite de la vie Zack et laisse tes aînés gérer leurs soucis.

\- Vous dites cela, mais vous avez été le premier à m'en parler. Fit remarquer Zack.

\- Exact, comme quoi, il m'arrive de faire des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Une longue vie ne veut pas dire une grande sagesse.

\- Une longue vie ? Mais vous avez quel âge au juste ? Questionna Zack avec surprise.

Il n'était pas très doué pour estimer l'âge de quelqu'un, mais il aurait juré que celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'avait pas plus de trente ans.

\- Je ne saurai le dire, répondit Enoch avec amusement, je n'ai jamais tenté de le déterminer, le temps n'a pas la même importance pour ceux de mon espèce que pour la votre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas humain alors ? Vous êtes comme Ren-Qing ?

\- Non, je ne suis comme personne de ce monde, sourit tristement Enoch, je n'appartiens à aucune espèce en vérité. Un jour, tu sauras ce que je suis, mais pour le moment tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier tout cela.

Tout en disant ces mots il tendit la main et effleura le front de Zack du bout des doigts, le jeune garçon se figea, les yeux écarquillés, puis se secoua comme un jeune chiot et le regarda avec un peu de perplexité.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Je m'assure que tu vas bien, tu as eu comme une absence. Répondit Enoch.

\- Ah ? Je ne me souviens pas, c'est étrange.

\- C'est normal, c'est le propre des absences. Si tu veux aller te reposer, je terminerai seul.

\- Ah non alors ! J'ai commencé, je termine. Protesta Zack.

Enoch laissa échapper un rire dépourvu d'ironie.

\- Voila ce que j'aime à entendre, poursuivons.

\- Oui ! Sourit Zack.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angeal se retrouva devant la maison, sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait finalement décidé de sortir.

Il avait beau ne pas avoir envie de parler de ce qui le tracassait, il était intrigué par l'assurance et le calme dont avait fait preuve l'individu qui s'était permis de lui tenir de tels propos.

Enoch le rejoignit peu après et le salua en silence, Angeal le considéra sans rien dire, préférant lui laisser parler d'abord.

\- Si nous allions dans le jardin qui se trouve à l'arrière ? Proposa Enoch. C'est un endroit plus propice à la réflexion et à la discussion.

Angeal lui emboîta le pas, bien qu'un peu surpris par la demande, il ne voyait pas quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire, mais si c'était ce que voulait l'homme, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Après avoir tourné le coin de la maison, Angeal découvrit le jardin et s'arrêta pour le contempler.

Pour un lieu déserté pendant dix ans, il semblait en bon état, l'herbe en était un peu longue, mais la végétation semblait ne pas avoir pris le dessus. Des fleurs y poussaient à profusion, répandant un parfum suave dans l'air.

Angeal y découvrit quelques unes qui ressemblaient à celles du bouquet qui se trouvait dans la chambre où était Genesis.

\- Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Enoch en effleurant l'une des fleurs avec précaution.

Angeal n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour les fleurs, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elles étaient belles en effet. Il hocha donc la tête pour approuver.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le jardin, Angeal découvrit, tout au fond, une construction de pierre blanche qui attira son attention, intrigué, il fit un pas pour s'en rapprocher, mais la main d'Enoch le stoppa en se posant sur son épaule.

\- Non, n'allez pas par là, laissez les reposer en paix.

Angeal réalisa que ce qui se trouvait là bas était une tombe et s'immobilisa.

\- Comment savez vous que cette construction est un tombeau ? Questionna t'il cependant avec un peu de surprise.

Enoch ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux gris s'étaient fait un peu plus sombres, plus tristes également.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Murmura t'il au bout d'un moment.

Sa main quitta l'épaule d'Angeal et il prit une direction qui menait à une autre partie du jardin.

Angeal le suivit, un peu mal à l'aise de nouveau, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Enoch s'installa sur un banc de pierre blanche et lui en désigna un autre, tout proche, l'invitant d'un geste à y prendre place.

Angeal préféra ne pas se faire prier, si la discussion durait ce serait plus confortable pour eux.

\- De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? Demanda t'il.

\- De ce dont vous vous avez besoin que nous parlions. Répondit doucement Enoch. Je connais votre regard, j'ai eu le même voilà longtemps. Vous êtes triste, aux prises à une situation qui vous blesse et dont vous ne savez comment vous en sortir. Vous ne voulez faire de mal à personne, mais d'autres vous en font, sans s'en rendre compte ou en s'en moquant totalement.

Angeal le fixa avec surprise, ébahi de la justesse de l'analyse.

\- Comment avez vous su ? Demanda t'il, un peu sur ses gardes à présent.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai reconnu votre regard parce que j'ai traversé des épreuves similaires. Moi aussi un jour, j'ai eu des choix à faire, j'ai enduré du chagrin et des blessures que je ne méritais pas. Je ne savais que faire pour m'en sortir sans blesser qui que ce soit. J'ai fini par m'en sortir, mais cela n'a pas été sans mal. Quelqu'un m'a tendu la main à l'époque et je me suis juré d'en faire autant.

Angeal hésita. Même si la proposition semblait partir d'un bon sentiment, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de se confier à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées Enoch eut un sourire un peu triste et se leva.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est justement parce que je suis pratiquement un inconnu qu'il sera peut être plus facile de m'en parler. Je n'ai pas de lien avec vous, pas d'avantage avec ceux qui vous posent problème. Je ne serai donc pas influencé dans mon jugement en principe.

Comprenant qu'il était sur le point de partir sans chercher à insister, Angeal se leva à son tour, de plus en plus surpris.

\- Vous êtes vraiment curieux... ne put il s'empêcher de dire.

Enoch sourit à nouveau tristement et commença à s'éloigner sans hâte.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Dit il avant de disparaître entre deux arbres.

Il se dirigea vers le tombeau et s'arrêta devant la porte. Les bras le long du corps il resta un long moment à contempler l'édifice, le regard triste.

\- Faya... Audric... combien vous me manquez... je suis désolé... tellement désolé, j'aurai du prévoir que cela pouvait se produire et protéger également les alentours du refuge. Murmura t'il.

On lui avait dit et répété qu'il n'était pas coupable de la mort du couple, qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir et éviter ce drame, voir l'avenir n'entrait pas dans ses capacités, il n'était qu'un gardien issus du peuple Särne, il avait le pouvoir de modifier la réalité, d'intervenir dans les rêves également,grâce à son compagnon, mais il ne pouvait lire les événements à venir, pas d'avantage modifier le passé.

Lorsqu'il avait conçu le refuge, que le couple avait modifié par la suite pour en faire la maison qui se dressait à quelques mètres derrière lui, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il serait obligé de le racheter.

Il n'y était pas obligé et Sarge le savait très bien, ils s'étaient reconnus au premier regard, comme tous ceux issus du peuple Särne, ils savaient percevoir le sang commun coulant dans leurs veines. Même si Sarge n'était pas totalement un Särne, ses parents étaient des métis, tous deux issus de l'union d'un Särne et d'un Cetra, il n'en possédait pas moins le sang, la force et le caractère généreux et pacifique de ces deux peuples, mais en avait il également les talents ?

Que tel soit le cas ou non, Enoch était certain que la somme qu'il avait bien l'intention de leur remettre leur serait utile un jour où l'autre. Il espérait seulement que Sarge ne croirait pas qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une façon de s'absoudre de sa faute, faute qui avait entraînée la mort du couple.

Angeal qui avait fini par se décider à le suivre, fit demi tour en voyant sa posture. Épaules voûtées, tête basse, l'homme qui se tenait devant le tombeau était visiblement en proie au chagrin. Il n'était vraiment pas temps de venir le relancer sur la conversation.

Plus tard peut être...

Il retourna vers la maison, avec au cœur le sentiment d'avoir manqué une occasion, qui ne se représenterait peut être pas.

Quoi qu'il se produise par la suite, il allait devoir faire avec. Il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même si l'homme n'était plus disposé à l'entendre.

 _À suivre_


	41. Chapter 41

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 41) Un repas et des mises au point, seconde partie**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth, resté au chevet de Genesis, s'était installé dans un fauteuil et somnolait, les yeux mi clos, son regard rivé sur le dormeur.

L'odeur des fleurs qu'il avait trouvé un peu obsédante au début lui semblait désormais agréable et apaisante.

Elle évoquait une certaine douceur, l'image d'un foyer, d'une famille.

Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant le tour que prenaient ses pensées.

Un foyer ? Une famille ? Il n'avait rien de tout cela, ce lieu n'était pas pour lui, il ne faisait qu'y passer, avant de gagner le lieu d'une mission.

Le cœur serré, il tourna la tête vers le vase empli de fleurs, hésitant à se lever, le prendre et le porter ailleurs.

Il s'en empêcha, agir de la sorte était ridicule. Ce n'étaient que des fleurs, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les idées ridicules qui lui venaient.

Près de lui Genesis laissa échapper un profond soupir, Sephiroth se tourna vers lui aussitôt. Le visage du maître du feu était crispé, comme s'il était en proie à un mauvais rêve.

Sephiroth se pencha vers lui, inquiet de le voir s'agiter. Il n'osait pas le réveiller, Genesis avait besoin de se reposer, mais le savoir en proie à un cauchemar l'alarmait.

Dans son rêve Genesis fuyait devant des miliciens qui ne cessaient de lui tirer dessus. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait ni à se débarrasser d'eux, ni à les semer. Alors que sa colère et son angoisse atteignaient des sommets, les miliciens disparurent d'un seul coup et il se retrouva face à une jeune fille de son âge, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux d'une couleur étrange. Il les remarqua immédiatement, plus que la tenue près du corps qui la recouvrait.

Des yeux violets... c'était pour le moins surprenant, fascinant également.

Elle était magnifique, et totalement inconnue.

Elle lui souriait, visiblement heureuse de se retrouver devant lui.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna t'il.

\- Bryn, je suis tellement contente que nous nous rencontrions enfin. Même si ce n'est que pour le temps d'un rêve. Que veux tu faire ?

\- Rien, ce n'est qu'un rêve, à quoi bon se fatiguer ?

\- Pourtant, avant que je n'intervienne, tu luttais contre ces hommes. Remarqua doucement Bryn.

\- Je ne suis pas de ceux qui se laissent tuer sans rien faire, même dans un rêve. Grogna Genesis.

\- Et si tu devais me protéger, tu le ferais ? Demanda Bryn.

Genesis haussa les épaules, trouvant la question aussi étrange qu'inutile. Cette fille n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée, elle n'existait pas, elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

\- Je crois que tu n'en as pas besoin, tu vis dans un rêve, les rêves sont impossibles à détruire. Répondit il.

L'expression de Bryn se fit triste, elle baissa les yeux, puis les releva et le fixa avec chagrin.

\- Je croyais que je te plairais... murmura t'elle.

\- Tu me plais, tu es vraiment canon pour une fille de rêve, sans aucun doute la plus belle qui me soit donné de rencontrer, mais mon truc ce sont plus les mecs tu vois.

Bryn s'empourpra et tortilla une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolée... souffla t'elle. Moi, tu me plais vraiment... Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire, mais je saurai être patiente.

Alors que Genesis la fixait avec ébahissement, peinant à croire qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle éclata de rire et tourbillonna sur elle même.

\- Après tout, j'ai tout mon temps. Dit elle avec malice.

\- Vous êtes étrange... souffla t'il un peu nerveusement, passant au vouvoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était troublé par cette étrange jeune fille, qui semblait n'avoir aucun tabou, qui se troublait et se reprenait très vite.

\- Et c'est un soucis pour toi ? Demanda Bryn avec malice.

Genesis en resta interdit, ne sachant que répondre à une question pareille. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait rien à dire. C'était pour le moins frustrant, il était d'ordinaire assez doué avec les mots, pourquoi en allait il autrement avec cette fille ?

Bryn laissa échapper un petit rire. Le fait que Genesis la vouvoie l'amusait beaucoup, ils étaient trop jeunes pour ce genre de formulation. Elle lui avait répondu de la même façon, par malice, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire une habitude.

\- Si nous faisions connaissance ? Proposa t'elle. Si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes ceux de votre sexe, j'imagine que tu as flashé sur l'un de vos partenaires... lequel ? Le beau brun ou celui aux yeux verts ?

Genesis la considéra comme si elle venait de proférer une insanité sans nom.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas vous répondre. Dit il sèchement.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma curiosité est légitime, j'ai les cheveux sombres, donc j'espère franchement que c'est le brun qui t'a tapé dans l'œil. Non que je trouve l'autre déplaisant, mais simplement parce que ce serait bon signe pour moi.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour Angeal, c'est Sephiroth qui m'attire. Répondit Genesis avec agacement.

\- Donc, Angeal c'est le brun, et Sephiroth c'est celui aux yeux verts. Je suis un peu partagée du coup, j'aimerai pouvoir te dire que tu n'as aucun goût, mais les deux sont canons... alors tant pis, puisque tu ne t'intéresse pas à Angeal, j'adore son prénom, soit dit en passant, je vais tenter ma chance avec lui. Amuse toi bien avec l'autre.

Genesis sursauta de façon très nettement visible et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous l'interdit ! Se récria t'il.

Bryn haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris et un peu moqueur.

\- Tu m'interdis ? Mais en quel honneur ? Tu l'as dit toi même, Angeal ne t'attire pas. J'ai donc tout à fait le droit de tenter de lui plaire. Il est seulement dommage qu'il ait déjà une épée.. il n'aura pas l'utilité de la mienne.

Genesis la suivait de moins en moins. Pourquoi parlait elle d'une épée soudain ?

\- Pourquoi vous parlez d'une épée ?

\- Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de confier la mienne à celui qui sera mon compagnon un jour. Expliqua Bryn. Je pensais que ce serait toi, puisque tu l'as eu entre les mains et qu'elle semblait te plaire.

\- Vous parlez de la lame rouge ? S'étonna Genesis. Elle est à vous ?

Puis il se souvint qu'il était dans un rêve et commença à se sentir mal à nouveau. Ce n'était clairement pas un rêve normal...

Il fit un pas en arrière, cherchant fiévreusement un moyen de s'en sortir.

Bryn le regarda avec étonnement, surprise de son expression presque paniquée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Rien ne va, je suis en plein cauchemar. Marmonna Genesis. Voila qu'une fille qui n'existe que dans mes rêves me parle d'une épée bien réelle...

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Bryn, elle battit des mains avec ravissement, Genesis était vraiment parfait, il venait de comprendre tout seul ce qu'elle était, elle allait pouvoir lui en dire plus.

Sa mère les rejoignit. Elle suivait la discussion depuis le début sans se montrer et contrairement à Bryn elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que Genesis ait compris quoi que ce soit, le pauvre garçon était tout simplement en train de paniquer et cela n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

\- Maman ! Je t'avais dit que c'était lui ! S'exclama joyeusement Bryn en se blottissant contre elle.

Briar l'embrassa avec tendresse et posa ses mains sur les joues de sa fille.

Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir engendrée dans le monde des rêves, seul lieu où elle pouvait être une femme à part entière, mais elle était désolée que ce choix condamne Bryn à y vivre tant que l'épée rouge crée par Enoch pour les abriter toutes deux n'aurait pas accumulé assez d'énergie vitale pour permettre à Bryn d'avoir un corps de chair et de sang.

\- Chérie, il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il comprenne, laissons le se reposer un peu, ton père lui parlera lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Bryn fit la moue mais hocha la tête avec docilité.

Sous le regard ébahi de Genesis elles disparurent sans laisser de traces.

Il se retrouva seul, toujours paniqué et totalement perdu dans un rêve auquel il ne comprenait plus rien.

Son corps se mit à trembler, à tel point que Sephiroth, de plus en plus inquiet pour lui, se décida à le secouer pour le tirer du sommeil.

Genesis poussa un cri de terreur en sentant des mains sur ses épaules, qui le secouaient, doucement certes, mais qui le secouaient tout de même.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage au dessus de lui, encore pris entre le rêve et la réalité, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier Sephiroth.

Dans sa panique il fut soulagé de voir un visage familier et se précipita sans réfléchir vers l'argenté, pris d'un besoin impulsif de protection et de réconfort.

Bien que surpris plus encore par ce geste si peu habituel de la part de Genesis, Sephiroth ne le repoussa pas, il referma les bras sur le corps tremblant du jeune homme roux et s'installa le plus confortablement possible, attendant qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'un moment, sa panique passée, Genesis prit conscience de plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, il était dans les bras de Sephiroth.

Secondement, se précipiter comme il l'avait fait dans les bras de Sephiroth n'était pas une bonne idée, cela avait réveillé ses douleurs au bras et au torse.

Sans oser bouger, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir un peu plus, il commença à chercher un moyen de se sortir de cette situation pour le moins délicate.

Il était encore en train de réfléchir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Angeal. Le brun, troublé par ses échanges avec Enoch, n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, ce qu'il regretta en découvrant Genesis entre les bras de Sephiroth.

Il les considéra sans rien dire, puis baissa la tête et se retourna pour partir.

\- Désolé... dit il avec effort. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Il ne savait trop que penser de ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait beau se douter que cela finirait par arriver, il ne pensait pas que cela se produirait si vite...

Genesis et Sephiroth restèrent un instant figés, les yeux rivés sur la porte et celui qui s'apprêtait à repartir comme il était venu, à un détail près, il avait à présent les épaules basses.

Ils se regardèrent, la même pensée en tête : Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Angeal partir comme ça.

\- Angeal attends ! Lança Genesis.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ajouta Sephiroth.

Angeal se raidit et se retourna lentement.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je me posais la même question. Marmonna Genesis en s'écartant de Sephiroth, un peu contrarié par les mots et le ton employés par l'argenté.

Sephiroth réprima à grand peine une soudaine envie de secouer à nouveau l'autre première classe, et pas pour le tirer d'un songe pénible cette fois.

\- Genesis m'a sauté au cou après que je l'ai tiré d'un mauvais rêve, dit il d'un ton maussade, si j'avais su que tu arriverais à ce moment, je l'aurai repoussé.

\- Toutes mes excuses pour ce mouvement que je n'avais pas prémédité. Si cela peut te rassurer, j'aurai sauté pareil entre les bras d'Angeal s'il avait été à ta place. Ce n'était pas un élan de désir. J'aurai sans doute mieux fait de le choisir lui. Cracha Genesis blessé par les propos.

Angeal se passa une main sur le visage, lassé par cet échange qui lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs et présageait mal de l'avenir.

Il n'était pas vraiment blessé par les propos de Genesis, même s'il semblait bien que ce dernier n'avait pas voulu lui faire un compliment. Il était seulement fatigué de tout cela.

\- Je n'étais heureusement pas là. Dit il sombrement.

Il se retournait pour partir, lorsqu'un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles.

Regardant par dessus son épaule, il vit que Genesis s'était recroquevillé contre la paroi, son bras valide blessé levé devant son visage pour le cacher, son autre bras tendu devant lui pour garder Sephiroth au loin.

L'argenté s'était levé et semblait en proie au désarroi.

Un désarroi qu'Angeal partageait, les réactions de Genesis les prenaient vraiment au dépourvu.

\- Genesis ? Appela Angeal.

\- C'est toi qu'elle aimerait rencontrer... murmura Genesis.

\- Elle ?

\- Bryn...

Sephiroth et Angeal échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Genesis, qui est Bryn ? Demanda encore Angeal.

\- La fille que j'ai vu en rêve, elle a commencé par dire que je lui plaisais, puis elle a dit que vous étiez séduisants et que puisque j'étais attiré par Sephiroth, elle allait te choisir toi. Répondit Genesis sans bouger.

 _À suivre_


	42. Chapter 42

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 42) Un repas et des mises au point, troisième partie**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

\- Donc, tu as rêvé d'une femme qui nous trouve séduisants ? Questionna Sephiroth d'un ton amusé. Je suis flatté que dans tes songes se trouvent de telles personnes.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Souffla Genesis d'un ton amer. Je lui plaisais peut être, mais au final, c'est vous deux qu'elle trouve séduisant et c'est vers Angeal qu'elle tourne son choix.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve Genesis. Soupira Sephiroth. Nous savons très bien que dans la réalité elle t'aurait choisi toi.

\- Comme toi peut être ? Répliqua Genesis. Non... toi, tu as également choisi Angeal. Personne ne me choisis en vérité.

\- Dis celui qui est toujours entouré d'admirateurs des deux sexes. Laissa échapper Sephiroth.

\- De parasites qui aiment profiter de mon argent. Corrigea Genesis. Si je ne leur payais pas à boire et à manger, si je ne leur ouvrais pas certaines portes, ils ne me verraient pas plus que vous.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cela ! S'emporta Angeal. Nous te voyons parfaitement ! Quand cesseras tu de croire le contraire ?

\- Quand vous me l'aurez prouvé. Rétorqua Genesis.

Angeal et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard, puis Angeal marcha jusqu'à la porte et tourna la clef, les enfermant tous trois dans la chambre.

Genesis se tendit, tournant la tête vers lui, avec une expression angoissée.

Angeal revint sans se presser, le visage neutre. Sephiroth et lui commencèrent à se dévêtir.

\- Vous faites quoi là au juste ? Questionna Genesis nerveusement.

\- Tu voulais une preuve ? Nous allons te la donner. Répondit Sephiroth.

\- Hors de question ! Je refuse que vous me touchiez ! Glapit Genesis.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? Tu voulais qu'on te regarde et quand on le fait tu ne veux plus... s'agaça Sephiroth.

\- J'ai un bras cassé, des côtes abîmées et des meurtrissures partout ! Qui voudrait du sexe dans un état pareil ?!

\- Nous allons faire très attention, tu ne souffriras pas. Assura Sephiroth en faisant glisser son pantalon jusqu'à terre. Il était déjà torse nu et s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures pendant que Genesis fixait Angeal. Le banoran roux sentit sa gorge devenir un peu plus sèche alors que l'argenté se rapprochait de lui, pratiquement nu. Sephiroth ne portait plus que les sous vêtements fournis avec l'uniforme.

Un regard en direction d'Angeal apprit à Genesis que son ami d'enfance était dans le même cas, il posa soigneusement ses habits sur une chaise, avant de prendre le temps de récupérer les effets de Sephiroth et de les ranger avec le même soin.

Les mains de Sephiroth se posant sur ses épaules firent frissonner Genesis.

Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine, alors que l'argenté l'obligeait à s'écarter du lit et à s'étendre confortablement. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait atteignit son point culminant, alors que Sephiroth s'inclinait vers lui, il sombra dans l'inconscience avec soulagement.

Tout cela était bien trop pour lui, il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, bien trop stressé, endolori et perdu entre ses désirs et ses craintes.

Sephiroth le vit s'effondrer avec ébahissement, il n'avait pas été surpris par les protestations, il s'y attendait, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Genesis puisse perdre connaissance.

Se redressant il se tourna vers Angeal, le visage penaud.

\- Je crois que nous sommes allés trop loin...

\- On le dirait bien en effet. Approuva Angeal en considérant Genesis.

Il en était pour le moins soulagé, même s'il avait suivi le mouvement initié par Sephiroth après avoir fermé la porte, il aurait préféré qu'ils se contentent de parler.

Il s'assura que Genesis était bien installé et ne souffrirait pas de la position, puis le couvrit et récupéra ses habits dans l'intention très claire de se rhabiller.

Sephiroth lui resta en sous vêtements, assis au bord du lit.

Angeal termina de se rhabiller et se positionna devant Sephiroth, l'argenté leva les yeux pour le regarder.

Le visage d'Angeal n'exprimait rien, Sephiroth soupira. Il savait très bien que le brun ne l'avait suivi que pour éviter de s'opposer à lui, mais qu'il n'approuvait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que toi... murmura t'il. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, ni avec toi. Sans vous, je suis peut être toujours un homme de la Shinra, pour ce que cela vaut... mais cela ne m'importe pas.

\- Je sais que cela est dur à accepter, mais nous ne serons peut être pas toujours à tes côtés. Répondit Angeal. Genesis est instable, nous venons d'en avoir la preuve une fois de plus, je ne suis pas certain que nous pourrons gérer cela à chaque fois. Je le connais depuis l'enfance, je sais comment il est, je resterai à ses côtés, je l'ai promis à ma mère, mais toi, tu n'as rien promis, tu n'as pas le faire.

Sephiroth qui avait baissé la tête, leva un regard blessé vers lui.

Angeal soupira.

\- Tu en as déjà pas mal bavé, tu as déjà perdu des amis, nous ne pouvons pas te demander d'endurer cela à nouveau. Dit il.

Sephiroth laissa son regard s'abaisser à nouveau vers le sol.

C'était une vérité qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser, il comprenait la position d'Angeal, même s'il n'appréciait pas de l'entendre dire que si Genesis perdait pieds, il resterait auprès de lui.

C'était tout de même surprenant, alors que Genesis lui avait fait du mal à Banora, et s'était montré infect envers lui, Angeal n'avait pas totalement renoncé à leur amitié. Il avait certes fait quelques pas en arrière, trop blessé pour être en mesure de pardonner immédiatement, mais il restait fidèle à ses valeurs et aux promesses qu'il avait faites par le passé.

Il tourna la tête pour fixer l'homme inconscient allongé non loin de lui.

\- Il ne se rend même pas compte... souffla t'il.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Angeal.

\- À quel point tu es un ami fidèle pour lui...

Angeal se mordit les lèvres en percevant la note de tristesse dans la voix de Sephiroth.

\- Je suis désolé Sephiroth...

\- Ne le sois pas, j'avais un ami comme toi enfant, et je n'ai pas su veiller sur lui.

\- Sarge...

\- Oui, Sarge.

\- Que s'est il passé exactement ? Questionna Angeal que cela intriguait. Comment a t'il pu être envoyé sur une mission si dangereuse ?

\- Il ne l'a pas été, la mission était pour moi, mais je revenais tout juste d'une autre, j'étais fatigué, je me suis endormi et à mon réveil il était parti à ma place. Tu sais la suite.

Angeal hocha la tête, il savait en effet.

\- Il devait vraiment tenir à toi. Murmura t'il.

Sephiroth lui adressa un regard triste et se déplaça pour s'étendre sur le second lit. Une fois couché il recommença à fixer Angeal.

Ce dernier posa la main sur le front de Genesis, pour voir si la fièvre commençait à tomber, mais pour l'heure, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Le front du jeune homme inconscient était toujours aussi brûlant.

Réprimant un soupir il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau attenante pour y mouiller un linge.

Sephiroth croisa les bras sous la nuque et attendit son retour en rêvassant, la température agréable qui régnait dans la pièce ne l'obligeait pas à se rhabiller et il en profitait allégrement, il avait même retiré le dernier habit qui le couvrait.

Sans être particulièrement exhibitionniste, il n'était pas pour autant pudique et lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, il se permettait quelques instants d'agréable nudité. Il se l'autorisait d'autant plus en ces instants, que Genesis étant inconscient, personne ne trouverait à redire. Angeal l'avait déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil et n'allait pas lui en vouloir.

La tentation de se permettre un peu plus le titillait quelque peu, surtout considérant les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à retirer ses vêtements, mais il ne s'autorisa pas à un acte de ce genre, si grande que puisse être l'envie qui le tenait.

Il se força à garder les mains sous la nuque, à rester sage, malgré la tension de son organe qui ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille.

Angeal qui revenait de la salle d'eau marqua une pause en découvrant le début d'érection que présentait Sephiroth.

Ce dernier sentit son regard et se redressa en soupirant.

\- Je vais arranger ça, désolé pour cette déplaisante vision.

Angeal posa un linge humide sur le front de Genesis et suivit Sephiroth dans la salle d'eau.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était déplaisant à voir. Protesta t'il.

Sephiroth ouvrit l'eau froide et se plaça sous le jet, serrant les dents lorsque l'eau glacée frappa son corps.

Angeal se rapprocha et l'obligea à ressortir.

\- Ne fais pas cela, inutile que tu tombes malade, on a déjà assez à faire avec Genesis et le gosse.

\- Je ne tombe jamais malade. Fit remarquer Sephiroth.

\- D'ordinaire, mais après ce qu'a fait endurer le professeur, mieux vaut se montrer prudent. Répliqua Angeal.

Il lui tendit une serviette.

Sephiroth la prit et lui tourna le dos, pas par courtoisie, mais pour masquer le trouble qui était en train de l'envahir.

Il n'était pas de ceux qui paniquent, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des crises comme il en avait vu à Genesis, du moins d'ordinaire, mais là, le stress commençait à vraiment lui peser, tout comme la situation.

La réaction de Genesis, les propos d'Angeal, tout cela lui avait appris que ce qu'il redoutait se produirait tôt ou tard, il se retrouverait seul à nouveau.

La douleur que cette pensée éveillait en lui le surprenait et lui déplaisait.

La solitude... ne plus importer pour personne, devoir vivre, lutter, sans qui que ce soit à ses côtés, autant dire sans but, à quoi bon ?

Il se sécha et retourna dans la chambre, où Angeal était revenu au chevet de Genesis. Il se recoucha, en leur tournant le dos.

Angeal avait fait son choix, il était temps pour lui d'en faire autant, de reprendre ses distances, même s'il avait conscience que cela était probablement trop tard. Il s'était attaché aux deux autres premières classes, comme à Sarge et Ren-Qing avant eux.

Sa vie n'était elle donc qu'un éternel recommencement ?

Il se replia sur lui même, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Angeal lui s'en aperçut et réprima un soupir.

Peut être n'aurait il pas du dire ce qu'il avait dit, Sephiroth lui avait prouvé qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, contrairement à Genesis qui ne le trouvait pas attirant, il aurait pu au moins éviter de lui faire ce chagrin.

Mais... cela aurait été de la dissimulation, presque une forme de mensonge, le genre de choses qu'il détestait.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère des années plus tôt, cette promesse qu'il avait presque oubliée lorsque Genesis s'en était pris à lui dans la grotte, mais qui avait fini par lui revenir.

Cette promesse qui lui coûterait sans aucun doute l'un de ses amis les plus proches au final.

Lequel ? Il l'ignorait encore.

En regardant Sephiroth, il eut la tentation de ne plus penser à cette promesse, de profiter de ce qui lui était accessible.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'il avait fait ce que sa mère attendait de lui, qu'il avait dit ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre, pour lui faire plaisir plus que pour toute autre raison et il le savait.

À cette époque, même s'il s'entendait bien avec Genesis, il ne le voyait que comme un ami. Pas une personne à qui se lier pour sa vie entière.

Enoch qui était sorti dans le jardin marcha jusqu'au tombeau du couple, alors qu'un souffle de vent malicieux s'enroulait autour de lui. Il soupira et regarda en direction de la maison.

\- Tu as raison, je vais leur donner un peu de répit... murmura t'il, comme en réponse à une voix qu'il serait seul à entendre, avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

Il répugnait à faire ce genre de choses, mais parfois, cela devenait nécessaire.

Un souffle de vent agita les fleurs autour de lui, apportant leurs parfums au cœur de la maison, et l'air vibra de façon curieuse, ce phénomène dura quelques secondes, puis cessa.

Dans la maison tous dormaient à présent, Enoch posa la main sur la pierre du tombeau, le visage crispé par la tristesse.

\- Voila... le sort en est jeté, tout dépend d'eux à présent, des choix qu'ils vont faire.

Enoch rouvrit lentement les yeux, se retourna et fixa la maison avec lassitude.

Le lien entre son compagnon et lui lui permettait d'utiliser les pouvoirs de ce dernier, mais parfois, il regrettait d'en avoir la possibilité.

Il détestait faire ce qu'il venait de faire, même s'il agissait pour aider, il avait toujours le sentiment de violer les esprits de ceux sur qui il agissait.

Cette fois pourtant, il avait le sentiment de bien agir. Ces jeunes gens avaient besoin d'un peu de sérénité, il était heureux d'avoir pu leur apporter cela. Même si ce n'était que provisoire. Vu leurs activités, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient dans une position similaire, et cette fois, il ne pourrait intervenir.

 _À suivre_


	43. Chapter 43

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 43) Rêves révélateurs : Zack**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Zack se retrouva à Gongaga sans savoir pourquoi, il regarda autour de lui, intrigué, un instant plus tôt il se trouvait dans une maison isolée, comment pouvait il être à présent juste devant chez lui ? C'était totalement incompréhensible.

\- Sauf si tu es en train de rêver. Affirma une petite voix amusée.

Baissant les yeux il découvrit ce qui lui sembla être un jeune griffon au pelage gris et aux ailes blanches, avec une curieuse tête ne ressemblant en rien à celle d'un aigle, mais plus à la tête d'un fauve, dont les yeux dorés étaient emplis d'ironie.

\- Rêver ? Répéta Zack avec surprise.

Le petit griffon s'éleva d'un coup d'aile, pour se placer à hauteur de son visage.

\- Et bien oui, rêver, tu sais encore le sens de ce mot, pas vrai ?

\- Euh... oui... balbutia Zack en regardant la créature qui lui tournait autour.

\- Et bien, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, rêver. Profites en, c'est un rêve spécial.

\- Pourquoi spécial ? Questionna Zack surpris.

\- Parce que je suis là pour te guider ? Je ne le fais pas pour tout le monde, mais toi, je t'aime bien.

\- Mais tu es qui ou quoi ?

\- Je suis un aislingean, et mon parrain m'a dit que je pouvais venir te voir, le temps qu'il arrive.

\- Ton parrain ? S'étonna encore Zack, de plus en plus perdu.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une ombre les recouvrit, levant la tête il vit la masse imposante d'un dragon blanc descendre vers eux et se poser non loin. La majestueuse créature replia ses ailes et tourna sa tête dans leur direction, sous les écailles blanches qui la couvraient, la peau était sombre, ce qui rendaient les yeux d'un blanc lumineux du dragon plus inquiétants encore.

\- Je crois qu'il parle de moi. Affirma t'il d'une voix grave.

Son ton semblait amusé, il n'avait rien de menaçant et Zack se sentit curieusement en sécurité, bien qu'il soit indéniablement dérisoire en comparaison de l'immense créature qui se tenait non loin de lui.

Il contempla l'incroyable créature qui le considérait calmement.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda t'il en se détournant pour regarder en direction de la maison où il avait grandi.

\- Peut être parce qu'il est toujours bon de faire la paix avec son passé pour regarder de façon sereine vers le futur.

Zack grimaça. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu d'avoir envie de faire la paix avec son passé.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Demanda t'il d'un ton grinçant.

Le petit griffon se nicha entre les ailes du dragon, sans que ce dernier ne bronche, comme s'il était normal qu'il agisse ainsi.

\- C'est ton droit, répondit calmement le dragon, mais es-tu certain que ce soit la meilleure des décisions ? Après tout, nous sommes dans un rêve, tout peut s'y produire, on peut tout y vivre, même des événements qui ne se produirait pas dans la réalité. On peut y rencontrer des personnes que l'on ne pourrait voir éveillés, le temps et l'espace n'obéissent plus aux règles qui les régissent d'ordinaire. Tout est possible dans un rêve.

Zack fit la moue.

\- Quoi par exemple ?

\- Que voudrais tu qu'il se produise ? Répondit le dragon doucement.

Zack baissa les yeux, hésitant à répondre.

Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il aimerait vivre, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais, parce que son frère le détestait.

Il sentit le souffle du dragon sur sa joue et le regarda à nouveau.

\- Je crois que quoi que tu aies en tête, tu vas être exaucé. Dit l'être en déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler.

Zack le regarda disparaître avec un peu de tristesse, sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait aimé qu'il reste.

Une voix atteignit ses oreilles, le faisant se retourner vivement. Une voix familière, mais cette fois, le ton employé n'avait rien de réprobateur ou de critique.

\- Zack ? Il se fait tard, tout le monde t'attend en bas.

Tout en se retournant, Zack avait l'impression que son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il avait du mal à affronter son aîné.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

Il avait du mal à regarder Azariah, même si ce dernier lui parlait d'un ton doux, plus aimant que dans ses meilleurs souvenirs, il redoutait qu'en relevant les yeux il ne découvre que son expression était tout autre, qu'Azariah soit exactement comme il l'était dans la réalité.

\- Tu poses la question? C'est ce soir que nous fêtons ton succès.

\- Mon succès ? Répéta Zack de plus en plus surpris.

\- Mais où as tu donc la tête ce soir ? Tu as été accepté au sein du SOLDAT, c'est un événement pour notre famille. Personne n'avait fait quelque chose de ce genre avant toi.

Zack leva les yeux vers Azariah, surpris par le ton empli de fierté que ce dernier employait.

Azariah souriait, sentant son regard se posait sur lui, il lui rendit.

\- Tu as l'air surpris. Remarqua t'il.

\- Ben... il y a de quoi, tu me critiquais tout le temps, avant que je parte.

Azariah s'arrêta net et l'obligea à lui faire face, lui posant les mains sur les épaules et le regardant gravement.

\- Zack, ta place n'a jamais été celle des autres membres de la famille, je l'ai toujours su, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que tu n'avais de place nulle part. Tu as pris la bonne décision et tu nous as prouvé que tu savais obtenir ce que tu voulais.

Zack s'empourpra et baissa à nouveau les yeux. Azariah le força à relever la tête.

\- Je sais que tu me trouvais dur envers toi, mais dis moi franchement, si je m'étais montré moins dur, serais tu parti à la recherche de ta véritable place ?

Zack le considéra d'un air égaré, prenant le temps d'analyser la question que son aîné venait de lui poser.

D'un seul coup, le passé s'éclairait d'un autre jour. Si Azariah ne s'était pas montré si dur, il ne serait probablement jamais parti, il aurait passé sa vie à Gongaga, n'aurait jamais rencontré Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Ren-Qing et Sarge.

Poussé par une soudaine impulsion, il se jeta au cou d'Azariah et l'étreignit avec gratitude.

\- Merci ! Merci de m'avoir donné l'élan nécessaire pour partir et vivre une vie qui me convient mieux que celle que j'aurai eu parmi vous !

Azariah le serra contre lui en souriant, essayant de masquer son émotion. Pour la première fois de leurs existences, Zack et lui parvenaient à communiquer sans heurts ni tension.

Au bout d'un moment, il repoussa le garçon avec douceur. D'autres que lui attendaient, il n'était pas correct de les faire patienter trop longtemps.

\- Nous devons vraiment y aller, les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes passés. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent du soucis, pas vrai ?

Zack hocha la tête et le suivit en direction de la maison principale de leur famille.

Il découvrit avec plaisir qu'une longue table avait été dressée dans la cour, un feu était allumé à une distance raisonnable, afin d'éclairer les lieux, mais aussi de permettre la cuisson de quelques pièces de gibier.

Les autres membres de la famille les entourèrent, Azariah se recula, afin de laisser Zack être félicité et embrassé par tous. Lorsque le plus jeune de leur fratrie était revenu, après des mois d'absence, et leur avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il était au loin, la surprise et l'incrédulité avaient été les premières réactions. Pourtant, la tenue de Zack, ses explications, avaient fini par convaincre et leurs parents avaient décidé de tenir un conseil de famille.

Zack n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'on l'avait prié d'attendre à l'extérieur, le temps que la réunion, qui déciderait de la suite, se termine.

Il l'avait fait, en proie à une certaine angoisse, puis, lorsqu'enfin l'un de ses frères, Elijah, était venu lui dire qu'il avait été décidé qu'il avait eu raison de suivre sa propre voie, il avait été soulagé.

Ému de cette réponse, il avait préféré s'isoler, pour se reprendre sans témoin.

Le moment où il avait rencontré le dragon et le petit griffon s'était effacé de sa mémoire, il n'avait plus conscience d'être en train de rêver. Tout entier au plaisir de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, il profitait pleinement de chaque seconde.

Il n'aurait jamais cru, en quittant Gongaga, qu'un jour il y reviendrait et serait bien accueilli, que sa famille se réjouirait de savoir qu'il avait réussi à réaliser ses rêves. Qu'une fête serait organisée en son honneur.

Assis au bout de la table, non loin de leurs parents et d'Azariah qui le couvait d'un regard appréciateur, il profita jusqu'à la dernière seconde des réjouissances, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de lui, malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient.

Après qu'il se soit endormi, la joue appuyée sur ses bras repliés sur le bois de la table, Azariah se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Le soulevant avec précaution entre ses bras, l'aîné de la fratrie l'emporta en direction de la maison et le coucha après l'avoir déshabillé en partie afin qu'il ait un sommeil agréable. Zack une fois installé, Azariah le couvrit avec soin et se pencha vers lui. Caressant avec douceur le front du garçon endormi, il le contempla longuement, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

\- Dors bien... mon fils. Murmura t'il.

Il savait pouvoir se le permettre, Zack dormait profondément et ne pouvait donc l'entendre, tous les autres membres de la famille étaient dehors, nul ne serait témoin de ce manquement aux règles établies des années auparavant, ces règles qui le tenaient à jamais loin de son fils.

Il resta un long moment au chevet de Zack, heureux de le savoir sain et sauf au sein de leur foyer, et conscient que cela n'était que temporaire, très bientôt le garçon repartirait. Il reviendrait sans doute, donnerait de ses nouvelles, mais sa vie était désormais loin d'eux.

Il se résigna à quitter la chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Elijah, lequel ne prononça pas un seul mot, se contentant de le fixer en silence.

Azariah hocha la tête et le suivit au dehors.

\- Merci Elijah. Dit il une fois à l'extérieur.

Elijah posa la main sur son épaule, puis s'écarta de lui afin de retourner auprès du feu qui déclinait.

Azariah leva les yeux vers le ciel.

La fête était terminée, d'ici peu les derniers vestiges du feu seraient recouverts avec soin et tous iraient dormir.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir, il avait bien trop de choses en tête, trop de joies et d'inquiétudes qui se mêlaient.

Il était heureux pour Zack, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Être un membre du SOLDAT était très certainement bien plus dangereux qu'être un simple fermier.

Sur une hauteur surplombant la propriété, le dragon blanc contemplait les lieux sans se montrer, le petit griffon confortablement installé sur son dos dormait profondément.

Son regard lumineux ne quittait pas Azariah, il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher.

Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine.

Il était à la fois agréable et douloureux d'assister à ces réjouissances.

Tout comme Azariah il ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment d'angoisse et de joie mélangés, lui n'oubliait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, savait que rien de tout cela n'allait se produire.

Zack ne reviendrait jamais à Gongaga exposer les raisons de son départ et y être bien accueilli comme il venait de l'être.

Il écrirait à sa famille, leur parlerait parfois au téléphone, mais il ne leur rendrait pas visite.

Tout cela n'était qu'un songe, une chimère comme pouvait en faire naître l'esprit d'un garçon de douze ans doutant encore d'avoir fait le bon choix. Un garçon qui aurait tout donné pour que sa famille réagisse de la sorte. Pour que le grand frère qu'il admirait et redoutait lui dise un jour qu'il était fier de lui. Un garçon qui portait toujours en lui les cicatrices des blessures que le passé lui avait infligé.

Le dragon blanc était heureux que le garçon ait pu, l'espace d'un instant, voir ses rêves se réaliser, il espérait qu'à son réveil il y puiserait des forces nouvelles et que cela l'aiderait à faire face à l'avenir.

Se détournant finalement, il déploya ses ailes et prit son envol, en veillant à ne pas éveiller le jeune griffon reposant sur son dos. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire et le temps du rêve ne durerait pas éternellement.

Dans la pièce où il reposait, Zack souriait dans son sommeil, exactement comme il le faisait dans le rêve. Il ne rêvait plus, mais il savourait encore les plaisirs de ce songe.

Enoch, resté dans le jardin, s'était assis sur un banc et surveillait que tout se passe bien, à l'instar du dragon blanc.

 _À suivre_


	44. Chapter 44

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 44) Rêves révélateurs : Angeal**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Angeal fut tiré du sommeil par des mains qui le secouaient avec fermeté. Rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit avec surprise une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir, qui n'aurait pas du être là, qui était morte depuis des années.

Aidan Hewley se tenait près de son lit, les bras croisés à présent, et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je commençais à me dire que je n'allais pas réussir à te réveiller. Tu as le sommeil très profond pour un membre du SOLDAT, je m'étais attendu à ce que tu saute sur tes pieds avant même que je pose la main sur toi.

Angeal ne parvenait pas à prononcer un seul mot, d'ailleurs qu'aurait il pu dire ? Aidan était mort depuis près de sept ans... que pouvait on dire à un fantôme ?

Aidan se pencha vers lui, tandis que son sourire s'effaçait. Sa main se posa sur le front d'Angeal, son visage prit une expression soucieuse.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, j'ai l'impression que tu ne dors pas assez, et que tu as maigri, tu dois faire attention à ta santé fils.

Un frisson agita Angeal, le contact de la main de son père était si réel, il avait l'impression de vraiment sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Le revoir, après toutes ces années, raviva le chagrin et la culpabilité d'Angeal.

Sans Aidan, plus rien n'avait jamais été comme avant. Il était devenu l'homme de la maison, mais aussi le responsable de cette mort.

Sa mère avait beau ne pas le lui faire sentir, il en était conscient.

\- Angeal, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas fils ? Questionna doucement Aidan.

La douceur du ton, l'inquiétude sincère étaient plus que ne pouvait en endurer Angeal, se détournant, il essaya de réprimer ses larmes.

Même si Aidan n'était qu'un fantôme, il ne voulait pas lui faire honte.

\- Angeal ? Appela Aidan.

Comme le première classe ne lui répondait pas, il l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Angeal, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda t'il.

\- Vous êtes mort... murmura Angeal.

Aidan hocha la tête, le visage grave.

\- Vous êtes mort, et c'était de ma faute. Reprit Angeal.

Aidan fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis mort, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute, ce n'était la faute de personne.

\- C'était pour payer l'épée. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Vous vous êtes épuisé...

\- Angeal, il est temps que tu comprennes ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as raison, je me suis épuisé, et ce n'est pas l'épuisement qui m'a coûté la vie, j'étais malade, bien avant. Je savais que je n'aurai pas une longue vie, alors j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour toi et ta mère.

Angeal le considéra avec ébahissement. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre dire cela. Dans ses souvenirs il revoyait toujours Aidan comme quelqu'un de fort et en pleine santé.

\- Vous étiez malade ? Non... ce n'est pas vrai, je m'en serai rendu compte.

\- Ta mère et moi ne voulions pas que tu te fasse du soucis, tu étais un enfant, tu n'avais pas à porter le poids de mes problèmes. J'aurai voulu tenir bon jusqu'à ce que tu intègres les rangs du SOLDAT, hélas, je n'y suis pas arrivé.

Aidan le regarda avec remords.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies cru que cela était ta faute, j'avais pourtant dit à ta mère de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Peux tu me pardonner tout ce chagrin que je t'ai causé ?

Angeal le fixa, dérouté par cet échange qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour avec son défunt père.

\- Si vous êtes un fantôme revenu me hanter, ne devriez vous pas me faire des reproches au lieu de vouloir que ce soit moi qui vous pardonne ? Demanda t'il finalement.

\- Je ne te fais pas de reproches parce que je n'ai rien à te reprocher Angeal, si je suis là, c'est pour une toute autre raison.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Angeal un peu inquiet.

Aidan le regarda en souriant.

\- Mais pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire voyons. Tu viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, je n'ai pas pu te souhaiter les précédents, alors j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper cette année.

Angeal le regarda d'un air égaré, ce qui arracha un léger rire à Aidan.

\- On dirait presque que c'est la première fois que je te souhaite ton anniversaire fils.

\- Nous ne fêtons plus mon anniversaire. Murmura Angeal.

\- Je sais, et c'est un tort, je veux qu'à l'avenir tu prennes le temps de le faire, en souvenir des instants que nous avons partagé.

Cette fois, Angeal ne parvint pas à réprimer ses larmes, elles se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Aidan le prit entre ses bras et attendit qu'il se calme pour lui parler à nouveau.

\- Tu veux bien me le promettre Angeal ? Que désormais tu fêteras tes anniversaires en compagnie de tes amis ?

Angeal hocha la tête en silence, la gorge nouée.

Il n'osait pas mentir, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il serait en mesure de faire ce genre de choses, il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'à l'avenir il aurait encore des amis.

Aidan le regarda gravement.

\- Angeal, je vois bien qu'autre chose te tourmente, tu veux bien m'en parler ? Dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

\- Je n'ai peut être plus d'amis. Répondit Angeal tristement. Genesis a fini par se lasser de moi et Sephiroth...

\- Sephiroth ?

\- Je ne peux pas chercher à le retenir, pas alors que j'ai promis à maman de veiller sur Genesis...

\- Je crois que tu prends le problème à l'envers fils, aucun d'eux ne te demande de leur être fidèle pour l'éternité. D'ailleurs, même s'ils le faisaient, tu aurais le droit de refuser de t'engager à ce point. Je sais, tu es de ceux qui le font, et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais dis moi, n'avais tu pas eu la tentation de prendre tes distances ?

Angeal baissa les yeux.

\- Si... mais je me suis repris.

\- Pourquoi voulais tu prendre tes distances et, plus important encore, pourquoi as tu changé d'avis ?

Angeal revit une fois de plus l'arme de Genesis taillant ses habits en pièces, entendit la voix mauvaise qu'avait employé son ami d'enfance pour s'adresser à lui ce jour là.

Ce jour, qui avait été le pire jour d'anniversaire pour lui depuis la mort d'Aidan.

\- Ils m'ont fait mal... tous les deux, en un jour où j'étais vulnérable. Avoua t'il. Dans ma souffrance j'ai oublié ce qui était vraiment important, mais j'ai fini par m'en souvenir.

\- Je crois que nous ne t'avons pas enseigné ce qui était vraiment important Angeal. Certes, l'honneur et la fierté sont des choses capitales, mais l'amitié, l'amour et le dévouement sont tout aussi à préserver.

Angeal fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec méfiance. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Aidan lui aurait dit avant sa mort. Il commença à douter de se trouver en sa compagnie.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je suis celui qui a toujours vu en toi son fils Angeal, et tu le sais. Répondit Aidan avec un peu de tristesse devant cette défiance qui marquait le visage du jeune homme lui faisant face.

\- Mensonges ! Mon père plaçait l'honneur et la fierté avant toutes choses ! C'est pour eux qu'il est mort, vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur qui tente de me mystifier. Je refuse de vous écouter d'avantage !

La colère qui flambait désormais dans l'esprit d'Angeal perturba Enoch et brisa son emprise, le rêve dans lequel évoluait Angeal se dissipa et il sortit du sommeil.

Frissonnant il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Il constata avec soulagement que le soit disant Aidan n'était nulle part en vue et se laissa retomber sur le lit où il s'était éveillé.

Brusquement, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait, il avait le souvenir de s'être installé sur une chaise, entre les deux lits où étaient ses amis, comment avait il fini sur un lit ?

Se redressant à nouveau il vit que Sephiroth et Genesis dormaient profondément, chacun sur un lit.

Il était clair que le lit où il se trouvait n'était pas dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment ce lit était il arrivé dans la chambre ? Qui avait bien pu l'apporter et comment avait il pu réussir à le déplacer sans le sortir du sommeil ? Où était passée la chaise d'ailleurs ? Il ne la voyait nulle part.

Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges dans cette maison... peut être ferait il bien de réveiller les deux autres, d'aller s'assurer que Zack allait bien et surtout, de faire en sorte qu'ils partent au plus tôt.

Posant les yeux sur ses partenaires, il abandonna l'idée, les deux dormaient si bien, il n'avait pas le droit de troubler leur repos. Mieux valait qu'il attende qu'ils se réveillent d'eux même.

Se levant avec précaution, il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruits et referma la porte derrière lui.

La maison était silencieuse, paisible, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Un peu d'angoisse le prit.

Lazard lui avait confié Zack, s'il arrivait quelque chose au garçon il le tiendrait pour responsable, à juste titre, il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur.

Il se précipita à la recherche du jeune troisième classe, redoutant le pire.

Après quelques minutes de recherche il découvrit Zack étendu sur un lit dans l'une des chambres, profondément endormi et indemne.

Angeal s'appuya au mur le plus proche et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Au moins il n'était rien arrivé à l'adolescent.

Pendant ce temps, Aidan que la rupture brutale du rêve avait renvoyé dans la rivière de la vie, peinait à se reprendre. Le choc avait été rude.

Tremblant de tout son corps il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

La souffrance du brusque renvoi se rajoutait à celle de la déception d'avoir échoué.

Il aurait tellement voulu aider son fils à retrouver un peu de sérénité, à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses.

Il aurait aussi voulu lui offrir un moment de détente, une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire, même s'il avait conscience que cela ne pourrait jamais rattraper tous ces anniversaires dont Angeal avait été privé.

Riwan se matérialisa à ses côtés, le visage triste, et l'aida à se relever, puis à gagner son lit. Aidan se laissa guider, reconnaissant de l'aide que le compagnon de Minerva lui apportait.

C'était Riwan qui lui avait permis de se glisser dans le rêve d'Angeal, qui l'avait encouragé à cela.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Riwan, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il réagirait de la sorte. Je ne t'aurai pas exposé ainsi si j'avais pu m'en douter.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'étais heureux de le faire, je suis heureux d'avoir pu lui parler. Qui sait, peut être qu'il retiendra mes paroles et qu'elles l'aideront un jour.

\- Peut être en effet. Approuva Riwan doucement.

Son regard si particulier se posa sur le visage livide d'Aidan, tendant les mains il les posa sur les tempes de ce dernier, cherchant à le soulager de sa souffrance, mais Aidan le stoppa en lui prenant les mains avec fermeté et en les écartant.

\- Non, inutile de vous fatiguer, je n'en ai pas besoin, souffrir ne me dérange pas. Dit il.

Après tout, il savait prendre sur lui, il l'avait fait une bonne partie de sa vie, depuis l'accident, pour masquer son état, pour sembler normal, alors même que les efforts qu'il fournissait pour cacher sa maladie l'épuisaient. Marcher, tenir debout sans vaciller, faire certains gestes, tout cela lui demandait une vigilance de chaque instant, le moindre relâchement signifiait se trahir (1). Lorsqu'il avait travaillé d'avantage pour payer l'épée, son corps, épuisé par tant d'efforts, n'avait pas résisté.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce sacrifice, il était seulement triste que cela ait rendu Angeal malheureux. Il avait fait tout cela pour que son fils ait un meilleur avenir, qu'il soit fort, apprécié et honorable.

Quelque part, il avait réussi, Angeal était porté par le sens des valeurs qu'ils lui avaient inculqué, Gillian et lui, il était un ami fidèle, un soldat honorable et fiable. Mais... il n'était pas heureux et c'était ce qui peinait Aidan.

Angeal méritait de connaître le bonheur. Mais... comment faire pour qu'il le trouve ?

Lui ne pouvait pas intervenir d'avantage, sa tentative venait d'échouer... il ne pouvait pas s'adresser aux deux autres premières classes, leur dire à quel point il était contrarié qu'ils osent traiter Angeal comme ils le faisaient. Riwan avait été très clair, il ne pourrait investir qu'un seul rêve.

 _À suivre_

(1) Pour la maladie d'Aidan, je me suis, très librement, inspirée du syndrome cérébelleux.


	45. Chapter 45

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 45) Rêves révélateurs : Sephiroth**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth se retrouva sans comprendre comment il avait bien pu y arriver, dans une rue de Wutaï qui lui était cruellement familière.

C'était dans cette rue qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Ren-Qing, alors qu'ils y étaient, Sarge, Haynes et lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, le cœur un peu serré. Sa logique lui soufflait qu'il devait sans doute être en plein rêve, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Personne n'aurait pu le conduire dans cette ville sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Quelque peu soulagé par cette conclusion il ne s'en détendit pas pour autant, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, c'était sans nul doute un rêve qui pouvait devenir pénible à tout moment, ou tout du moins lui laisser un peu de tristesse à l'esprit au moment du réveil.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette rue sans une certaine nostalgie. Il ne le savait pas encore à l'époque, mais cette rencontre allait changer sa vie.

Il était un peu surpris de ne pas voir ceux avec qui il se trouvait ce jour là, c'était inhabituel. Il avait déjà fait des rêves semblables, et ils avaient toujours été avec lui.

\- Tu cherches tes amis ? Questionna la voix familière d'Haynes. Je suis désolé, ils ne seront pas avec nous cette fois, j'avais besoin de te parler seul à seul.

Sephiroth se tourna vers lui. Haynes se tenait à quelques pas, le visage grave et le regard attentif. Il portait une tenue que Sephiroth ne lui connaissait pas, une simple combinaison de coton blanc, il était pieds nus et sa longue chevelure blonde était détachée, alors que Sephiroth ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Haynes prenait toujours grand soin de sa tenue.

Un autre détail qui lui sauta aux yeux et qui n'était clairement pas habituel, était sans doute le fait que Haynes ne portait pas les deux épées courbes dont il ne se séparait jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda t'il d'un ton mal assuré en considérant celui qui avait pris soin de lui et dont il avait causé la perte.

\- Si c'est de ma tenue dont tu veux parler, je suis navré, je n'ai pas assez de forces pour m'en faire une autre, je préfère garder mon énergie pour passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas... souffla Sephiroth d'un ton oppressé.

\- Tu comprendras un jour, pour l'heure, faisons quelques pas et discutons, si tu veux bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Sephiroth était perturbé par cette situation des plus étranges, mais il n'osait pas refuser d'exaucer Haynes.

Ils firent quelques pas, jusqu'à atteindre un parc ombragé et fleuri. Sephiroth regarda Haynes s'arrêter devant une fontaine et se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu dois avoir des questions... dit calmement Haynes. Je t'écoute, pose les.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que voulez vous me dire ?

\- Ce rêve est quelque chose dont tu as besoin je crois. Tu as recommencé à penser à moi, j'en suis à la fois triste et flatté. J'appartiens au passé pour le moment Sephiroth, il est temps pour toi de m'y laisser.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Pas après ce que je vous ai fait ! Protesta Sephiroth d'un ton indigné.

Haynes le regarda avec tristesse.

\- Sephiroth, lorsque tu t'estime responsable, c'est alors que tu me tues. Tu n'étais pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé, mais si tu te morfonds et que tu regrettes le temps que nous avons passé côte à côte, alors, oui, tu le deviens.

Le visage de Sephiroth perdit toute couleur alors qu'il entendait ces mots.

Un long frisson l'agita, son regard vert, rivé vers Haynes exprimait la confusion et le chagrin.

\- Vous voulez que je vous oublie ? Murmura t'il avec douleur.

\- Je veux que tu vives ta vie et que tu en profites, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réunis à nouveau.

Haynes se releva avec lenteur et se plaça devant lui, sans chercher à le toucher.

\- Tu sais, j'ai un fils, un peu plus jeune que toi... qui sait, peut être qu'un jour vous vous rencontrerez. Cette idée m'est plaisante... Cloud est un gentil garçon, à l'image de sa mère. Il porte son nom, pour plus de sécurité. Je ne veux pas que la SHINRA s'approche d'eux.

Sephiroth avait du mal à suivre le raisonnement, si Haynes ne voulait pas que la SHINRA sache pour sa famille, pourquoi lui en parler ?

Haynes le regarda gravement, devinant sans peine le cours que prenaient ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es l'un d'entre eux, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas, ni ne fera rien qui puisse les mettre en danger.

Sephiroth s'efforça de rester impassible, même si cela lui était pénible. C'était la première fois qu'Haynes lui parlait de son fils. Il en était surpris et un peu meurtri. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve... l'idée que celui qui était mort de sa main ait pu avoir un enfant, lui était pénible.

Brusquement, une pensée des plus dérangeantes lui vint.

L'aspect d'Haynes, ses propos... tout cela était bien trop surprenant, dérangeant, bien trop pour être seulement un rêve.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna t'il avec effort.

\- Non, en effet, ce n'est pas seulement un rêve, je te l'ai dit, j'avais des choses à te dire.

Cette fois, Sephiroth ne parvenait plus à réprimer son émotion.

Un léger tremblement le prit, qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Pour l'heure, Haynes ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, bien au contraire, mais il redoutait que cela ne se produise.

\- Bien, puisque nous en sommes à la prise de conscience, je crois qu'il est inutile que nous restions ici plus longtemps. J'avais choisi ce lieu pour ce qu'il représente, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, le décor changea autour d'eux, rendant Sephiroth plus nerveux encore.

Cette fois, ils se trouvaient dans un lieu qui n'était pas familier au général. Il regarda autour de lui avec méfiance.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- A Nibelheim, c'est là que vivent ma femme et mon fils. Regarde, le voilà justement.

Sephiroth se raidit, prit une profonde inspiration et regarda en direction de l'endroit que venait de désigner Haynes.

Il découvrit un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus, mince et nerveux, au visage exprimant une certaine tristesse. Le garçon se promenait seul, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Comment le trouve tu ? Questionna Haynes.

\- Il a l'air triste. Commenta Sephiroth avec prudence.

\- Je crois qu'il l'est, il a du mal à trouver sa place, et je ne crois pas qu'il le puisse à Nibelheim... soupira Haynes.

Sephiroth ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du jeune garçon qu'il avait privé d'un père quelques années plus tôt.

Était-ce à cause de lui que Cloud semblait si triste ? Il espérait que non.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il éprouvait l'envie de veiller sur le garçon, il se sentait curieusement attiré par lui, malgré son air triste, ou peut être à cause de lui justement.

Haynes qui le surveillait sans le montrer, réprima un sourire satisfait, les choses se passaient ainsi qu'il l'espérait.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'intérêt que Sephiroth portait à ceux de son propre sexe, il avait senti une idée un peu folle s'éveiller en lui.

Et si un jour son fils et celui sur qui il avait veillé se rencontraient ? Était il possible qu'ils puissent être attirés l'un pour l'autre ?

Cette pensée lui semblait séduisante. Sephiroth saurait veiller sur son fils, et ce dernier pourrait prendre modèle sur le général, mais aussi trouver un protecteur et un amant.

Haynes était persuadé qu'ils sauraient se compléter, s'apporter mutuellement quelque chose.

Regardant l'expression qui se voulait neutre de l'argenté, que trahissait son regard un peu trop attentif, il songea que cela était indéniablement du domaine du possible.

\- Sephiroth ? Appela t'il.

Il fut obligé de répéter son appel avant de voir enfin réagir le jeune homme. Il vit le regard vert vaciller en se reposant sur lui. Cela lui fit de la peine, il était clair que malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, son protégé ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ses remords.

\- Viens, nous devons retourner à la villa. Dit Haynes avec calme, tout en faisant mine de ne se rendre compte de rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Peut être parce j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemblent tes amis et comment sont Ren-Qing et Sarge à ce jour. Je les ai vus de loin, mais pas assez longtemps pour me faire un idée. Donc, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai les voir de plus prêt et plus précisément.

Sephiroth ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait y tenait autant, mais après tout, il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons de refuser.

\- Très bien, allons y. dit il.

\- Merci. Sourit Haynes.

Une fois de plus, le paysage autour d'eux changea, les rues de Nibelheim firent place au jardin de la maison d'enfance de Sarge.

Haynes la regarda avec un peu de nostalgie.

\- J'aurai peut être du commencer directement ici... nous avons tellement de souvenirs... cette première véritable mission, notre rencontre avec Sarge... ton premier ami.

\- La seconde personne que j'ai conduit à sa perte. Corrigea Sephiroth.

\- C'est ainsi que tu vois les choses ? S'étonna Haynes. Permets moi de te dire que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Tu ne l'as pas conduit à sa perte, il a agi pour te protéger, ainsi que le font les amis, tu aurais fait de même s'il avait été dans ta situation et nous le savons. Comme tu es en train de le faire en étant ici au lieu d'être en route pour Mideel.

Sephiroth le considéra d'un air troublé.

\- Vous savez pour Mideel ? Comment ?

\- Quelqu'un m'en a parlé.

\- Qui ?

\- Moi. Répondit une voix dans le dos de Sephiroth.

Surpris de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il se retourna vivement et découvrit avec stupéfaction la masse imposante d'un grand dragon immaculé. La créature le fixait paisiblement, une lueur presque amusée brillant au fond de ses yeux d'un blanc lumineux.

Sephiroth se tendit et songea qu'il aurait bien besoin de son épée, celle-ci se matérialisa aussitôt dans sa main, il en apprécia le poids réconfortant entre ses doigts.

Haynes posa vivement la sienne sur son bras.

\- Pas de geste irréfléchi, c'est un ami.

Sephiroth tourna des yeux ébahis vers lui.

\- Un ami ? Mais...

\- Je sais, cela m'a surpris également, mais un jour prochain, tu apprécieras de le connaître.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, puis il lâcha le sabre et ce dernier s'évapora comme il était apparu.

Même si cela était ce qu'on attendait de lui, il n'en ressentit pas moins une pointe de regret, l'avoir en main était rassurant.

\- Vous pouviez le garder, je sais combien vous y tenez. Dit le dragon d'un ton paisible.

\- On se connaît ? S'étonna Sephiroth devant pareils propos.

\- Pas encore, mais cela viendra. Enfin, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi, j'ai eu le temps de vous connaître. Répondit le dragon avec un peu de malice.

Sephiroth le fixa, partagé entre la méfiance et la surprise.

\- Nous aurons le temps d'en parler, mais pas maintenant, il y a mieux à faire. Allez, entrez dans la maison, passez voir ceux qui y dorment. Dépêchez vous, le temps vous est désormais compté.

Tout en disant cela, il pointa son museau vers Haynes. Sephiroth alarmé se tourna vers son ancien protecteur.

Le visage d'Haynes était pâle, son regard un peu embrumé.

Sephiroth se rapprocha vivement.

Haynes lui adressa un sourire d'excuses.

\- Je crois que je vais bientôt devoir repartir, j'arrive au bout de mes forces. Murmura t'il.

La tristesse qu'il ressentait se lisait clairement sur son visage et dans son regard, il aurait vraiment voulu rencontrer les amis de Sephiroth, passés et présents.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu, affirma le dragon, pour vous donner un peu plus de temps.

Se rapprochant il appuya son front contre celui d'Haynes, une lumière blanche les entoura quelques secondes et le visage d'Haynes reprit un peu de couleurs.

\- Merci. Dit il avec gratitude.

\- De rien. Répondit le dragon avec douceur. Profitez bien de la visite.

Il s'éclipsa sans tarder, au grand soulagement de Sephiroth. Même si Haynes semblait connaître et apprécier cette créature, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à sa présence.

Soutenant Haynes, il se dirigea vers la maison.

\- Par qui commençons nous ? Demanda t'il.

\- Tes partenaires. Répondit sans hésiter Haynes.

 _À suivre_


	46. Chapter 46

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **'Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 46) Rêves révélateurs : Genesis**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Génésis se retrouva brusquement chez lui, nerveux à l'idée de se heurter à sa mère, il regarda autour de lui et découvrit la silhouette hélas trop familière de la vieille femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie des années plus tôt.

Comme à l'époque, elle le fixait sans ciller, lui donnant l'impression d'être capable de lire au plus profond de son âme.

Une moue réprobatrice plissa les lèvres de la femme, son visage se fit plus dur.

\- J'avais raison, tu as mal tourné.

\- Non ! Protesta Génésis.

\- Tu es un être jaloux, rancunier et attiré par ceux de ton propre sexe, quoi de plus répugnant ? Laissa tomber la vieille femme avec un visible mépris.

Malgré son aplomb habituel, Génésis eut l'impression d'être encore un enfant et d'être coupable.

Une profonde angoisse l'envahit, et si elle avait raison ? S'il était vraiment mauvais pour les raisons qu'elle venait d'exposer ?

\- Bien entendu que tu es mauvais. Ricana la femme. Tu as déjà oublié ce que tu as fait à celui qui a toujours été là pour toi ?

Elle tendit la main et une image se forma entre eux, représentant l'intérieur de la grotte, Angeal qui le regardait d'un air égaré, lui qui se laissait guider par sa colère et sa rancune.

Une fois de plus il fut confronté au geste regrettable qu'il s'était autorisé. Il revit Angeal s'efforcer de retenir les restes de ses vêtements.

Il se revit pointer son arme contre la gorge du brun, jusqu'à faire couler son sang. Il revit Angeal s'enfuir, nu, dans la tempête de neige.

\- Je regrettais ce que je venais de faire ! Protesta t'il. Je me suis lancé à sa recherche, je l'ai ramené à l'abri et j'ai fait mon possible pour le sauver.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et cela excuse tout le reste ? Y compris que vous l'ayez oublié presque aussitôt ? Riposta la vieille avec ironie. Il me semble qu'il a bien faillit mourir de froid.

Elle fit apparaître l'image d'Angeal, effondré près du feu, alors que Génésis et Sephiroth se disputaient âprement.

Génésis se mordit les lèvres, avant de se risquer à protester, un peu moins assuré cependant.

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de le secourir...

\- Et de le dénigrer. Ajouta la vieille sans la moindre pitié. Tu n'as même pas songé qu'il fêtait ses dix sept ans le lendemain.

Génésis se raidit. Angeal ne fêtait plus ses anniversaires depuis des années, mais la vieille avait raison, il aurait du y songer, se souvenir de cette date, au moins quelques instants. Il aurait du en faire part à Sephiroth, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu reconnais donc être quelqu'un d'égoïste et de médiocre ?

Génésis secoua négativement la tête, se refusant à admettre cela.

\- Tu veux d'autres preuves ? Demanda la femme d'un ton acide.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle fit venir une nouvelle scène, le moment où il avait entendu Sephiroth parler à Angeal, et où il s'était senti insulté par l'argenté, qu'il avait quitté la cabane avec indignation.

Suivit la nouvelle altercation entre lui et Sephiroth, sous le regard impuissant d'Angeal.

La honte submergea Génésis devant le regard blessé d'Angeal, son maintien accablé.

Conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de convaincre la vieille femme, il commençait à perdre pied. Angoissé il sentit sa respiration s'altérer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en prenez à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Murmura t'il avec effort.

\- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu existes, c'est bien suffisant à mes yeux. Une créature aussi immonde que toi ne devrait pas être. Je me dois de combattre les gens comme toi. Cracha la femme.

Sa haine se dévoilait toute entière, Génésis fit un pas en arrière, instinctivement.

Il sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse l'oppressait beaucoup trop.

La femme n'entendait pas lui permettre de s'enfuir et elle s'avança pour combler la distance entre eux.

\- Où crois tu pouvoir aller ? Nous sommes dans un rêve, ton rêve, tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

Génésis tenta de se reprendre en entendant ces mots.

Un rêve... oui... elle disait vrai, rien de tout cela n'était réel, il était en plein songe, tout cela était le fruit de son imagination. Il ne pouvait pas la fuir, mais il pouvait la faire disparaître.

Alors qu'il commençait à reprendre espoir, le rire de la femme parvint à ses oreilles, balayant ses espoirs.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me chasser ? Tu es bien présomptueux. Je ne vais pas disparaître de ton rêve si facilement. Tu mérites de souffrir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda amèrement Génésis.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne le devine pas ? Toi qui as fait souffrir tellement de monde, à commencer par ta propre mère...

\- Je ne voulais pas...

\- Ne mens pas ! Tu ne te soucies que de toi même ! Tu as même la cruauté de l'avouer devant ceux qui pourraient en être blessé, comme tu l'as fait pour tes partenaires. Tu ne t'es pas soucié de leurs sentiments, tu as craché ton venin sans aucune honte. Mais ce n'est pas ta pire faute...

Elle le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Vous allez encore me parler du mal que je fais à ma mère ? Ironisa Génésis. Celle qui a peur de moi, que vous avez convaincu que je suis un monstre.

\- Celle qui savait que tu en étais un bien avant que je ne vienne. Les mères sentent ce genre de choses, elles font leur possible pour protéger leurs enfants, mais lorsqu'elles sont confrontées à des êtres maléfiques, comme c'est le cas pour la malheureuse qui t'a donné le jour, elles ne peuvent que se protéger elles mêmes.

Génésis serra les dents, blessé par les propos.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer, il vit un dragon blanc apparaître à côté de lui et balayer la femme d'un coup d'aile.

Elle laissa échapper un cri d'indignation et disparut à la vue de Génésis.

Le banoran roux considéra avec un peu de surprise et beaucoup de méfiance la créature qui venait de lui apporter une aide des plus imprévues.

Le dragon posa sur lui un regard paisible.

\- Nous allons être tranquilles quelques minutes, mais elle va revenir à la charge. Affirma t'il.

Génésis soupira avec accablement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'en veut à ce point...

\- Cela, c'est à vous de me le dire. Dit le dragon.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Pas la peine, si vous voulez demander pardon, faites le pour vous même. C'est votre rêve, c'est vous qui matérialisez cette femme qui a marqué votre esprit lorsque vous étiez enfant. Peut être devriez vous vous demander pourquoi vous vous en voulez à ce point.

Génésis le regarda avec indignation, mais le dragon continua à le fixer sans broncher.

Un froid glacial s'empara de Génésis.

Et si ce que disait le dragon était vrai ? S'il était l'unique responsable des actions de la vieille femme ?

Non... il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir... il n'était pas coupable.

Le dragon détourna la tête, comme s'il avait du mal à continuer à le regarder.

Génésis sentit sa poitrine être prise dans un étau, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Même cette créature pensait qu'il était mauvais...

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé si vous êtes du même avis qu'elle ? Demanda t'il avec amertume.

Le dragon tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Génésis laissa fuser un rire sans joie.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous ne supportez même pas de me regarder.

Le dragon secoua la tête avec nervosité, dépliant et repliant ses ailes, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Un jour vous saurez pourquoi, mais pour l'heure, je ne peux rien vous dire. Murmura t'il avec tristesse.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien me dire ? Mais qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'emporta Génésis.

\- Seulement quelqu'un qui vous connaît et qui aurait aimé vous venir en aide. Répondit le dragon avant de disparaître.

Génésis resta figé, totalement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu motiver cette intervention.

Si ce dragon était le fruit de son imagination, il était encore plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait...

Alors qu'il peinait à se reprendre, la vieille femme revint, ainsi que l'avait prévu le dragon.

\- Tu as reçu l'aide d'un être aussi monstrueux que toi. Mais il m'a sous estimée. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer si facilement.

Génésis la regarda avec lassitude.

Se souvenant des propos du dragon, il y puisa la force de riposter.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Vous n'existez pas.

La vieille ricana.

\- Je n'existe peut être pas, mais je suis bel et bien là et en mesure de parler et de te montrer tout le mal que tu as fait.

Elle fit apparaître une nouvelle scène. Génésis se revit, se disputant avec Sephiroth devant l'appareil couvert de neige, tandis qu'Angeal, le visage triste et résigné, se tenait à l'écart, attendant qu'ils en aient fini.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'Angeal baissa la tête. Son ami d'enfance semblait si triste... comment avait il pu ne rien voir ?

Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Si le dragon avait raison, si la vieille était le fruit de son imagination, alors il avait bel et bien vu, il ne s'en souviendrait pas s'il avait manqué l'expression d'Angeal, son mouvement...

Honteux, il oublia la vieille, qui ne tarda pas à disparaître, et ne pensa plus qu'à son ami d'enfance.

Même s'il était délivré de la présence de sa Némésis, il n'en restait pas moins en proie au doute et au remords.

Si seulement Angeal était là... il avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence... besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Un rire amer lui échappa.

Bien entendu qu'il aimerait, et cela pourrait bien arriver. Puisqu'il était en train de rêver, Angeal pouvait très bien se matérialiser et lui dire ce qu'il voulait...

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Même dans ses rêves il ne parvenait pas à être correct avec celui qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

La vieille avait raison, il était mauvais, il ne méritait pas de pardon, surtout pas de la part d'Angeal.

Il méritait d'être jugé.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, la vieille revint et le considéra sombrement.

\- Si tu n'étais qu'un être égoïste et médiocre... mais tu es également un dépravé. Dit elle d'un ton empli de dégoût. Tu fantasmes sur un homme, tu as trahi sa confiance en faisant concevoir un programme écœurant.

Génésis vit le programme en question débuter sous ses yeux.

Le Sephiroth qu'il avait imaginé exécuta son strip tease ainsi qu'il était censé le faire, mais cette fois, il n'en ressentit aucune satisfaction, seulement de la honte et de l'indignation.

Honte d'avoir agi en cachette, pour faire concevoir cette programmation, indignation de la voir être utilisée contre lui de la sorte.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Protesta t'il.

\- Et toi, tu avais le droit de faire cette abomination ? Tu te souviens de la réaction du concerné lorsqu'il l'a découvert ?

Génésis se souvenait surtout de la colère qu'il avait ressenti en croyant qu'Angeal l'avait trahi.

\- Ah, tu te souviens de cela alors ? Comment tu as renié, une fois encore, ton seul véritable ami... susurra la vieille femme.

Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Le pauvre, rejeté par vous deux, alors que sa seule faute était de n'avoir rien dit en vérité. Il a du avoir très mal... tellement qu'il a voulu prendre ses distances.

Elle ricana.

\- Mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion le malheureux, il a failli mourir, victime d'un autre monstre et est retombé finalement entre vos griffes. Quelle tristesse qu'un homme tel que lui soit ainsi à la merci d'êtres de votre engeance...

Elle regarda Génésis avec reproche.

\- Pourquoi t'accroches tu à lui, alors que tu ne cesses de lui jeter des choses blessantes au visage ? Pourquoi ne lui permets tu pas d'avoir une vie digne de lui, loin de vous ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait bien plus heureux ? Ah oui, bien sur que non, tu es bien trop égoïste, tu ne lui laisseras jamais le loisir de se construire une existence valable.

Génésis sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.

Faisait il vraiment ce dont elle l'accusait ? Retenait il Angeal prisonnier ? Le privait il d'une vie plus heureuse ?

Non... Angeal avait choisi librement sa voie...

Il réalisa qu'une gangue de glace commençait à se former autour de lui, mais ne fit rien pour s'en délivrer.

Ce n'était pas important... ce n'était qu'un rêve... il ne risquait rien... et quand bien même cela pouvait lui être fatal, tant pis... ou tant mieux.

 _À suivre_


	47. Chapter 47

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 47) Rêves révélateurs : Ren-Qing**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Ren-Qing sentit une main effleurer son front et rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Il se sentait encore fatigué et aurait bien aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Il se tendit et se redressa d'un bond en découvrant la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Loin de s'en offusquer, elle resta assise sur le sol, là où elle se trouvait et continua à regarder la mer qui s'étendait non loin.

Ren-Qing regarda autour de lui, étonné de découvrir le décor familier d'une plage où il aimait à se reposer lorsqu'il était sur l'île où il avait vu le jour.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que celle qui se tenait près de lui la connaissait, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle ne quittait jamais ses appartements.

Il posa un regard mitigé sur elle. Si elle ne lui avait jamais été hostile, il n'avait pas non plus de bons souvenirs avec elle. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient été en présence elle avait fondu en larmes et le géniteur de Ren-Qing s'était empressé auprès d'elle pour la réconforter, tout en lui hurlant de disparaître de leur vue.

Ren-Qing n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier qu'elle était la seule personne qui ait la moindre importance pour le dragon dont il était issus.

La dragonne tourna finalement la tête, posant un regard triste mais sans larmes sur lui.

Ren-qing n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes, redoutant de voir son géniteur apparaître. Dans ses souvenirs c'était ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire.

\- Il ne viendra pas, murmura la dragonne, il n'est plus. Tu es le nouvel héritier de notre souverain.

Cette information étonna Ren-Qing. Il n'était pas le moins du monde attristé par la mort de celui qui lui avait donné le jour par contre.

\- Comment cela ? Un batard tel que moi, élevé au rang d'héritier ? Et vous croyez que je vais gober un mensonge pareil ?

La dragonne soupira.

\- Je présume que ta réponse est méritée, tout comme ta défiance envers moi. Je ne me suis pas montrée des plus chaleureuse... mais essaie de me comprendre, tu étais le rappel constant de la perte de mon propre enfant.

\- Je n'étais pas le seul autre enfant encore présent ! Nous étions deux ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas ma demie sœur ?

\- Je savais que j'aurai un garçon... souffla tristement la dragonne.

\- Alors qu'il était encore dans l'œuf ? Je ne vois pas comment cela est possible.

\- Tu le sauras lorsque toi aussi tu attendras que ton œuf éclose. Répondit la dragonne.

Ren-qing se hérissa immédiatement.

\- Mon œuf ? Je n'aurai jamais d'œuf ! Je suis un mâle, tout comme mon compagnon, nous ne pondrons jamais.

La dragonne soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement. Elle se releva avec lenteur et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ne sois pas si catégorique, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que l'avenir te réserve. Un jour prochain, tu découvriras que notre nature profonde est bien plus complexe que tu peux l'imaginer. Tu apprendras aussi que ton compagnon n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

Ren-Qing la regarda, les yeux étrécis par la rage. Après avoir fait de son enfance un enfer, elle revenait dans l'espoir de le faire douter de celui qu'il aimait ? Elle allait en être pour ses frais, il ne douterait jamais de Sarge.

\- Inutile de vouloir m'induire en erreur, cela ne marchera pas, je sais que je peux avoir une totale confiance en lui.

La dragonne continua à le fixer, sans se départir de son calme, ni de son expression triste.

\- Ai-je dit qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ? Non. Je dis seulement qu'il est bien plus qu'un simple humain.

Tendant la main, elle effleura sa joue avec des doigts froids.

\- Tu n'as pas idée du mal que tu lui as fait en apposant cette écaille sur son cœur.

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Protesta Ren-Qing.

\- Non. C'est tout le contraire, tu l'as privé de l'existence qu'il était sur le point de connaître. Tu l'as empêché de devenir ce qu'il aurait pu être. Tu l'as privé de sa seule chance d'être délivré du mal qui lui avait été fait.

Ren-Qing la fixa avec haine, elle semblait si assurée, s'il ne connaissait pas si bien Sarge, il pourrait douter, mais il savait que celui qu'il aimait était un humain, un humain modifié certes, mais un humain tout de même.

\- Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Murmura t'il. Pourquoi voulez vous à ce point me faire du mal ? Parce que je suis en vie et que votre fils ne l'est plus ?

\- Mon fils est en vie. Répliqua la dragonne. Un jour il me reviendra. Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je suis venue parler, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il ne vous faudra jamais abandonner celui que vous affirmez aimer, même si la vérité que vous découvrirez un jour vous dérange. Vous n'en avez plus le droit, pas après lui avoir mis cette écaille. Vous êtes responsable de lui, responsable de ce qu'il va endurer.

Elle se détourna avec dignité, estimant avoir fait son devoir et n'avoir plus rien à dire.

Ren-Qing la stoppa en posant la main sur son bras.

La dragonne baissa un regard réprobateur sur cette main qui la retenait.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini. Dit sombrement Ren-Qing. C'est trop facile, vous m'attirez ici, vous me balancez vos commentaires et vous repartez sans la moindre justification ? Je suis censé vous croire ? Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

La dragonne ne se troubla pas, comme si sa colère ne la touchait pas le moins du monde.

\- Ne me crois pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Le temps t'apportera les confirmations de mes propos, que tu le souhaites ou non.

Ren-Qing laissa échapper un grondement rageur.

\- Vous ne semblez même pas triste de la mort de mon géniteur, il vous adorait pourtant.

\- Je sais qu'il me vouait des sentiments excessifs, mais cela n'a jamais été réciproque. J'ai certes accepté d'être sa compagne, parce qu'on m'avait éduquée dans ce sens, mais jamais je n'ai éprouvé le moindre sentiment envers lui.

Ren-Qing la regarda avec surprise d'un air mitigé. Il ne se serait jamais douté que l'amour de son géniteur ne soit pas réciproque.

\- Pourquoi cet air choqué ? Vous ne l'aimiez pas non plus, pas plus qu'il n'aimait ses enfants.

Ren-Qing hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas nier.

Il n'en restait pas moins indigné qu'elle s'en soit prise à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à présent.

\- Que vous n'éprouviez rien pour lui ne vous autorisait pas à venir tenter de me nuire. Grogna t'il.

\- En effet, et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je suis venue vous mettre en garde, pour éviter qu'à l'avenir votre tempérament, héritage de vos deux parents, ne vous pousse à rejeter un être qui lui ne vous abandonnerait jamais.

\- Vous parlez de Sarge comme si vous le connaissiez, mais vous ne savez rien de lui, vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré. S'emporta Ren-Qing.

\- En effet, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais je connais ses parents. Nous avons des discussions fascinantes.

Ren-Qing la regarda d'un air ébahi, se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison.

\- Les parents de Sarge ? Ils sont morts depuis des années, soit, vous vous moquez de moi, soit vous êtes folle.

\- Je ne suis pas folle et je leur parle. Ils sont mes amis. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores encore... tu es si jeune, tu étais trop petit lorsque ta mère t'a emmené, bien trop pour qu'il te soit possible d'apprendre ce que tu aurais du savoir.

\- Je ne comprends pas... qu'est-ce que j'aurai du savoir ?

\- Il ne m'appartiens pas de te répondre, ce genre d'apprentissage est de la responsabilité des parents. Ton géniteur est mort, mais il te reste ceux nés avant lui, eux t'expliqueront, lorsque tu iras les voir et ce jour là, tu pleureras en comprenant l'erreur que tu as commise en voulant bien faire.

Ren-Qing retira sa main et se tint bien droit devant elle, le visage sombre mais la tête haute. Son expression fière et assurée fit sourire la dragonne.

\- Tu es si semblable à tes ancêtres... il n'y a aucun doute, tu es bien un dragon noir, ceux qui t'ont traité de bâtard le regretteront un jour prochain.

\- Je ne suis pas un dragon noir. Gronda Ren-Qing en se hérissant un peu plus.

Il refusait de tout son être cette perspective, pas après ce que son géniteur et sa demie sœur lui avaient fait endurer lorsqu'il était enfant, pas après tout le mépris dont certains dragons l'avaient accablé, jour après jour. Pas après avoir entendu et vu sa mère être traitée comme une moins que rien parce qu'elle était humaine, et être englobé dans ce dédain.

\- Si tu n'es pas un dragon noir, alors qu'es-tu donc ? Demanda la dragonne d'un ton songeur.

Ren-Qing serra les dents sans répondre et détourna la tête.

Il avait grandi parmi les humains, se faisant passer pour l'un d'entre eux, mais à présent qu'il avait usé de ses dons pour se transformer et tuer les miliciens qui avaient tiré sur son compagnon, il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prétendre encore être un humain. Cela le mettait en rage, il se refusait de tout son être à admettre qu'il soit un dragon. Il avait bien l'intention de le refuser à jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne serai jamais un dragon. Grinça t'il.

La dragonne le considéra d'un air songeur.

\- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite d'y parvenir. En avons nous fini ?

Ren-Qing hésita, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, prenant conscience qu'en temps normal ils n'auraient pas pu rester seuls si longtemps. Lorsqu'il était enfant il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir et le faire déguerpir.

\- Où sommes nous ? Demanda t'il. Ce n'est pas la plage où j'allais enfant...

\- Bien sur que si, telle que dans vos souvenirs. Plus exactement, telle que vous aimez à l'imaginer.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- C'est pourtant simple, nous sommes dans un rêve, un songe induit dans ton esprit par quelqu'un qui voulait te permettre d'avoir cette conversation avec moi.

\- Qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, la seule chose qui ait de l'importance, est qu'il nous ait permis de nous rencontrer et parler. Voila tout ce dont tu dois te soucier, en dehors du bien être de ton compagnon.

Ren-Qing siffla d'énervement. Le fait que quelqu'un l'ait plongé dans un rêve provoqué ne lui semblait pas sans importance quand à lui. Cependant il était clair que la dragonne n'allait pas lui révéler l'identité de cet individu, et même s'il avait une petite idée de qui avait bien pu agir de la sorte, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait à tenter de le confondre. Outre le fait que cette personne allait probablement nier, cela ne lui apporterait rien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important, pour vous, comme pour lui ?

\- Les parents de ton compagnon étaient de ses amis. Lui et toi êtes de ceux qui peuvent permettre que certains événements se produisent. Vous y avez déjà grandement contribué en vérité.

\- Comment cela ? Questionna Ren-Qing qui ne comprenait de moins en moins, mais qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

Plus il écoutait la dragonne, plus il avait le sentiment que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas, que quoi qu'il fasse, il n'était pas en mesure de changer cet état des choses. Il détestait cette sensation d'impuissance, il détestait entendre qu'il avait fait le jeu de personnes ou de forces dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Vous avez permis à d'autres de recevoir l'élan dont ils auront besoin plus tard. Répondit la dragonne. Des personnes qui feront évoluer ce monde, en bien ou en mal, je ne peux pas le dire avec précision, mais je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Il ne m'appartiens pas de découvrir ce genre de choses. Elles se dévoilent à moi bien assez tôt.

Cette fois, Ren-Qing ne chercha pas à demander de qui il était question, il s'en doutait déjà.

\- Les premières classes... murmura t'il.

\- Pas seulement eux. Affirma la dragonne.

\- Qui d'autre ? S'étonna Ren-Qing.

\- L'enfant qui est avec eux. Pour l'heure il n'est qu'au début de sa vie, mais plus tard, lorsqu'il aura atteint sa pleine maturité, il pourrait bien devenir un de ceux qui comptent et font évoluer le monde. Comme mon fils.

Son regard se fit lointain, tandis qu'elle pensait à ce fils dont elle avait été privée, qu'elle pleurait encore mais qu'elle ne cherchait pas à retrouver pour ne pas entraver son destin.

 _À suivre_


	48. Chapter 48

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 48) Rêves révélateurs : Sarge**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sarge se retrouva dans le jardin de la maison, face à ses parents.

Les revoir le bouleversa.

Il les considéra en tremblant, partagé entre la tristesse et la honte.

Ils devaient être tellement déçus de ce qu'il était devenu... ils avaient quitté un enfant en pleine santé, ils retrouvaient un être artificiel, au corps atrocement modifié...

Dévasté par cette pensée, il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir leurs regards.

Il aurait aimé disparaître, ne pas s'être montré à eux dans un état aussi lamentable.

Il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur sa joue et la caresser avec douceur.

\- Nous ne serons jamais déçus, ni honteux, que tu sois notre fils. Affirma son père. Bien au contraire, nous sommes très fiers de toi, tu as sacrifié ton corps pour protéger tes amis, plusieurs fois.

Sarge s'inclina devant eux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Merci père. Murmura t'il.

Sa mère caressa à nouveau son visage puis se recula pour se placer aux côtés de son père.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus uniquement pour te rassurer, mais pour te dévoiler quelque chose que tu te dois de savoir. Nous ne sommes pas morts, nous savions ce qui allait se produire, cela était nécessaire.

Sarge les regarda avec ébahissement, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

Pourquoi son père lui disait il une chose aussi difficile à entendre ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il revit leurs corps sans vie s'écrouler sur le sol, scène si pénible pour ses yeux d'enfant.

\- Non... ce n'est pas possible... je vous ai vu mourir... balbutia t'il.

\- Tu as vu nos corps d'alors mourir. Corrigea son père. Nous sommes des Särnes, nous ne pouvons mourir que si nos âmes sont détruites. Ce sont elles qui déterminent ce à quoi nous ressemblons.

Sarge cilla, puis l'information lui donna un peu d'espoir.

Si ce que son père disait était la vérité, alors, il pouvait se délivrer des modifications apportées à son corps, il lui suffisait d'apprendre de ses parents comment faire.

\- Alors, je peux récupérer mes bras et mes jambes ? Me débarrasser de ce que le professeur a mis en moi ?

Il vit les visages de ses parents s'assombrir, sa mère réprima un sanglot.

\- Non, hélas. Tu as failli le pouvoir, lorsque les miliciens t'ont tué, mais l'action de ton compagnon a empêché la chose. L'écaille qu'il a placé sur ton corps te condamne à rester tel que tu es pour l'éternité.

Sarge se figea, tandis que l'horreur de la révélation le frappait de plein fouet.

Il était coincé dans ce corps à jamais, avec ces membres artificiels et ces os de métal. En voulant le sauver, Ren-Qing l'avait en vérité condamné.

Un hurlement désespéré lui échappa, qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer. Aussitôt ses parents le rejoignirent et l'entourèrent de leurs bras avec douceur.

\- Il ne pouvait pas savoir fils, ne l'oublie pas. Lui dit gravement son père lorsqu'il cessa de hurler.

Sarge le regarda, tout en reprenant son souffle péniblement.

\- J'en suis conscient... il m'aime, il ne voulait que me sauver. Je ne lui en voudrai jamais, il n'est pas responsable de mon état. C'est le professeur qui a fait de moi cette créature en partie mécanique.

Ses parents le regardèrent avec approbation.

\- Tu vas devoir te montrer très prudent en lui révélant. Dit doucement sa mère.

\- Je ne lui en parlerait pas, il n'est pas nécessaire de lui faire de la peine, il a déjà bien assez de choses qui le font souffrir. Répondit Sarge.

Ses parents approuvèrent en silence, lui souriant et le regardant avec satisfaction.

Lorsqu'ils avaient du le laisser derrière eux, ils l'avaient fait à contre cœur, tristes et inquiets pour lui, il était encore si jeune, bien loin d'avoir développé ses capacités. Ils savaient qu'il allait devoir apprendre seul, sans leur présence.

Ils étaient soulagés de voir qu'il avait su trouver son équilibre sans leur aide.

Il ne s'était pas éveillé à ses pouvoirs de Särne, ne le pourrait sans doute jamais, mais il était un homme dont ils pouvaient être fiers.

Sarge se redressa un peu, puisant du réconfort et de la force dans les regards qu'ils posaient sur lui, où il ne pouvait lire que de la fierté et de l'amour.

\- Si nous laissions ces mauvaises choses de côté pour le moment ? Proposa t'il. Puisque nous sommes réunis dans ce rêve, nous pourrions en profiter, jusqu'à son terme, pour nous retrouver.

Sa mère sourit et inclina la tête avec grâce, tandis que son père approuvait.

\- Très bonne idée, que veux tu faire ? Demanda t'il.

\- J'aimerai répondre « revenir à l'époque où nous étions encore une famille » mais j'ai passé l'âge de croire que cela est encore possible. Répondit Sarge. Je me contenterai donc d'une discussion, vous pourriez me dire où vous étiez toutes ces années, ce que vous faisiez...

Il vit ses parents échanger un regard.

\- Fils, nous te répondrons avec plaisir, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire en vérité, après avoir perdu nos corps, nous sommes restés dans la rivière de la vie, ainsi que le voulait la Déesse, nous n'avions plus de rôle à jouer, nous avons donc dormi et attendu. Comme tu t'en doutes, cela ne nous fait pas beaucoup de souvenirs à retracer. Soupira son père.

Sarge les regarda avec remords.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Murmura t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, le rassura sa mère, nous étions en paix... enfin, en dehors du fait que nous pensions à toi et que ton sort nous inquiétait.

\- Vous saviez ce que je traversais ? Questionna Sarge.

\- Nous en avions des échos en effet. Admit son père. Nous nous sommes tenus informés autant que cela nous était autorisé, sans pouvoir hélas intervenir. Nous n'en avions pas le droit, si douloureuses que soient les épreuves que tu as du traverser, tu devais en passer par là pour devenir celui que tu es à présent.

Sarge hocha la tête, acceptant ces propos à leur juste valeur. Même s'il était pénible d'entendre que ses parents avaient su ce qu'il endurait et n'étaient pas intervenus, il comprenait leur position. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il savait qu'ils l'aimaient et que cela avait du être fort dur pour eux de rester loin et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Es-ce que je vous reverrai ? Demanda t'il. Allez vous revenir à la vie ?

Ses parents échangèrent à nouveau un regard incertain.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore ce que la Déesse attend de nous. Répondit finalement son père.

Sarge sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas trahir la souffrance que les révélations lui causaient. Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer à la volonté de Minerva, pas plus que ses parents ne le pouvaient, mais, à repenser à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il ne parvenait pas à se retenir de songer qu'il y avait tout de même une part d'injustice dans tout cela.

En quoi cela servait il les desseins de la Déesse qu'il se retrouve orphelin si jeune ? Qu'il perde ses membres de manière aussi cruelle, pour ensuite devenir le cobaye du professeur ?

Pour la première fois de son existence, lui qui s'était toujours plié sans rechigné au sort qui était sien, il se prenait à penser que cela était injuste.

Alors que ces pensées naissaient en lui, il vit ses parents le considérer avec inquiétude, puis disparaître sans un mot, le laissant en proie au désespoir.

Un vent violent se mit à souffler et il s'abrita le visage d'un bras pour se protéger des débris que cela projetait dans sa direction.

Minerva se matérialisa devant lui et le regarda avec sévérité.

\- Serais tu en train de remettre mes décisions en question ? Questionna t'elle sèchement.

Submergé par la honte, Sarge s'agenouilla devant elle, reconnaissant ainsi son erreur et le fait qu'il avait conscience d'avoir outrepassé ses droits. Il baissa humblement la tête, n'osant dire un seul mot.

Elle avait raison de le réprimander, qui était il pour oser avoir des pensées de ce genre ?

Puis l'image des corps de ses parents, ensanglantés, gisant sur le sol, lui revint, tout comme le souvenir de ses propres souffrances et il se risqua à relever la tête.

\- Déesse... vous servir devait vraiment nous exposer à la mort et à tant de souffrance ? Osa t'il demander. Ne suis-je né que pour être votre instrument ? Comme mes parents avant moi...

\- Tu es né pour être un élément d'un destin que je ne peux qu'infléchir. Répondit Minerva. Je n'ai pas joué de rôle dans ta conception, ni dans ce qui t'est arrivé, qui est arrivé à tes parents, je n'ai fait que vous envoyer là où il était possible que cela se produise. Je savais que c'était dans la mesure du possible, cela m'en rend il pour autant responsable ?

Sarge la considéra avec un peu de perplexité. Il avait le sentiment que les propos qu'il venait d'entendre ne sonnaient pas très juste, que Minerva elle même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Qu'elle les avait placé là justement pour que les événements se produisent, mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi ne parvenait elle pas à l'admettre ?

Minerva se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Sarge frissonna devant la froideur de la peau de la Déesse. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme paralysé par son regard.

\- Ne te détourne pas de la voie qui est tienne Sarge... murmura Minerva. Si tu le faisais, l'avenir dont je n'ai fait qu'entrevoir l'esquisse pourrait être bien pire qu'il ne doit l'être.

Elle retira ses mains avec lenteur, en un geste qui était presque une caresse.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai éviter que cela le soit ? Questionna Sarge avec angoisse.

\- Tu seras sans doute l'un des gardiens du futur de Gaïa. Répondit Minerva d'une voix lasse. Mais pas si tu te laisses submerger par le doute et la tristesse. Je comprends ton chagrin, mais le futur nécessite des sacrifices parfois. Tu dois sans doute te dire que j'en parle à ma guise. Que ces sacrifices ne sont pas les miens, mais un jour, tu découvriras que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Ces sacrifices vont ils me séparer de mon compagnon ? Demanda Sarge.

\- Non. Vous devrez rester tous les deux pour que l'avenir que j'entrevois se réalise. Répondit Minerva.

Sarge soupira de soulagement.

Il laissa retomber sa tête vers l'avant. Il avait redouté que la Déesse ne lui annonce qu'il allait perdre Ren-Qing également.

Il n'osait pas poser plus de questions, il sentait que Minerva serait réticente à lui en dire plus. Qu'elle se soit donné la peine de venir lui parler était déjà très surprenant. Il avait du l'alarmer pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un regain de honte se glissa en lui. En doutant il n'avait pas seulement déçu ses parents, il avait aussi déçu la Déesse.

Il avait également gâché sa chance de passer du temps avec les siens.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, Minerva avait disparu, il était seul à nouveau.

Il regarda en direction de la maison.

Il avait le sentiment que cet endroit était important, pas seulement pour lui. Qu'il y reviendrait, même s'il en partait bientôt.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, ses parents lui avaient dit que le lieu était un refuge, construit par d'autres des années auparavant, qu'il ne devait jamais l'oublier.

Levant les mains, il contempla ses bras artificiels avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion.

Les mots de la Déesse continuaient à tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Lui ? Un gardien du futur de Gaïa ? Non... il ne pouvait pas y croire... il pouvait accepter de devoir faire des sacrifices, mais ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer pouvoir représenter quoi que ce soit d'important pour l'avenir de Gaïa.

Y croire serait faire preuve de beaucoup d'orgueil. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Mais... si cela était vrai ? S'il avait vraiment un rôle à jouer pour le futur de Gaïa ?

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort à cette pensée.

Il avait toujours cru que ce serait Sephiroth celui qui aurait un rôle de ce genre à jouer... l'argenté était si doué, pour tout un tas de choses, il était intelligent, apprécié, sain de corps et d'esprit, tout le contraire de lui en fait.

Cependant, la Déesse avait admis qu'elle n'était certaine de rien, que ce qu'elle voyait de l'avenir n'était qu'une probabilité et non ce qui se produirait avec certitude, peut être qu'à l'avenir les choses allaient changer, que Sephiroth serait le garant du futur à sa place. Cette éventualité lui semblait bien plus probable.

 _À suivre_


	49. Chapter 49

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 49) Du rêve à la réalité**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Bryn se matérialisa aux côtés de Génésis. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de rester à distance du jeune homme, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée vers lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa pâleur et son immobilité. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Angoissée sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle posa la main sur son front et la retira vivement, la peau de Genesis était glacée, pourtant, il respirait, même si sa respiration était laborieuse.

Elle le considéra, essayant de réfléchir à la conduite qu'elle se devait d'avoir.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrivait au jeune homme, mais elle avait le sentiment que si personne ne faisait rien, il n'y survivrait pas.

Elle se concentra, dans l'espoir de se connecter à son esprit, afin d'en savoir plus.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour entrer dans le rêve de Genesis. Le froid glacial qui y régnait la saisit immédiatement et la poussa à se retirer. Elle n'était pas de taille à agir seule, il lui fallait vraiment de l'aide.

Frissonnante, de plus en plus soucieuse, elle se tourna vers les deux autres lits. Un seul était occupé, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle était en mesure de ramener tous ceux qu'elle voulait dans le rêve de celui qu'elle voulait secourir.

Elle laissa son regard courir sur le dormeur étendu sur l'autre lit, même si elle le trouvait séduisant, il n'exerçait pas le moindre attrait à ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse déterminer pourquoi. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour Bryn à cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il soit en mesure d'aider Genesis.

Malgré tout, elle n'entendait pas reposer tous ses espoirs sur un seul, elle avait bien l'intention de réunir tous les compagnons du jeune homme en péril dans le rêve de ce dernier.

Fermant les yeux, elle déploya ses pouvoirs à leur puissance maximum, les laissant agir sur la maison toute entière.

Comme elle le souhaitait, tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient furent attirés dans le rêve de Genesis.

Zack, brusquement tiré du sommeil, ou du moins ayant l'impression d'avoir été éveillé en sursaut, frissonna sous l'effet du vent glacial qui soufflait en rafales. Il ramena instinctivement ses bras autour de son corps et regarda autour de lui.

Il découvrit avec un peu de surprise qu'il surplombait la maison où il était arrivé un peu plus tôt en compagnie des premières classes. Elle se dressait en contrebas de sa position, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, au cœur d'une sorte de labyrinthe de végétation recouverte de neige et de glace.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il était là, il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Sephiroth, Angeal, Sarge et Ren-Qing. Seul Genesis manquait, et le bref soulagement que cela inspira à Zack, qui n'avait pas oublié l'ironie mordante dont faisait preuve ce dernier, laissa très vite place à la sensation que cette absence n'était pas bon signe.

C'était également le sentiment de Sephiroth et d'Angeal. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, ce labyrinthe qui n'existait pas autour de la maison lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés ne pouvait pas s'être formé en si peu de temps, il ne pouvait donc pas être réel, pas plus que le froid mordant qui régnait.

Ren-Qing les considérait avec méfiance, son regard sombre les accusant en silence d'être à l'origine de tout cela.

Sarge lui était tourné vers la maison, posté tout au bord du promontoire où ils étaient tous les cinq, il étudiait les lieux avec une attention accrue.

Ses ailes de métal frémissaient dans son dos, produisant un léger tintement que Zack trouva agréablement mélodieux.

\- Nous sommes dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Zack, attirant l'attention des premières classes et de Ren-Qing.

\- C'est probable, admit Angeal sobrement.

Après avoir enduré celui où l'on avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il était en présence de son père adoptif, il n'appréciait guère cette nouvelle farce de mauvais goût. Qui que soit l'auteur de tout cela, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire regretter ses manigances.

Il effleura la garde de son épée, du bout des doigts, plus par habitude que pour s'assurer de sa présence, il savait qu'elle était là, il en sentait son poids réconfortant contre son dos.

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers lui, l'étudiant sans un mot, comme il l'avait fait pour Zack lorsque le garçon avait parlé.

L'hypothèse exposée par le jeune troisième classe était la plus probable, mais également la plus dérangeante de son point de vue. S'il n'avait rien contre le fait de rêver du passé, et d'y trouver une certaine forme de paix, il avait bien plus de mal à accepter d'être projeté dans un rêve où d'autres ses trouvaient également pris.

Cela éclairait son précédent songe d'une toute autre lumière et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier.

Non... en vérité, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il commençait à comprendre que le précédent rêve n'était pas le fait de son esprit mais plus que certainement l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait dans les parages quelqu'un en mesure de plonger en eux et d'induire des songes. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle de son point de vue.

Il réalisait également le pourquoi de la tenue si inhabituelle d'Haynes, il n'était pas du tout une projection de son esprit, mais tout autre chose.

Se pouvait il que ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il n'avait pas assez de forces pour s'habiller autrement, signifiait qu'il avait vraiment été là avec lui ? Qu'il était venu, malgré un état de faiblesse assez sérieux, afin de parler avec lui et de partager quelque chose ?

Sephiroth sentit un peu de regret naître en lui à cette idée. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la maison, ils montaient vers les étages, lentement, car Haynes était vraiment affaibli malgré l'intervention du dragon, et peinait à gravir les marches, lorsque le rêve avait brutalement pris fin et qu'il s'était retrouvé au dehors, au bord de cet à pic, en compagnie des quatre autres, sans plus aucune trace de celui avec qui il était un instant plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire rencontrer ses amis et cela l'attristait et le révoltait.

Si quelqu'un s'amusait avec eux, les entraînant dans un rêve, pourquoi les tourmenter ainsi ? Les mettre en présence d'une personne chère, pour ensuite les en éloigner de manière aussi brutale qu'injuste ?

La voix de Zack tira les premières classes de leurs pensées.

\- On fait quoi ? On va voir ce qu'il se passe là bas ?

Sephiroth hésita, le labyrinthe qu'ils allaient devoir traverser ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, mais aussi loin qu'il puisse porter son regard, il ne voyait aucun moyen pour l'éviter, il entourait la maison de toutes parts.

\- Je vais partir devant. Annonça Sarge en déployant ses ailes. En passant au dessus, je pourrais atteindre la maison plus vite.

Ren-Qing le considéra avec un peu de contrariété.

\- Tu vas encore prendre des risques... pour eux ?

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il est bon de faire. Répondit calmement Sarge qui ne voulait pas voir une dispute commencer. Ne t'angoisse pas inutilement pour moi, je ne peux plus mourir.

Il s'envola sans attendre que son partenaire réplique. Il fit quelques mètres sans problème, puis, alors qu'il arrivait au dessus du labyrinthe, ses ailes se replièrent brusquement et il chuta sans pouvoir en reprendre le contrôle.

\- Sarge ! Hurla Ren-Qing en déployant ses ailes à son tour.

La main de Sephiroth, se refermant sur son bras, l'empêcha de prendre son envol.

\- Lâche moi ! Cracha Ren-Qing en tournant la tête vers lui, le regard brûlant de fureur devant ce geste qui l'avait pris par surprise et le retenait de se précipiter au secours de son compagnon.

\- Non, tu ne dois pas te précipiter, quelque chose l'a fait tomber, si tu essaies de le rejoindre il pourrait t'arriver la même chose.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Gronda Ren-Qing.

\- Non, admit volontiers Sephiroth, mais c'est l'explication la plus logique de mon point de vue.

Zack le regarda avec angoisse.

\- On ne va pas l'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, nous n'allons abandonner personne. Assura Sephiroth. Nous allons entrer dans ce dédale, retrouver Sarge et gagner la maison. Je pense que nous y trouverons des réponses.

\- Des réponses à quoi ? Questionna Zack.

\- C'est une des questions. Répondit simplement Sephiroth.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Angeal il se mit en route et le banoran brun lui emboîta le pas. Zack en fit autant, bientôt imité par Ren-Qing dont le visage restait sombre et tendu.

Ils descendirent un raidillon qui conduisait tout droit au labyrinthe.

\- Zack, tu restes derrière moi et tu ne te écarte pas. Ordonna Angeal.

Zack ne protesta pas, conscient que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il se plaça dans l'ombre d'Angeal et s'efforça d'avancer au même rythme, sans pour autant être une gêne.

Il se sentait à la fois nerveux, angoissé et impatient de découvrir ce qui les attendait dans le labyrinthe.

Une fois tout proches des murs de végétation gelée, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt afin d'observer et de déterminer où ils pourraient se frayer un passage afin d'accéder au premier couloir du dédale.

Alors qu'Angeal était sur le point de tirer son arme afin de tailler dans le vif, un frémissement fut nettement perceptible et la végétation s'écarta, ouvrant un portail.

Zack réprima un léger rire, non sans peine, devant l'air interloqué des trois hommes.

Il resta sagement aux côtés d'Angeal, malgré l'envie qu'il éprouvait de s'aventurer à l'intérieur du labyrinthe,

Sephiroth, Angeal et Ren-Qing aimaient de moins en moins ce qu'ils découvraient.

Qu'ils soient piégés dans un rêve alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas souhaité le moins du monde, était déjà désagréable, mais si en plus le labyrinthe était animé d'une vie propre, il était à craindre des pièges à venir.

\- On y va ? Se risqua à demander Zack.

Outre le fait qu'il était de plus en plus impatient de découvrir ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, il avait de plus en plus froid. Il n'était pas certain que la température soit plus clémente entre les murs du labyrinthe, mais il pouvait au moins espérer qu'ils y seraient protégés du vent qui ne cessait de les cingler.

Angeal interrogea Sephiroth du regard, lui laissant le soin de décider de la conduite à tenir.

\- Nous y allons, mais nous entrons en même temps. Répondit Sephiroth. Hors de question de courir le risque d'être séparés.

Même s'il n'était pas ravi de devoir coopérer avec eux, Ren-Qing ne protesta pas face à cette demande, elle était marquée du sceau du bon sens.

Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, afin de pouvoir passer le portail simultanément.

Alors qu'ils faisaient le premier pas en avant, les buissons épais qui le composaient se remirent à frémir de façon fort alarmante.

Décidés à passer, les membres du groupe pressèrent le rythme et parvinrent à se glisser, de justesse, à l'intérieur, le labyrinthe se referma sur eux, la porte qu'ils venaient tout juste de franchir escamotée en quelques secondes.

Sephiroth songea avec un peu d'ironie que la présence de Genesis aurait été très utile, ses flammes auraient pu leur ouvrir un passage vers la maison qu'ils voulaient rejoindre.

Même si, pour l'heure, ce n'était pas leur but premier, il leur fallait tout d'abord retrouver Sarge, et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas été blessé au cours de sa chute.

\- Dépêchons nous. Gronda Ren-Qing qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son compagnon. Nous devons retrouver Sarge.

\- Nous précipiter ne l'aidera pas. Tempéra Sephiroth. Si nous tombons dans un piège, nous ne pourrons rien pour lui.

Ren-Qing le foudroya du regard, d'autant plus courroucé qu'il avait conscience que ce que venait de dire l'argenté n'était que la vérité.

\- Et on part dans quelle direction ? Questionna Zack. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a quatre chemins qui se sont ouverts, juste devant nous.

Les trois autres regardèrent et découvrirent qu'effectivement, quatre nouvelles portes venaient de s'ouvrir face à eux. C'était clairement une invitation, mais aussi la dernière chose à faire de leur point de vue.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils firent mine de vouloir passer l'une des portes, elle se referma devant eux, le même phénomène se reproduisit à chaque nouvelle tentative.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir se séparer. Commenta Zack au bout d'un moment.

Angeal le regarda avec réprobation.

\- Il n'en est pas question, on m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, tu ne vas pas me quitter d'une semelle.

\- Je sais, mais franchement, si je fais ça, je crois qu'on ne va aller nulle part.

\- Le garçon a raison. Affirma Ren-Qing. Si nous ne nous séparons pas, nous ne pourrons pas progresser.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse un troisième classe errer seul dans un endroit pareil. S'obstina Angeal.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Se risqua à dire Zack. Si ça tourne mal, je me réveillerai, voilà tout. Au pire je vais m'en tirer avec une belle trouille.

Angeal le regarda sombrement, mais le jeune garçon refusa de baisser les yeux. Le menton levé bien haut, le regard assuré, il tint bon face à l'expression courroucée de son supérieur.

 _À suivre_


	50. Chapter 50

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 50) Dans le labyrinthe : Zack**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Comme il était clair que ni Sephiroth, ni Angeal n'étaient décidés à le laisser partir seul, Zack décida de se passer de leur permission. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'élança, contourna Angeal avant que le première classe soit revenu de sa surprise et fonça vers l'emplacement de la porte actuellement disponible.

Angeal se retourna vivement, tentant de le saisir, mais l'agile troisième classe lui glissa entre les doigts, évita également Sephiroth qui faisait mine de s'interposer et franchit la porte, laquelle se referma immédiatement, bloquant le passage aux premières classes. Ren-Qing lui n'avait pas bougé, peu désireux de s'en mêler. Il était même assez satisfait que le jeune garçon ait décidé de faire bouger les choses, au moins, ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir progresser.

\- Zack ! Hurla Angeal partagé entre la fureur et l'inquiétude.

De l'autre côté du mur, Zack l'entendit parfaitement et ne manqua pas la pointe d'inquiétude. Même s'il était clair que la colère primait pour l'heure, il se risqua à lui répondre.

\- Tout va bien, on se retrouve à la maison. Bonne chance !

Angeal serra les dents, atterré par l'inconscience du garçon.

Sephiroth posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus rien y changer, autant l'imiter.

Angeal soupira et secoua la tête avec irritation. Même s'il ne pouvait pas nier que cela était la stricte vérité, il n'en restait pas moins fortement contrarié par l'initiative du garçon.

\- Zack ! Je te promets qu'une fois que je t'aurai retrouvé, je te ferai regretter ton geste ! Lança t'il.

Zack grimaça et jugea plus prudent de ne pas trop traîner dans les parages, on ne savait jamais, des fois que le dédale décide brusquement de laisser le première classe le rejoindre.

Il se mit donc à avancer droit devant lui, laissant le hasard guider ses pas.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit du bruit et s'arrêta afin de déterminer ce qui pouvait bien en être la cause. Partir au hasard ne dispensait pas de faire preuve d'un minimum de prudence.

Le bruit semblait venir de la haie, et se faisait de plus en plus puissant, comme si quelque chose se frayait un chemin à travers.

Un peu d'angoisse se glissa dans l'esprit de Zack, il n'avait pas d'arme, que pourrait il faire si une créature surgissait et se jetait sur lui ?

Peut être aurait il mieux fait de rester avec les trois autres...

Non... s'il l'avait fait, ils n'auraient pas pu entrer, c'était l'évidence même. Il avait pris la bonne décision, et il lui appartenait à présent d'assumer.

Si seulement il avait une arme...

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux, pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

Il était dans un rêve ! Tout était donc possible, donc, avec un peu de chance, s'il se concentrait, il pourrait peut être en faire apparaître une.

Il se mit à imaginer une épée, espérant du fond du cœur avoir raison.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, elle se matérialisa entre ses mains, exactement telle qu'il espérait qu'elle soit, aussi solide et affûtée qu'elle devait l'être.

Rassuré et plus déterminé que jamais, il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, décidé à faire face, quoi que soit la créature qui allait apparaître.

\- Du calme, ce n'est que moi. Déclara la voix amusée du petit griffon.

Zack baissa son épée et considéra la souple créature qui terminait de franchir l'obstacle de la haie.

\- Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens te filer un coup de main, je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour te servir de guide. Répondit le griffon.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Zack, tout de même intrigué par l'affirmation.

Le jeune griffon haussa les épaules, fermant à demi ses yeux d'or.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Bon, si on se mettait en route ? C'est qu'on a un sacré bout de chemin à faire avant d'atteindre la maison. La vieille sorcière ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.

\- La vieille sorcière ? Quelle vieille sorcière ? S'étonna Zack.

\- Celle qui rêve de détruire Genesis. Répondit le griffon. Elle a déjà fait du dégât. Y'a qu'à voir l'état de cet endroit...

Zack fut quelque peu alarmé par cette information. Affronter une sorcière était très différent de traverser un labyrinthe.

Le griffon le regarda gravement.

\- T'en fais pas, elle ne te fera rien, viens, avançons.

\- Comment peux tu en être certain ? Si c'est une sorcière...

\- Pour moi, c'est déjà du passé, je sais comment tout cela va se terminer. Affirma paisiblement le griffon.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

\- Non.

Zack fit la moue, réprimant un soupir contrarié. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de réponse qu'il aurait aimé entendre.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas trop là. Se plaignit il.

Le griffon s'éleva d'un coup d'ailes, se plaçant au niveau de son visage, les yeux mi clos et la gueule entrouverte.

\- Je ne t'aide pas trop ? Tu es sérieux là ? Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je te dévoile ton avenir ? Faut pas trop en demander non plus.

Zack le considéra, un peu impressionné soudain, le jeune griffon n'avait plus rien d'une petite créature maladroite, il semblait nettement plus inquiétant d'un seul coup.

\- Désolé... murmura t'il avec contrition. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur...

Le griffon s'apaisa et inclina la tête.

\- Tu peux avoir peur, mais pas pour toi, tu es sans doute le seul à ne rien risquer dans cette histoire.

\- Comment cela ?

\- L'épreuve ne t'est pas destinée, elle ne concerne que les amis de Genesis.

Cette information ne soulageait pas vraiment Zack. C'était même quelque peu vexant, pratiquement comme si on le considérait comme quantité négligeable. De plus, cela lui faisait craindre pour les premières classes, sans compter que cela n'expliquait pas le pourquoi de la chute de Sarge.

\- Si c'est une épreuve pour Angeal et Sephiroth, qu'est-ce qui a fait tomber Sarge ? Questionna t'il.

Le griffon le regarda comme s'il venait de poser une question totalement stupide.

\- Il était en train de fausser la donne. Expliqua t'il avec une pointe de pitié.

Zack ne comprenait toujours pas et cela se voyait à son expression.

\- S'il avait pu les guider d'en haut, ils seraient arrivés trop vite à la maison. Poursuivit le griffon. C'est une épreuve, pas une visite guidée du labyrinthe.

Zack préféra ne pas argumenter, il était clair qu'il avait nettement baissé dans l'estime de son compagnon de parcours, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Pour lui, il y avait d'autres moyens d'empêcher l'être aux ailes artificielles de guider les premières classes, que de le faire tomber comme cela s'était produit. Il aurait été bien plus délicat de le retenir avant qu'il prenne son envol.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas de mal à agir à ta guise ? S'étonna t'il.

\- Oui et non, je ne suis là que pour te tenir compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à te rejoindre. Expliqua le jeune griffon. Lorsqu'ils seront sur le point de sortir de là, je m'en irai. Ils ne doivent pas me voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Répondit le griffon d'un ton sec. Ne sois donc pas si curieux.

Zack n'insista pas, sentant qu'ils s'aventuraient sur un terrain délicat. Après tout, les raisons du petit griffon ne le regardaient pas.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils progressaient dans les allées du labyrinthe, il ne put se retenir de poser à nouveau une question.

\- Je saurai pourquoi un jour ?

Le jeune griffon soupira, le regarda avec accablement.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ?

\- J'ai un peu de mal en effet... admit Zack.

\- Oui, tu sauras. Maintenant, assez avec ce sujet ou je m'en vais.

Zack se le tint pour dit et ne posa plus de question. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver seul dans le dédale avec une sorcière qui rodait.

Malgré la présence du jeune griffon, le labyrinthe leur joua quelques tours, à plusieurs reprises ils se retrouvèrent dans un impasse, ce qui étonna Zack. Puisque le griffon avait déjà vécu cet épisode, n'aurait il pas du prévoir ces obstacles ?

Comme il exprimait sa surprise lorsque cela se produisit pour la troisième fois, le griffon grinça des dents.

\- Je ne suis pas infaillible non plus. Ronchonna t'il. Je déteste les labyrinthes, en plus, celui là est particulièrement pervers.

\- Euh... pervers ? Osa relever Zack quelque peu interloqué.

\- Oui, il change à sa guise, sans queue ni tête, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il n'a rien à voir avec celui dont je me souviens.

\- Mais, comment cela est il possible ? Objecta Zack.

\- C'est son privilège, le privilège des lieux oniriques.

Zack hocha la tête, il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre, mais pour l'heure, un autre sujet de préoccupation lui trottait dans la tête. Une crainte qui venait de naître en lui en entendant les explications du griffon.

\- Et si ils échouent, il se passera quoi ?

Le griffon ne répondit pas immédiatement, il marqua une pause, les ailes basses, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Zack, son regard fit reculer le garçon. D'un seul coup, le griffon semblait bien moins assuré, son regard exprimait même une certaine angoisse.

Zack retint instinctivement son souffle, conscient que cette fois il avait mis le doigt sur un détail pénible, qu'il risquait de ne pas du tout aimer la réponse, si toutefois il en avait une.

Il eut la tentation de dire qu'après réflexion, il ne tenait pas à savoir, qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de parler, bloquant sa voix dans sa gorge.

Le jeune griffon gratta le sol de ses griffes, l'entaillant profondément, retardant lui aussi le moment où il répondrait.

La question était légitime, le garçon était en droit d'en obtenir la réponse, mais combien elle était difficile à donner, si terrible, si terrifiante.

Lui aussi avait envie de revenir en arrière, de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il en était à espérer que le labyrinthe allait leur jouer un nouveau tour, le dispensant du même coup de répondre.

Hélas, rien de tel ne se produisit, pas une seule brindille ne frémissait, rien ne menaçait de se jeter sur eux, il n'y avait que lui et Zack, que la question et sa réponse en suspens entre eux.

\- S'ils échouent, tout est possible. Murmura t'il.

Il avait conscience de biaiser, de ne pas vraiment répondre, et que Zack ne serait pas dupe.

Il plongea ses griffes un peu plus profondément dans le sol. Cela ne le soulageait pas, c'était presque douloureux en vérité, le sol était gelé en profondeur, y enfoncer ses griffes était difficile et pénible.

Zack sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, il pressentait ce que le griffon ne disait pas, ne voulait pas dire...

Une vérité qui les terrifiait tous les deux.

Tombant à genoux, il entoura le cou du griffon de ses bras et pressa son visage contre le pelage gris.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur. Souffla t'il. Maintenant, je sais que rien n'est jamais certain... mais...

\- Mais ? Demanda le griffon.

\- Tu as dit que tout était possible, alors, je veux croire que tout va bien se passer. Ils vont réussir, ils vont sortir de ce labyrinthe et on se retrouvera dans la maison.

\- Tu as conscience que si cela se produit, tu risques de te faire sacrément engueuler par Angeal ? Questionna le griffon avec un peu d'ironie.

Zack le relâcha et s'écarta, se passant la main dans les cheveux, une grimace aux lèvres.

\- Ah oui... ça aussi, ça va certainement se produire... admit il.

Le griffon et lui échangèrent un regard, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à se retenir, rire les soulageait, leur faisait oublier l'angoisse des dernières secondes. L'espace d'un instant ils ne pensaient plus à leurs craintes, à ce qui pouvait advenir, au pire qui pouvait se produire et faire basculer leurs existences.

Une fois calmés, ils se remirent en route côte à côte, bien plus sereins désormais.

Zack avait posé sa main sur la tête du griffon, sans même en avoir conscience, mais cela ne dérangeait pas son compagnon de route, bien au contraire, il appréciait ce contact, oh combien familier, qui le rassurait et le poussait à avancer de plus belle. Cette main l'avait si souvent réconforté dans ses moments de doute. Il était heureux de découvrir que même à cette époque Zack était déjà une personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

Certes, l'angoisse restait tapie au fond d'eux, mais pour l'heure, ils préféraient ne pas y penser. Ils étaient tous les deux à peine plus que des enfants, leurs jeunes esprits étaient emplis d'espoir.

 _À suivre_


	51. Chapter 51

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 51) Dans le labyrinthe : Angeal**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Angeal patienta le temps que les branchages commencent à s'écarter pour reformer un passage, et fonça sans attendre une seconde de plus, dans le vain espoir que, contre toute attente, le jeune troisième classe, qui avait eu l'audace de leur fausser compagnie, soit encore dans les parages. Il s'égratigna un peu au passage, mais il était trop en colère pour y prendre garde.

Il constata immédiatement que tel n'était pas le cas, Zack n'était plus en vue.

Un profond soupir lui échappa, tournant la tête il constata avec résignation que déjà le labyrinthe s'était refermé sur lui, le séparant de Sephiroth et de Ren-Qing.

Il n'avait plus d'autre option que de partir à son tour, suivant les passages que lui ouvrait le dédale.

Il espérait que tout irait bien pour ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière et pour le jeune garçon qui errait déjà par les allées.

Tout en se dirigeant au hasard, se laissant guider par le labyrinthe, conscient qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire grand chose d'autre, il se prit à penser à cet autre rêve où il avait cru voir celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il était possible qu'il ait eu à faire à celui qui avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir su saisir cette chance qui avait été sienne de passer un peu de temps à ses côtés. Il regrettait tout particulièrement la manière dont il l'avait rejeté.

Aidan Hewley ne méritait certes pas d'être ainsi repoussé, alors qu'il était resté à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu.

\- Je trouve aussi. Lança une voix douce.

Tournant la tête Angeal découvrit un homme qui lui était inconnu, un homme étrange, aux yeux de couleurs différentes, l'un bleu et l'autre doré, aux cheveux roux.

L'inconnu ne semblait pas menaçant, Angeal ne tira donc pas son arme, mais il n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes.

\- Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous dire ? Questionna t'il avec froideur.

\- Je suis un ami de votre père et je veux dire que vous l'avez peiné.

Angeal fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Un ami de son père ? Cet inconnu ? Non... il s'en souviendrait si tel était le cas.

\- Vous n'étiez pas un ami de mon père, je ne vous ai jamais vu chez nous.

L'homme ne se troubla pas pour autant.

\- Parce que je n'y suis jamais allé. J'ai rencontré votre père après sa mort. Dit il avec douceur. C'est moi qui lui ai permis de vous rendre visite, sans doute n'aurai-je pas du... il était si heureux d'y aller et si triste à son retour. Ce n'était pas ainsi que nous avions imaginé les choses.

Malgré lui, Angeal sentit un certain trouble l'envahir, il ne voulait pas y croire, son esprit logique se révoltait contre de tels propos, mais quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas bien lui soufflait que cela pouvait être la vérité.

Finalement, son besoin de croire que, peut être, cela puisse être vrai, fut plus fort que son scepticisme. Même s'il était douloureux de songer qu'il avait repoussé et chagriné son père, il tenait à savoir.

\- Et donc, vous êtes venu m'en faire le reproche ?

\- Non. Je suis venu t'offrir la possibilité de le revoir une fois encore. Mais cela ne sera ni ici, ni maintenant, le temps n'est pas venu pour cela, tu as bien plus important à accomplir pour l'heure.

\- Vous allez m'aider comme vous l'avez fait pour lui ? S'étonna Angeal.

\- Je le ferai, en effet, mais il y aura un prix à payer. Répondit l'homme en rivant son regard singulier sur lui.

Angeal frissonna devant ce regard qui semblait le transpercer. L'être qui lui faisait face avait l'air d'être humain, mais il n'en était rien en vérité, il le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet inconnu qui lui faisait face qui éveillait en lui un curieux sentiment de tristesse, de regret et de peur. Un peu comme lorsqu'on retrouve un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps et que l'on sait d'avance qu'il ne restera pas.

Il s'en étonna.

Pourquoi cette impression de nostalgie ? Pourquoi cette peur ?

\- Qui êtes vous ? Murmura t'il. Qui êtes vous vraiment ?

L'homme le regarda sans répondre, le feu de son regard obligea Angeal à baisser la tête, il ne parvenait plus à le regarder encore. Ce n'était pourtant pas douloureux, seulement insoutenable.

\- Quel sera le prix à payer pour revoir mon père ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment, alors que son cœur, qui s'était mis à battre trop vite et trop fort, reprenait peu à peu un rythme plus calme.

Il entendit l'inconnu soupirer avec tristesse.

\- Un jour prochain, tu sacrifieras ta vie, en obligeant celui qui sera alors ton élève à être celui qui y mettra un terme.

Angeal se figea, stupéfait par cette réponse qui dépassait tout à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Cet être lui demandait de consentir à renoncer à la vie ? C'était inconcevable, il avait tout juste dix-sept ans... toute la vie devant lui, comment pouvait on lui demander une chose pareille ?

Il se sentit vaciller. Les murs du labyrinthe semblaient sur le point de se refermer sur lui. Haletant, il se retrouva un genou à terre sans comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Relevant la tête avec effort il croisa le regard de celui qui venait de lui faire cette révoltante demande. Les yeux pers étaient empreints de remords et de tristesse. Cela ne le soulageait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, il aurait été plus facile de se révolter si le regard de l'autre avait exprimé de la cruauté ou de l'indifférence.

\- Pourquoi une telle demande ? Questionna t'il. Pourquoi exiger de moi que je sacrifie ma vie, je n'ai pas encore vingt ans...

\- Celui qui te tuera est bien plus jeune que toi. Mais le jour venu, il le fera, à contre cœur, mais il le fera.

\- Je serai sans doute un bien mauvais formateur s'il accepte. Murmura Angeal. Il ne me portera sans doute pas dans son cœur. On ne tue pas ceux à qui l'on tient.

\- En es-tu vraiment certain ? Répondit doucement l'inconnu. Parfois, c'est justement parce qu'on tient à quelqu'un qu'on trouve la force de tuer.

Angeal frissonna, la façon dont l'homme venait de prononcer ces mots... cela donnait l'impression qu'il en était déjà passé par là.

\- Vous en parlez en connaissance de cause ? Demanda t'il avec une pointe d'amère ironie. Vous avez tué quelqu'un que vous aimiez ?

\- Non. Je suis mort pour qu'il vive. Répondit doucement l'inconnu.

Angeal se sentit rougir de honte.

\- Et... il a vécu ? Demanda t'il avec embarras.

\- Pas longtemps. Avoua l'homme. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. Revenons à ce que je t'ai demandé. Accepteras tu ?

\- Si je refuse, que se passera t'il ? Questionna Angeal en réponse.

\- D'autres que toi mourront.

\- Et si je meurs, ces gens vivront ?

\- La plupart. Affirma l'inconnu.

Angeal ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Cette information changeait la donne, il lui était plus difficile encore de refuser après avoir appris cela. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, pas la moindre idée de qui sa mort pourrait bien sauver, pas d'avantage envie de le découvrir.

\- Mon père sait ce que vous me demandez de faire en échange d'un peu de temps avec lui ?

\- Non. Avoua l'inconnu. Je ne tenais pas à augmenter sa tristesse. Le feras tu à ma place ou lui laisseras tu le réconfort de l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que vous soyez réunis ? Il l'apprendra bien assez tôt.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien. Murmura Angeal.

Il était sincère, il ne tenait pas plus que l'homme à peiner Aidan inutilement, son père saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'il en était.

\- Comment cela va t'il se passer ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

\- Le moment venu, je viendrai vous chercher et je vous conduirai. Répondit l'homme.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de la rencontre avec mon père dont je parle, je voulais savoir comment je vais mourir.

L'homme hésita, le regarda avec plus de chagrin encore, puis se décida à répondre.

\- Tu mourras en te battant avec celui que tu auras formé. Ne m'en demande pas d'avantage, je n'en dirai pas plus.

\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Souffla Angeal. Moi aussi je l'apprendrai bien assez tôt.

Il sentait encore son cœur cogner trop fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il en avait presque le tournis, il ne s'en releva pas moins, refusant de rester dans cette position qui le mettait en situation de faiblesse.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé que l'être avec qui il se trouvait était de loin supérieur à lui, qu'une tentative pour s'en prendre à lui serait folie et ne conduirait qu'à une mort certaine. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de se prendre à songer quelque chose de ce genre.  
L'homme en face de lui était mince, il ne semblait pas très musclé, bien moins que lui, ni dangereux, alors d'où lui venait cette certitude étonnante ? Pourquoi le simple fait de poser le regard sur lui lui donnait il envie de fuir, éveillait il de la peur en lui ?

\- Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment intuitif Angeal, tu ressens les choses en profondeur, quand bien même elles ne sont pas visibles en apparence. Un jour, cette capacité saura t'aider, mais elle t'apportera aussi de la souffrance... affirma l'être. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives renoncer à la vie, mais je te donne ma parole que cela ne sera pas en vain et que le moment venu, tu comprendras pourquoi tu dois le faire.

\- Et si vous vous trompiez ? Questionna brusquement Angeal mal à l'aise. Si ma mort ne changeait rien ? Si ceux dont vous parliez périssaient malgré tout ? Peut être pourrai-je être plus utile en restant en vie...

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec tristesse.

Angeal sentit l'angoisse l'envahir.

Discuter ne servait visiblement à rien, son destin était déjà scellé, il perdait son temps à essayer d'argumenter. Pire encore, il devait se montrer sous un jour pitoyable.

Honteux il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait amer, blessé, partagé entre le désir de faire ce qu'il était juste de faire et celui de vivre.

Celui qui lui faisait face savait fort bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il avait partagé ces sentiments avant de renoncer lui aussi à la vie. Il savait quel déchirement cela pouvait être, quelle souffrance cela entraînait. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir tout dire au jeune homme dévasté qu'il venait de plonger dans le tourment pour de longs mois. Il y avait des détails qu'il ne pouvait révéler, sans risquer de briser totalement le malheureux.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. Dit il en réprimant l'envie qui était sienne de réconforter Angeal. Tu dois poursuivre ta route, rejoindre le manoir et sauver ton ami.

\- Mon ami ? Quel ami ?

\- Genesis, il est en grand danger. Répondit l'inconnu.

\- Qui le menace ?

\- Son pire ennemi. Soupira l'homme aux cheveux roux. Lui même. Le seul qu'il ne saurait vaincre sans aide. Auras tu la générosité de le secourir, malgré le chagrin qu'il t'a causé voilà peu de temps ?

\- Si je ne fais rien et qu'il succombe, alors, il vaudra mieux que l'on me tue un jour en effet, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne mériterai pas de vivre. Nul ne mérite de vivre sans honneur, et comment affirmer en avoir lorsqu'on abandonne son partenaire et ami ? Répondit simplement Angeal. C'est vrai, il m'a blessé, mais il n'a pas été le seul, et je sais qu'il regrette, à sa manière. Que je peux compter sur lui, alors, je ne me détournerai pas de lui à nouveau. J'ai donné ma parole de le protéger lorsque nous étions enfants, je la tiendrai.

Après un bref salut il se détourna de son interlocuteur et reprit sa progression à travers le labyrinthe.

L'autre ne bougea pas, le regardant s'éloigner sans rien dire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Angeal hors de portée qu'il prononça quelques mots empreints de chagrin.

\- Oui... tu tiendras ta promesse, et c'est elle qui te détruira au final. Puisse tu nous pardonner un jour ce que nous allons t'infliger...

Trop loin pour entendre Angeal poursuivait son chemin, se reprenant peu à peu. Il avait donné sa parole, une fois de plus, il n'était plus temps pour lui d'y songer. Il préférait se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin qu'il suivait.

Genesis était en danger, se détruisant visiblement lui même...

Angeal n'en était pas surpris, il avait toujours soupçonné son ami d'avoir ce genre de tendances. Il n'en était pas moins inquiet. Arriverait il à temps ?

 _À suivre_


	52. Chapter 52

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 52) Dans le labyrinthe : Sephiroth**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Lorsque la paroi du labyrinthe forma une nouvelle porte Sephiroth échangea un regard avec Ren-Qing puis se mit en marche, décidé à être le suivant.

Le wutaïen ne protesta pas, malgré l'impatience qui était sienne de rejoindre son compagnon, il avait conscience que cela était très bien ainsi.

Sephiroth progressait avec lenteur, attentif au moindre bruit, au plus infime frémissement des haies.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, il avait confiance en lui, mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

Brusquement, il se figea, alors que devant lui se dessinait la silhouette d'un homme. Tout d'abord imprécise, la forme se fit rapidement plus nette.  
Sephiroth se tendit, l'être qui venait de se matérialiser en face de lui lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

Fixant l'arrivant, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Celui qui se trouvait là lui était familier, et il n'était pas seulement une copie de sa personne, il le ressentait intimement.

L'autre restait immobile, les yeux embués de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes. Il semblait en proie à l'émotion.

\- Qui es-tu ? Questionna Sephiroth nerveusement.

Comme si cette question l'avait encouragé à agir l'autre se rapprocha en tendant les mains.

\- Tu sais déjà qui je suis. Répondit il d'un ton doux.

Ses bras entourèrent Sephiroth qui se laissa faire, tandis que leurs joues se couvraient de larmes.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, puis Sephiroth sentit son double se reculer.

Il en ressentit une pointe de douleur, eut l'envie de le retenir. La crainte de le voir disparaître, de se retrouver seul, le traversa.

\- Ne pars pas... implora t'il.

\- Je ne pars pas, répondit l'autre. Je suis là pour te guider jusqu'à ta destination.

Sephiroth soupira de soulagement, tendant la main il referma les doigts sur ceux de son double.

\- Merci d'être venu... souffla t'il. Même si tu n'es qu'un rêve, même si je vais sans aucun doute me retrouver seul à nouveau lorsque je me réveillerai, j'aurai au moins la joie de me souvenir de ces instants.

L'autre se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, inclinant la tête en signe d'approbation, avant de se mettre à avancer, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Sephiroth le suivit sans protester, troublé par la sensation qu'éveillait en lui le contact des doigts de l'autre sur les siens.

Il avait l'impression d'être entier pour la première fois de sa vie, ou presque. Des souvenirs imprécis lui revenaient, il avait le sentiment qu'il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de ce genre.

Décidé à tirer les choses au clair, il cessa d'avancer, l'autre stoppa lui aussi et le regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Sephy ?

\- Je te connais. Murmura Sephiroth avec effort. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

Le visage de son double se crispa de chagrin, tandis qu'il baissait la tête, laissant sa longue chevelure argentée, identique à celle de Sephiroth, crouler sur son visage.

\- S'il te plaît... ne gâche pas ces instants... implora t'il. Ce sont probablement les seuls que nous aurons avant très longtemps...

Sephiroth hésita, sa formation de SOLDAT l'incitait à pousser plus loin son investigation, mais son instinct lui criait de n'en rien faire, de suivre la demande qui lui était faite par son double.

Il ne supportait pas de lui causer la moindre peine.

\- Très bien, n'en parlons plus. Dit il finalement.

L'autre releva la tête, écarta les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage et le remercia d'un sourire sincère qui toucha Sephiroth.

C'était si curieux tout de même, de voir ce visage souriant, si semblable au sien, ce n'était pas comme se regarder dans un miroir, malgré les traits identiques, non, c'était bien plus troublant.

L'autre, il ignorait son nom et n'osait le demander, ayant le sentiment que cela faisait partie des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à découvrir pour l'heure, il y avait bien mieux à faire.

Cette pensée ramena Sephiroth aux raisons véritables de sa présence dans le labyrinthe.

Genesis était en danger, il devait poursuivre sa route, atteindre la maison et secourir son ami.

L'autre posa la main sur son poignet et inclina la tête.

\- Allons y, suis moi, je sais quelle direction prendre.

Sephiroth le suivit sans hésiter, sentant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, pourtant, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils prenaient un nouveau tournant, un léger doute lui vint. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient déjà passés à cet endroit.

Il repoussa dans un premier temps cette pensée déplaisante, son double n'avait aucune raison de lui faire perdre du temps, pas alors que la situation était grave, que Genesis avait besoin d'aide.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses doutes revenant en force, il accrocha discrètement un morceau de tissus à une branche, puis rejoignit son double qui avait continué à avancer.

L'autre ne fit pas de commentaire et Sephiroth se demanda s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ou s'il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ses soupçons se trouvèrent confirmés peu après, ils ne tardèrent pas à repasser devant l'endroit où il avait laissé le bout de tissus.

Son double s'arrêta devant la part du couloir qu'ils suivaient où se trouvait le tissus et tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage exprimait du chagrin.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance... murmura t'il d'un ton malheureux.

Sephiroth désigna le tissus sans un mot, tandis que les joues de son double se couvraient de larmes. Sephiroth le vit fermer les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrir sur un regard résigné.

\- Je suis désolé... j'aurai vraiment voulu t'aider... même si j'ai peur de ce qui t'attend et que je préférerai te garder loin de cette maison et de ce qui s'y trouve. J'imagine que le labyrinthe a senti que je n'étais pas vraiment décidé à te conduire à destination... il voit plus clair en moi que je ne veux le faire moi même.

Pour Sephiroth, ces mots sonnaient comme un aveu de culpabilité, l'autre en qui il avait voulu placer sa confiance venait de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort.

Déçu au delà des mots, incapable de l'exprimer verbalement, ne voulant pas en venir à la violence malgré la blessure que cette trahison lui causait, il tourna les talons, décidé à partir et reprendre sa quête seul.

Derrière lui son double se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête basse, sans chercher à réprimer les pleurs qui l'agitaient.

Sephiroth sentit un peu de honte naître en lui en entendant ces pleurs désespérés. Certes, l'autre l'avait déçu, mais rien dans ses aveux n'indiquait qu'il avait réellement fait ce dont il le croyait coupable, et s'il était en train de se tromper ? N'était il pas en train de faire une terrible erreur ?

Hésitant, il cessa de s'éloigner et tourna la tête vers son double.

À genoux sur le sol, les mains sur le visage, ce dernier sanglotait toujours, sans plus se préoccuper de rien.

En cet instant, l'esprit de Sephiroth était en proie à l'indécision et au tourment de sentiments contradictoires. Son entraînement le poussait clairement à réprouver toute forme de duperie, ce qui était le cas, son double l'avait ouvertement admis, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le guider ainsi qu'il le prétendait, il aurait préféré qu'il ne rejoigne pas la maison, qu'il ne secoure pas Genesis.

Son cœur lui le poussait à faire volte face, à revenir en arrière et à redresser l'autre, à le prendre entre ses bras et à le réconforter.

Il resta un moment figé sur place, pesant le pour et le contre, puis, malgré le fait que cela allait le retarder, il revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta à côté de son double.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il simplement.

L'autre laissa retomber ses mains et répondit sans même relever la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas la force ou le courage de soutenir son regard.

\- Nous sommes enfin réunis... je voudrai que tu restes avec moi... même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible... je suis si seul... j'ai peur et mal Sephy... c'est froid et sombre là où je suis. Je ne veux pas y retourner si vite...

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, alarmé par les propos.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Où es-tu ? Ne put il se retenir de demander.

Son double releva enfin la tête, il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de répondre, puis la referma et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Non... je ne peux pas te le dire, tu ne peux rien pour moi... oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Il se redressa lentement et se retourna, frissonnant mais décidé à garder le silence sur la réalité de ce qu'il endurait depuis sa venue au monde.

Il ne voulait pas imposer cette vérité sordide à Sephiroth, ce dernier avait bien assez de soucis en tête.

Il sentit Sephiroth se rapprocher et paniqua, conscient que le caractère de ce dernier ne lui permettait pas de rester sans réponse. Il allait sans aucun doute le presser de questions et il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de lui tenir tête très longtemps.

La mort dans l'âme il se résigna à quitter le labyrinthe.

Se retournant quelques secondes, pour regarder une dernière fois Sephiroth, il s'efforça de graver son image dans son esprit, puis il laissa son esprit revenir vers son corps prisonnier.

Sephiroth tendit la main, dans une vaine tentative pour le retenir, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide, l'autre avait déjà disparu.

Il resta un long moment immobile au même endroit, fixant l'endroit où s'était tenu son double, espérant son retour, puis, comme rien de tel ne se produisait, il ferma les yeux, en proie à un profond chagrin.

Maintenant que l'autre n'était plus là, il sentait cruellement comme un manque.

Oui... son double lui manquait terriblement et il avait le sentiment que cela allait le poursuivre longtemps.

Il se détourna et reprit sa progression dans le labyrinthe, les épaules un peu basse. Le chagrin de l'absence du contact de la main de son double dans la sienne se faisait déjà ressentir. Il aurait aimé aller jusqu'à la maison avec lui à ses côtés comme l'autre le lui avait fait miroiter. Il était cruel de la part de son double d'être parti ainsi, si vite et sans aucune explication.

Alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques mètres, il sentit brusquement des bras lui entourer la taille et quelqu'un se presser contre son dos.

\- S'il te plaît... ne dis rien, laisse moi rester encore un peu avec toi... implora la voix tremblante de son double.

Sephiroth savoura le soulagement et la joie qu'il ressentait devant ce retour inespéré. Gardant le silence, respectant la demande de son double, il posa doucement les mains sur celles nouées sur son ventre.

Il se sentait bien à nouveau, comme si la présence de l'autre le complétait.

Il s'offrit le luxe de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, pour mieux profiter de l'instant.

\- D'accord, pas de question, pas de soupçons, rien que toi et moi, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination.

La joue contre le dos de Sephiroth l'autre sourit, un sourire un peu triste mais soulagé et sincère.

\- Oui... murmura t'il.

Il se sentait comblé, même si ces instants prendraient fin toujours trop tôt à son goût, lorsqu'il retrouverait sa prison, il aurait au moins les souvenirs de ces instants.

Il libéra Sephiroth de son étreinte et glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne. Sephiroth se tourna à demi pour le contempler et lui adressa un bref sourire qu'il lui rendit bien volontiers.

Ils se remirent ensuite en route côte à côte.

Ils avaient conscience que chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les rapprochaient de l'instant de leur séparation, mais cette fois, ils avançaient en étant parfaitement accordés, à défaut d'être sereins, et c'était ce qui importait le plus à leurs yeux.

Comme s'il avait senti cela, le labyrinthe les laissa accéder à la maison, non sans leur imposer quelques tours et détours, les obligeant à plusieurs reprises à revenir sur leurs pas.

Ils progressaient sans parler, se contentant de la certitude de la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

Lorsqu'au détour d'un dernier couloir de verdure la maison se dévoila enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux.

Sephiroth soupira, c'était le terme de leur rencontre, l'autre allait repartir et lui se devait de continuer seul, d'aller aider Genesis.

\- Nous y sommes. Murmura son double. Je dois partir. Mais nous nous reverrons, j'en suis persuadé, j'ai confiance en toi, tu vas réussir à sauver ton ami et un jour, tu me retrouveras, tu me sauveras moi aussi.

Il adressa un frêle sourire à Sephiroth puis s'effaça comme un rêve qui se termine.

Cette fois Sephiroth ne chercha pas à le retenir, ils savaient tous deux que cela ne servait à rien. Le moment était venu pour eux de se séparer.

\- Oui... souffla Sephiroth une fois que son double eut disparu. Je te retrouverai et je te sauverai, je te le jure... attends moi Malachi, n'aies pas peur, tu ne seras pas seul éternellement.

 _À suivre_


	53. Chapter 53

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 53) Dans le labyrinthe : Ren-Qing**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Ren-Qing entra à son tour dans le labyrinthe, tendu et sur ses gardes. Il se transforma à peine entré, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Son regard mobile balayait les moindres recoins, il avançait droit devant lui, résolu à fouiller le labyrinthe de fond en comble, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Sarge.

C'était là son objectif premier, plus que d'en sortir et de rejoindre la maison.

Les couloirs se succédaient, à la fois semblables et différents.

Ren-Qing retenait son souffle à chaque virage que lui faisait prendre le dédale, espérant à chaque fois que cette nouvelle portion serait celle où était Sarge. Plusieurs fois déçu il commença à douter de parvenir à atteindre son but.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il marchait depuis des heures, qu'il avait parcouru une bonne partie du labyrinthe, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son compagnon.

Il songea avec une pointe d'amertume à ce que lui disait jadis le dragon de la terre, pour lui donner foi en l'avenir et en leur race probablement, cette sorte de fable absurde comme quoi leurs ancêtres veillaient sur lui autant que sur tous ceux qui leur avaient succédé et volaient à leur secours lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Si vraiment cette histoire, tout juste bonne à rassurer des enfants crédules, avait été vraie, alors il aurait du déjà recevoir leur aide, il avait grandement besoin d'un peu de soutien.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il continua sa route. Il avait passé l'âge de croire en ce genre de sottises, s'il s'en sortait et retrouvait Sarge, ce ne serait pas grâce à d'hypothétiques ancêtres, mais uniquement grâce à ses efforts.

Alors qu'il s'obstinait, une silhouette lui apparut soudain au détour d'un nouveau virage. Une femme qui semblait l'attendre.

Il stoppa net, médusé, tandis que la femme s'avançait vers lui en souriant, même si elle ne ressemblait plus à une enfant, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître, elle était devenue une femme magnifique et semblait sure d'elle même, mais elle avait toujours le même sourire. Ce sourire qui lui avait si souvent apporté du réconfort par le passé.

\- Eléa ? S'étonna Ren-Qing.

\- Bonjour Ren, je suis contente de te revoir, cela faisait si longtemps. Dit doucement l'arrivante.

Ren-Qing ne savait plus que penser, encore moins ce qu'il devait faire. Eléa était la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à trouver dans cet endroit. Il était si troublé qu'il ne pensait même pas qu'elle puisse n'être qu'un leurre placé là par le dédale pour le retarder.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je suis venue t'aider un peu, il me semble que cela ne sera pas superflu. Répondit la dragonne de la terre avec une pointe de malice.

Ren-Qing était partagé entre la joie de la revoir, après tant d'années, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, et l'inquiétude.

Eléa était elle une alliée ou un adversaire décidé à lui nuire ? Au vu des derniers événements, il avait toutes les raisons de se méfier d'elle, malgré le fait que, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle ne lui ait jamais causé le moindre chagrin, bien au contraire. Combien de fois était elle venue le consoler lorsque d'autres enfants dragons le tourmentaient ?

Il réprima à grand peine un grondement de dépit.

Si la présence d'Eléa n'était qu'un piège, la personne responsable le lui paierait cher. Il détestait l'idée même que l'on puisse se servir de l'apparence de sa seule amie d'enfance pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.

La main d'Eléa effleura son poignet avec douceur, un geste qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'il vivait sur l'île et passait du temps avec elle. Un geste de réconfort, qui amena des larmes aux yeux de Ren-Qing.

C'était presque cruel de lui faire endurer cela... Eléa était l'une des rares personnes de l'île dont il chérissait le souvenir, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit entaché, de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- Tranquillise toi Ren. Il n'y a pas de piège, je suis vraiment là, avec toi, pour te guider jusqu'à ton ami. Souviens toi, je suis la fille d'un couple de dragons de la terre, ce labyrinthe ne peut me résister. Mais je ne pourrai agir que si tu acceptes de me faire confiance. Si tu continues à me fixer avec ces yeux là, je ne pourrai pas rester.

Ren-Qing avait vraiment envie de la croire, mais après ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, il avait encore du mal.

La jeune femme le fixa avec tristesse.

\- Ne crois tu pas être en train de devenir ton propre ennemi Ren ? De perdre un temps précieux à douter, alors que ton compagnon est perdu quelque part au sein de cet endroit, seul, blessé et souffrant...

La mention de Sarge fit trembler Ren-Qing. Franchissant la distance qui le séparait de son amie d'enfance, il referma les mains sur ses bras nus.

\- Où est-il ? Si tu le sais, dis le moi !

Eléa ne broncha pas, les doigts de Ren-Qing ne l'enserraient pas douloureusement, il se contentait de la retenir, cherchant plus à l'impressionner qu'autre chose. Elle n'en était pas troublée, elle le connaissait trop bien.

\- Je ne le sais pas, mais je sais comment le trouver. Répondit elle doucement.

\- Comment ? Questionna Ren-Qing.

Eléa lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Cela, c'est mon petit secret. Cependant, même si nous sommes amis d'enfance, mon aide ne sera pas gratuite. Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais j'aurai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi un jour.

Ren-Qing la considéra avec méfiance.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, inutile de t'encombrer l'esprit avec des détails sans importance.

Ren-Qing lui adressa un regard flamboyant, puis la relâcha et se détourna.

\- Je suis certain que je le regretterai un jour, mais j'accepte. Sarge est trop important pour moi. Aide moi à le rejoindre et je ferai ce que tu voudras, quand tu voudras.

Eléa le considéra gravement. Même si elle était satisfaite de la réponse, elle voulait être certaine qu'il ne regretterait pas. Qu'il prenait sa décision en connaissance de cause et non sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Tu es certain de toi ? Questionna t'elle. Ce que je vais te demander affectera notre avenir.

\- Je le suis. Affirma Ren-Qing. Mettons nous en route.

Eléa lui sourit avec approbation et ferma les yeux. Autour d'eux les parois du labyrinthe frémirent puis furent submergées par son pouvoir et un chemin s'ouvrit devant eux, à la grande surprise de Ren-Qing.

Il considéra son amie d'enfance avec respect. Il savait qu'elle était née de dragons puissants, qu'elle ait des pouvoirs conséquents ne le surprenait pas.

La dragonne se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- Va rejoindre ton compagnon.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non, ce qui va suivre vous appartient. Prend bien soin de lui et de toi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réunis.

\- Puis-je lui parler de toi ?

\- Bien sur que oui ! Je serai vexée que tu n'en fasses rien. Je pensais être ton amie d'enfance...

Ren-Qing qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer cessa aussitôt pour revenir vers elle et l'enlacer avec une tendresse qui aurait pu surprendre n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas, mais qui ramena un sourire sur le visage d'Eléa.

Elle répondit à l'étreinte, posa un baiser sur sa joue puis le repoussa fermement.

\- Va maintenant.

Ren-Qing se mit en marche, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard.

Eléa lui fit un signe de la main avant que le labyrinthe ne se referme sur elle, la masquant à sa vue.

Bien qu'il soit avant tout préoccupé par le sort de Sarge, Ren-Qing sentit une pointe de tristesse en voyant disparaître son amie. Cette rencontre, pour imprévue et surprenante soit elle, avait ranimé en lui une certaine nostalgie. Elle lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs de son enfance sur l'île et que la majeure partie de ses bons souvenirs étaient liés à Eléa.

Il espérait que leurs retrouvailles ne tarderaient pas. Il avait très envie de la revoir et de la présenter à son compagnon. Il était certain que Sarge et Eléa s'apprécieraient.

Il pressa ensuite le pas, sa hâte de retrouver Sarge lui revenant en force. Les parois du dédale se reformaient sitôt qu'il franchissait une des trouées ouvertes par le pouvoir d'Eléa.

Il était un peu surpris de ne trouver aucune trace des trois autres personnes censées se trouver dans les allées, puis, alors qu'il progressait, il parvint à la conclusion qu'ils se trouvaient sans doute à un autre niveau de réalité, après tout, ils étaient tous dans un rêve, il était fort possible que le labyrinthe fonctionne sur plusieurs niveaux et qu'à chaque entrée corresponde un niveau bien distinct, prévu pour une seule personne. Si tel était le cas, sans l'aide d'Eléa il aurait probablement erré des heures sans jamais parvenir à retrouver Sarge.

Un long frisson l'agita à cette pensée.

Si tel était vraiment le cas, alors il devait vraiment beaucoup à son amie d'enfance et le prix qu'elle demanderait un jour serait bien faible en regard de l'aide apportée.

Il termina le trajet en courant presque, redoutant que le labyrinthe ne reprenne ses droits d'un seul coup et réduise à néant les efforts de la dragonne de la terre.

Il y avait peu de chances pour que cela se produise, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Soudain, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort, il distinguait un corps étendu sur le sol, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Un corps immobile, une vision qui ranima son angoisse.

\- Sarge ! Ne put il se retenir de hurler. Sarge ! Je suis là ! J'arrive !

Il pensait son compagnon inconscient, Sarge ne serait jamais resté si immobile si tel n'était pas le cas, et cette pensée lui était insupportable.

Sarge n'avait pas mérité d'être blessé à nouveau, surtout pour secourir un employé de la SHINRA qu'ils connaissaient à peine et qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter leur respect. Genesis, pour autant qu'ait pu en juger Ren-Qing, n'était pas l'individu le plus agréable à fréquenter qui soit. Il était prétentieux, emporté et ne semblait pas attacher beaucoup de valeur aux sentiments des autres.

Ren-Qing était pour le moins surpris que Sephiroth et le dénommé Angeal réussissent à l'apprécier, même le supporter lui semblait quelque chose de difficile.

Il serra les dents, si par malheur Sarge était blessé, il aurait du mal à ne pas faire payer Genesis. Peu lui importait que Sephiroth ou Angeal lui en tiennent rigueur. Sarge primait dans son esprit, une fois de plus. Il avait massacré une escouade tout entière pour le venger, frapper une personne de plus ne lui posait aucun problème, surtout considérant qu'il n'entendait pas le tuer mais seulement lui infliger une correction. C'était donc une réaction des plus modérées et un acte tout à fait légitime.

Dévoré par l'angoisse et le ressentiment, il parvint aux côtés de Sarge et s'agenouilla en retenant son souffle.

Il glissa ses mains sous le corps inerte, en prenant garde de ne pas se blesser sur les ailes de métal qu'il savait aussi tranchantes que des lames d'épées, le retourna avec précaution en retenant son souffle.

Il fut rassuré de voir que la poitrine de Sarge se soulevait avec régularité.

Le labyrinthe n'avait pas réussi à avoir raison de lui.

Un peu soulagé il cala de son mieux le corps inerte et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que Sarge reviendrait bientôt à lui, qu'ils pourraient se mettre en route et sortir de ce piège.

Pour le reste, ils aviseraient une fois en sécurité. Même en ce qui concernait une éventuelle correction à infliger à celui qui était la cause de tout cela.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Sarge Ren-Qing était plus enclin à l'indulgence. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il en oubliait sa rancune. Tout dépendrait de l'attitude de Genesis au final. Pour l'heure, Ren-Qing voulait bien se montrer enclin à ne rien faire contre lui, mais si l'agaçant personnage se permettait le moindre geste ou propos déplacé, il ne répondait plus de rien. Genesis aurait la correction bien sentie qu'il méritait.

Fort de cette décision, un peu rasséréné par elle, Ren-Qing se mit à attendre avec patience. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'heure de toute façon, il n'était pas envisageable de déplacer Sarge tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu à lui et en état de se mouvoir sans aide.

Tout en patientant, il se remit à songer à Eléa.

Qu'attendait de lui la dragonne ? Sa demande serait elle difficile à satisfaire ? Dans ses souvenirs elle lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de raisonnable, mais il n'était pas sans savoir que les gens pouvaient changer et que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

 _À suivre_


	54. Chapter 54

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 54) Dans le labyrinthe : Sarge**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sarge frissonna et fronça les sourcils sans rouvrir les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

Il avait mal, comme s'il venait de faire une chute vertigineuse et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Que s'était il passé ?

Il volait au dessus du labyrinthe, et ensuite plus rien... comme s'il avait brusquement perdu connaissance.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, faisant mentalement un examen de son corps, à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.

Il parvint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ne souffrait que de quelques contusions, rien de bien grave en somme.

Soulagé il se détendit et pris alors conscience qu'il était entre les bras de quelqu'un. Sans même ouvrir les yeux il analysa cette donnée nouvelle.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que Ren-Qing l'avait rejoint, que s'étaient ses bras qui l'enlaçaient.

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Sarge.

C'était bon de le savoir présent, même s'il n'avait jamais douté qu'il viendrait à son secours. Le wutaïen était un homme en qui l'ont pouvait placer sa confiance. Il ne lui ferait jamais défaut.

Rouvrant enfin les yeux il découvrit que ceux de son compagnon étaient clos, que son visage était crispé, comme s'il était en proie à un profond tourment.

Alarmé par cette constatation Sarge s'efforça de se redresser, mais son corps lui semblait lourd, ses membres répondaient mal à sa volonté.

Un peu d'angoisse lui vint.

Que se passait il ? Ce n'était pas normal...

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, Ren-Qing, tiré de ses pensées par le mouvement, rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était à nouveau conscient. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en réjouir il vit son compagnon lutter visiblement pour réussir à bouger et s'en alarma.

\- Sarge ?

Sarge le regarda avec remords.

\- Je suis désolé Ren-Qing, je n'arrive pas à bouger... je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mes membres ne répondent plus comme je le voudrai.

\- Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée que de vouloir survoler ce maudit labyrinthe ! Ragea Ren-Qing sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il regretta aussitôt ses propos en voyant la honte et le chagrin se peindre sur les traits de son compagnon, tandis que ce dernier détournait le regard.

\- Pardon... souffla Sarge en frissonnant. Je ne pensais pas risquer quoi que ce soit... tu as raison, je n'aurai pas du.

Il avait l'air si malheureux et contrit que Ren-Qing se sentit misérable et cruel d'avoir parlé de la sorte.

Resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son compagnon il chercha à retenir son regard.

\- Je suis désolé Sarge... ce n'est pas contre toi... je n'aurai pas du parler ainsi... murmura t'il. J'étais si inquiet, je t'ai cherché longtemps sans te trouver, et maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau réunis, ça...

Au prix d'un grand effort Sarge parvint à lever la main et à effleurer le visage de Ren-Qing.

\- Tout ce qui importe à mes yeux est que tu sois là Ren. Je ne te fais aucun reproche. Tu avais raison, c'était une mauvaise idée. J'aurai du rester avec vous au lieu de me croire invulnérable. Ce qui m'arrive me servira de leçon.

Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant soudain qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

\- Où sont les autres ? Questionna t'il aussitôt.

\- Je l'ignore. Avoua Ren-Qing. Le labyrinthe nous a séparés après ta chute, il refusait de nous laisser entrer ensembles, nous avons du y aller l'un après l'autre. Le gosse a été le premier à entrer.

\- Le gosse ? Tu veux dire ce jeune troisième classe ?

\- Oui. Il ne manque pas de cran, il a foncé malgré l'opposition de son responsable. Ce n'était pas très prudent, mais au moins ça a débloqué la situation. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurai probablement été le premier à m'y risquer. J'ai été tenté de voler jusqu'à toi, je m'apprêtais à le faire, mais Sephiroth m'a retenu.

\- Ce jeune Zack ira loin je pense, ce sont des gens comme lui qui feront la gloire de cette unité. Sephiroth a également eu raison de te retenir, il aurait pu t'arriver la même chose qu'à moi. Je suis immortel grâce à toi, mais tu n'as pas cette chance.

Ren-Qing se crispa. Sarge n'avait pas tort, mais il ne savait pas tout non plus. Si le dragon qui offrait son écaille venait à mourir, celui à qui elle avait été remise le suivait dans la mort.

\- Tu n'es immortel que si je reste en vie. Murmura t'il. Si je venais à mourir, tu ne survivrais pas.

Loin de s'effrayer de cette éventualité Sarge lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu sois prudent. Dit il simplement.

Devant ces propos Ren-Qing ne parvint pas à se contrôler d'avantage.

\- Ne parles pas ainsi ! Ne fais pas comme si ta vie n'avait aucune importance ! Hurla t'il tandis que ses joues se couvraient de larmes. Tu es important !

\- Non Ren, je ne le suis pas. Rétorqua doucement Sarge. Je ne suis qu'un särne, un instrument au service des Dieux, toi, tu es un dragon noir, un être libre et fier. Tout ce que je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais.

Malgré le ton posé, qui se voulait assuré et détaché, qui n'exprimait rien, Ren-Qing parvint à lire la vérité qui se cachait derrière cette affirmation. Toute la souffrance que ressentait Sarge au plus profond de son être, toute la révolte qu'il aimerait pouvoir dévoiler et qu'il taisait parce que sa condition ne lui permettait pas d'agir autrement.

Les dragons noirs s'étaient affranchis du joug des Dieux, mais d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance et celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras était de ceux là.

Sarge n'était pas à proprement parler un esclave, mais il n'en était pas loin.

Cette douloureuse et révoltante certitude blessait plus encore Ren-Qing.

Sarge méritait tellement mieux qu'une vie de servitude et de sacrifice... il n'était pas juste qu'il doive se courber à la loi des Dieux, pour la seule raison qu'il était né särne. Il avait autant de valeur qu'un dragon noir, Ren-Qing en était persuadé.

Non... en vérité, Sarge valait sans doute bien plus que certains dragons noirs.

Ren-Qing serra les dents à en avoir les mâchoires douloureuses.  
Sarge valait en tout cas bien plus que celui qui lui avait donné le jour. Ce dragon noir qui ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme quelqu'un d'insignifiant, pour la seule raison qu'il n'était pas l'enfant de sa bien aimée. Sarge valait mille fois plus que les dragons qui se moquaient de lui lorsqu'il était enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un dragon noir... souffla t'il avec révolte. Si toi tu n'es qu'un särne, moi, je ne suis que l'enfant d'une humaine. Un métis, un être sans importance pour certains dragons. Même pas un dragon à part entière... je ne devrais pas exister.

À nouveau la main tremblante de Sarge revint effleurer sa joue, s'y attarda avec tendresse.

\- Si tu n'existais pas, qui m'aurait sauvé la vie ? Qui aurait su me donner la force de continuer à vivre malgré ce que j'endurais entre les mains du professeur ? Tu es ma raison de vivre Ren. Je te dois tout.

Ren-Qing baissa le regard vers lui et le fixa à travers ses larmes, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu restes avec moi ? Articula t'il péniblement. Parce que je t'ai soutenu ?

\- Non, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais baissé les bras, parce que tu es resté égal à toi même, même privé de ta mémoire et de ta liberté, tu n'as jamais capitulé, tu as continué à garder la tête haute, tu es resté fier et digne. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, cette force qui est tienne et que tu as su m'insuffler lorsque j'en avais tant besoin. Plus que ta beauté et que la générosité dont tu as fait preuve en acceptant de m'aimer. Répondit Sarge. S'il te plaît... ne te détourne pas de moi, même si je te déçois, j'ai besoin de toi Ren... je n'ai pas ta force, tu le sais.

Ren-Qing le sentit trembler, comme s'il redoutait d'être abandonné, il vit le regard de Sarge s'emplir de crainte. Une douleur de plus pour son âme ébranlée. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Il ne méritait pas que Sarge l'admire ainsi. Il n'était pas tel que le voyait son compagnon. Plus d'une fois il avait eu la tentation de baisser les bras alors qu'il était aux mains du scientifique dément qui lui avait retiré son cœur endommagé pour lui en greffer un artificiel, ne lui sauvant la vie que pour mieux l'asservir.

Son premier souvenir agréable après son retour à la vie, alors qu'il n'avait plus de mémoire, avait été la délicatesse des gestes de Sarge tandis que ce dernier prenait soin de lui.

Malgré ses membres artificiels, capables de broyer de la pierre et de tordre du métal, le särne s'était montré le plus doux qui soit, le lavant, le nourrissant et l'abreuvant alors qu'il était encore trop faible pour bouger, l'encourageant lors de sa convalescence.

Parfois Ren-Qing avait vu les bras de Sarge trembler, son visage se crisper alors qu'il se concentrait afin de ne lui faire aucun mal. Il avait lu dans son regard combien il avait peur, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il avait questionné longuement, et Sarge avait fini par lui avouer qu'il avait causé la mort d'une femme un jour. Qu'il ne se le pardonnait pas et ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Qu'il redoutait de tuer à nouveau par accident.  
Le professeur se délectait de cette crainte, jouant sur elle pour rabaisser son premier cobaye et le garder sous son contrôle.

Comment quelqu'un qui avait tant lutté pour ne jamais faire le moindre dégât, qui avait eu la générosité d'épargner la vie de celui qui lui faisait le plus de mal, pouvait il se croire indigne ?

Dans sa folie le professeur ne s'en était probablement jamais douté, mais Ren-Qing était intimement persuadé que, s'il l'avait voulu, Sarge aurait eu amplement le temps de tuer leur bourreau avant même que ce dernier ne réalise le péril et ne fasse un seul geste pour saisir les commandes qui d'après lui garantissaient sa sécurité. Ce n'était pas ce boîtier qui lui avait permis d'avoir la vie sauve si longtemps, non, s'il avait survécu, c'était uniquement grâce à la générosité de Sarge, à sa profonde bonté.

Il se souvenait de s'en être indigné un jour et d'avoir reproché à Sarge de se plier docilement aux cruautés et aux désirs du savant fou.

La réponse de Sarge l'avait bouleversé, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

« Tu as raison, il est cruel, sans cœur, il prend plaisir à nous faire du mal, mais son génie lui a permis d'inventer des dispositifs qui peuvent sauver des vies. Pour cela, il mérite mon respect et je ne ferai rien contre lui. »

Oui... Sarge voyait le bien en chaque personne qu'il croisait, il en tenait compte, quoi que cela puisse entraîner pour lui. Il préférait souffrir que de priver Gaïa de quelqu'un qui pouvait un jour apporter quelque chose.

Ren-Qing se courba au dessus du corps de son compagnon, agité par les sanglots.

Il ne pensait plus du tout à celui à cause de qui ils se retrouvaient là, ni à ceux qui étaient entrés dans le labyrinthe. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sinon Sarge à ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, une seule, le mettre à l'abri au plus vite.

\- Ren-Qing... implora la voix inquiète de Sarge. Ne fais pas cela, nous allons...

Avant même que le särne ne puisse finir sa phrase tout se brouilla autour d'eux, Ren-Qing eut l'impression de tomber, une longue et pénible chute qui le laissa désorienté et essoufflé.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe mais à nouveau dans la maison, étendu sur le sol au pied du lit qu'occupait Sarge.

Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts et pleurait en silence.

Ren-Qing se releva avec peine, il se sentait engourdi et un peu perdu.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna t'il.

Sarge tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant à travers ses larmes.

\- Tu nous as fait sortir du rêve. Nous ne pourrons pas y retourner et les aider. Répondit il avec chagrin.

Ren-Qing préféra taire le sentiment de soulagement qui était sien à entendre cela.

Il était heureux de cet état des choses.

Après tout, ils ne devaient rien aux membres du SOLDAT, ces derniers étaient assez grands pour s'en sortir seuls.

Il prit place au bord du lit, sans dire un mot. Il ne voulait pas chagriner plus encore son compagnon, ni lui mentir.

Parfois, il était préférable de se taire. Il n'en était pas toujours capable, mais cette fois, c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Sarge soupira et referma les yeux.

Priant pour que tout aille bien pour ceux qui étaient encore prisonniers du rêve.

Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 _À suivre_


	55. Chapter 55

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 55) Rencontre à la sortie du labyrinthe : Zack**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Zack et le jeune griffon s'immobilisèrent soudain. La sortie du labyrinthe ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Un portail majestueux se dressait à cet endroit, laissant apercevoir la maison toute proche.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'ils avaient brusquement cessé de progresser.

Non, ce qui les poussait à ne plus avancer était la présence d'une femme en robe noire, dont les cheveux blancs étaient coiffés en un chignon strict et qui posait sur eux un regard dur.

Grande et mince, elle semblait jeune, et pourtant, en la regardant, Zack avait la curieuse impression d'être en présence d'une vieille femme.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser. Affirma le griffon. Je ne peux pas rester en sa présence, cela m'est interdit.

\- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Zack. Tu la connais ?

Le griffon soupira mais ne répondit pas. Déployant ses ailes il prit son envol et disparut dans le ciel.

Zack se retrouva seul face à la femme et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était en lien avec le labyrinthe, qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec leur présence également.

Mais pourquoi ? Qui était elle ? Que voulait elle ? Devait il la craindre ?

Il se raidit en voyant la femme s'avancer vers lui.

Elle se déplaçait avec lenteur, d'une démarche un peu traînante, pliant à peine les genoux à chaque pas. Cette curieuse manière de se mouvoir, presque comme si elle faisait glisser ses pieds au lieu de les soulever, augmenta le sentiment de malaise de Zack.

Alors qu'elle parvenait à sa hauteur il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

De près, son visage lisse, son regard insondable, elle avait les yeux les plus noirs qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie, étaient plus impressionnants encore.

\- Si jeune... murmura la femme et sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Zack, sonnant comme le souffle du vent en hiver lorsqu'il fait craquer les branches nues des arbres. Si innocent en apparence... mais je connais les démons qui se cachent derrière les visages innocents de certains enfants... je sais quelle noirceur les habite et le mal qu'ils peuvent faire. Mes fils étaient si jeunes... mais à peine nés ils avaient déjà le mal en eux, surtout le plus jeune, et je suis morte d'avoir accepté d'être leur mère...

\- À peine nés ? Vous en voulez à des bébés ? Ne put se retenir de dire Zack.

\- Ils ne sont plus des bébés ! Siffla la femme. Ils ont grandi et le mal qui les habite s'est développé. Bientôt ils répandront le malheur autour d'eux. Comme celui qui se trouve dans cette maison et ceux qui ne vont pas tarder à le rejoindre.

\- Vous parlez de Genesis, Sephiroth et Angeal ? Vous vous trompez ! Ils ne feraient jamais une chose pareille ! Ce sont des héros !

La femme le regarda avec pitié.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais une autre femme, vêtue de rouge quand à elle, l'en empêcha.

\- Je vous ai laissé l'approcher, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser empoisonner son esprit. Dit elle en repoussant la femme en noir loin de Zack.

La femme en noir siffla de fureur et se recula, comme si elle redoutait son contact.

Zack considéra la nouvelle venue avec surprise, malgré le fait qu'elle lui soit venue en aide, il préférait rester sur ses gardes et cela se lisait dans son regard.

\- Ne crains rien Zack. Tout ira bien à présent. Tu peux te réveiller l'esprit tranquille, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Dit doucement la femme en rouge.

\- Mais, et les autres ? Ils vont se demander où je suis passé.

\- Je leur expliquerai. Va maintenant, il est plus que temps pour toi de quitter ce rêve.

Zack n'était pas de cet avis, il voulait rester, mais il sentait qu'on ne lui accorderait pas ce choix et qu'il allait devoir se plier à la volonté de l'inconnue.

Alors que la femme en rouge s'approchait de lui, sans nul doute possible, dans l'intention de le renvoyer, il sentit un élan de révolte s'éveiller en lui et croisa les bras, le menton levé et le regard assuré.

\- Non ! Dit il avec fermeté.

La femme en rouge s'arrêta, visiblement surprise.

\- Non ? Répéta t'elle avec étonnement. Comment cela, non ?

\- Non, comme non, je ne veux pas être renvoyé comme un gosse qui dérange. J'ai le droit d'être ici autant que les premières classes. C'est ma mission aussi ! Déclara Zack avec assurance.

Profitant du désarroi de la femme en rouge, conscient qu'elle allait se reprendre très vite et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il se tourna vers l'autre femme.

\- Vos enfants, vous ne les avez pas aimé ? Pas un seul instant ? Même pas le premier ? Questionna t'il.

La femme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas. Elle se détourna de lui comme si sa vue lui était insupportable.

La femme en rouge soupira et posa la main sur l'épaule de Zack, le jeune garçon la regarda avec dépit.

\- Ce n'est pas juste... j'ai traversé ce labyrinthe, j'ai tenu le coup... je sais que je n'ai que douze ans, mais je ne suis plus un enfant... murmura t'il en réprimant ses larmes.

\- Je le sais fort bien Zack. Mais ce n'est pas ton combat, d'autres t'attendent à l'avenir, ne soit pas si pressé d'y être confronté. Tu as encore du temps devant toi avant d'en arriver là. Tu as prouvé ta valeur, n'en doute pas, tu auras d'autres occasions de le faire. Mais pas ici, ni maintenant. Fais moi confiance.

Zack soupira et baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

\- D'accord...

Il était tout de même déçu de ne pouvoir aider les premières classes, même s'il avait conscience que lorsqu'il se retrouverait en présence d'Angeal, ce dernier allait lui passer un sacré savon.

Il se réconforta en songeant qu'il avait l'habitude, après tout, il avait déjà eu son lot de reproches lorsqu'il était sur les terres de sa famille. Une de plus ne ferait pas grande différence.

Il avait malgré tout le cœur un peu serré à l'idée de ces instants qui seraient tout de même pénibles.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait autant de mal avec les reproches d'Angeal qu'avec ceux d'Azariah.

Ce sentiment l'étreignait toujours lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une fois de retour dans son corps, à nouveau plongé dans la réalité.

Un sourire un peu amer se posa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'enfant.

Ainsi, c'était là qu'on avait estimé qu'était sa place ?

Il n'était donc qu'un enfant aux yeux de tous ?

Il ne prit conscience de la présence d'Enoch que lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à lui.

\- Désolé, c'était la pièce la plus proche en état de te recevoir mon garçon.

Surpris par cette intervention, il se croyait seul, Zack se redressa vivement et fit face à celui qui venait de lui parler.

Enoch se tenait adossé à la porte, les bras croisés et le visage exprimant une certaine lassitude.

\- C'est pas grave... affirma Zack machinalement. Tout le monde voit en moi un gamin de toute façon, je ne sais plus comment faire pour leur montrer que je n'en suis plus un.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement te contenter d'être toi même et de laisser faire le temps ? Répondit Enoch.

Zack fit la grimace.

Laisser faire le temps ? C'était bien beau, mais ça prenait du temps justement, et il n'était pas patient.

Devant la sortie du labyrinthe les deux femmes se faisaient toujours face. Celle en noir surveillait l'autre avec défiance.

La femme en rouge s'avança vers elle, les mains tendues, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas à redouter ma présence, je ne suis pas là pour te nuire, ni pour te retenir, je ne suis venue que pour écarter cet enfant. Tu as le droit d'imposer toutes les épreuves que tu voudras à ceux qui viendront après lui.

\- Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ? Questionna la femme en noir, toujours méfiante.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Assura la femme en rouge.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais ce qui t'a rendu ainsi. Parce que ma mère et mon père ont enduré l'épreuve d'un enfermement injuste avant que je naisse et que je comprends ta colère.

\- Je n'ai pas été injustement enfermée ! J'ai été tuée, par mon enfant. Répliqua la femme en noir avec amertume.

Celle en rouge la regarda avec tristesse.

\- Es-tu bien certaine que ce soit ce qu'il s'est produit ? N'avais tu pas le désir de t'enfuir du laboratoire où vous étiez ? Ne voulais tu pas la liberté, pour toi et tes fils ?

La femme en noir se crispa, refusant de laisser les souvenirs de cette époque lointaine la bouleverser à nouveau.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Affirma t'elle.

\- Moi, je m'en souviens pour toi. Dit l'autre. Je me souviens que tu rêvais de cette liberté, alors même que tu mettais au monde ton plus jeune fils. Tu rêvais également de rencontrer celui que tu avais permis de faire naître. Tu rêvais que plus jamais l'on ne se serve de toi en raison de tes origines. Tu rêvais et ce rêve s'est transmis à l'enfant que tu mettais au monde, il est né en percevant tes souhaits et il a voulu les satisfaire.

\- En me tuant ?

\- En te libérant, de la seule façon qu'il avait à sa disposition.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu parles sans savoir ! Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas quel monstre il est ! Quels monstres ils sont tous !

\- Y compris celui que tu n'as pas engendré même si au fond de toi tu le considère comme l'un de tes enfants ? Celui qui est né des cellules de ta mère et de l'ovule que l'on t'a pris ?

\- Lui encore plus que les deux autres !

\- Ne veux tu pas au moins lui donner une chance ? Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il est. Il ignore encore tout.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il va devenir... murmura la femme en noir. J'ai vu ce qu'ils vont tous devenir.

\- Tu n'as vu qu'une petite partie de leur avenir. Peut être qu'ensuite...

\- Non ! C'est trop risqué ! Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne commencent ! Vous ne comprenez pas quels risques ils représentent !

La femme en rouge soupira.

\- Non Genea, c'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Tu peux ralentir le cours du destin, mais tu ne peux pas le stopper, ce qui doit arriver se produira, quoi que tu fasse. Si empêcher quoi que ce soit était possible, crois tu que nous t'aurions laissé naître et grandir entre les mains de ces gens ?

L'autre femme la regarda avec un mélange d'angoisse et de haine clairement visible.

\- Alors, vous savez qui je suis, ce que j'ai traversé... et vous n'avez rien fait !

\- Il ne m'appartient pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Seule ma mère a le pouvoir d'intervenir. Moi, je ne peux que venir te parler et compatir à ton chagrin.

\- De quelle utilité est une Déesse qui laisse de tels événements se produire ? Ce monde n'a pas besoin d'elle !

\- Sommes nous vraiment aptes à en juger Genea ? Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas très différentes... nos naissances n'étaient pas souhaitées par certains, désirées par d'autres et nous servons des desseins qui nous dépassent.

\- Je ne sers d'autres desseins que les miens !

Briar ne répliqua pas, ne voulant pas augmenter plus encore la fureur de Genea, elle comprenait sa révolte.

Arrachée à sa mère alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, élevée dans un laboratoire, forcée à grandir trop vite pour avoir une chance de survivre, obligée à engendrer et précipitée dans un autre univers dont elle ne s'était arrachée qu'au prix de gros efforts, après avoir enduré de terribles souffrances, Genea avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à l'humanité, y compris à ceux qu'elle avait contribué à faire naître.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, malgré ses origines, auxquelles Briar préférait ne pas songer, elle conservait une part de bonté. Elle n'était pas totalement corrompue par la haine et Briar avait bon espoir qu'elle se reprenne et renoue avec celle qu'elle avait été des années plus tôt.

Il fallait seulement trouver la bonne personne, celle qui saurait donner l'impulsion nécessaire...

Le seul obstacle était pour l'heure que Briar n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait bien être cette personne.

Peut être n'aurait elle pas du renvoyer le jeune garçon finalement, il avait du caractère et de la volonté, il aurait peut être pu convaincre Genea...

 _À suivre_


	56. Chapter 56

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 56) Rencontre à la sortie du labyrinthe : Angeal**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Angeal vit avec satisfaction le labyrinthe s'ouvrir enfin devant lui, une satisfaction qui ne dura pas. Une femme aux cheveux blancs se dressait sur sa route. Son visage lisse, sans âge, ne montrait aucun sentiment, elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le fixer.

Malgré lui, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, décidé à ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Il voulait secourir Genesis, retrouver Zack et Sephiroth, mais cela impliquait qu'il fasse preuve de prudence.

Il ignorait encore qui était cette femme, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à obtenir quelques informations, il se devait de rester sur ses gardes.

\- Angeal Hewley... j'ai essayé de mettre tes parents en garde, de les prévenir que fréquenter Genesis ne t'apporterait rien de bon, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'entendre, pas d'avantage que je te parle. Quelle terrible erreur de leur part... souffla la femme.

Angeal frissonna devant la froideur de son ton, la rancœur nettement perceptible de ses propos. Désormais, il était fixé sur son identité... mais quelque chose clochait. La femme d'alors était une femme âgée, pas celle qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être celle que mes parents ont refusé d'écouter. Dit il. Elle était déjà âgée, elle le serait plus encore à ce jour.

La femme inclina la tête, son visage prenant une expression mélancolique.

\- C'est vrai... je semblais âgée alors. J'avais l'espoir qu'ils respecteraient au moins la sagesse de quelqu'un ayant déjà vécu de nombreuses années. C'était hélas un mauvais calcul. Ils n'ont eu aucun égard à l'encontre de mon âge.

\- Et ils ont eu raison ! Vous mentiez sur tout ! Même sur votre âge ! S'emporta Angeal indigné par l'aveu.

\- Je ne mentais pas, non. J'avais vécu de nombreuses années, plus qu'ils ne pourraient espérer en vivre. Des années de souffrance et d'errance dans un univers de cauchemar, dont je ne suis sorti que grâce à l'aide d'un être plus cauchemardesque encore que le monde où il vivait. Un être qui s'est amusé avec moi avant de se lasser et de me rendre ma liberté. Un être qui m'a pris le peu d'âme qui me restait.

Un peu désorienté par les propos Angeal resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant trop que dire. Il ne comprenait pas trop le rapport avec Genesis.

\- Genesis n'a rien à voir avec celui dont vous parlez, pourquoi vouloir lui nuire ? Questionna t'il finalement.

\- Rien à voir ? Rien à voir ! Mais il a tout à voir au contraire ! Il est exactement comme lui ! Il ne pense qu'à lui, il est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il désire et ne se soucie pas du mal qu'il peut causer à autrui ! Répliqua la femme. Serais tu capable de dire le contraire ? Aurais tu déjà oublié comment il t'a traité voilà pas si longtemps ? As tu oublié ses propos, sa lame déchirant tes habits, te mettant à nu alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage au dehors ? As tu oublié que tu as failli mourir de froid en tentant de le fuir. As tu oublié pourquoi tu as préféré risquer ta vie ? Tu étais son ami d'enfance, le seul qu'il ait, et il t'a fait du mal.

Angeal ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

Il ne pouvait nier, Genesis lui avait fait du mal ce jour là, et la blessure était toujours aussi douloureuse. La femme le savait visiblement, sinon elle n'en aurait pas parlé.

Il s'efforça de masquer le fait qu'elle venait de l'atteindre, de raviver sa souffrance, c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'elle espérait.

Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard, elle avait eu le temps de percevoir son trouble. Elle ne manqua pas de s'en servir.

\- Oui, tu te souviens très bien... dit elle.

Angeal se crispa à la vue de son sourire satisfait. En cet instant, il n'était pas loin de la haïr, comme il n'avait encore jamais détesté personne.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié en effet, comme je n'ai pas oublié qu'il le regrette. Répondit il d'une voix vibrante.

La femme le regarda avec ironie.

\- Il regrette ? Tu en es certain ? Mais que regrette t'il exactement ? Ce qu'il t'a fait ou les conséquences que cela a eu pour lui ?

\- Il regrette le mal qu'il a fait. Genesis est mon ami. Affirma Angeal avec fermeté. Je ne renierai pas notre amitié.

\- Votre amitié, ou votre parodie d'amitié ? Répliqua la femme sans aucune pitié. Il l'a dit à votre ami non ? Tu as toi même admis que tout cela n'était que manœuvres dictées par l'intérêt.

\- Oui, au début, vous avez raison... ce n'était que cela, mais... j'ai fini par y croire et je suis certain que lui aussi. Que notre amitié est réelle.

Angeal inclina la tête. Son visage avait pris une expression grave et décidée, qui frappa la femme.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux tu à ce point y croire ? Questionna t'elle, soudain troublée.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai besoin de croire en quelque chose. Répondit Angeal. Parce que j'ai promis à ma mère de veiller sur lui un jour, et que cela m'aide à le faire.

\- Tu as promis de veiller sur lui ?

\- Oui. J'ai donné ma parole, je ne la trahirai pas.

\- Même si cela peut te mener à ta perte ?

\- Je sais que cela ne sera pas le cas.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que l'avenir te réserve ! Tu ignores le mal qu'il va te faire ! Il va te détruire !

\- Vous vous trompez. Je sais déjà que je vais mourir, de la main de celui que j'aurai formé. Je n'ai pas formé Genesis, il ne sera donc pas l'instrument de ma perte.

La femme sembla sur le point de repartir à l'attaque, mais elle n'en fit rien au final, se contentant de considérer Angeal en silence.

\- Donc, tu es décidé à le rejoindre et à lui venir en aide, dit elle finalement.

\- Absolument.

\- Mais qu'es-tu exactement prêt à faire pour y parvenir ? Toi qui semble avoir accepté de mourir, es tu vraiment si certain d'y être préparé ?

Angeal hocha la tête sans hésiter.

\- Je suis un membre du SOLDAT, je sais quels sont les risques. Dit il au bout d'un moment.

\- Prêt à tout ? Même à t'incliner devant moi ? Un membre du SOLDAT se mettrait il à genoux devant quelqu'un comme moi, dans le but de secourir un homme qui n'hésite pas à renier leur amitié ?

Angeal la considéra avec rancœur.

Ce qu'elle laissait sous entendre le révoltait. Elle savait frapper là où c'était le plus douloureux. Cherchant à l'atteindre dans ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et y parvenant.

Il resta un moment sans répondre, conscient qu'il venait de se faire piéger. S'il refusait elle aurait le droit de triompher et de lui faire savoir, s'il le faisait, il entrait aussi dans son jeu.

Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas de façon honorable, une nouvelle personne fit son apparition.

Angeal fronça les sourcils en voyant Zack se dresser devant lui. Le jeune troisième classe lui adressa un regard un peu nerveux, puis se tourna vers la femme, fit quelques pas pour s'en rapprocher et s'agenouilla.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Questionna la femme avec froideur.

\- Vous avez demandé si un membre du SOLDAT se mettrait à genoux devant vous, je vous en apporte la réponse. Dit Zack avec calme.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je le demandais.

\- Vous n'avez pas précisé. J'ai donc le droit de le faire. Il ne serait pas correct de ma part de laisser Angeal s'humilier inutilement.

La femme le considéra en silence quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Angeal.

\- Et vous acceptez cela ? Que cet enfant le fasse à votre place ?

\- En temps normal, je ne l'accepterai pas, mais pour l'heure, je lui accorde ce droit. Nous sommes dans un rêve après tout. Répondit Angeal.

La femme le regarda avec ironie.

\- C'est vrai, nous sommes dans un rêve, mais même dans un rêve vous n'arrivez pas à vous résoudre à ce geste, vous préférez vous réfugier derrière un enfant.

\- Je suis un SOLDAT à part entière ! Protesta Zack. Il est un héros, vous n'avez aucun droit de lui demander de faire une chose de ce genre ! Les héros ne sont pas faits pour ça ! Un héros, ça reste bien droit !

La femme se mit en rire.

\- Bien droit, mais caché derrière toi. J'aurai cru qu'un héros agisse tout autrement. Toi aussi tu te fais des illusions. Prends garde, un jour tu pourrais te rendre compte que ce que tu crois n'est pas réel.

\- Vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez, jamais je ne douterai de lui ! Répondit Zack d'une voix vibrante en se relevant et en croisant les bras, le menton levé bien haut.

Angeal ressentit un mélange de fierté et de honte l'envahir. La femme venait de toucher juste, une fois de plus. Il se réfugiait bel et bien derrière Zack, un garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance. Le fait que le jeune troisième classe soit intervenu de sa propre volonté ne le rendait pas moins coupable.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il se plaça aux côtés de Zack et s'agenouilla à son tour.

Zack le regarda avec ébahissement tandis que la femme se figeait.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils s'attendaient à le voir faire et il en était conscient.

Zack resta un moment sans réaction, puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il éclata en sanglots, avant de disparaître sans laisser à Angeal la possibilité de le consoler.

Zack, de retour dans la réalité, se recroquevilla sur lui même dans le lit où il se trouvait étendu et laissa couler ses larmes.

Lorsqu'Enoch lui avait fait part de ce que vivait Angeal, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le supplier de le laisser rejoindre Angeal. Il s'attendait à un refus, à devoir insister, mais l'homme lui avait donné l'autorisation.

Il n'avait pas perdu une seconde, décidé à empêcher Angeal de s'humilier face à cette femme qui le tourmentait, mais il avait échoué.

Pourquoi Angeal avait il fait cela ? Il n'avait pas à le faire ! Les héros ne devaient pas faire ce genre de choses.

La main d'Enoch se posa sur sa nuque, chaude et rassurante.

\- Ne pleure pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Non ! J'ai échoué ! Angeal s'est mis à genoux devant elle !

\- Tu te trompes, tu as réussi. Tu lui as rappelé que l'honneur ne se place pas à ce niveau. Tu peux être fier de toi.

Zack se tourna vers lui, les joues encore humides.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Il...

\- Est-il moins valeureux à tes yeux parce qu'il s'est mis à genoux ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non !

\- Alors, en quoi a t'il eu tort de le faire ?

Zack resta silencieux, essayant d'analyser la chose. Ses larmes se tarirent, bien que son visage conserve son expression de tristesse.

À la sortie du labyrinthe Angeal, toujours agenouillé, fixa la femme droit dans les yeux.

\- J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite. Dit il d'un ton froid.

\- Je le suis en effet. Répondit la femme en disparaissant.

Angeal se releva lentement, le cœur lourd. Il s'était débarrassé d'elle, mais sa réussite avait tout de même un goût amer, il s'était incliné devant elle, avait déçu Zack, tout cela pourquoi ? Pour secourir Genesis qui ne lui en serait probablement pas même reconnaissant...

Il avança avec lenteur en direction de l'habitation. Il préférait rester prudent, même si la femme était partie, le froid subsistait et il ne savait pas si d'autres adversaires se trouvaient à l'intérieur, attendant qu'il entre pour s'en prendre à lui.

Alors qu'il tendait la main en direction de la poignée, il se ravisa au dernier moment.

Il était plus prudent de sa part d'attendre que Sephiroth et Ren-Qing le rejoignent. À trois ils seraient plus à même de faire face à toutes les éventualités.

Il recula à bonne distance de la maison et se remit à patienter.

Alors qu'il attendait, il ne cessait de revoir le visage bouleversé et en larmes de Zack. Toute la contrariété qu'il avait ressenti face à la désobéissance du garçon ne s'effaçait pas pour autant de sa mémoire, il ne pensait plus qu'au moment où il aurait enfin le loisir de parler en tête à tête avec le garçon.

 _À suivre_


	57. Chapter 57

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 57) Rencontre à la sortie du labyrinthe : Sephiroth**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Même si atteindre la sortie du labyrinthe avait signifié se séparer de son double, Sephiroth était soulagé d'en être enfin délivré.

Il avait beau avoir apprécié de marcher aux côtés de Malachi, de passer ces précieux instants, il n'en était pas moins heureux de toucher enfin au but.

Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire et il entrerait dans la maison, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver Genesis et à mettre un terme à tout cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais, alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas rapide en direction de la bâtisse, il entendit un rire de femme s'élever et s'arrêta immédiatement, en alerte, le regard cherchant celle qui riait de la sorte.

Le rire était déplaisant, indéniablement et annonçait sans doute des ennuis, il en était intimement convaincu.

Il découvrit rapidement la femme, immobile à quelques mètres. Elle le regardait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, et son regard était plus déplaisant encore que son rire.

En vérité, tout en elle éveillait en lui de la répulsion, depuis sa robe noire, jusqu'à la façon dont ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés.

Sans même la connaître, sans savoir les raisons de son rire, de sa présence, il la détestait déjà.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui elle était, ni pourquoi, il sentait qu'elle était l'ennemi.

Le froid sembla s'intensifier alors qu'elle se mettait en marche, venant vers lui, mais il ne broncha pas, ne voulant pas lui donner la moindre satisfaction.

Quelles que soient ses intentions, il ne lui accorderait rien.

\- Alors, voici le grand Général Sephiroth, la fierté de la SHINRA, l'être le plus adulé de Gaïa... susurra la femme en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui et en le détaillant avec un air de profond dédain.

Sephiroth ne broncha pas, il avait suffisamment de maîtrise pour ne pas réagir à ce genre de provocation. Il n'avait jamais tiré le moindre orgueil de son statut, il n'avait pas cherché à devenir ce qu'il était, il y renoncerait sans discuter si cela lui était retiré. Si la femme pensait l'irriter ou le vexer en parlant de la sorte, elle allait être déçue.

Mais le sourire de l'inconnue ne pâlit pas, bien au contraire, il se fit plus large. Se rapprochant un peu plus, elle posa une main froide sur le torse de Sephiroth, la laissant courir du ventre jusqu'aux pectoraux, l'arrêtant au niveau du cœur.

Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de la repousser, Sephiroth ne le fit pas, restant de marbre face à cet attouchement qui n'éveillait en lui que répulsion.

La femme se remit à rire, sans retirer sa main, si froide contre sa peau qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle le gelait malgré l'épaisseur de tissus qui le protégeait par ailleurs.

\- Quel contrôle vous avez sur vous même général, c'est impressionnant, vous êtes un spécimen bien éduqué, vos dresseurs doivent être fiers de leur travail. Surtout celui qui est venu vous voir un peu plus tôt dans le labyrinthe. Il a du être content de voir que ce qu'il vous a appris a porté ses fruits, que vous êtes le meilleur des chiens de la SHINRA.

Malgré lui Sephiroth sentit ses mâchoires se contracter. Il pouvait endurer des sarcasmes le concernant, mais il peinait à entendre parler de celui qui avait perdu la vie à cause de lui.

Haynes était l'une des personnes pour qui il avait le plus de respect, il ne laisserait personne parler de lui ainsi, cela équivaudrait à accepter que l'on salisse sa mémoire.

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Dit il avec froideur. Vous ne connaissez pas Haynes, je vous dénie le droit de parler de lui.

\- Je ne le connaissais pas en effet, et pour cause, il n'a jamais existé. Répliqua la femme. Celui que tu nommes Haynes et que tu sembles tant apprécier a pris ce nom parce qu'il se rapprochait du mot haine, et c'était la haine, non la bonté dont tu le pares, qui l'animait alors qu'il faisait route pour rejoindre les scientifiques qui t'ont fait naître, c'est par haine qu'il s'est joint à eux et tu étais sa cible.

Sephiroth se tendit, réprimant l'envie de lui hurler de se taire, conscient que cela ne ferait que l'inciter à poursuivre, devinant que la suite serait pire encore, qu'elle visait à lui faire mal, le plus mal possible.

Il refusait déjà les mots, quels qu'ils soient, il ne voulait pas les entendre, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher qu'ils soient prononcés.

C'était faux, c'était un mensonge, Haynes l'aimait, avait pris soin de lui, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il avait été empli de haine, s'il l'avait pris pour cible. On élève pas sa cible, on la détruit.

\- Je vois que tu ne veux pas y croire, mais c'est la stricte vérité, il était venu pour te tuer, il a seulement eu la faiblesse de se laisser émouvoir par ton jeune âge. Si tu avais été plus vieux, si tu avais été moins mignon, il n'aurait pas hésité à t'éliminer, comme le monstre que tu étais à ses yeux. Toi, le fruit d'une expérience, toi la créature qui ne devrait pas exister. Il le savait, il savait que tu étais une abomination, quelque chose contre nature qu'il fallait supprimer au plus vite. Il aurait du faire ce pourquoi il était venu, mais il a eu pitié de ton aspect enfantin, il a oublié ce que tu es véritablement, ce que tu es capable de faire et ce que tu feras un jour prochain. Il s'est pris d'affection pour toi, au point d'oublier les vraies raisons de sa présence, il t'a protégé, formé, et cela lui a coûté la vie. S'il avait fait ce qui était juste, il serait toujours vivant, auprès de sa famille, son fils aurait des frères et sœurs, sa femme ne serait pas seule pour élever leur enfant, pour faire face aux mauvaises langues et aux difficultés. Continua la femme.

\- Je n'en crois rien. Haynes n'est pas comme vous le dites, il n'y a pas de haine en lui, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me nuire. Rétorqua Sephiroth d'un ton glacial.

\- Son nom n'était pas Haynes. Siffla la femme.

\- Peu m'importe son nom, même s'il s'est présenté sous une fausse identité, peu m'importe pourquoi il était venu à la base, la seule chose que je retiens, c'est ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ce qu'il m'a appris et permis d'avoir. Affirma Sephiroth. Vous pouvez bien dire toutes ces horreurs, elles ne m'atteindront pas, je ne le renierai pas, quoi que vous fassiez.

\- Tu ne le renieras pas ? Mais qu'en est-il de ce qui te concerne ? Nieras tu être le fruit d'une expérience ? Refuseras tu d'admettre que tu es une abomination ? Regarde toi ! Tu sais que je dis vrai, tes yeux, ta chevelure, tout en toi crie que tu n'es pas humain !

Sephiroth ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu, continuer à argumenter avec elle était vain, ne ferait qu'attiser son désir de lui nuire, la pousser à parler encore, à cracher son venin.

Il était préférable de l'ignorer et de repartir vers la maison.

Il se remit donc à marcher, les yeux rivés vers sa destination.

Alors qu'il avançait, il entendait la femme continuer à parler et à le suivre.

\- Tu choisis de fuir ? Sont-ce là les manières d'un général ?

L'insinuation, qui sonnait comme une insulte, lui fit serrer les dents un peu plus. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas fermer ses mains en poings, pour ne pas répliquer.

Il était clair que la femme entendait par là qu'il était lâche, qu'il préférait la fuite que l'affrontement.

Il aurait voulu lui rentrer les mots dans la gorge, lui faire payer ses propos, la façon révoltante dont elle avait sali la mémoire d'Haynes, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait rien contre elle, que ses attaques se révéleraient vaines et qu'elle ne ferait qu'en rire. Agir de la sorte, tenter de s'en prendre à elle, ne ferait que l'exposer à une humiliation. Il se devait de rester impassible, de continuer, de faire comme s'il n'entendait rien ou que cela ne le touchait pas.

Pourtant, combien il était dur d'agir de la sorte !

Il n'était pas un lâche ! Il n'avait jamais fui devant qui que ce soit ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il commence en cet instant ? En cet endroit, surtout face à cette femme ! Sa fierté se révoltait contre cette attitude passive qu'il s'imposait, tout son être brûlait de se ruer à l'attaque, le sabre en main.

Après tout, elle l'avait dit elle même, il était une abomination, un chien de la SHINRA, n'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les abominations, les chiens ?

Fort heureusement, sa raison primait sur ses instincts guerriers, lui soufflant que c'était justement cela qu'attendait la femme, qu'il cède face à ses provocations et se rue sur elle, décidé à la mettre à mal, qu'en agissant de la sorte il lui donnerait la victoire.

Partir, sans riposter d'une quelconque manière n'était certes pas glorieux, mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

La femme le suivit, sans cesser de parler, l'harcelant de sarcasmes. Chaque pas coûtait un peu plus à Sephiroth. Faire comme s'il n'entendait rien était une épreuve de chaque seconde, elle ne lui laissait aucun répit et sa nature se révoltait contre cette passivité à laquelle il se forçait.

Brusquement, un frémissement dans l'air l'alerta, il cessa sa progression, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir frôlé quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un était là, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à le voir, qu'il ne devinait qu'à peine sa présence.

Il hésita, puis se remit à marcher, il était inutile de rester immobile, cela ne changerait rien, quoi ou qui se trouvait là, il ne parviendrait pas à le percevoir plus.

Après tout, il se trouvait dans un rêve, tout était possible, y compris de passer près de quelqu'un sans parvenir à le voir.

\- Vous êtes conscient de sa présence ? Demanda la femme. Surprenant...

\- La présence de qui ? Répondit Sephiroth. Il n'y a personne ici.

\- Vous vous trompez, il y a bien quelqu'un qui attend, immobile à quelques pas de la porte que vous voulez atteindre, quelqu'un pris dans son rêve comme vous l'êtes dans le votre et qui attendra en vain que quelqu'un arrive puisque pour l'heure, vos rêves ne se rejoignent pas.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Qui ?

\- Qui ? Ne vous en doutez vous pas ? Sourit la femme.

Elle s'évapora sans attendre qu'il questionne à nouveau, le laissant en proie à un trouble qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

\- Parfois, il faut chercher à percer les voiles du rêve. Souffla une douce voix de femme.

Sephiroth se retourna vivement et découvrit une femme vêtue de rouge qui lui souriait, immobile à quelques pas.

Elle était belle, avec sa longue chevelure noire et ses yeux violets, et elle le fixait avec un mélange de gravité et de malice.

\- Je présume que vous êtes Bryn, celle dont Genesis parlait. Dit Sephiroth.

La femme hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, il a de la chance que vous soyez ses amis. J'aimerai avoir quelqu'un comme vous moi aussi, je suis si seule ici...

Sephiroth fit un pas vers elle, touché par la tristesse de sa voix, mais elle recula devant lui.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, seul celui qui sera mon compagnon le peut.

\- Je présume qu'il s'agit de Genesis.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... murmura Bryn. Il ne semblait pas prêt à m'accepter. Il est tellement lié à vous... je lui ai demandé lequel de vous deux il préférait, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Je voudrai qu'il soit mon compagnon, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux l'y forcer.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter votre chance avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Bryn haussa les épaules.

\- Les candidats ne se bousculent pas, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

\- Nous sommes trois pourtant.

\- Vous êtes trois, c'est vrai, mais ni vous ni le brun n'êtes fait pour moi et nous le savons déjà pas vrai ? Nulle femme n'a jamais troublé votre esprit ni échauffé votre corps et celui qui reste ne serait pas heureux à mes côtés, pas avec ce qu'une union avec moi l'obligerait à faire. Ce serait contre sa nature et il en souffrirait.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, alerté par ces mots.

\- Ce qu'une union avec vous l'obligerait à faire ? Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Que celui qui sera mon compagnon devra soit accepter de venir vivre avec moi dans le monde des rêves, soit abreuver l'épée qui est mon refuge jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait accumulé assez d'énergie pour me laisser m'incarner dans un corps de chair et de sang.

Sephiroth inclina la tête, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je lui parlerai. Affirma t'il. Je lui dirai les options qui s'offrent à lui. Vous avez ma parole.

Bryn le remercia d'un sourire tremblant.

 _À suivre_


	58. Chapter 58

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 58) Réunion sur le seuil**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth acheva de parcourir la distance qui le séparait encore de la maison, il en poussa la porte et se retourna une fois à l'intérieur. Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait il préférait ne pas s'en soucier pour l'heure.

Les propos des femmes l'avaient troublé plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre.

Bryn qui l'avait suivi s'était elle aussi arrêtée, avant d'atteindre la maison. Elle regardait dans sa direction, le visage grave.

\- Comment puis-je percer les voiles du rêve ? Questionna t'il.

\- Il faut le vouloir. Le vouloir vraiment. Répondit Bryn doucement.

Se remettant en marche elle franchit à son tour la porte et disparut à l'intérieur. Lorsque Sephiroth tourna la tête dans sa direction elle avait disparu.

Il soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

Vouloir voir vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il se prit à espérer que celui qu'il ne pouvait pas voir était bien Angeal.

Oui, de tous ceux qui se trouvaient pris dans le rêve, le banoran brun était de loin celui en qui il pouvait se fier. Non pas qu'il se défie de Ren-Qing et de Sarge, ou qu'il oublie le jeune Zack Fair, seulement qu'en cet instant précis, c'était Angeal qu'il avait envie de voir.

Angeal réprima un frisson, alors qu'il guettait l'arrivée des autres il avait brusquement eu le sentiment d'être observé. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui ne lui dévoila rien, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se délivrer de cette pénible impression.

Ne voyant toujours rien, ne sachant que faire, Sephiroth se risqua à parler, cela ne pouvait pas lui nuire, surtout s'il était seul à ce niveau du rêve.

\- Angeal... tu ne m'entends sans doute pas, mais si tu es là, si tu perçois ma voix... je suis à l'entrée, je t'attends... nous ne sommes pas au même endroit du rêve, je ne comprends pas exactement ce que cela veut dire, mais... j'aimerai qu'on se rejoigne.

Il se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, mais... je... je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé du mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je n'avais pas le droit... je regrette ma conduite, j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner un jour, même si je ne le mérite pas. Je tiens vraiment à toi même si tu as de bonnes raisons d'en douter... ces moments que nous avons partagé... c'était vraiment unique... exceptionnel... c'était la première fois pour moi... je... je n'aurai sans doute pas du... je sais que j'ai abusé de la situation, abusé de ma position mais... j'en avais vraiment envie sur le moment et ensuite... te voir pleurer... ça m'a fait mal... je n'ai pas compris alors... je... j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi, que tu n'avais laissé faire que parce que tu te croyais dans un rêve... c'était... blessant... je n'ai pas compris le véritable sens de tes paroles, je n'ai pas compris tes doutes et ta peine... je ne les ai pas entendus, je ne voyais que ce que je ressentais. Ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas, tu ne méritais pas ma réaction d'alors, tu ne méritais pas que je te laisse, alors que tu étais ainsi, blessé et persuadé de ne pas compter... mais... je ne savais pas... je ne savais vraiment pas... je sais... je t'ai dit que j'avais compris l'essentiel, mais cela était faux... je n'avais rien compris en vérité. Sinon que tu regrettais.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Le sentiment d'être ridicule qui l'avait étreint au début de son discours avait à présent disparu. Il appréciait de pouvoir enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans témoin, sans personne pour le juger.

Quelque part, il était même soulagé qu'Angeal ne soit pas là pour l'entendre... il n'était pas certain que le banoran brun accueille favorablement ses propos après tout. Il était clair qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il s'était plu à le croire. Angeal était bien plus complexe qu'il l'imaginait ou que le pensait Genesis. Bien plus sensible également...

Il se remit à parler, sans même en avoir conscience.

\- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu venais à mon aide malgré tout... alors que ce que tu disais un peu plus tôt semblait indiquer que tu regrettais de t'être laissé aller avec moi... j'ai eu du mal avec cela aussi... que tu prennes soin de moi, alors que tu ne me laissais aucun espoir par ailleurs... c'était à la fois agréable et douloureux, tu sais Angeal ? Que tu m'obliges à être dans ton lit, dans tes bras... ce que tu m'as dit m'a un peu éclairé, mais même ainsi, je n'ai pas totalement mesuré l'étendu du problème, réalisé la profondeur de ta blessure...

Sephiroth se mordilla les lèvres.

Cela semblait ridicule, maintenant qu'il l'énonçait, presque pathétique, c'était comme s'il se cherchait des excuses... qu'il essayait de justifier son attitude d'alors, de donner des torts à Angeal, alors que ce dernier n'avait fait que le soutenir et tenter de se préserver un minimum... alors qu'il aurait été en droit de garder ses distances. Qu'il l'aurait probablement du en vérité.

Là où il se trouvait Angeal vit soudain une sorte de brume se former non loin de lui. Alarmé par cette vision il fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, qu'il identifia au bout d'un moment comme étant la voix de Sephiroth parvienne jusqu'à lui, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

Les mots que prononçait l'argenté ne pouvaient que le surprendre et le désorienter. Entendre Sephiroth exprimer à nouveau du regret, comme s'il avait oublié l'avoir déjà fait... ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi Angeal s'était préparé.

Sa surprise passée, il se prit à douter que la voix soit réellement celle de Sephiroth. Après tout, il avait déjà eu la preuve que le labyrinthe pouvait générer toutes sortes de choses, et que cela n'était qu'illusion. Au fil de son errance, il n'avait pas rencontré que celui qui se disait l'ami de son père, il avait aussi vu des plantes incroyables, comme il n'en existait pas sur Gaïa, il avait entrevu des structures étranges, dont il avait préféré ne pas s'approcher, redoutant ce qu'elles pouvaient cacher.  
Même s'il était d'avis que celui avec qui il avait pu parler était réel, et lui avait dit la vérité, ce qu'il lui avait affirmé était bien trop cruel pour n'être qu'illusion, il avait le sentiment que la voix qu'il percevait, cette voix qui ne se rattachait à personne de visible, qui semblait surgir de la brume, n'était qu'un piège de plus.

Écœuré par cette certitude il croisa les bras et essaya de ne plus rien entendre, mais en vain, il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, la voix ne cessait de lui parvenir, les accents de tristesse et de sincérité indéniable lui faisaient mal.

Sephiroth semblait si malheureux, si désireux de son pardon... c'était insupportable... il ne pouvait pas en endurer d'avantage, il fallait que cela cesse, mais comment faire pour y mettre un terme ?

Malgré lui, il décroisa les bras et fit un pas en direction de la brume.

La voix semblait en provenir, peut être que s'il s'y aventurait, il en trouverait la source et pourrait la faire taire.

Décidé à cela, il continua à progresser, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir. Malgré l'angoisse que cette sorte de cécité faisait naître en lui, il s'obstina à avancer. Finalement, la brume commença à se dissiper, et il se retrouva face à la maison, à nouveau, face à Sephiroth également.

Mais... était-ce bien Sephiroth ? Ne s'agissait il pas d'une autre illusion ?

Alors qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir celui qui se tenait là le découvrit et un certain désarroi se peignit quelques secondes sur ses traits, avant qu'une apparente indifférence ne le remplace.

Bien que rien ne lui prouve qu'il n'était pas en présence d'un imposteur, Angeal décida de faire comme s'il était vraiment en face de Sephiroth.  
L'argenté lui avait parlé franchement, même s'il semblait clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses paroles arrivent jusqu'à lui, le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'en faire autant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends vraiment de moi Sephiroth.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Le ton d'Angeal était presque froid, il semblait sur ses gardes, comme s'il entendait garder ses distances.

Il se détourna avec humeur, si Angeal réagissait de la sorte, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent se dire. La rupture était visiblement consommée.

\- Rien. Répondit il avec la même froideur. Puisque tu es là, autant y aller et en finir au plus vite.

Angeal cilla, choqué malgré tout par cette réponse.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de protester la promesse qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

Il avait accepté de mourir de la main de son futur élève... il ignorait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre... il ne pouvait pas entretenir une amitié dans ces conditions.

Une impression de froid glacial s'empara de lui.

Cela signifiait qu'il devait rester loin des deux autres premières classes, repousser leurs avances, si tentantes puissent elles être.

Cela signifiait également qu'il se devrait d'être seul... jusqu'au moment en question.

Sephiroth, surpris de ne pas obtenir de réponse, se tourna vers lui et découvrit son expression.

Alarmé il revint vers Angeal.

\- Angeal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le banoran brun fit un pas en arrière, le visage crispé.

\- Rien, tout va bien... murmura t'il.

Sephiroth le retint en lui saisissant les poignets.

\- Angeal, cela ne te ressemble pas de me mentir. Dit il d'un ton plus doux.

Angeal baissa la tête, accablé par les remords. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Sephiroth ce qu'il avait promis... c'était déjà trop dur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas partager son fardeau.

\- Angeal, parle moi, je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne. Insista Sephiroth. Confie moi ce qui te tourmente, je veux t'aider.

Angeal redressa la tête, rivant son regard tourmenté à celui de l'argenté.

D'un seul coup, le poids de la promesse qu'il avait consenti à faire lui sembla trop lourd. Écrasé par ce fardeau qu'il ne parvenait plus à endurer seul il s'effondra devant Sephiroth.

\- J'ai promis de sacrifier ma vie ! Avoua t'il.

Sephiroth resta un moment immobile et silencieux, pétrifié par cet aveu. Il comprenait mieux la détresse d'Angeal, son attitude.

Se penchant, il aida son ami à se redresser et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qui ? Questionna t'il avec indignation. Qui s'est permis de t'arracher pareille promesse ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je ne sais pas son identité... répondit Angeal.

\- Tu ne la sais pas et tu as promis malgré tout ? Pourquoi Angeal ?

\- C'est le prix qu'on m'a demandé en échange de la possibilité de revoir mon père.

Sephiroth cilla, douloureusement frappé par la réponse. Angeal parlait peu du défunt, mais il savait combien il lui avait été attaché, autant que lui même était attaché à Haynes.

Il enlaça instinctivement Angeal et le serra entre ses bras sans dire un mot.

Qu'aurait il pu dire ? Son ami avait promis, il n'y avait rien à faire, aucun retour en arrière possible. Il comprenait le besoin qu'avait Angeal de revoir celui qui lui avait donné le jour, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie au final. Il aurait sans doute accepté d'en faire autant pour revoir Haynes.

Il resta silencieux, tandis qu'Angeal tremblait contre lui, secoué par des pleurs qu'il ne parvenait plus à réprimer.

Il comprenait, mais il n'en était pas moins envahi par la rage et par un fort sentiment de révolte. Angeal ne méritait pas d'être réduit à pareille extrémité. C'était inadmissible. L'individu qui lui avait arraché cette promesse était impardonnable.

S'il s'était trouvé en face de cet être, Sephiroth se serait fait un plaisir de l'occire. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Peu lui importait les raisons qui avaient poussé à cette exigence, pour Sephiroth ce n'était ni acceptable, ni excusable.

Par dessus tout, il était au désespoir à l'idée qu'un jour prochain, Angeal lui serait arraché.

Il la refusait de tout son être.

\- Angeal, je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Murmura t'il. Non, ne dis rien, tu vas revoir ton père, mais ensuite, je te protégerai.

Angeal s'éloigna de lui et secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Non Sephiroth, j'ai promis, mon honneur m'impose de tenir ma promesse. J'affronterai mon destin, lorsque le moment sera venu. Mais je te remercie pour ces mots, mon ami.

Sephiroth le regarda et se rapprocha à nouveau.

\- Je sais déjà tout cela ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester seul pour autant ! Tu n'es pas obligé de tout porter sans aide Angeal ! Tu peux tenir ta promesse, entretenir ton précieux honneur, sans nous écarter pour autant ! Oserais tu me dire le contraire ? Toi qui es venu vers moi, alors que je ne souhaitais que la solitude ? Oseras tu me repousser, après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour gagner ma confiance ? Parce que je te l'ai accordé Angeal, et si tu prends tes distances à présent, je saurai que j'ai eu tort de le faire et plus jamais je ne me risquerai à nouveau à une erreur pareille. Je sais à présent la douleur du rejet, je connaissais déjà celle de la perte, mais je ne veux pas avoir en plus la faiblesse de m'éloigner pour ma protection, pas quand des amis souffrent. Si difficile et douloureux cela puisse être, je veux y faire face.

 _À suivre_


	59. Chapter 59

_Dédicace spéciale à Lunagarden pour qui ce texte a été spécialement écrit et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à le publier._

 _Ce texte fait partie de la série comprenant également « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique » et « Le temps des gardiens ». Il se passe avant les trois autres et retrace un pan de l'adolescence de Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal._

* * *

 **Trois plumes noires**

 **Chapitre 59) Se retrouver n'est pas si facile**

 _Gaïa année 1997_

Sephiroth considéra gravement Angeal, puis se tourna vers le manoir tout proche. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, préférait ne pas en avoir en vérité, et cela soulageait Angeal qui n'osait pas répondre. Même si celui qui était là était clairement le véritable Sephiroth, ou peut être pour cette raison précise. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, parler d'avantage serait inutile et dangereux.

\- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps pour nous d'entrer et de rejoindre Genesis.

Angeal approuva, il était pleinement d'accord, mais il n'en retint pas moins l'argenté lorsque ce dernier fit un pas vers le manoir.

\- Sephiroth, ne devrions nous pas attendre encore ? Nous ne savons pas où se trouvent Ren-Qing et Sarge.

Sephiroth se retourna vers le labyrinthe. Il avait presque oublié les deux autres, dont il n'y avait aucune trace pour l'heure.

Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, attendre que ses amis arrivent, ou poursuivre... les deux options avaient leurs avantages, mais il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Sarge et Ren-Qing étaient de taille à se défendre, ils s'en sortiraient, il en était persuadé, lui avait un autre ami à retrouver et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- Nous entrons. Plus vite nous en aurons fini, plus vite nous repartirons. Dit il à Angeal.

Angeal le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Repartir ? Pour où ? Tu veux que nous retournions à la SHINRA ?

Un demi sourire plissa les lèvres de Sephiroth.

\- Non, nous n'avons pas encore accompli notre mission, on nous a donné une destination précise, nous allons nous y rendre.

Angeal hocha la tête et le suivit en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Mais lorsque Sephiroth tenta d'actionner la poignée elle résista.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et poussa plus fort. Derrière eux la femme en noir fit sa réapparition.

\- On dirait que le moment n'est pas encore venu pour vous d'entrer. Dit elle avec ironie. Sans doute ne l'avez vous pas mérité.

Sephiroth l'ignora. Il fixait la porte avec irritation. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester au dehors. Cette histoire commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

\- J'ai traversé ce maudit labyrinthe, j'ai réussi à rejoindre Angeal, ce n'est pas pour être gardé au dehors comme un indésirable. Je vais entrer dans cette maison, même si je dois détruire cette porte ou une fenêtre. Déclara t'il avec fermeté.

Comme s'il avait senti sa détermination le manoir trembla sur ses fondations et la porte vibra. Lorsqu'il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir elle céda et l'entrée se dévoila à leurs regards.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Lança la jeune voix de Zack Fair. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'endormir sur place en vous attendant.

Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ni de commenter l'insolence du garçon, déjà Angeal l'avait dépassé pour fondre sur Zack qu'il saisit par le col sans ménagement.

\- A nous deux ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais promis une fois que nous nous retrouverions ?

Zack le regarda en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Euh... j'ai le droit de dire que non ?

\- Tu l'as, mais moi je m'en souviens très bien, je t'ai promis que je te ferai regretter ton geste, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Zack grimaça et se tortilla pour lui échapper, mais Angeal le tenait solidement et l'entraîna vers l'escalier, posant un pied sur une marche il plaqua le jeune garçon en travers de sa cuisse et leva la main.

Zack se démena de plus belle, mais il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son emprise. Lorsque le premier coup s'abattit sur son postérieur il laissa échapper un cri de surprise indignée.

\- Angeal ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- C'est là où tu te trompes mon garçon, j'ai parfaitement le droit de te corriger, on m'a chargé de veiller sur toi, ce qui inclut les punitions si tu ne comportes pas convenablement.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai fait cela pour vous aider !

\- Tu pouvais le faire en restant à nos côtés. Répliqua Angeal sans cesser sa correction pour autant.

Sephiroth attendit qu'il ait fini pour les rejoindre. Tandis que Zack se remettait de sa punition en se frottant les fesses avec force grimaces, Angeal et Sephiroth commencèrent à monter en direction de l'étage.

\- Te sens tu mieux ? Questionna Sephiroth.

Angeal hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Nettement mieux. Approuva t'il.

Sephiroth lança un regard en arrière, en direction du jeune garçon qui les fixait, le visage crispé par l'indignation.

\- J'en connais un qui va s'en ressentir un moment. Je suis heureux de ne pas être sous tes ordres, je n'aimerai pas être traité comme il vient de l'être, même si j'ai heureusement passé l'âge de recevoir des fessées.

Angeal haussa les épaules et dédaigna de relever. Il doutait fort que qui que ce soit ait un jour levé la main sur Sephiroth comme lui venait de le faire avec le jeune Zack. Il n'avait pas été exempté de punitions, mais elles avaient été très différentes. Peut être que recevoir une fessée ou deux aurait été plus salutaire pour son caractère que le traitement qui lui avait été réservé.

Sephiroth le regarda, surpris par son silence.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire. Même si je ne te rejoins pas sur un point, à savoir que d'après moi il n'y a pas d'âge limite pour recevoir une bonne fessée, il est certain que tu n'es pas de ceux à qui on a donné des fessées.

\- Parce qu'il y a des catégories de gens à qui on peut ou non donner des fessées ? Releva Sephiroth.

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Et je n'en fais pas partie... c'est bon à savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que tu n'es pas de ceux à qui on a donné des fessées.

Sephiroth s'arrêta net et le força à en faire autant.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je reçoive des fessées ?

\- Je crois que cela n'aurait pas été aussi préjudiciable que ce qui t'a été infligé. Admit Angeal.

Sephiroth cilla, puis se détourna.

Il venait d'être traversé par l'image saugrenue d'Angeal en train de lui administrer une fessée. C'était une pensée des plus curieuses, et en même temps assez troublante. La main d'Angeal s'abattant sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse résister... ce serait une expérience unique, sans doute un peu douloureuse, mais peut être pas si déplaisante.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, si je me comportais mal j'aurai droit au même traitement que le gosse ?

Angeal secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Ne dis donc pas de sottises. Je n'y serai jamais autorisé de toute façon.

\- Et si moi je t'y autorisai ?

Angeal le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Hein ?

Sephiroth sourit avec satisfaction, heureux d'avoir obtenu la réaction qu'il espérait.

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il avait fait le jeu de l'argenté.

\- Oh toi, tu es insupportable, pire que ce gamin. Râla t'il.

Zack qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur les regarda avec perplexité, puis se détourna pour fixer le haut de l'escalier. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit ouvrir des yeux inquiets.

\- Euh, les gars, je crois qu'on devrait se dépêcher, ça devient urgent de faire quelque chose. Lança t'il.

Contrariés d'être interrompus les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, avant de réaliser devant son expression qu'il se passait visiblement quelque chose de grave.

Ils levèrent les yeux à leur tour et découvrirent ce qui l'avait alarmé. Au sommet de l'escalier l'étage était envahi par les glaces.

Ils terminèrent de gravir les marches et suivirent la piste de glace qui devenait plus épaisse au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient d'une des chambres.

\- Et bien, au moins nous savons où se trouve votre ami... commenta Zack d'une voix mal assurée en fixant la porte totalement gelée. C'est drôle, je le voyais plus comme quelqu'un d'enflammé...

\- Une autre correction te tente peut être ? Gronda Angeal qui ne trouvait pas les propos à son goût.

\- Ce que j'en dis c'est pour causer... protesta Zack.

\- Et bien ne cause pas. Surtout pour sortir des sottises pareilles.

\- Je vais sans doute t'agacer Angeal, mais je suis d'accord avec Zack cette fois. On aurait bien eu besoin d'une matéria feu sur ce coup...

\- Je n'ai pas cela sur moi, j'imagine que toi non plus. Soupira Angeal.

\- Si j'en avais une je serai déjà en train de m'en servir.

\- Quelqu'un a besoin d'une matéria feu ? Questionna une voix en provenance de l'escalier.

Angeal, Sephiroth et Zack se retournèrent, Ren-Qing et Sarge étaient en train de monter vers eux.

\- Super ! Plus besoin d'une matéria feu, on a un dragon ! Sourit Zack.

Angeal, Sarge et Sephiroth le regardèrent avec consternation tandis que Ren-Qing se renfrognait.

\- Zack, tu n'as pas retenu la leçon on dirait. Soupira Angeal.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna Zack.

\- Je ne suis pas un dragon, grogna Ren-Qing, et même si j'en étais un, ce n'est pas pour autant que je cracherais du feu. Tous les dragons n'en sont pas capables.

\- Ah... soupira Zack visiblement déçu.

\- Heureusement, j'ai été conçu pour être une arme vivante, et mes membres contiennent des matérias. Ren, tu veux bien prendre celle dont nous avons besoin ? Dit Sarge en tendant l'un de ses bras à son compagnon.

Ren-Qing ouvrit la cache contenant la matéria nécessaire et l'en sortit.

\- Sephiroth ? Appela Sarge en regardant l'argenté. Tu veux l'utiliser ? Je préfère éviter...

Sephiroth tendit la main et Ren-Qing y déposa la matéria.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte dégelée s'ouvrait sans faire de bruits, dévoilant une chambre tout aussi envahie par les glaces.

Sephiroth entra le premier, tenant la matéria à bout de bras, prêt à en faire à nouveau usage en cas de besoin.

Les autres entrèrent à sa suite, la porte claqua derrière eux, faisant sursauter Zack entré en dernier. Le plus jeune du groupe se retourna et tenta de rouvrir la porte, mais elle était bloquée et résista à ses efforts.

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir du mal à repartir... soupira t'il.

Les autres ne relevèrent pas son affirmation, ils cherchaient celui qu'ils étaient venus rejoindre.

Genesis était recroquevillé sur le lit, le dos au mur, les yeux ouverts mais vides.

Angeal et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard soucieux, la situation se présentait vraiment très mal, encore plus mal qu'ils ne l'avaient redouté.

Le corps de leur ami était pris lui aussi dans la glace, seul son visage en émergeait encore.

\- Outch, c'est mal barré... on fait quoi ? Questionna Zack d'une voix angoissée.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir l'entourer, utiliser une matéria serait trop risqué. Commenta Sarge. Il a besoin de chaleur, mais pas artificielle... ça ne va pas être agréable pour nous, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- Euh, l'entourer, comme se placer contre lui ? Balbutia Zack.

Sarge hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler le chiot, déclara Angeal, tu peux rester à l'écart, nous allons nous en sortir sans toi.

\- Non, mais vous plaisantez ? Je suis coincé ici avec vous ! Protesta immédiatement Zack. J'ai pas fait tout cela pour vous laisser finir sans moi ! En plus il gèle sérieux ici, je vais pas rester à me cailler en vous regardant faire je sais pas quoi. Je pige pas ce que vous avez en tête, mais j'en suis.

Angeal soupira et regarda Sephiroth. L'argenté considéra le jeune garçon, puis se tourna vers Sarge et Ren-Qing.

\- Et vous ? Vous pensez comme lui ? Vraiment ? Que nous devons dégeler Genesis tous ensembles ?

\- C'est ce que vient juste de dire Sarge. Grogna Ren-Qing. Pourquoi nous faire perdre du temps avec ces questions stupides ?

Angeal réprima un soupir, le wutaïen n'était pas des plus tendres, même s'il visait juste.

Sephiroth ne broncha pas, préférant se tourner vers Sarge.

\- Vous n'êtes pas concernés, vous ne connaissez pas Genesis. Précisa t'il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en mêler.

Sarge lui adressa un sourire paisible.

\- Nous ne le connaissons pas en effet, mais toi si, tu es son partenaire, son ami, cela me suffit pour lui venir en aide.

\- Et j'en ferai autant pour ne pas laisser Sarge affronter seul cette épreuve. Ajouta Ren-Qing d'un ton maussade.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et tendit la main. Angeal et Sarge posèrent les leurs dessus, bientôt imités par un Zack enthousiaste, Ren-Qing soupira et en fit autant en secouant la tête avec accablement.

Il la retira rapidement et croisa les bras.

\- Maintenant qu'on a sacrifié à ce rituel, on peut s'y mettre ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me changer en statue gelée aux côtés de votre ami.

 _À suivre_


End file.
